


About You

by Rumless



Series: 【HYUKHAE】All About You [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 128,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 架空现实向，单向暗恋（是不可能的）双人组合靠营业出圈，想假戏真做的其实不止李虎一个
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【HYUKHAE】All About You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077104
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

李东海是喜欢李赫宰的。

这不是秘密，而是所有人都知道的事实，而这个“所有人”当然也包括了李赫宰。就像所有人知道的那样，李东海从来学不会骗人，那双藏不住星海的眸子同样藏不住事。李赫宰根本无需回头，就能感受到背后那过分炙热的目光，只是李赫宰总是强忍着不回头。不回头就不会内疚的吧，李赫宰看不得李东海哭，他怕自己回头看到的会是哭成泪人的李东海。这么多年过去了，李赫宰不得不承认，只要自己走一步，李东海就会跟上一步，不曾走散，不曾丢失。说是暗恋，其实也是所有人心照不宣的结果啊！如果没有李赫宰的再三纵容，李东海也不会越陷越深的吧！

李东海总是直勾勾地看着李赫宰，从来不加掩饰。从小就是不会骗人的小孩啊，即使长大了，成了爱豆了，却还是连逢场作戏都没学会啊！大概从头到尾只有李东海一厢情愿地以为 ， 自己已经把这份感情藏得足够好了，李赫宰只是贴心的没有戳破，却也 确实 没表示什么……

或许是当局者迷，又或许是逃避现实，很多年之后，李赫宰都觉得自己是不是做了十多年“渣男” 。 也许更久 。 过去的李赫宰不知道， 现在 的李赫宰也不敢再提起。这个答案也许连李东海自己也说不清楚了吧！亦或许一开始确实是有营业成分的吧，但耐不住李赫宰对于李东海来说，既有一见钟情的潜质，又有日久生情的性格。谁又知道是当年年纪尚小的李东海不会营业，只能放进真感情；还是营业过度，下了台才发现覆水难收。情感上的细枝末节又有谁分得清呢，就是这么爱上了啊，没有什么为什么啊 ！ 爱 ， 有时候就是特别的蛮不讲理，就连粉丝们都说如果两人中有一个人当真了，那一定是李东海 。

确实是这样的，就连李赫宰自己都不得不承认这一点。

李赫宰从来不在私下里回应李东海 的感情 ，但也不会回避什么，保持亲昵，却又假装迟钝看不见李东海眼底流淌的爱意。李东海变本加厉的原因，大抵全都得怪李赫宰吧！是李赫宰没有制止啊，是不想失去最好的朋友，还是有着其他私心，就连李赫宰自己都说不清楚！但他永远忘不了公司宣布两人组双人团一起出道那天李东海眼底的惊喜，不加掩饰的惊喜，没有人愿意去破坏这个——原定的出道计划里是没有李东海的，李赫宰甚至也是公司安排着要去组个 为期一年的 限定团试试水。但计划赶不上变化，也不知道是哪个高层突然拍板决定出个双人团，第一个人选就确定了是李赫宰，未确定具体人数的多人团也就这么不了了之了。李赫宰是该高兴的，比起在多人团里做舞担，双人团明显更占优势一些 ， 更何况是主攻舞蹈方向的双人 团 啊！ 出道嘛，资源还是很重要的！双人团也就意味着镜头和part会分到更多，但李赫宰并没有多高兴。因为他能预感到，李东海为此会难过很久。

“赫，说好一起出道的！”

一听到消息的李东海，表情就不太对，等祝贺的人群散去，李赫宰这才发现李东海看起来是要哭了。李赫宰的心不着痕迹的漏跳了一拍，却还是没能说出一句安慰的话。他能说什么呢，谁能出道又不是他能决定的，说什么都没有可信度吧……李东海大抵也是明白这一点的，不一会儿就止住了泪水，说出了迟到的恭喜。

是该恭喜的吧，最好的朋友能出道也是喜事的吧！更何况李东海本就是那种不止希望自己能过好就可以了的性格！

“如果我们只有一个人能出道的话，我希望是我们赫宰啊！”

“别说傻话。”还没到能喝酒的年纪，李赫宰只能往李东海的杯里添了点可乐，“我们东海这么好，肯定是能出道的！”

李东海听了这话并没有多高兴，只是嘟着嘴说，“但还是有遗憾啊！不能跟赫一起出道……”

是啊，不能和李东海一起出道 ， 总是遗憾的吧！

确认出道至正式出道的那段时间，李赫宰并没有很忙，大多数时间还是陪李东海泡在 练习室 ，大概是另一个人选迟迟没有敲定下来的缘故。公司想让双人团里的两人以炒CP的形式进行营业，在不闹出绯闻的前提下打打擦边球，估计也是在搞个男子组合还是男女组合中纠结吧！从确定李赫宰为组合里的一员之后，另一个人选光候选名单就一长串，有男有女，就是迟迟下不了定论。公司是有好好做这个组合的打算，不然也不会这么久都敲定不下来。 反正 公司都不急的话，李赫宰自认为也没什么好着急的，着急大概也改变不了什么吧！

所以在出道前夕，出道对象都还没定下来的情况下，李东海说要李赫宰帮忙看看他的舞蹈有什么需要调整的时候，李赫宰一口就应了下来。虽说李赫宰在 练习生 里确实算得上半个舞蹈老师和编舞了，但李赫宰知道，这就是个蹩脚的借口罢了。李东海的舞蹈根本没有问题，他不过就是想要李赫宰多陪陪他罢了。

不过话说回来，同样的舞蹈，李东海就是能跳出点自己的风格。明明是同样的动作啊，怎么李东海就是能从人群里脱颖而出呢？

看他两在练习，其他 练习生 默契的没有进来，没有人敢去打扰李赫宰和李东海为数不多的独处。同期的 练习生 大多都还是半大的孩子，不少人甚至都要叫他们一声“哥”了，更何况是一个已经确定出道，另一个也是肯定会出道的前辈啊！谁都知道李赫宰李东海关系好，没有人愿意这种时候去自找麻烦。前辈万一记仇了，可怎么办啊！

越是看得入迷，李赫宰越是觉得意难平。跳得挺好的，唱得也好，怎么就不能一起出道呢 ？

最开始李赫宰知道李东海，还是关于外貌大赏的传闻，一开始大概还是抱着不屑的吧！但第一次在食堂遇到，还是忍不住要了电话号码呀！插班进来的 练习生 ，却意外的并没有受到什么排挤。长得像李东海那样，大概不会有人会忍心因为什么责怪他吧！毕竟他的业务能力并不差，舞蹈学得很快，嗓音也适合唱歌，玩闹的时候语速总是很快，后来确实也发现他说唱也是可以的。如果组个团，就算站在那什么都不做，也能大火的吧！但李赫宰就是觉得李东海出道妥妥的就是门面啊！把李东海摆在舞担，摆在主唱，甚至Rapper都是可以的！不是C位都是可惜的吧！solo出道都是可以的吧！去拍戏拍电影也不为过的吧！那么漂亮的一张脸，只当爱豆可惜了吧！

“赫宰啊，出来一下。”

李赫宰猛地收回思绪，却见经纪人哥哥站在练习室门边朝他招手。因为已经确定是要出道的，公司早早便给李赫宰定好了经纪人，只是还没确定另一个人选，行程倒也还没安排，也就给了李赫宰能在这看李东海跳舞的机会。但这绝对不是说公司不重视这个双人组合还是什么的，光看指派的经纪人是业内有名的朴正洙，就 知道这个组合 不可能是想随便试试水的程度。正洙哥其实长得挺好看的，性格也很好，笑起来就更好看了，两个梨涡浅浅的，声音也极为温和，“东海也在呀！那东海也一起来一下吧！”

“哥，怎么了？”李赫宰有几分怀揣不安，所以……人选定了吗？

李赫宰 没把这句话说出来，只是 偷偷瞄了眼李东海，后者大概也是不安的吧，但也只是慢吞吞地跟在李赫宰后边， 问出了李赫宰本想说的话， “正洙哥，是跟赫宰一起出道的人选定了吗？”

朴正洙微笑着点了点头，扬了扬手中对折的纸，保密工作做得还算不错，“现在啊，我们银赫xi的出道对象的人选已经在我手中了呢！那么……会是谁呢？”似乎是想逗逗两人，还特意用了李赫宰定好的艺名“银赫”，甚至还特别有综艺感的故意顿了顿，看向了李东海，“东海xi……你觉得会是谁呢？”

“呀！”本来还有几分郁闷的小孩，一瞬间被点燃了，“哥！”

朴正洙只怕就是故意的，李东海越是抱怨，他越是得寸进尺，甚至把手中的纸卷成了圆筒状，充当话筒递到了李赫宰面前，“那么银赫xi觉得会是谁呢？”

李赫宰进公司当练习生早，似乎也习惯了正洙哥会开的这种玩笑，只是假装一本正经地回答道，“我觉得啊，是我们东海吧！”

“哦？银赫xi知道组合出道是要组Couple的吧！”

“知道，但直觉会是东海啊，不会有人比东海更合适的吧！”

嘴上说着玩笑般的话，但即使到了今天，李赫宰还是不得不承认当时说出这样的话，完全就是为了逗李东海开心。 他不能直接这么当着李东海的面承认，但事实的确如此。 李赫宰是看过那份 候选人 名单的，只是没忍心告诉李东海，上面没有李东海的名字。但他不知道的是，当年李东海也是托人打听过的， 他是知道自己没在名单上的。大概也是因为这样，李东海当初 才会那么那么的难过 吧！

这么暧昧的措辞，让本就薄脸皮的李东海，耳根一下子就红了，偷偷转头看李赫宰，却发现李赫宰也在看他，这才急急忙忙收回了视线，整个人像只受惊的布偶猫，小心翼翼地缩成一团。

朴正洙被逗乐了，但还是保持着微笑，“很中肯的答案啊，那么我们最终确定的人选会是东海xi吗……”边说着边故意缓缓打开手里的被卷成圆筒的纸，表情逼真得仿佛真的不知道最终人选一样，“恭喜，东海xi成为银赫xi的出道对象！祝贺你！”

李东海的表情几乎是僵住了，似乎是没反应过来，就连李赫宰也有几分不敢相信，一把抢过朴正洙手里被捏得皱巴巴的纸，上头加粗的大标题就是“D&E”——是Donghae & Eunhyuk的首字母缩写啊，底下是密密麻麻的行程安排。

李赫宰简直难以置信地盯着李东海，就连他自己都没有发现，自己早已笑得牙龈都露了出来，一点未来爱豆该有的表情控制都没有。

李东海好一会儿才从巨大的惊喜中缓过劲来，扑进李赫宰怀里，“赫，我们要一起出道啦！”

“嗯！要一起出道了。”


	2. Chapter 2

居然能一起出道？

李赫宰怎么都没想到还能有跳过初选名单，直接空降出道名单这种剧情。意外是远远大于惊喜的吧！直到正洙哥离开了，两人都还有点不敢置信。

兴奋劲过了之后，李东海似乎想说什么，但刚转头看了李赫宰一眼，那双漂亮的眸子眨了眨，随后李东海便飞快的转过身，背对着李赫宰，仰头不说话了。李赫宰微微一愣，即使只是看到背影，以他对李东海的了解程度，来自木浦的好友绝对是哭了。李东海实在太过感性了，大概是后知后觉的有了什么感触，泪水也就控制不住了，但好死不死李赫宰是不会安慰人的性格，最起码当年不是。现在想来李赫宰当时只怕是因为李东海哭了，一时不知所措，竟然想拿衣袖帮李东海擦眼泪，也不看看到底脏不脏。

“能出道不是高兴的事情吗？别哭了！”

“呀！李赫宰！”李东海长得好看，哭起来也是好看的，但听了李赫宰的话，还是一下子就爆炸了，手上没轻没重的捶了李赫宰一下，“哪有你这样的！”

我怎样了？

李赫宰不得不承认自己当时的确是满脑子都是问号，现在想来着实是太不解风情了，明明有无数种解决方案的，偏偏选了不太合适的一种。不过好在他没来得及说出来那句让场面更加难看的话，因为李东海那一下实在是太重了，害他差点一口气没喘过来，到了嘴边的话又给咽了回去……

当年的李赫宰并没有想起来问正洙哥，为什么公司最终定了李东海，就连李东海也意外地没有问。直到很多年后他们有了自己的厂牌，哪天聚餐喝酒的时候，酒过三巡，突然有人倒出了原委——

“是CP感啊！银赫啊，你和东海就算是只站在一起什么都不做，也是有CP感的啊！”

李赫宰和李东海不由自主地对视一眼，桌面下原本只是搭在一起的手，不由自主地十指相扣。

是啊，毕竟公司出双人团就是要炒CP的啊，没有CP感可是不行的。当时的候选名单上的确是有一长串名字，其中也不乏和李赫宰关系还不错的，但也仅限于关系不错，和李赫宰放到一起就是莫名的不般配，到后来连高层都差点动了是不是应该要把李赫宰换掉的念头，直到社长偶然远远地看到了挂在李赫宰身上的李东海，撒着娇求李赫宰帮他抠舞蹈动作。两人腻腻歪歪的，亲昵得被人当违反公司规定谈恋爱也不为过。社长立马转头问秘书那是谁，秘书大概也不明所以，支支吾吾地说是因为外貌大赏进公司的练习生。

“李东海？”

“是。”

“好像综合素质还算不错？那就他吧！”

双人团的第二个人选几乎就是这么定了，下一次开会也就把出道计划直接提上了日程。所以大抵可以说李东海的出道机会，是他自己争取来的。虽然对于当事人来说，那不过就是他和李赫宰的日常啊！现在回想起来，哪里是什么CP感啊，明明就是李东海的直线球，李赫宰接得心安理得还错当了兄弟情。

确认出道人选不久之后，两人的行程也多了起来，公司甚至给立了人设，又或者说只给了李赫宰人设。作为银赫的时候，李赫宰是得装高冷的，服装要帅气，舞蹈动作要干净利落，表情控制更是异常重要。

“银赫，待会上台，不许有笑容。记住了吗？”

“记住了，哥。”

“哥，那我呢？”

“东海啊，东海就多笑一笑吧！我们东海笑起来好看。设计好的背后抱也要记得啊！”

或许是为了给人一种完全相反的感觉，公司特意给了两人完全不同的设定，亦或者说李东海根本没有设定，公司给了他自由发挥的机会。有那么一张漂亮的脸，设定什么的都是多余的吧！公司甚至把营业的主要任务交给了李东海，银赫被交代只需要在必要的时候有意无意地来点占有欲，不动声色的搂一把东海的腰，都能引得粉丝尖叫不止。两人就这么服从公司的安排，出专辑，开巡演，时不时在社交软件上互动，偶尔上了综艺还要撒撒狗粮。但粉丝所不知道的是，两人的每一次互动，拥抱，借位，甚至对视都是事先在训练室里排练好的，熟练到都有肌肉记忆的那种程度。谁都看得出来李东海乐在其中，两人的相处更是自然到看不出营业的成分，但有时候就连粉丝都有点怀疑是不是营业太多，太刻意了。

“D oppa不觉得最近营业太多了吗？是这样吗？”

李东海在家里直播的时候，有粉丝提到了这个，李东海随即转头朝在厨房煮拉面的李赫宰喊了一声，“赫啊，我们营业很多吗？”

李赫宰并不常出现在李东海的直播里了，偶尔出现也是有行程的时候李东海开直播放送，像今天这样在家里做直播都能出现李赫宰的情况还是第一次。评论里一时间有点沸腾起来，是大半夜啊！李东海大半夜开直播已经很奇怪了，但李赫宰大半夜在“好朋友”家煮拉面不是更奇怪吗？

“住在一起了吗？”李东海见李赫宰并没有回应，大抵也知道是排油烟机的声音太大没有听到，李东海也不生气，反倒是抓着手机边往厨房去，边回答粉丝们的问题，“没有住一起，就是住得很近。多远？是问住的距离多远吗？差不多是不用保温瓶，一碗汤端过去都还是热的距离。”

从房间到厨房没几步路，李东海一走到灶台边，便从身后搂住李赫宰的脖颈，整个人顺势挂在李赫宰身上，将手机架在了李赫宰面前，“赫，来回答一下问题吧！你觉得我们营业很多吗？”

“别闹，煮拉面呢！”李赫宰话语里虽然透着冷淡，但还是侧头看了眼李东海，嘴角勾起了一个浅浅的弧度，大概是意识到镜头面前还有人设问题，随即收回视线，又放平了嘴角，随口就把问题抛了回去，“东海觉得呢？”

其实李赫宰说完这句话就后悔了，李东海是口无遮拦的性格，眼力见儿也不太好。果不其然，李东海张口来了一句，“才没有营业呢！最喜欢赫了！”说完，还亲了李赫宰一口，又迅速溜走了。徒留李赫宰摸了摸自己的脸颊，盯着锅里的拉面若有所思。

这一段当然也被拍了进去，评论区一瞬间炸开了锅。也不知道是不是该庆幸，两人的团粉大多也是CP粉，因为关系太好，以至于唯粉在粉丝里都显得有点格格不入。但确实有不少李东海的亲妈粉质疑李赫宰故意冷落她们家小海，李赫宰的女友粉也会质疑李赫宰是不是被迫营业。但李赫宰就是从来没有被迫营业的感觉，甚至连错觉也没有。因为是李东海吧，是最好的朋友，所以营业也是开心的吧！再说了，连当事人李赫宰本人都没弄明白的事情，粉丝们那些说得头头是道的分析又算什么啊！

那次直播并没有改变什么，两人照常在扮演着荧幕情侣，发发糖虐虐狗，私下里还像以前一样做最好的朋友。直到有一天，李东海自作主张地在演唱会上增加了互动，在银赫唱歌的时候，他突然亲了一口银赫的脸颊，紧接着就小声来了一句“好喜欢”，声音不大，却是足够被麦克风采进去的程度。那天晚上，粉丝的尖叫声简直是要把场馆的天花板掀了。然而，粉丝们所不知道的是，就连这种程度的发糖都是事先排练过的——

最后一次彩排的时候，唱到一首慢歌，是首关于暗恋的歌曲，李赫宰正唱着自己的部分，没想到李东海突然凑了过来，亲了一口李赫宰的脸颊，来了句“好喜欢。”这句话直接把李赫宰弄蒙了，一不小心就这么错过了一两句词，反倒是李东海笑得像只刚偷了腥的小猫咪，随口帮李赫宰唱了两句，李赫宰这才反应过来，两人一起合唱着接下去的那几句可以说是暧昧的歌词。彩排结束，大家都觉得这个不经意的设计极为巧妙，也就保留了下来。最终的演出效果，光听粉丝们的尖叫声也可想而知。如果说演唱会上的那次是故意营业，那彩排那次又算什么呢？打着营业的幌子追暗恋对象？李东海的这一举动明显是带着私心的，李赫宰看没看出来李东海不知道，但李东海同样也不知道，因为那两句“好喜欢”，李赫宰的心都不由自主的跟着加速了两次。

李赫宰也不是没问过李东海这个，但李东海只是歪了一下头，微微一笑，“赫啊，我们不是couple吗？Bobo不可以吗？”

“额……是couple没错，也没说bobo不可以……”

“那就是可以bobo！”

总是被说颜值是拿智商换的李东海，那次难得跟李赫宰玩起了文字游戏，李赫宰没来得及反驳，也就被李东海当默认了。或许是李东海循序渐进的追求实在太让人放松警惕，或许就是李赫宰太过迟钝连这么明显的直线球都看不出。反正李赫宰没有拒绝，李东海就会变本加厉。一个愿打一个愿挨，大体来说李东海的肆无忌惮，都是李赫宰有意无意中纵容出来的……

和最好的朋友组了双人团炒CP是什么体验？

李赫宰几乎想不到什么不好的措辞，大抵还是觉得庆幸的，甚至觉得还好是李东海什么的。但李赫宰从来都把这些当作自己的小秘密，埋藏在心底，他总觉得不该让李东海知道，即使李东海才是当事人。是怕李东海误解，还是想掩盖什么又有谁知道呢？李赫宰一厢情愿地把李东海当好朋友，但即使是好朋友，矛盾、争吵什么的多多少少还是会有，只是不知道是因为李赫宰脾气实在太好了，李东海怎么发泄，到最后都是李赫宰认了怂；还是李东海长得实在太好了，李赫宰看到他的脸都不忍心责怪他什么；亦或者说，李赫宰根本来不及发飙，李东海就先把自己哭成了泪人儿。都有可能吧！就连李赫宰自己都说不清楚。确实也有那么几次，李东海被气到哭着摔门而去，李赫宰没去追，没过多久，哭累了的李东海也是会灰溜溜地回来，虽然还是在赌气，但稍微说一两句好听的这事也就掀过去了。

李东海是好哄的。

在李赫宰心目中一直有这个认知，即使很多年后两人走到了一起，李赫宰还是这么认为。有时候李赫宰甚至不用说什么，伸手把人搂过来，李东海的气大抵也就消得差不多了，有时候也只是多闹那么一会儿变扭，不一会儿便会放软了身子倚在李赫宰怀里，接受那个落在颈肩的亲吻，“海海，不气了，好不好？”李赫宰总会这么说，而大多数时候，李东海都会在那时候笑出来。但李赫宰所不知道的是，李东海并不是好哄的，只是因为是李赫宰啊，因为害怕失去，而不敢真的生气啊……


	3. Chapter 3

其实在李赫宰印象里李东海真的很少生气，小打小闹倒是有，好在谁也不会放在心上。但两人确实还是大吵过几次的，有那么一两次甚至闹到了舞台上。但也没出什么所谓的演出事故，只是一个全程冷着一张脸，另一个还知道该露出几个职业假笑，大抵也就是快歌只顾唱跳，慢歌绝无合体，各自走到舞台两边罢了。而两人吵得最凶的一次毫无疑问的是入伍前的那次，具体的缘由李赫宰甚至都已经记不清了，或许就是一个很小很小的事情，或许就是多年来的怨气到了一个顶点也就爆发了。两人大吵了一架，话怎么难听捡什么说，李东海难得没有一吵架就掉眼泪，反倒是吵完了架觉得委屈才哭了的。和每一次吵架一样，李赫宰几乎是看到了李东海的眼泪，就已经后悔自己把话说重了，但那会儿气还没消，反倒是他摔门而去了。

因为两人即将先后入伍，公司把两人出道十周年的演唱会提前了，那次争吵正好发生在某次彩排结束后的采访，从那天起两人开始了有史以来最长时间的冷战，台上纯表演，下台零接触，就连粉丝都开始怀疑是不是两人即将入伍，准备要解绑，退伍后好各自发展了。即使公司再三解释D&E不会解散，但粉丝并不买账，即使公司也决定了两人退了伍就设立独立厂牌，也顶不住铺天盖地的新闻都是银赫东海关系破裂，断绝往来什么的，甚至有粉丝指出两人是对宫星座，是致命吸引力，却也可能闹得老死不相往来，不得不说那时候就连李赫宰自己都突然有了一种错觉——李东海是不是真的放弃了？

不甘心啊！

有了这样的想法之后，李赫宰才有了种苦涩的感觉，是不是拥有的时候太不懂得珍惜了？

巡演结束，也就意味着李赫宰即将要入伍了。

在入伍的前夜，李赫宰多喝了两杯酒，才敢敲响了李东海家的门。李东海有点睡懵了，灯也没开，光着脚迷迷糊糊地就来开门了，见是李赫宰来了，他极为自然地侧身将人让了进来，这才后知后觉地想起来两人正在冷战。但已经来不及了，李赫宰人站在玄关，身上带着淡淡的酒气。李东海想把李赫宰赶出去，但自己才是离门近的那个；想绕过李赫宰进屋，却感觉到李赫宰正在逼近过来，李东海向后退了一步，后背却已经抵在了门上。虽然是李东海主动后退的，但李赫宰还是突然靠了过来，将李东海固定在了门和自己的胸膛之间。抱住李东海的那一刻，李赫宰的眼泪随即止不住了，只怕是真的醉了，他第一次把李东海抱得那么紧，两人贴得那么近，他甚至能感受到李东海骤然加速的心跳。酒劲上头，李赫宰一时间控制不住，埋在李东海的颈窝，嚎啕大哭，“东海啊，以后不要再冷战啦！都是我的错，都怪我！”

见李赫宰哭得形象全无，刺激得李东海也跟着哭了。两个即将奔三的男人就这么在黑暗中拥抱着哭了好一会儿，似乎要把这些年的委屈和不甘都哭尽了才好。两人哭了好一会儿这才止住泪水，却还是没有离开彼此的怀抱。

李赫宰缓了好一会儿，这才找回了自己的声音，“东海啊……”

“嗯？”

“这条路……会很辛苦的。你真的想清楚了吗？”李赫宰轻拍着李东海的后背帮他顺气，“……未来会面对的……可能一辈子都不能公开什么的……还有家人们……”

“都想过了，也想得很清楚了。如果是你，就不会觉得辛苦。”李东海似乎丝毫没有感到惊讶，多年的默契让他一下子就明白了李赫宰想说的是什么，他深吸了一口气，这才继续说道，“妈妈也是知道的，她说会尊重我的决定。”

李赫宰心底一时触动，松开了李东海，又伸手抚了抚李东海的脸颊，“对不起，东海，原谅我没有你这么勇敢，再给我一点时间好吗？”李东海刚想开口说些什么，就被李赫宰制止了，“等一等，东海！等我说完！我知道我看起来是醉了，但我的大脑很清醒。如果不是借着酒劲，我现在可能什么也说不出来。明天我就要入伍了，我现在很想答应你，但是，我真的很害怕。害怕是一时冲动，害怕两年后才发现不是这么回事，我不想你再难过一次，我不想跟你老死不相往来。求你了，再我给一点时间，利用入伍这段时间我们双方都冷静一下，如果退伍了，我对你还抱着现在的感觉，你也正好还愿意等我，那我们……就……就试试看？”

“嗯！”李东海的眼底的惊喜几乎可以说是溢出来的，他笑了，仿佛多年的夙愿终于实现了，“我等你。”

“谢谢你，东海。”李赫宰又抱了抱李东海，“谢谢你这么多年一直在我身边，谢谢你！一定要照顾好自己！”

也许是他们太过好了，似乎从来没对对方说过“谢谢”，李东海有几分无措，好一会儿，才斟酌了出一句，“谢谢，你也要照顾好自己。”

两人又那么相拥了一会儿，李赫宰才提出来，时间不早了，要走了。李东海似乎有点舍不得，让李赫宰别走了，留下来过夜，“今天之后要很长一段时间见不到面了。”

“不是有假期嘛，休假的时候，出来见面吧！”

李赫宰还真的留下来过夜了，洗掉一身酒气，搂着李东海却怎么也睡不着。李东海大概是接近得到想得到的答案，很快就睡了过去，脸上却还带着可以说是幸福的笑容。李赫宰情不自禁地想要亲吻李东海，但他知道他不能，最起码现在不能。他只是小心翼翼地拿过手机，确认开了静音，关了闪光灯，这才打开相机，拍下了李东海的睡颜。真好看！不愧是能拿下外貌大赏的颜值啊！李赫宰一瞬间觉得满足，将刚拍的相片设成了屏保。

一段充满未知数的感情，是不是真的可以一开始就能熬住分离，没有人知道。要分开两年啊，从认识到现在还没有分开这么久过，李赫宰有点害怕了，甚至说是恐惧也不为过。李赫宰害怕自己答应在一起却没能熬住思念，害怕两年的分离会消磨掉所有爱意，害怕自己只是一时兴起伤了李东海的心，但李赫宰还是不得不承认，自己更害怕的是两年后的李东海会不会突然放手了。如果不开始，就算真的到了那一天也不会心痛吧！李赫宰第一次觉得自己是这么这么的自私，而李东海却是连一句没有任何保障甚至连承诺都不算的话，就感到满足了啊！李赫宰越想越觉得难受，越想越觉得替李东海委屈，恨不得狠狠扇自己几巴掌，让自己清醒清醒。

第二天就要入伍的人几乎是一整晚没睡，就这么看着李东海的睡颜也觉得很满足。所以大概也是喜欢的吧，只是一厢情愿的不愿意承认。

天快亮了，李赫宰几乎是用尽了全身的力气才能起身，轻手轻脚地帮李东海掖好被角，刚准备离开衣角却被李东海拉住。

“要走了？”

李东海几乎是立即清醒了过来，大概是还刚醒来，声音有点奶里奶气的，“今天没行程，我开车送你。”

“不用，你再睡会儿吧！明天不是还有行程吗？要录像的，”李赫宰柔声道，伸手摸了摸李东海的脸颊，“好好休息一天吧！眼睛有点肿了，我给你拿个冰袋敷一下。”说着，还真去厨房拿了冰袋过来，“你要是肿着眼睛送我去了，粉丝们该说我又欺负你了！”

李东海抿了一下唇，眼底的不舍这才被一丝笑意取代了，“我不去送你，到时候新闻又该说我们俩要解绑了。”

“解不解绑，他们说了不算。”李赫宰难得在私下里强势了一回，直接把人按回床上，“睡吧，闭眼睛，我帮你把冰袋敷上了再走。”

“赫宰……”李东海似乎还有点舍不得，眼眶再一次湿润了，“再多陪我一会儿。”

“不许哭。”李赫宰嘴上强硬，却还是附身抱了抱李东海，“两年而已，又不是以后都不见了。 ”边说着，还扬了扬手机，向李东海展示新屏保，“本来是想拍一张发给粉丝做放送的，但实在太好看了，没忍住就拿来当屏保了。”

“呀！什么啊！你趁我睡着偷拍我！”李东海嘴上反抗着，但眼底闪烁着的确实毫不掩饰的感动，居然也没提让删掉，“还想发出去！呀，李赫宰！”

“放心吧！是可以播的程度。”李赫宰见李东海重新恢复了精力，这才松了口气，“说好要等我的，东海啊，总得给我这两年留点念想吧！”

“你是要靠手机屏保才能记起来我长什么样的吗？”

“就是拍得太好了，所以换成屏保了啊！”

“什么啊！”

两人又闹了一阵，最终李赫宰还是帮李东海敷上了冰袋。李赫宰这才想起来这次来找李东海还有一件重要的事情没有做——李东海的入伍时间晚了李赫宰两天，也就意味着李东海令人心疼地要在生日当天入伍，而他们两人都知道，李东海入伍前最后地行程就是提前举行的生日会，大概也是出道十年，第一次没有李赫宰的生日会。

“东海啊，抱歉啊，今年不能陪你过生日了。所以，提前跟你说声生日快乐！”李赫宰重新帮李东海掖好被角，调整了一下冰袋摆放的位置，“两年后的生日一起过吧！”

李东海的声音明显呜咽了，却意外地只是强忍着应了一声“嗯”，顿了顿又补了一句，“生日快乐！生日快乐！”

李赫宰愣了一下，“什么？”

“明年、后年的生日我也不能陪你过了，提前祝你生日快乐。”

李东海的脑回路向来清奇，会说出这样的话，也不奇怪吧！李赫宰几乎被逗乐了，“傻了吗？哪有提前半年说生日快乐的！”

“你管我！”

李东海一把将冰袋用脸上揪了下来丢李赫宰，后者一把接住，又给放回了原位，第三次帮李东海掖好被角，“好啦，谢谢你的生日祝福。睡吧！我走了……”

“等等……”

“什么？”

“想吃参鸡汤了。”

“你睡吧，我给你点。”

“退伍后一起去吃吧！”

“好！”

李赫宰平静的下了楼，按了锁屏键想看一眼时间，却看到了屏幕上李东海的睡颜，一时间感触，打开了推特，拍了一张朝霞，发了一句——两年后的约定，要记得啊！

没有特意圈李东海，但李赫宰知道，李东海会明白的。两年后的约定，说是给粉丝的，大概也说得过去吧，回复里大多是加油鼓劲的话，也有说着哥哥我们会等你回来之类的话。

两天后，李东海入伍前的清晨，同样的时间，同样的地点，不同的朝霞出现在了李东海的推特上——退伍后一起吃参鸡汤吧！


	4. Chapter 4

D&E组合两人各自发了条推特便双双入伍了，仿佛丢下了重磅炸弹就不负责的开溜了，评论在李东海发出推特的几分钟后就炸开了锅，就连粉丝都忍不住吐槽，搞得仪式感满满，又是朝霞又是约定的，搞到最后居然只是小情侣约了个参鸡汤？这波操作实在太过迷幻，搞得朴大经纪人很多年之后，私下提起这个事还是一脸欲言又止，直言自己老了，不懂他们这些小情侣的情调。但那都是后话，暂且不提。

不过，两人大概还真的得庆幸，拍照的时候，默契地没有拍下什么标志性建筑物，毕竟粉丝们为了吃糖，推理分析能力简直不要太绝，光靠着照片拍摄时间和照片中太阳所在位置等条件，推测出两人拍摄照片的地点可能是同一个，这要是拍下什么建筑物，只怕连住址都要被扒出来了吧！虽然也有人说这种推测不合理，但粉丝们所不知道的是她们的确歪打正着猜对了——拍那张照片的地点正是李东海家楼下。又因为两人的确在采访里提及到住得很近，粉丝也算是合理猜测两人可能住在同一个小区的隔壁栋，不像邻居那样近到就像住宿舍，但也不会远到私下里聚不到一起。隔壁栋反而合理，既有私人空间，又能保持密切联系的距离。一时间网络上光是分析，就给D&E赚了一大波热度。很多粉丝甚至直言，为了这碗参鸡汤怎么都得熬到两人退伍。

当然，进入了军队的封闭式管理，对于网络上发生的一切，李赫宰是一无所知的，就连李东海的回应他都是退伍了之后才看到的。也正是因为突然对李东海的一切一无所知，李赫宰入伍的当晚就意识到，自己即将开始长达两年的如坐针毡的煎熬。或许入伍前跑去见李东海本身就是个错误，否则也不会刚分开就开始想念。但不去找他，两人不说开了，各自带着负面情绪入伍，大抵也会悔恨终生吧！

怎么会这样啊！这才分开了不到一天啊！

一时间一种没由来的心疼涌上心头，这么多年了，在不能相见的日子里，李东海到底承受过多少次煎熬啊！

因为两人的性格问题，亦或者说公司确定的发展方向问题，除了回归的时候，其余时间两人都是有个人行程的。李赫宰偏向于往编舞，综艺，导演方向发展，偶尔也会接点演唱会导演的私活。而李东海更多的是自己关在工作室里写歌，不少D&E的歌曲都是他亲自作词作曲的，偶尔也会进组拍戏，从客串开始，到后来也有接了几部男主，还做了咖啡厅老板，甚至计划着创立自己的个人服装品牌。忙的时候两人确实也有很长时间见不着面的情况，但几乎每天都会电话或者发信息说一说当天的见闻。有时候太久没见了，还是会想念的，但还能专门约出来坐一坐聊聊天，不像现在，每天都累到无以复加，但每到夜深人静的时候，思念汹涌却只能独自想念。

两年真的不算很长，这大概也是公司放心双人组合里的两人同时入伍的原因。长痛不如短痛，既避免了组合长时间缺一人，导致拉长了同框的空窗期，又能保证同时入伍时赚足噱头，更别说入伍前十周年巡演期间两人戏剧化的差点没闹翻，再到入伍前操作迷幻的约定什么的，哪一个不是引发热议。作为顶级男团和CP届的天花板，公司对于两年后D&E的发展是有绝对信心的。但李赫宰没有，准确的说是担心入伍期间发生什么不必要的变故，关于李东海的心意什么的。这真的很奇妙，明明都还没在一起呢，李赫宰都已经深刻的感受到了自己没缘由的醋意。从入伍开始两人仅仅利用假期见了几次，短暂的会面并不能让李赫宰满足，李东海也总是不舍，但两人又不得不各自赶回军营。毫不夸张的说，李赫宰利用假期见李东海的次数，比回家见家人的次数都多。到了最后的两三个月，李赫宰几乎是数着天数过完的，想约李东海退伍前最后见一面，但李东海却说自己留着最后一次假期有用，死活不愿意出来见李赫宰。搞得李赫宰接连好几天都心情低落，直到退伍当天，在来接他退伍的人群中看到了朝思暮想的人。

由于时隔两年回归，公司决定从退伍开始拍摄，记录D&E回归前的准备。在认出李东海的一瞬间，明知道有摄像机在拍，李赫宰还是一时间没控制好自己的表情。所以……不愿意出来见面是为了利用最后一次假期来接我退伍吗？说不感动是不可能的，抱住李东海的那一刻，李赫宰几乎有点沦陷了，粉丝们的尖叫声更是一浪高过一浪。两人紧紧相拥，李赫宰都有种抱住了就不想放开的冲动。有镜头在拍，两人都默契地没有说话，只是拥抱就已经把这段时间的思念都弥补了……

跟粉丝一路打招呼，直到上了车关上车门，李赫宰这才近乎是松了口气，“终于结束了！”李赫宰独自庆祝着兵役结束，还没有退伍的李东海只是扶了把墨镜，在一旁微笑。李赫宰本想拉过李东海的手，说几句体己话，手刚伸出去，就眼尖地瞄到了车顶棚上的四五台摄影机。这才勉强想起来朴正洙有事先交代，回首尔的一路上都会进行拍摄，让他两注意一下形象。李赫宰只得用最快的速度捡回一些演技，自言自语时隔将近两年，再看到镜头太紧张了。大概是脱离艺人身份太久，一时间要适应镜头，对于李赫宰这种往日里还算有综艺细胞的人来说都有点困难，更何况李东海这样偶尔上一次综艺的。两人的气氛一时间有点尴尬，D&E好容易要回归了，总不能播出这种见了面都生疏到不行的画面吧！这可不是要坐实了两人要解绑嘛！李赫宰大抵也知道自己得主动挑起了综艺感的大梁，但在履行艺人身份之前，他好歹还记得自己还有另一层作为“儿子”的身份，退伍后的第一通电话就是打给妈妈报平安。妈妈听起来很高兴，还称呼了自家儿子“李兵长”。李赫宰也终于适应了点镜头，赶紧挺起腰板，对着镜头行了个军礼，说了句“忠诚”。

“祝贺顺利退伍！”

“是的，妈妈，已经退伍了。”

“现在在哪里？”

“和东海一起回首尔的路上。”

“东海啊，祝贺后天也要退伍啦！”妈妈的声音听起来愉快得仿佛东海才是亲儿子，李赫宰倒也没介意，将手机递给了身旁的李东海。

李东海愣了一下，这才赶紧接过，李赫宰递来的手机，说了句“伯母好，谢谢伯母！”

“东海啊，都期待着呢！”

期待着什么？

李赫宰脑海里警铃大作，一瞬间意识到妈妈可能不知道他们正在拍摄，赶紧救场，“妈妈也是D&E的粉丝呢，期待D&E吧！D&E很快就会回归了，我们正在拍摄回归的纪录片呢！”

妈妈这才赶紧补了一句，“期待着呢！还有D&E的演唱会。”

“是的，要先回归了，才会有演唱会的。妈妈，一会儿就回家啦！”

“一会儿见。”

李赫宰这才松了口气，转头看向李东海，却发现李东海也正盯着他看，即使戴着墨镜，压低了帽檐，还是掩不住笑意。李赫宰一时间还是没忍住，伸手去抓李东海放在膝盖上的手，却被后者躲开了，李赫宰没办法只得拍了拍李东海的膝盖，“今天肯定是要休息一天的，早在去年就计划过了，退伍的当天是初伏，正好去吃参鸡汤！”

坐在后排的朴正洙，做了多年这两兔崽子的经纪人，立马意识到哪里不对，赶紧补了一句，“退伍当天一般不都是早点回家的吗？陪家人吃个饭什么的。”

李赫宰不假思索地回答道，“最后一次假期的时候才刚见过了啊！晚上会回家的。”意识到没拦住的朴正洙，随即就叹了口气。后期制作的时候，还特意将两人入伍前发的推特给翻了出来，证明一下确实说到做到一起去吃参鸡汤了。

吃参鸡汤的时候，全程也有摄像机跟拍，聊天的内容大抵也是关于新专辑制作的。李赫宰倒也没机会和李东海单独聊上几句，本想着中午吃完了一起回趟家还能吃个晚饭，而李东海却起了身，说要先走了。李赫宰几乎愣了一下，赶紧起身，“去哪？今晚有约？”

李东海也明显愣了一下，支吾了一下，“我……还没退伍。”

李赫宰难以置信地松了口气，“一起下楼吧，我正好也回趟家。”

一见面又要分离了，独自回家的路上，想着李东海两天后也要退伍了，也就还不算太难受。李赫宰进了家门，就被妈妈追问东海呢？李赫宰只得解释说时间不早了，东海回军营了，等退伍后再接他过来让妈妈见见。对于这个说法，妈妈倒也没在多说什么。一时间李赫宰有种妈妈其实更疼东海的错觉。其实妈妈很喜欢东海也是好事的吧！毕竟父母会同意实在是出乎李赫宰意料的。

既然计划着接受李东海的感情，李赫宰自认为要早一点给父母一些心理准备，以免将来再有什么不必要的麻烦。为此，他甚至利用了一次休假的机会专门约姐姐先单独谈谈。

“这是什么表情？这么严肃是干什么？”李素拉似乎没想到弟弟会是一脸严肃的来见她，立马就想到了她觉得最严肃的事，“你该不会是要跟我出柜了吧！”

“什么？姐，你……你怎么……”

怎么没说就知道了？

李赫宰几乎是在那一刻心态都崩了，好在姐姐也没在意，“是东海吧！要对人家好一点，挺好的一个孩子。”说着，李素拉似乎反应过来弟弟找她的目的，“等等，你找我一个人说是什么意思？我可不做你共犯，你自己去跟爸妈说。我只能告诉你，反正他们也不是没有心理准备就是了，他们早就当东海是半个儿子了。”

李赫宰一时间百感交集，好一会儿才找回了自己的舌头，“这么……明显吗？”

“非常明显。难道你们舞台上那样，不就是想让我们先适应一下吗？”李素拉的眼神仿佛在说自己怎么会有个傻弟弟，“东海就算了，那孩子本来就单纯，喜欢都摆在脸上了。就说说你，你是真的觉得自己隐藏得很好是吗？不然你觉得妈妈怎么会对东海那么好啊！”

李赫宰陷入沉默，反思自己是不是该好好去看一下以前演出的视频什么的。反倒是姐姐伸手在他面前晃了晃，“说说吧，在一起多久了？别告诉我，你是打算求婚了才打算跟家里人出柜的！”

“额……还没有。”

“什么啊！还没有什么？还没有要求婚？还是还没什么？还没来得及选戒指？”

“还没有……”李赫宰越说越没有底气，声音也渐渐小了下去，“还没有在一起……”

姐姐肉眼可见的瞳孔地震了，一副恨铁不成钢的模样，“呀，你有没有搞错啊，李赫宰！”


	5. Chapter 5

李素拉几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“李赫宰你是蜗牛吗？到现在还没在一起？那之前那些搂搂抱抱算什么？”

“不知道，算……营业？”

“你们俩那都算营业的话，怎么不一起去拍电影拿影帝好了！”

“东海的演技……是还不错。”

李素拉近乎恨铁不成钢，“呀，李赫宰！我们东海怎么会喜欢上你呀！”

李赫宰愣了一下，才反应过来姐姐说的确实是“我们东海”。被李素拉不给半点面子的臭骂了一顿，如果不是知道自己亲姐姐是什么样的个性，李赫宰甚至都怀疑，姐姐什么时候偷认了李东海做亲弟弟，而自己是小流氓还是负心汉什么的。

或许也是李赫宰从小在外打拼的缘故，父母自然是知道爱豆这行不容易。心疼儿子是一方面，另一方面自然是觉得这么多年能有个人在儿子身边相互扶持也算是万幸。大概是不想儿子心理负担太重，早就发现了端倪的老两口，却从来没有主动跟儿子聊过这些。李素拉倒是略知一二，但一家人默契的缄口不提，就等着李赫宰哪天自己招供。其实李赫宰在未出道前就知道，自己的父母很是喜欢李东海，十四五岁就背井离乡来首尔做练习生的李东海，也算是和李赫宰一起长大的，说是竹马之交也不为过。大概是孤身在外的孩子总是令人心疼，更别说李东海从小就长得可爱，长辈面前性格更是软得不行，是那种所有父母眼中的乖孩子形象。第一次见到李赫宰父母的时候，李东海有点怕生，怯生生地躲在李赫宰身后，好一会儿才甜甜地说了声伯父伯母好。一句简单到不能再简单的问好，就让妈妈忍不住感叹道，“我们赫宰要是有东海一半的听话就好了！”

十五岁的李赫宰瞬间有点李东海才是亲儿子，而自己是捡来的小孩的错觉，“妈，我哪里不听话了！”

“反正没有我们小海听话。”

得！才见面第一天就从儿子最好的朋友“东海”变成“我们小海”了。李赫宰如果多一个心眼，也不至于到后来发展成吵了架，全家人都向着李东海的地步。

出道后的十年，李赫宰几乎每次回家，妈妈都要提一嘴，“小海最近怎么样？”李赫宰当时没觉得，也常常调侃妈妈的零顺位是李东海，而不是自己。但后来一细想就有种妈妈是不是早就把李东海当“儿媳”之类的，所以才要时不时关心一下。李东海偶尔也会在被李赫宰欺负了的情况下，拿出和赫宰妈妈的合影，威胁李赫宰要跟妈妈告状。妈妈这么喜欢东海的话，是不是对于他们要在一起的事情会更容易些？

但即使如此李赫宰心里还是犯虚，根本不知道怎么开口啊，最好的朋友要变成恋人的话，妈妈再怎么喜欢李东海，也是不太好接受的吧！李赫宰自认为自己的处境和李东海不太一样，毕竟李东海不是家中唯一的儿子，上头还有个对他疼爱有加的哥哥。而李赫宰虽然也是家中幼子，但毕竟父母只有他一个儿子啊！和李东海在一起的话，也就意味着他们将来或许不会有孩子了。如果这就是和李东海在一起的代价，李赫宰觉得是可以接受的，但不表示父母对此毫无意见。但多想无用，李赫宰只能在心里排练了无数次，绞尽脑汁地斟酌用词，甚至都已经做好了迎接怒火的打算。但真当他说出喜欢东海，想和东海在一起之后，父母却表现得格外平静，仿佛两人已经在一起多年，今天讨论的话题是准备结婚了一样。妈妈坐在一旁没多说什么，爸爸也只是叹了口气，拍了拍李赫宰的肩，说你自己想好了就好。临走前妈妈才拉着儿子，问出了那个每次必问的问题——小海最近怎么样了？

“挺好的，妈妈。”李赫宰微微一笑，又委婉地表示下次休假就不回家了。

“要去见小海吗？帮妈妈问好吧！上次来的时候，看着瘦了不少。”

“东海……东海之前来过？”李赫宰几乎是愣了一下，这次是他两为数不多休假没凑到一起去的情况，李赫宰是真的没想到李东海还会自己过来替他看看父母。

“是啊，上周专门来了。还买了很多东西过来，聊了一会儿就说要走了，都没留下来吃晚饭。”

“是嘛……东海没跟我说他要来。”

“你这孩子，小海就是来看看我们，还得跟你报备不成。”

“额……没有，就是没想到。”

“看看你，再看看小海。你自己算算入伍之后，你回过几趟家。小海比你贴心多了。什么时候带小海回来吧，妈妈还期待着，他什么时候叫我一声‘妈妈’呢！”

“会的，妈妈。”

李赫宰只觉得有点百感交集，一时间也很难说不让人有一种因为对象是李东海，所以不管是什么都特别容易接受的错觉。我们东海就是莫名的让人偏爱啊！李赫宰一时间也不知道是该欣慰还是嫉妒了。也许，本就是家中幼子的李东海，就是特别的能满足绝大多数人对于“儿子”和“弟弟”的幻想？李东海很讨人喜欢，公司里不少前辈都特别喜欢东海，有的一周恨不得来见东海八回，有的时不时就买了好吃的来投喂东海，有的在东海面前可以说是全无原则，就连当年一同训练的练习生里也不少弟弟们老是缠着东海问这问那，还有休息时间不休息专门跑来看李东海的。更别说正洙哥这种把李东海当亲弟弟疼的人，还做了他们的经纪人。虽然朴正洙对李赫宰也算不错，但平日里还是会更偏心东海一些。说不羡慕也是不可能的，但李赫宰倒也没有觉得嫉妒，反倒觉得这都是李东海应得的，毕竟所有的宠爱都是李东海拿真心换来的啊！李东海有时候看着是有点傻乎乎的，其实聪明得很，对谁都贴心得不得了，倒也没看出谁和他相处不好，哪一个人不是真的把李东海当亲弟弟疼啊！甚至不少明明年纪比李东海小的弟弟们，都能在李东海这里找到当哥哥的满足感。李东海本就是值得被宠着的人啊！大概就是没有什么人会不喜欢李东海，才会给了李赫宰一种李东海对他的依赖不可能会是喜欢的错觉，所以才会一厢情愿的觉得只是朋友吧！李赫宰越想着越觉得自己是不是太幸运了些，被这么多人喜欢着的李东海，居然喜欢的人会是李赫宰。真的……身在福中不知福啊！李赫宰不由自主地自嘲着，看来……得对我们东海再好一点啊！要不然很多人都不会放过我的吧！想是这么想了，做也真的做到了，也是很久之后，连朴正洙都有点看不下去，把李赫宰叫出来单独谈话，让他两最起码在舞台上得注意点，“别太嚣张了，你们俩！”正洙哥是这么说的。也是到了那时候，李赫宰才意识到自己好像这么多年来也是宠着李东海的一员，只是待在一起的时间太长，宠得太过习惯，很多时候都成了下意识的举动，以至于本人都有点毫无知觉，更何况退伍之后更是因为担心被比下去，都有点变本加厉了……

专辑的筹备虽然已经提上了日程，但李东海还没退伍，倒也让李赫宰有了一天难得的假期，窝在家里看了一整天粉丝剪辑的视频，看着那些讲得头头是道的分析帖，李赫宰都有种自己是不是迟钝过头的错觉。或许也不是错觉！李东海的直线球真的是毫无掩饰，又直接到让人不得不接啊！有了这样的想法之后，李赫宰才开始感觉到亏欠，内疚感一瞬间涌上心头，很奇妙啊！明明也没觉得做错什么，但总觉得应该弥补些什么……

电脑屏幕上的视频仍旧在播放着，大抵是粉丝们整理的两人采访中提及的关于结婚的话题，满嘴跑火车习惯了，有一些话李赫宰甚至都不记得自己说过了。当时访谈的时候还不觉得，现在看视频才发现，自己说着关于求婚、关于婚礼的话题的时候，李东海的表情肉眼可见的变得特别难看。是真的瞬间黑了脸，连职业假笑也没有了。李赫宰边看边不由自主地苦笑，还真是半点表情控制都没有，喜怒哀乐都摆在脸上啊！难怪正洙哥每次看我们采访都能看得揉太阳穴，是真的很头疼吧！

哦？李东海还说过33岁要结婚的啊！这样看起来时间是真的不多了呀！得抓紧了呢！

其实两人真的在各种场合都讨论过关于结婚的话题，就连粉丝都多次喊话让两人结婚，为了满足粉丝的要求，两人甚至在演唱会上办过婚礼，但大抵都是小打小闹。看完了视频，也不知是不是受了视频的影响，李赫宰不由自主地开始幻想如果真的结婚办婚礼要怎么个办法。李东海虽然说过要去巴萨主场办婚礼，但李赫宰都懒得去搜。毕竟去租诺坎普球场明显不太现实，租金具体得几万欧倒是其次。但当红爱豆去租球场结婚？疯了吧，这不上热搜才有鬼呢！而且李东海明显不擅长骗人，随口扯的谎，最后连自己都没绷住笑了出来，只怕也没当真吧……

再说吧！明天先把人接回来再说！宫合都没算过呢，结什么婚呀！不对！都还没在一起呢，想这么远干什么！

第二天李赫宰起了个大早，大抵是要去见喜欢的人，实在是兴奋得不得了，昨晚看视频看晚了也没觉得累。

见李赫宰来接他了，李东海更是掩饰不住的高兴，眼睛里的喜悦都溢出来了，却还是勉强配合着敬礼，供到场的媒体拍照，结束了拍摄这才赶紧转身张开双臂，被李赫宰一把搂进怀里。李赫宰一瞬间觉得心都被填满了，也不怕被别人听到，没头没尾地来了一句——

“东海啊，这段时间辛苦了，对不起，让你久等了。”


	6. Chapter 6

两人在粉丝的目送下上了车，回归期的纪录片拍摄还在继续，光车顶上的摄影机就有三台，大概是脱离艺人身份太久，仍穿着一身警服的李东海肉眼可见的紧张了，他摘下帽子，伸手理了理本就偏短的头发，又重新戴回了帽子。

李赫宰也一瞬间有点手足无措，半天才憋出一句，“喝点水吗？”说着，还真的旋开了瓶矿泉水，递到李东海嘴边，后者也真的就着李赫宰的手喝了一口。后排随即传来朴正洙一声极为轻微的叹气声，却也没说什么。后期制作的时候，字幕上更是大大咧咧地写出了正洙哥的心声，“东海啊，你是没有手吗？”

大概也感觉到了气氛尴尬，李赫宰只能赶紧找其他话题，“饿不饿？先去吃饭吧，有什么想吃的吗？”

“拉面。”

“想吃拉面？”

李赫宰微微一愣，这么多能选的，最终挑了个我爱吃的？

李东海几乎不假思索，也不像是为了综艺感，直接回答道，“嗯，你煮的。”

“好，回家给你煮。”

这是什么奇怪的对话？

后排的朴正洙实在忍不住了，爆出一句，“什么啊，你们这是在干嘛！这种对话是怎么回事？拍我结吗？”

“不是啊，哥！”李赫宰也意识到不太对，赶紧找借口，“ 中午总点吃点什么啊！刚退伍想吃拉面也不奇怪吧！我退伍的时候也想着要吃面食的！”

这个理由明显说不过去，众所周知李赫宰退伍当天吃的第一餐根本不是面食，而字幕君再次不给面子的来了句——“不是因为初伏，去吃了参鸡汤的吗？”，甚至还加了个打脸的特效。朴正洙更是直接扶了额了，大概是清楚两人这下子完全洗不清了，只能在内心安慰自己，就当营业吧！粉丝喜欢的话，应该也没什么问题吧！

在一旁的李东海这才想起来害羞，撒娇似的喊了几声“哥”，这一段才算揭过去，也多亏了这个玩笑，李东海明显放松了很多，虽然路上还是没怎么说话，但坐在一旁偷瞄着李赫宰，听他和朴正洙有一搭没一搭的说话，好歹也不再全身僵硬 。

两人真的拍摄了一起去超市选购拉面的片段，也是真的准备去李赫宰家煮拉面。为了保护艺人的隐私，并没有拍摄回去的完整片段，买完拉面，朴正洙就跟着摄像组撤了，好先过去李赫宰家里摆置摄像设备。

没了摄像机，李东海明显松了口气，抱怨说太紧张了。刚才一直担心自己做出太出格的事情，李赫宰一直压抑着，直到现在这才敢伸手拍了拍李东海，“辛苦了，一退伍就得快速进入艺人状态。”

李东海朝李赫宰笑了笑，“你不也一样吗……前天后来回家了吗？”

“回了，妈妈说想见见你。之后忙回归的话，就没时间了。今晚一起去吃晚饭？”

“好。”

为此，李东海执意买了不少水果和礼物，说是要晚上带过去。李赫宰嘴上嫌麻烦，念叨着就是去吃个晚饭，不需要送礼物什么的，但还是主动帮李东海拎东西。而李东海则坚持要买，说是不带点东西也太失礼了。大概是难得的独处，两人一时间太过放松，双双忘了还有拍摄日程。一进家门刚把大包小包的东西往玄关一放，李赫宰就像入伍前那天那样将李东海抵在了门上，极为自然地抱住了李东海的腰，连头都靠到了李东海肩上，“东海啊，以后终于不用再分开了。”

这一段还算是温馨，也是可以被剪进纪录片里的程度。但接下去就有点让人措手不及了，也是刚在不为人知的情况下确定关系的小情侣的翻车现场。李赫宰几乎在下一秒就想着去吻李东海的唇，却被后者恼羞成怒的推开了，“呀！李赫宰！我还穿着警服呢！你……你这是袭警！”

“那……李警官掏出手铐逮捕我呀！”李赫宰知道李东海就是害羞了，被推开了也没觉得生气，大抵也是真的完全忘了家里还有摄像组的事实，反倒故意逗着李东海，“最好是判个无期徒刑，以后都别放我出去了！”

李东海还来不及回应，就看到了突然冲过来的朴正洙，这才猛地看到房间里摆满了的摄像机，顿时羞得整个人都蹲到地下去了。好在玄关比较暗，拍得也不真切，摄像机离得远倒也没拍到什么。因为手底下艺人几乎可以说是当众出柜而有点崩溃的朴正洙，到底还记得维护自家两祖宗那点岌岌可危的形象，赶紧冲出来打断拍摄，“卡卡卡！你们认真一点啊！这种不能播的片段是在浪费胶卷吗！”

谁都知道这不是胶卷的事，更何况现在的摄影机哪里还用胶卷？身经百战的朴大经纪人，一瞬间都有点说都不会话了。

对于两人之间复杂的感情，朴正洙倒也不是从来不过问，李赫宰向来还算节制，李东海却是真的明显到被朴正洙连带金希澈抓去促膝长谈了好几次。以前小打小闹也就算了，但今天这种程度真的太过了。两人被朴正洙拎到门外臭骂了一顿，双双保证会认真做好回归的准备，这才重拍了一遍勉强能播的——

一进门，李东海就说一身汗要去洗个澡，转身就去了浴室，丢下李赫宰独自把买回来的东西整理好，依次放进冰箱。大概也是为了综艺感，李赫宰开始对着镜头边洗着白铜小锅，边炫耀起了自己有“准确地量好500毫升水，准确地煮4分钟拉面”的技能。镜头中已经洗好了澡的李东海再次出现，换下了警服的他，随手从李赫宰的衣帽间里翻了白T运动短裤穿上，直接就给点破了，“不就是严格按照说明书来做吗？”

“不是你说的，水要控制好量做出来才好吃吗？”

“听声音都能知道要加多少水了吧！没有人会用量杯煮拉面吧！”

大概是洗过了澡的缘故，李东海明显放松了很多，开始能和李赫宰斗嘴了。拉面一入锅，李赫宰就开始专心等着，李东海也不再说话，只是默默开始帮忙备菜，洗了鸡蛋，又切了葱，还轻车熟路地拿了小碟子分装好了泡菜。

“有芝士吗？”

“忘买了，下次吧！”

“嗯。”

李东海将小菜都端去餐桌上，摆好了碗筷便乖乖坐餐桌边等着。

拉面不一会儿就出锅了，李赫宰先给李东海盛了一碗，这才问道，“够吗？”李东海点了点头说够了，接过碗便自顾自地吃了起来，李赫宰坐到了李东海身边，时不时就往李东海的碗里添点小菜。

两人吃完了拉面，又闲聊了一会儿关于这次回归的大致想法，才结束了今天的拍摄。

等工作人员都撤了，朴正洙这才发了话，“交代吧，什么时候开始的？没出点演出事故都不准备告诉哥吗？”

李东海这会儿又被激起了害羞的记忆，耳根肉眼可见的红了，“还……还没……”

李赫宰赶紧抓住时机，不给李东海半点反悔的机会，“今天才确定关系的。今天真的很抱歉，是我实在太高兴，没控制住……”

“算了，什么时候开始的也不重要了。”朴正洙再一次叹了口气，瞄了眼李赫宰，这才伸手揉了把李东海的发顶，“作为经纪人，我就提醒你们几句，也出道十多年了，什么该说什么不该说，什么该做什么不该做，心里要有点数。公司目前给你们的定位还是CP向的，短时间内也不会解绑，厂牌也提上日程了，对你们来说也算是有利有弊吧！台上该营业营业，自己把握好个度，老规矩该排练的排练好，不能播的部分都给我收敛一点。私下太亲密被说营业太多倒是事小，别被拍到什么不该拍的。”见两人都乖乖点头答应了，朴正洙的脸色这才稍微好看一点，“好了，说完公事，我们现在说说私事。”朴正洙坐在两人中间，拉过李赫宰的手搭在了李东海的手上，“我们赫宰啊，终于开窍了啊，要对东海好一点啊！我们东海终于是不用为了这事哭鼻子了。”

李东海的脸还是泛着红晕，抿嘴微微一笑，脸颊便被一直把他当亲弟弟疼的哥哥捏了一把，朴正洙一时间有种弟弟终于长大了的错觉，“赶紧休息一下吧，明天下午才有行程，哥再来接你们。”

“晚上我想带东海去看看我爸妈。”

“会住那边吗？”

“可能吧，看情况。”

“具体在哪，明天联系吧！”

“好的，哥。”

两人好容易把朴正洙送出门，但这哥似乎又想到了什么，折回来补了一句，“对了，都是成年人了，注意安全。”

“会的，哥放心吧！”

秒懂的李赫宰二话不说把朴正洙送出了门，摆手送客。但李东海还没搞清楚状况，看了看正洙哥的背影，又看了看身旁的李赫宰，半天没反应过来，“什么意思？”

李赫宰关上了家门，再次把李东海固定在了自己和门板之间，给了他一个算不上温柔，但足够有暗示意味的深吻，这才解释道，“就是字面意思。我累了，睡个午觉怎么样？”


	7. Chapter 7

李东海倒是不困，但以上次去接李赫宰退伍的经验，今天为了去接他，李赫宰只怕是起了个大早，再加上要进行拍摄，应该是天没亮就去美容院了吧！今天有拍摄任务，来回一路上都要保持人设，再加上李东海没有太多综艺经验，团综什么的自然得李赫宰扛起制造综艺效果的重责，是就连自言自语也得做一些反应的程度。大概是真的累了吧！李东海没有怀疑，李赫宰既然开了口，他也几乎没有任何犹豫就点了头。他甚至趁李赫宰去冲澡的功夫，顺手就把碗筷给洗了。

大概是从好朋友到男朋友的转变有点突然，即使真的已经利用兵役期做过了很长时间的心理准备，李东海还是一时间有点无所适从，想跟李赫宰说点什么，纠结了半天，最终只是隔着浴室门，说了句碗洗好放碗柜里了。

“好。”李赫宰的声音透过水声传了出来，“你先去睡吧，我马上就好。床单我昨晚刚换过。”

李东海应了一声，也没多说什么，转身回房就整个人扑在了床上。

李赫宰的房间里摆了张双人床，不算太大，但睡两个人绝对是绰绰有余。床头柜上摆了点东西，但李东海根本没去注意，一心扑在床上，嗅着被子上残留的李赫宰的气息。大概是李赫宰昨晚才在这睡过的缘故，床单被罩上都是李赫宰的味道，李东海把头埋在枕头里，感觉有种被李赫宰搂在怀里的错觉，莫名地觉得好幸福，感觉就连心里都被填满了。也许是李赫宰的味道太过让人安心，李东海不一会儿就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。也不知过了多久，耳边传来了李赫宰的声音，“你是笨蛋吗？怎么能趴着睡！被子都不盖好！”

李东海大概真的是睡迷糊了，任由李赫宰把被子从他身下抽了出来，被翻了个面都没反抗，只是用着与年纪不符的小奶音呻吟了一声。李赫宰一瞬间就被击中了，男朋友都三十多了还这么可爱可怎么办啊！一时间有几分没忍住，李赫宰也没准备忍，附身便吻住了那粉嫩的唇。睡着的李东海对李赫宰简直可以说是是毫无防备，迷迷糊糊地回吻着，T恤都被掀起来了，还毫无知觉，李赫宰只觉得心情复杂，也不知道该高兴还是担忧，这么没戒心的吗？这要是被人拐走了可怎么办啊！李赫宰下定决心以后要好好调教一下李东海，免得哪天真的被人拐走了，自己哭都来不及。但在此之前，自己先好好享用一番也不迟，边用吻吸引着李东海的注意力，边伸手顺着小腹一路摸到了因为勤加锻炼、手感极好的胸肌，轻轻揉捏几下，乳尖便已经挺立了起来。真是敏感啊！李赫宰边想着边将手伸向了另一边，手感真的挺不错的啊……看来健身也不是全无好处啊！

李东海虽然这些年对李赫宰直线球打得顺手，但其实根本没什么恋爱经验。公司允不允许是一回事，太早遇到了李赫宰又是一回事，李东海几乎是从练习生时期开始就一心扑在李赫宰身上，哪里还闲情雅致谈恋爱啊！他想要的就只有李赫宰啊，何必去其他人身上浪费时间啊！虽说娱乐圈确实是个大染缸没错，但李东海被保护得实在太好，人单纯得不得了，恋爱履历乎为零，更别说会有什么所谓的性生活了。有时候就连李赫宰都怀疑，李东海喜欢他会不会真的是那种柏拉图式的，根本没深入想到下一步，毕竟只是待在一起聊聊天就让李东海开心得不得了，连粉丝都说他两算是“灵魂伴侣”什么的。虽然李赫宰和李东海比起来算是半斤八两，确实没有什么实质性的恋爱经验，大概也是因为这样，才会迟钝成李赫宰这样吧！但为了和李东海的第一次能有点难忘的美好回忆，李赫宰还真的连夜观摩研究了不少小电影，还特意全副武装出去买了套子和润滑液，好在也没有被拍到什么，否则不被正洙哥念叨死才有鬼。但观摩归观摩，理论和实操还是不太一样的，李赫宰难以避免地有点紧张，好在李东海也没好到哪里去……

李东海睡得迷迷糊糊，任由李赫宰上下其手了半天，T恤都被扒了下来都没反应，直到李赫宰的手伸向了那条运动短裤，“东海啊，你知道为什么会发大水吗？”

没头没尾的一句话让李东海有几分恍惚，近乎无意识地应了一声，“嗯？”

“ 因为放松警惕了啊！”

脸颊随之被亲了一口，嗯？这不是刚出道那几年，危险的友情自制剧里的台词吗？李东海被吓得一个激灵，眼睛睁开地同时也瞬间清醒了过来。但已经太迟了，李赫宰的“魔爪”已经将那条宽松的短裤扒了一半下来，露出了里边还算保守的深灰色平角内裤，还附带了一小段大腿根。

“呀！李赫宰！”

李东海想抓被子，但被子早就被李赫宰堆在了床尾；想抓衣服，T恤却早就被随手抛得远远的；想抓枕头，李赫宰速度更快，两个枕头都瞬间被抢走了。李东海的眼睛本来就大，现在更是睁得圆圆的，盯着只披了件浴袍的李赫宰，委屈地一手抓着短裤，一手护着胸，缩在空荡荡的床头，“你……你要干什么？”

“不是睡午觉吗？”李赫宰微微勾起嘴角，打起了哑谜，见李东海表情呆愣，还忍不住逗了逗他，随手抓了大咧咧摆在床头柜上的那盒避孕套，抽了一个丢给李东海，“我以为你早就看到了？没看到吗？”

“看到什么？”李东海一开始不明所以地接了，看清楚是什么之后，就像触电一样把未拆封的套子丢李赫宰脸上，“呀，李赫宰！你不觉得这个进度太快了吗？”

“快吗？”

李赫宰几乎被李东海的举动逗乐了，被避孕套摔了一脸还是笑了出来，“东海啊，我们都认识十六快十七年了呀！除了这个，牵手、拥抱、亲吻，还有什么情侣之间做的事，我们没做过的？电影院、游乐园、水族馆，还有哪个情侣该一起去的地方我们没去过？”

“教堂。”

李东海几乎可以说是认真的回答了李赫宰的问题，看着李东海的表情，李赫宰仔细一想，还真的没一起去过教堂……事实如此，确实没错，但听起来怎么这么奇怪？

李赫宰顿了一顿，这才开了口，“李东海，你是……在跟我求婚吗？”李东海几乎是愣住了。李赫宰当然知道李东海只是害羞了，现在绞尽脑汁也不过是想拖延时间罢了。为了让李东海稍微放松些，李赫宰故意开口逗他，“还是说，不想要婚前性行为？”李东海还没来得及开口，便被李赫宰抓着手放在了浴袍上那个不可描述的部位，“海海啊，心疼心疼你E oppa吧！E oppa可忍不到那时候了！我们现在找个教堂结婚，再回来洞房也不是不可以？”

“不要……不是！不是不是，你干嘛，这……是认真的吗？”李东海的韩语众所周知的不太好，这会儿震惊之余更是一不小心直接吞掉了一个词，似乎也是被浴袍下的轮廓吓到了，李东海抬眼看了李赫宰一眼，又感觉手下的温热有增大的趋势，李东海的瞳孔都瞬间放大了，眼底写满了震惊，挣扎了几下才抽回了手，“呀！李赫宰！你是流氓吗？”

李东海一激动，就忍不住想打李赫宰出气，抬脚去踹却被握住脚踝，整个人都被拖了过去，甚至还得不偿失地被扒掉了那条运动短裤。只剩内裤的李东海紧张地捂着裆部，盯着李赫宰仿佛如临大敌。李赫宰自觉好笑，炫耀似的将那条运动短裤在李东海面前晃了晃，在李东海来抢之前，又将它抛得远远的。其实李赫宰早就发现李东海起反应了，被捂着的部位早已支起了不小弧度，只怕也不是不想要，而是初经情事，无可厚非的害羞了……

“不是说了吗，李警官逮捕我的话，我是肯定会认罪的！”李赫宰故意伸手抚上李东海捂着裆部的手，凑到李东海耳边，刻意压低嗓音，“判刑吧！这种程度不够的话，需不需要我再做点别的？你说呢，李警官？”

李东海的重点一向不太对，本来还在扭着腰想躲开，被李赫宰一把搂住之后，又听了这话，一时间也不挣扎了，蹦出一句有几分答非所问的回答，“不是说好了是无期徒刑吗？”

“是啊，”李赫宰一瞬间有了种自己是在骗小孩的负罪感，“说好了就不能反悔了！我们拉钩？”

李赫宰这才刚伸出小指，李东海就深怕他反悔了，用最快的速度伸出了自己的小指头勾住了李赫宰的，顺便连章都盖了，“来不及了！你也不能反悔。”

“既然不能反悔了，就放心的把自己交给我吧！”李赫宰近乎得逞地笑了，顺势又亲了亲李东海的脸颊，“海海，就给E oppa吧！相信E oppa吧！不会不负责的。”

对于李赫宰的突然撒娇，李东海愣了一下，语气里带上了几分怀疑，“我怎么觉得你这是在耍赖？”

“我有吗？”李赫宰只得装出无辜的表情，“我是真的很认真的。这种事还不至于耍赖吧……”

两人闹了一阵，李东海明显放松了一些，脸上虽还泛着红晕，也没回话，但大抵算是顺着李赫宰给的台阶就下了。他闭上了眼，默许了李赫宰可以有更进一步的动作了。多年的默契，让李赫宰瞬间意会，开始隔着内裤那薄薄的布料磨蹭着那敏感的前端。窝在他怀里的李东海微微抿着唇，身子还有点紧绷，但到底没有再挣扎。

李东海虽是单纯，但毕竟也是成年男性，这么多年来也不是真的没有半点生理需求，就算平日里真的忙得没空想这些，但借着晨勃偷偷想着李赫宰自渎的情况，虽然难以启齿，却也不是没有过。李赫宰只是隔着那点布料轻微磨蹭几下，其实根本无法让人满足，李东海不由自主地想要更多，这不就是他一直想要的吗？是不是应该更坦诚更放开一些吗？

想通了这些，李东海也就不再束手束脚的了，伸手抚上李赫宰的那一刻，就连李赫宰都愣了一下。

李赫宰对于午睡时段拿下李东海志在必得，洗好澡也就没费事再去穿内裤，私隐部位被喜欢的人握住的那一刻，说不紧张也是不可能的。但就是情不自禁地想要更多啊！几乎是下一秒，两人便不可抑制地吻到一起，津液交融的同时，李东海更是率先开始套弄起了李赫宰的性器。虽只是极为简单的上下撸动，甚至可以称得上毫无技巧可言，但大抵还算是称职，偶尔还知道得稍微兼顾下底下的囊袋。也不是真的单纯到什么都不懂嘛！李赫宰边近乎欣喜地继续加深这个吻，边将李东海的下体从内裤里边掏了出来。昨晚学来的技巧此时此刻派上了用场，快速撸动了几下，又利用虎口轻捻了一下铃口，光是这手法就让李东海轻颤了一下。但李东海的学习能力一如既往地强，几乎是下一秒就如法炮制也给李赫宰体验了一下，惹得李赫宰都差点没把持住。

天啊！这到底是什么大宝贝！

李赫宰忍不住又多亲了他几口，手上当然也没停下，“海海啊，我该拿你怎么办啊？”

“那哥哥想怎么样呢？”

李东海是那种认定了，就会完全放下心防的个性，这会子放开了，更是说出了平日里难以启齿的称呼。不是赫宰，不是赫宰哥，甚至也不是哥，而是哥哥啊！平时开开玩笑学粉丝叫叫“E oppa”也就算了，谁也不会当真，但在床上叫“哥哥”真的就有点莫名戳中了李赫宰的心窝。更别说李东海故意用了那种奶到不行的语调，李赫宰甚至都觉得自己已经有点涨得难受了。

“哥哥想要什么都可以吗？”

“嗯！”

甜甜的小奶音，听得本就喜欢甜食的李赫宰心里发痒，“再叫一声。”

“哥哥~”

李东海难得地配合，故意拉长的尾音，更是深得李赫宰的心。

怎么办？男朋友也太符合我的性癖了吧！李赫宰边在心里感叹着，边恶趣味地想到了个点子，“海海啊，是不是哥哥想要什么你都答应啊？”

“嗯！”

“答应了哥哥就不能反悔了哦！”

“嗯！不反悔。”

“以后在床上都要喊我‘哥哥’。”

“没问题。”李东海爽快地答应了。

“每说一句话，都要加上一句‘哥哥’。”

“没问题，哥哥~”李东海对此接受良好，直接就履行了诺言。

“没喊‘哥哥’三次的话，得惩罚的哦！”

“没问题，哥哥~”喊得过于顺口了，李东海又补了一句，“还有吗，哥哥？”

“还有……”李赫宰故意顿了顿，“海海先自己把内裤脱了，再撒娇求哥哥操你吧！”

“没问题，哥哥~”


	8. Chapter 8

李赫宰简直不敢相信李东海今天居然这么好说话，但他还是坏心眼地伸手帮李东海把内裤重新穿好，“真乖，那就先站起来，把内裤脱了吧！”

事实上，李东海不是好说话，只是说顺口了，答应得实在太快，思维却慢了半拍，等反应过来自己答应了什么的时候，小脸刷的一下就红了。其实重点部位都被从内裤里掏出来过了，倒也没有什么可害羞的了。但要李东海边喊李赫宰“哥哥”，边求李赫宰操他，就实在太羞耻了。李东海意识到玩过头的时候，都已经答应出去了。

李赫宰大抵也猜到了，李东海又害羞了，倒是还没有耍赖，但大抵离耍赖不远了，话说回来谁耐得住李东海就连耍赖也是可爱的，如果再撒个娇，李赫宰相信自己绝对会心软放过他的。不过话说回来，这要是早两年，李东海耍脾气或者干脆不做了，都是有可能的。又或许是入伍真的让李东海成熟了不少，答应了就是答应了，李东海最终还是一脸决绝地起了身，刚想站起来却整个人又缩了回去，“不行不行……”大抵是想起来还有一条附加规定，又补了一句，“哥哥……真的不行。”

李赫宰愣了一下，几乎可以说是气乐了，“什么不行？还没试过呢，你怎么知道哥哥行不行？嗯？”李赫宰伸手搂住了李东海的腰，将人抱了起来，“你不知道，男人最忌讳被人说不行了吗！本来哥哥想要放过你的，现在不想了。自己脱还是自己动，自己选吧！”

李东海似乎还不太理解，语气里带上了一丝不确定，“自己……动？”

李赫宰被逗乐了，也了然李东海不是真的选好了，“哥哥劝你还是选自己脱。听不懂的词，不确定性太强了，不是吗？如果害羞的话，你可以转过去。”

李东海纠结再三，还是选择半跪着转了过去，李赫宰伸手搂住了李东海的腰，凑在他耳边，低语道，“手指勾着内裤边，对！慢一点……慢慢来……”

李东海的耳尖很红，指尖更是有几分颤抖，被李赫宰搂在怀里，感受着对方的心跳，李东海难得的没有想着要耍赖，真的按照李赫宰所说的那样勾着内裤边一点一点地下拉，直到露出了一小截耻毛，手才停顿了下来。李东海害羞了，李赫宰对此也了然，却也不逼他，只是伸手顺着小腹向下，帮着他一起将里边仍然直挺挺的柱体捞了出来，却还故意将底下的囊袋留在了里边。拉着李东海的手，便开始有一下没一下的套弄起来，“海海啊，以前自己弄出来过吗？”

“嗯……”

“那有想着哥哥吗？”

“嗯……”承认这件事其实没有那么难，但李东海的脸颊就是有几分微微发烫。

“嗯？”李赫宰故意舔了一下李东海的耳垂，“说好的称呼呢？第三次没说了哦，三次的话就要惩罚了哦！”

李东海这才反应过来自己漏了什么，一时间也不知道是故意的，还是单纯的只是被吓的，开口便撒娇道，“哥哥，海海知道错了，哥哥不要罚海海嘛！”

李赫宰瞬间就被李东海可爱地语气击中了，但还是故作严肃地来了一句，“海海呀，你还记得自己32岁了吗？撒娇没用了哦！都退伍啦，说过的话，答应的事，要说到做到哦！”

“那就让哥哥罚好了。”

“那就罚你自己动好了。”

“不是说让我自己选的吗……”李东海几乎是愣了一下，又想到了约定，赶紧又补了句，“哥哥，是哥哥就不能说话不算话！”

李赫宰直接就耍赖了，偷换概念也换得顺手，“刚才那是选择题。这次是处罚啊！处罚就得升级了！漏掉三次才惩罚一次呢！哥哥还是很照顾你的！来吧，海海！继续吧！”边说着还边伸手拍了拍李东海的臀部，“别浪费时间啦，还得回家去吃晚饭呢！”

李东海总觉得哪里不太对，有种莫名的自己是不被骗了色的错觉，怎么脱了一半，最后还逃不过自己动的命运？磨了半天最终还是把“自己动”的处罚磨到了晚上，想着现在先尝个鲜的李赫宰也就答应了。李东海这才松了口气，任由李赫宰摆弄，被调整成跪趴的姿势，双腿还被分开了一些，臀部两边都被揉捏了一把，李东海几乎是一低头就能瞄到自己直挺挺竖着的下体，害羞归害羞，他还在李赫宰的要求下塌腰抬臀。怕他跪得难受，李赫宰还贴心的在李东海的膝盖下加了两柔软的抱枕。这些年的舞也不是白跳的，李东海的身子还算柔软，被凹出这个奇怪的姿势倒也不是特别难受，只是手肘忙着支撑，一时间倒也做不到继续脱完内裤了。李赫宰倒是没纠结这些，伸手拍了李东海两边臀瓣各一下，便随手将那碍事的内裤拉下了一大半，却坏心眼的没全脱下来，卡在了大腿上接近膝盖的地方，变扭的位置一时间让李东海的双腿无法分得太开。为了不让李东海太紧张，李赫宰甚至故意将润滑液挤在了李东海臀部上，冰凉的透明液体就着李赫宰的大手，抹遍了两边臀瓣，就连前端也没放过，用掉了大半瓶润滑液也不觉得心疼。李东海的臀部本就饱满，被涂得湿漉漉的，在卧室柔和的灯光下，倒是难得地显得格外诱人。

“好了，海海，还记得答应了哥哥什么吗？”李赫宰又抓了个长条形的抱枕垫在李东海身下，好将他的双手解放出来，向后搭在被抹得湿滑无比的臀部上。

李东海几乎是立马理解了李赫宰想干什么，他趴在抱枕上，被催了两次，才下定决心，双手向两旁掰开了自己的股缝，“哥……哥哥……进……进来吧……”

“韩语说得不太好啊，海海。哥哥听不明白呢！”李赫宰其实听懂了，就是故意想逗逗李东海，“需要用方言吗？还是英文，用中文也是可以的。或者用日语怎么样？海海的日语也学得挺好的！”

李东海几乎是一瞬间就羞得全身都泛上了粉红，他倒也不是真的单纯到连青春期都没有对性好奇过，小电影倒也不是真没看过，只是被李赫宰一提日语，不免得想到什么不该想的。最难堪的事情都做了，还差一句话吗？李东海几乎是自暴自弃了，强压下羞耻感，还真的用日语说了一遍，“哥哥，进来吧！”似乎还觉得不够，又用日语补充了一句，“人家等不及了，哥哥快进来吧！”

这也太会了吧！

D&E确实去日本发展过，也确实出了几张日语专辑，李赫宰的日语还算过得去，简单的句子还是听得懂的。听了李东海说的两句日语，李赫宰一瞬间觉得自己血槽都空了，双手捂着脸，感叹道，“刹车失灵了，海海！真的要刹不住车了！”

“不是哥哥先开始的吗？哥哥说了会负责的！”

反正最丢人的事都做了，不反撩回来实在面子上过不去，两句话把李赫宰都给整害羞了，李东海几乎有点小骄傲了。即使是李赫宰本人也不得不承认，自己被李东海这两句日语撩得有点失去理智了，但好歹还记得心疼李东海，指尖裹着润滑液进入的时候，进程还有点艰难。推进缓慢是一回事，怕弄疼李东海又是另一回事，大概是手指进进出出，过于小心地进行到三根手指的时候，李东海都有点不耐烦了，但即使如此还记得定好的规则，“呀！哥哥，你就不能快点吗！”

刚说完就反应过来哪里不对的李东海，一瞬间就没了刚才的气势，整个人直接趴在了抱枕上，连话都不会说了。好容易觉得找回面子的李赫宰，更是抓住机会，趁其不备顺势贯穿了他。李赫宰早在刚才就随手脱掉了浴袍，倒是卡在李东海膝盖上的那条内裤，限制了李东海分开双腿的范围，穴口无法张开太多，又是第一次坦诚相见，难免对李赫宰的尺寸吃不消。更别说一入到底的做法实在太过刺激，直接被戳中敏感点的李东海仿佛触电一般，轻颤了一下，清亮的眸子瞬间因为直击大脑皮层的快感，失去了对焦。李赫宰根本不需要动，李东海就瞬间被卸掉了全身的力气，在李赫宰开始抽插了数下之后，李东海才找回了自己的声音，“呀！不行！哥哥，不行！”

“还说哥哥不行？好呀，那哥哥今天就让你看看，哥哥到底行不行？”

李东海根本来不及挣扎，就被箍住了胯部，给拖了回去，猛然加快的速度，过于猛烈的撞击，再加上过于湿润的臀部，本来该是有几分钝的声响，莫名的清脆起来，回荡在一个人住明显没有太多陈设的房间里，显得格外的色气。李东海几乎是来不及感觉害羞了，快感过于强烈，也不知道是想起了约定好的事，还是开始知道应该顺着自家男朋友，亦或者根本就是李东海口不择言，“哥……哥哥，我错了。嗯啊……哥哥怎么可能不行，哥哥……哥哥最棒了！哥哥，太快了，不行了！慢……慢一点！哥哥，呜……不行了！真的不行了！呜……”

平日里李东海几乎就是水做的，遇到点事都眼泪汪汪，更别说现在，经不起折腾，没几下生理眼泪就噼里啪啦地往下掉，原本还能说个一两句话的，到后来声音里已经带上了哭腔，渐渐地也就哭得有点上气不接下气的了，膝盖打颤不说，到最后只剩下呜咽和一两声没抑制住的呻吟了。李赫宰还算有良心，见李东海哭得厉害，随即停了下来。退出来的同时，赶紧把人翻了过来，扯掉了那条挂在膝盖上几乎有点被遗忘了的内裤，这才赶紧抱住了李东海，吻掉了他的眼泪，“怎么啦，海海？弄疼了是不是？”

李东海还有点止不住哭，在李赫宰怀里直摇头，李赫宰没办法，只能哄小孩一般说了几句好听的，都没能让李东海招供。直到后来，两人在一起了一段时间，几乎是做一次李东海哭一次，做得越尽兴，李东海哭得越厉害，李赫宰才意识到，难不成是因为太舒服，被快感给刺激的？但这会儿的李赫宰可想不了这么多，深怕自己哪里做错了，还分开了李东海的双腿，想检查一下是不是真的伤着了，好在穴口也只是因为摩擦显得有几分泛红，一张一合的吞吐着白沫，倒也没受伤，李赫宰探入手指的时候，还被含了一下。李东海无意识的生理反应，让李赫宰愣了一下，猛地抽出手指，问道，“还想要？”

本来被正面朝上分开双腿检查私隐部位，已经够让李东海害羞的了，但李赫宰这话问得实在是让李东海恨不得把他踹下床，“呀！李赫宰！你没看我还硬着吗？”

这么色气的话几乎是脱口而出，今天这种话说多了，一时间也有点莫名地习惯了，李东海都没往害羞那方面想，还真的抬脚就踹，却再一次被抓住了脚踝，被拖过去的同时，腿也被架到了肩上。李赫宰向前移动了一点，在李东海的腰下加了个抱枕，随即便抓过了润滑液，对着那一张一合的小口挤了好一些，又在李东海反应过来之前，再次贯穿了他。色气的水声再次在房间里响起，大概是换了正面的缘故，李赫宰能看到李东海因为快感意乱神迷的表情，天啊！长得好看的人就是连被操到失神了，都是好看的！李东海的唇无意识地张着，胸口起伏着，无意识发出呻吟的时候，喉结也连带着颤动着。

真好看！我的！

李赫宰感觉自己有点过于幸福了，忍不住想要附身亲吻自己的男朋友，还想到要将李东海的左腿先放下来，以免受伤。但突然变化的体位还是惹得李东海呻吟了一声，“太……太深了，哥哥！不……不要，慢……慢一点。”

李赫宰一瞬间觉得虚荣心得到了极大地满足，用力顶了几下胯，就惹得李东海呻吟不止。凑到李东海耳边，刻意压低声音说道，“怎么回事啊！这个韩语水平是认真的吗？是要慢一点还是不要慢一点啊？”

再次被嫌弃了韩语差的人，咬牙切齿地来了句，“慢一点。”

“一次了哦！”

没头没尾的话，李东海一瞬间明白自己是没喊“哥哥”被警告了，明知道李赫宰就是故意的，李东海还是耐着性子，用自己最软最甜的声音重复了一遍，“慢一点吧，哥哥！你的海海真的受不了了！”

李赫宰微微挑眉，故意停了下来，问道，“这么慢吗？”

李东海愣了一下，表情一看就不太对，见李赫宰真的故意停下来不动了，手上还不安分的乱摸一气，李东海简直是到了爆发边缘，“李赫宰……”话刚出口，他随即意识到李赫宰的嘴型已经有了要数到“二”趋势，为了不被惩罚，李东海立马补了个“哥哥”在后面，凑成了个“李赫宰哥哥”，李东海几乎是自暴自弃了，继续说道，“你倒是继续啊，哥哥！”

李赫宰自觉好笑，故意用极慢极慢的速度进行着，“这样吗？”

李东海被磨蹭得受不了，多年的默契摆在那里，明知道李赫宰就是故意的，李东海还是不得不说出了那句，“快点，哥哥。”

“所以……到底是要快还是慢啊！一会儿快一会儿慢的，哥哥都被海海搞糊涂了。Fast or slow？”

听李赫宰都开始说英文了，被屡次嫌弃韩语不好的人，外语其实很好。李东海立马抓住了可以找补回来的点，“ Faster or slower，是比较级啊，哥哥！多学学英文吧，赫宰哥哥！”

李赫宰愣了一下，但又真的无法反驳，只得转移话题，“海海啊，有空嫌弃你赫宰哥哥的英文，不如告诉哥哥你到底还想不想要？”

李赫宰还真的有因为私仇，有打算退出来的架势，李东海几乎感觉自己是受到威胁了，但还是认命的来了一句——“想要，哥哥。”

“哦？想要哥哥的什么呀？”

“都想要，只要是哥哥的，都想要。”

李东海也不知是有意还是无意的，回避掉了李赫宰本来的问题，打破了李赫宰本来想走的套路。但李东海给出的答案，却比李赫宰想听到的答案更加动人。这才是标准答案吧！李赫宰一时间感觉黄腔都开不下去了，抱着喜欢的人，越看越喜欢，只得吻了又吻。

当然，两人交合处的运动也没停下，甚至还刻意加快了速度，让李东海有点措手不及，却还是放任李赫宰继续。说不喜欢是不可能的，即使这样坏心眼的恶趣味也是喜欢的吧！很难不喜欢啊！对于两人来说，也是两人心领神会的情趣吧！

其实这么多年来，也不知道到底是谁迁就着谁，两人或多或少都会在对方的问题上，默默作出让步，亦或者说他们从认识到现在，根本就是相互迁就的过程。不管对方承不承认。与其说李赫宰和李东海是两块拼图，本就是命中注定的契合，倒不如说他们是相互磨合到完全契合啊！哪里有什么灵魂伴侣，不过就是为了成为伴侣，不断触及灵魂的磨合着，企图成为彼此最适合的那块拼图罢了……

两人边接着吻，边在本该枯燥的活塞运动中，得到了难以言表的快感。李赫宰还算体贴，边帮李东海撸动着，边渐渐加快了抽送速度。最终两人几乎同时发泄了出来，李赫宰到没急着退出来，只是伸手将溅在李东海小腹上的白浊液体转移到李东海的乳尖上，甚至坏心眼的抹匀了。

初经情事，绕是李东海这种经常健身的人都有点缓不过来，老觉得身下有什么东西硌得慌。但刚完事，李东海真的不想动，直到李赫宰玩够了退了出来，李东海才伸手把那硌人的玩意儿从后腰处拿了出来，看到那方方正正的包装，李东海的瞳孔瞬间放大了，反手就给了李赫宰一巴掌。

刚做完爱就挨了一巴掌的李赫宰一瞬间有点蒙了，脸上的笑容都有点僵住了，“海……海海？”

“李赫宰！”

李东海有点崩溃了，“你他妈的射进去了，谁允许你内射的！你买避孕套来是做摆件的吗？”李东海的话，点醒了李赫宰，这才反应过来刚才擦枪走火，还真忘了戴套这回事，他都来不及辩解什么，就又挨了李东海一下，“呀！李赫宰！正洙哥说的注意安全你都没在听的吗？”

“那你打电话去跟正洙哥告状好了！”

脸皮薄的人眼眶随即就红了，仿佛眼泪随时都要夺眶而出，随口说出了平日里威胁李赫宰会说的话，“李赫宰！你这个坏家伙！我要去跟妈妈告状！”

“去告吧，海海！”李赫宰简直被逗乐了，附身吻去了李东海的泪水，却还是一脸严肃地说道，“晚上就去告！”

“不过……对着妈妈，连这种事你也说得出口吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

李东海当然不可能拿这种事去和李赫宰的妈妈告状，甚至连平时说要告状也只是吓唬吓唬李赫宰，根本不可能真的去告状啊！李东海虽然还有点小孩子气，但还不至于真的这么小家子气，都三十多岁的人了，还不至于为了点小事兴师动众的。即使有时候真的被气得够呛，但还真没到那种地步。对此，李赫宰当然也是心知肚明的。但自己招惹的，大多数时候还是得自己哄。好在李东海向来是不太记仇的，说几句好听的一会儿也就好了。

最终李赫宰还是以清洗为由，把李东海哄进了浴室。两个三十多岁的大男人在浴缸里，光玩水就玩了半天，最终还是发现时间不早了，才草草收场。两人各自披上了浴袍，李赫宰逼着李东海去吹头发了，这才开始整理自家仿佛打过仗的浴室。最过分的就是，直到现在塑料浴帘还在淅淅沥沥的滴着水。

“浴帘还在滴水。你就算现在把地擦了，待会又会积了一地。”已经在洗手台前吹完头发的李东海，其实不太理解李赫宰的这种做法，却也没阻止，反倒给了点建设性的建议，“待会再整理吧，先吹吹头发。让浴帘滴水，待会拿个干抹布把浴帘擦一下不就好了。”边说着边转身出了浴室，去李赫宰的衣帽间“购物”了。

李东海是不是变了。

这是李赫宰的第一反应，但只是一闪而过的感觉，快到他有点没来得及抓住。光顾着想这些，李赫宰也就没搭话，但还真的停下了整理，先开始擦头发，衣帽间里传来了声响，似乎是在翻找什么。

“赫啊，这件T的布料好舒服啊！”

李东海扒拉着浴室门，突然冒头进来，笑得莫名的甜美，李赫宰立马就有了不好的预感，果不其然看到李东海已经把那件T恤给套上了，问好看吗。李赫宰点了点头，说好看。

“我吗？”

“嗯，你。”

李东海看起来很高兴，仿佛这句话甜如蜜糖，嘴里还嘟囔着“归我了”之类的话，李赫宰无奈地摇了摇头，人都已经是他的人，还在乎几件衣服？

其实两人的穿衣风格几乎是完全不同的，李赫宰甚至搞不明白李东海为什么总喜欢是“偷”他的衣服，或许用“偷”这个字眼不太恰当，虽然没有口头协议或者什么其他的，但的的确确是李赫宰默许的。比起穿起来好不好看，时不时尚，李东海更在乎穿起来舒不舒适，方不方便运动，以至于他的私服常常都是一场灾难。李赫宰最不能理解的是，李东海明明长了一张这么好看的脸，怎么就不知道好好用脸啊！搭配点好看的衣服，不是加分的吗？如果不是时不时从李赫宰这里挑点像样的衣服走，李东海的私服简直可以说是惨不忍睹。不过好在颜值在线，倒也不觉得怪异。有颜任性说的就是李东海吧，也难怪粉丝们常说李东海是自由灵魂！到了后来，其实李赫宰都有点看不下去，照着李东海的尺码买了不少衣服，就等着李东海自己来“偷”走。有时候效果还挺好的，但抵不住李东海拿回去不是穿去运动就是纯当睡衣，到了公众场合又换回了惨不忍睹的私服。

李东海接连换了好几套，试完还要让李赫宰看看怎么样。这是在干嘛？李赫宰都有点奇怪了，都在一起了，也不至于整个衣帽间都要给我搬走吧！直接搬过来不是更快吗？李赫宰浴室都整理得差不多了，李东海还在进行换装中，穿戴好了又跑来问怎么样的时候，李赫宰才反应过来，待会儿要回家吃晚饭，李东海大概就是想选一套得体一点的衣服。

“这是什么啊！”

正在洗手的李赫宰，瞄了一眼，故意来了这么一句，“好歹也是艺人吧，就不能穿得时尚一点吗？”

“私服，私服而已。又不是赶通告。”李东海抱怨道。

“那也是我的私服。”李赫宰擦干了手，直接走了过来，自然而然地在李东海面前蹲下，帮他把袜子扯了出来，裹住了裤腿，“这样穿，去照镜子看看。就这套吧，挺好看的。”李东海嘟囔了一句“是好了很多”，这才乖乖地帮李赫宰把被堆了半张床的衣服重新叠好挂好，一件一件运回衣帽间……

回家的路上，李赫宰自觉地拿了车钥匙去开车，李东海说累了，钻进后座不一会儿就睡了过去。但眯了没一会儿便又醒了，似乎在那翻来覆去半天也没再睡着，反倒像只粘人的布偶猫似的，身体前倾贴在驾驶座的座椅后边，就那么静静地环着驾驶座的头枕，望着后视镜里的李赫宰，也不说话。不得不说，安静的李东海实在是有点过分好看，李赫宰忍不住一直想偷瞄他，但为了安全还是冷声道，“坐好了，安全带系好。”

李东海没反驳什么，应了一声也就坐回了原位，乖乖戴好了安全带。开车的时候，李赫宰是拒绝一直聊天的，特别是和李东海聊天，因为会分散注意力，不安全。没一会儿耐不住寂寞的李东海，便掏出了手机玩起了直播，絮絮叨叨地说着些什么，大抵是感叹着退伍了，回家了之类的话，李赫宰专注于开车，也没仔细听。本想着是李东海的个人放送，李赫宰也没想要加入，只是默默充当司机。晚高峰有点堵车，等红灯的时候，李赫宰突然觉得肩被轻拍了两下，只得回头，“是要我说话吗？”

“嗯！”

“大家听得见吗？”见李东海把手机递了过来，李赫宰也没接，瞄到屏幕上粉丝正疯狂刷着的留言，大抵是因为他两的团粉大多也是CP粉，两人这次的回归是大家期待已久的，李赫宰一出现在李东海的频道里，评论区瞬间被粉丝们的欢呼雀跃所占据，脱离艺人身份太久，李赫宰实在是很长时间没见识过这架势了，看得有几分失神，突然脱口而出，“从此以后我就是东海的固定同行人了！”

此话一出，评论里更是沸腾了起来，感叹着E oppa突然的坦诚。李赫宰刚想把手机还给李东海，却见后者眼眶已经湿润了，李赫宰一惊也意识到一时嘴快，说出了什么，好在也不算太离谱。但毕竟是直播也只能硬着头皮继续下去，有一搭没一搭地和粉丝聊天。李东海缓了一下，眼泪还是没有滚落下来，只是平复了一下情绪，才开始接了话。也是在那一瞬间，李赫宰突然觉得，李东海好像真的成熟了不少。

李东海是个极其感性的人，这一点或许永远不会变。一句话，一段歌词，一部电影，只要足够感人肺腑，李东海一定会感触到热泪盈眶，虽然镜头前有时候还不至于真的哭出来，但也是要费很大的力气才能忍住不哭。也许是家庭的影响，再加上从小就背井离乡，吃尽苦头的李东海，从小就是既敏感又让人心疼的孩子，长大了也是这样的心思细腻，虽然希澈哥常调侃说李东海没眼力见儿，但综艺上说笑的话，谁都没当真。私下里的李东海简直是不要太有眼力见儿，只是分寸掌握得太好，丝毫没有那种刻意讨好所有人的嫌疑。再说了，如果不是因为心思细腻，怎么能写出那么多动人的旋律呢？说话奶声奶气，人看着也单纯得不得了，是那种让人忍不住想要照顾的人啊！但李赫宰同样知道，有着柔软内心的李东海从来都不是脆弱的，他甚至比任何人都来得坚强，比任何人都要有担当。

结束了直播，李东海再次解开了安全带贴到了驾驶座椅背上，李赫宰的直觉告诉他，李东海绝对是想跟他聊聊，只是正酝酿着怎么开口，李赫宰也不逼他，只是再次提醒他坐好。李东海没动弹，干巴巴的来了一句，“伯父伯母，知道……”

“嗯，已经知道了。”

感情是紧张了，心里没底？李赫宰瞄了眼后视镜，李东海还是小猫似的趴在椅背上，直勾勾地盯着后视镜里李赫宰的侧颜。

“他们……怎么说的？”

趁着等红灯，李赫宰这才敢伸左手拍了拍搭在右肩上的小爪子，“傻瓜啊！要是他们不同意，我敢带你回家吗？”

“我怕伯父伯母会不喜欢我……”

“怎么可能，你可是妈妈的零顺位啊！连我姐都以为我们是要结婚了，才决定出柜的。”

“结婚……也不是不可以。”

李东海嘟囔了一句，声音虽小，但李赫宰还是听到了，答道，“我们是固定同行人了，不是吗？”

“所以固定同行人算求婚吗？”

李东海一如既往地直接，一个直球打得李赫宰觉得自己今天没准备戒指都是罪过。这大概是李东海今天第二次提及到关于结婚的话题了，虽然这一次确实是李赫宰挑起来的，“对不起，我还没来得及准备戒指，也还没想好求婚该说的话……”

“什么啊！我什么时候说要嫁给你了！而且你还在试用期啊，试用期就求婚犯规了吧！”

李赫宰微微一愣，心中不免咯噔一下，一瞬间有点不是滋味，“什么试用期？”

“嗯……试婚？”

李赫宰“噗呲”一声笑了出来，心也就此放回了肚子里，“所以……海海想试什么？性生活协不协调？”

后视镜里的李东海肉眼可见的害羞了，抱着胸快速后退，整个人缩回了座位里，“流氓！”

“安全带系上，马上就到了。”

李东海乖乖照做了，见他稍微放松了点，李赫宰这才松了口气。他知道李东海在慌些什么，除了见父母，当然，还有直播出柜什么的。但出柜什么的大概也没什么好担心的，毕竟这么多年了，粉丝们自动帮堵柜门的能力还是有的。就算真的出柜了，只怕到头来也能用过度营业解释过去吧！但粉丝们看不看得出来倒是其次，知道真相的正洙哥肯定是听明白的，一顿说教肯定也是不可避免的。李东海怕的大概就是这个吧！但话说回来，话是李赫宰说的，被骂的只怕也是李赫宰吧！李东海慌个什么劲啊！果不其然，临下车前，李赫宰就接到了朴正洙的电话，被结结实实地说教了一顿，李东海就乖乖缩在后排，听着李赫宰一遍一遍地跟正洙哥作出保证，说会把握好分寸什么的。没多久李赫宰便转身把手机递给了李东海，说正洙哥要找他。

“哥？”

李东海的声音有几分颤抖，但大体上还是奶声奶气的，那头的朴正洙顿了一顿，没头没尾的来了一句，“在去赫宰家的路上？”

“嗯，已经到楼下了。”

“紧张吗？”

“有一点，哥。”

“又不是第一次见家长了，放松一点。直播的事，不用担心，哥会处理的。”

“嗯，麻烦哥了。”

“ 今晚早点休息吧，明天开始就要忙一阵子了。”

“好的，哥。”

大概是因为组合里李赫宰是相冷静的那个，如果双人团都得选个人当队长的话，肯定会是李赫宰。这也是每每出了问题，被骂的都是李赫宰的主要原因。当然，还有一部分原因是正洙哥根本就没舍得骂李东海。

不过好在“固定同行人”事件并没有闹出什么事端，大概真的是时隔两年回归，太久没有糖吃，一回归就开始给粉丝塞糖吃的举动，反倒把一大批因为两人双双入伍而脱了粉籍的粉丝，因为两人这一系列操作又给拖回了坑里，也算因祸得福吧！

打完电话，两人双双戴上鸭舌帽和口罩，一前一后下了车。进电梯前李赫宰接到了妈妈的电话，问他们到哪了。李东海明显再次紧张了起来，像小时候那样缩在李赫宰身后，揪着李赫宰的T恤下摆。李赫宰把手里的手提袋都规整到右手，好空出左手去牵李东海，两人自然而然地十指相扣。

“E oppa在这呢，别怕。”


	10. Chapter 10

事实证明，李东海的担心是多余的。

李东海一如既往地懂礼数，见来开门的是李素拉，立马说了句“素拉姐好！”

“东海好久不见啊！”李素拉点了点头，一眼就瞄到了两人十指相扣的手，却只是了然一笑，也没发表意见，朝屋里喊了一声，“妈妈，弟弟和东海回来啦！”

妈妈围着围裙就从厨房里出来了，手里还拿着锅铲，看到自家儿子把大包小包的东西放在玄关上，赶紧招呼道，“小海来啦，快进来坐。哎呀，人来就好啦，怎么还买了这么多东西。”

李东海站在李赫宰左后方半步远的位置，稍稍有点躲在李赫宰身后的意思，虽还有几分紧张，但一如既往地礼貌，他稍稍鞠了一躬，软软的说了声“伯母好！”

这下子妈妈有点不乐意了，故意板着脸说道，“怎么还叫伯母啊！”

李东海愣了一下，一时间有点手足无措，他看了看妈妈，又转头看了看自家男朋友。李赫宰近乎是被李东海可爱的模样击中，瞬间心空了，凑到李东海耳边小声提醒道，“该跟着哥哥叫妈妈啦！”

李东海实在太过紧张了，一时间也忽略掉了其他的，赶紧重复一遍，“妈妈。”

“诶，我们小海真乖。”

明明已经三十多了，被夸乖还是很开心的李东海，笑得格外乖巧。见妈妈进了厨房，也跟了过去说要帮忙，却被妈妈送出来安置在沙发上。但李东海还是没敢闲着，最终帮着姐姐摆了碗筷。为此李赫宰还白挨了一顿念叨，被说没有李东海听话。这句话从小听到大，李赫宰怎么的也该听习惯了，但还是会故意跟李东海撒娇似的抱怨。

一顿饭吃得还算其乐融融，李东海被夹在了妈妈和姐姐中间问东问西，到后来就连爸爸也加入了提问。大抵都是关于兵役期间的问题，问了李东海就答，私下里还算放得开，倒是比采访什么的来的放松很多。李赫宰只得坐在了姐姐旁边，边吃边时不时偷看李东海。被问得多了，光顾着回答，李东海也就顾不上吃饭了，李赫宰有点看不下去，但又不好阻止。

“吃泡菜吗？”

没头没尾的插了一句话把一家子人都整蒙了，李东海倒是听出来问的是自己，非常自觉地张了张嘴，李赫宰二话不说，夹了一大口泡菜就越过姐姐往李东海嘴边递。李东海也几乎没有犹豫，手垫在底下防止滴到桌上，直接接受了李赫宰的投喂。满满一大口，吃得津津有味。见李东海吃得心满意足，李赫宰也开始飘飘然了，忘了自己在哪不说，甚至可以说有点得意忘形了，一会儿喂一口炒年糕，一会儿又是紫菜卷的，到后来不怎么吃海鲜的李赫宰都开始剥虾了。

“李赫宰！”被无视了半天的李素拉开始不乐意了，直接起了身，来了一句，“我们干脆换位置好了啦！”

“好啊！”

李赫宰一时间也听不出好赖话，欢天喜地地直接移到了李东海身边，顺手把剥好的虾喂进李东海嘴里，又用最快的速度把碗筷的位置都调换了，还小声问李东海想吃什么。

谈恋爱的人都没有手的吗？

李素拉在心里默默翻了个白眼，愤愤不平的坐下了。

饭后水果是李东海准备的，大概觉得让妈妈一个人忙前忙后的过意不去，李东海帮着洗了水果，拿着水果刀削苹果的架势，看得李赫宰目瞪口呆，又怕李东海伤到手，又惊叹于那一长串从头到尾没断过的苹果皮。

“这……这是怎么削的？”李赫宰不由自主地感叹道，他甚至把苹果皮拿起来看了又看，皮削得很薄，几乎没有浪费掉果肉，削出来的苹果圆润饱满，一点没有不必要的刀痕。

我们海海的手真巧啊！

李赫宰是这么想的也是这么说的，此话一出，李东海抬眼瞄了他一眼，边将手里的苹果切成块摆盘，边不紧不慢地说道，“就那么削。”

李赫宰不信邪，硬要试一下，削得倒是小心翼翼，但苹果皮断了好多次不说，削出来的果肉还坑坑洼洼的，李东海有点看不下去，但还是难得的给足了李赫宰面子，没当面说出口，反倒是李素拉看不下去，无情的嘲笑了一番自己的亲弟弟，紧接着把李赫宰赶出了厨房。

吃完水果，又抢着要洗碗的李东海被彻底禁止进厨房了，而李赫宰却被妈妈联合姐姐丢去洗碗了。李赫宰边洗边抱怨着没人权，反被李素拉一阵怼，“小海还知道要帮忙，你呢？就知道帮倒忙！”

李赫宰一时间百感交集，看家里人众星捧月似的对李东海好，明明是好事啊，但怎么觉得心里酸溜溜的。是占有欲吧，太喜欢了，不想看到别人对他好吧……不行，最宠海海的人得是我才可以啊！意识到自己连家里人的醋都开始吃的李赫宰，叹了口气，边想着对策，边任劳任怨地开始洗碗。不一会儿，李赫宰就发现李东海正扒拉在厨房门边偷看。李赫宰先是假装没看见，却控制不住自己不住上扬的嘴角，忍了好一会儿，实在抵不住那炙热的目光，这才朝自家宝贝儿招了招手。得到允许的李东海立马兴高采烈地蹭了过来，环着李赫宰的脖颈，整个人几乎吊在李赫宰身上。

“怎么啦，海海？想E oppa了？”

李东海应了一声，也算是默认了，就这么趴在李赫宰的肩头，静静地看李赫宰用那修长的手指洗碗。突然想起李东海似乎在采访里说过，喜欢他居家的那一面，李赫宰不由自主地问道，“喜欢看E oppa洗碗？”

“喜欢。”

李东海很是坦诚，本就是不会说谎的性格，连采访都没法不说真话。可以满嘴跑回火车，但大抵也会自己忍不住笑出来啊，是这么可爱的性格啊！李赫宰忍不住就想逗逗他，“那喜欢E oppa吗？”

本以为李东海也会害羞的说喜欢，但李东海环着李赫宰脖颈的手紧了紧，似乎在摇头，这样的举动惹得李赫宰的心脏都漏跳了一拍，好在李东海随即开了口，轻声说道，“比起喜欢，说是爱更恰当吧！我爱你，我爱你，真的很爱你……”

……我爱你，现在短信来了，我爱你，希望是你发来的，我爱你……

李赫宰一瞬间觉得自己说不出话了，这段话李东海是说过的，李赫宰说什么也不可能会忘。那是入伍前的一个月左右，演唱会上突然放出的录音，当时两人可以说是猝不及防，录音就这样公开了。

现在回想起来，李东海应该真的是努力克制了，用麦克风抵着眉心转移注意力，克制着没有当场哭出来，李赫宰也一时间控制不住自己，说出了一堆关于“商业关系”还有“保重身体”之类的话转移话题。用膝盖想都知道，这绝对不是李东海所期待的回答，但如果是一笑而过，回答说“我也爱你”之类的，也太不用心，太像刻意营业了。李赫宰一时间真的说都不会话了，心中五味杂陈，他知道李东海想知道的答案是什么，也知道回应的后果是什么。偏偏理智告诉他不能回应，但却不得不承认自己有那么一瞬间有点头答应的冲动。李赫宰几乎是六神无主的结束了当天的演唱会，那几天也几乎是过得食不知味，两人入伍前那次剧烈的争吵就发生在几天后。从十五岁开始就一直在一起，从来都没有分开过，一下子要那么长一段时间见不着面，李东海大概是真的慌了，忍不住想要逼着李赫宰赶紧给出答复，直球接二连三的打得李赫宰措手不及。再加上艰难度过十年的双人组合即将双双入伍，虽然开了十周年巡演，但不少人都在猜测，或许这就是D&E的告别演唱会了，退伍后解散也是诸多传言之一。为了固粉，两人的行程安排几乎都排到了入伍前一天，连缓上一缓的时间都没有。

最让人感到害怕的是未知，两年的时间足以改变很多，谁都不知道这两年会有多少新人出道，他们两人退伍后又将何去何从谁都不知道。

李赫宰本就是偏理智的人，他实在不理解李东海为什么在这种危机四伏的情况下，还能想着谈情说爱。而李东海要的，其实不过就是个能支撑他度过接下去两年的理由。两人的争吵发生在重压下的一次采访后，再一次被问到组合退伍后的前景问题，李赫宰脸上有点挂不住了，但他还是克制着情绪回答完记者那些犀利的问题。由于李东海即使出道十年仍然有一点轻微的镜头恐惧症，这种需要随机应变的场合，向来是李赫宰负责发言的。两年前的李东海还像个孩子一样单纯得有点“没心没肺”，不会主动争取分量，却好歹知道做好自己的分内事，但也仅限于分内事，多的一点都不会做。大多数时候李东海都是有偶像包袱的，舞台上努力发光发热，做好一个“门面”该做的所有事，却绝对不会有任何有损形象的行为。李东海确实是有着自由灵魂啊，体会着舞台上的光鲜亮丽，却也享受着私下里的自由自在。低调向来是李东海的代名词，刚出道那会儿怕多做多错，大抵也说得过去，但出道十年了还这样就有点任性了。好在朴正洙真的把李东海当自己亲弟弟一样，捧手心里宠着，李东海不愿意，朴正洙也不会逼他。说不喜欢上综艺，正洙哥就真的尽量不安排李东海上综艺；说进组拍戏太累，正洙哥也真的没帮李东海多接戏。如此一来，搞笑、综艺感、发言人，大抵所有辛苦的活儿，李赫宰都默默承担了，李东海一直以来被托付的重任，也仅仅是舞台上营业炒CP罢了。即使是最好的朋友，也是会不平衡的吧……

那天结束了采访后，李赫宰心情本就不好，李东海或许是看出来了，单纯的想逗他开心，又或许就是希澈哥说的没眼力见儿，反正最后一根稻草落下的感觉席卷而来，李赫宰忍不住爆发了，劈头盖脸痛斥了一顿李东海这些年的“不懂事”。这些年被“宠坏了”的李东海蒙了一下，随即还了嘴，两人谁都不让谁，大吵了一架。李东海的眼泪在两人吵完的一瞬间，滚落了下来，李赫宰于心不忍，只能选择摔门离开，逃避一会儿现实，试图让双方都冷静一下。

这么多年了，其实李赫宰心里也清楚，谁都不愿意做“花瓶”，在组合里一个人奶一个团的情况也不是没有。多少人喜欢上李东海是因为李东海的颜，就连李赫宰都不能免俗。而李赫宰自己也不得不承认，刚出道的自己其实并不算好看的类型，除了李东海，还真的没有多少人一开始喜欢李赫宰，会是因为颜值的吧！刚出道那会儿，两人的粉丝数量差距更是大得离谱，不少李东海的唯粉都抱怨公司为什么不让李东海solo出道，说李赫宰是累赘的也不在少数。别人不知道实际情况就算了，但李赫宰一直知道，这么多年李东海不为自己争取分量，是为了把分量都让给李赫宰啊！李东海会觉得委屈也是肯定的，多年的付出被当了驴肝肺，换做谁都不乐意吧！但李赫宰生气大抵也是有道理的，娱乐圈本来就是新人辈出的地方，没有热度很快就会过气了，能像他们这样做了十年爱豆的确是不多，但两人的专辑销量大不如前也是事实，痛失一位的情况更是再三出现。说是责怪李东海，倒不如说是担心啊！那时候两人的粉丝数已经是不相上下了，CP粉虽然占大多数，但极个别李赫宰的唯粉确实是出现了“如果没有李东海，李赫宰是不是会发展得更好”的言论。李赫宰是真的着急，我们是D&E啊，一荣俱荣，一损俱损啊！不想解散，不想解绑，更是不允许李东海被人说是累赘啊！即使是粉丝也不行啊！怎么会是累赘呢？明明是互相牺牲，相互成全的关系啊！谁又会是谁的拖累呢？

李赫宰收回了万千思绪，打开水龙头冲掉了手上残留的泡沫，又擦干了手，才敢回身抱住李东海，“从在公司食堂第一次见到你，找你要了手机号码，就一直想告诉你，我喜欢你。对不起，一直没机会告诉你。对不起，对不起，入伍前伤了你的心。对不起，真的对不起，希望不是太迟，对不起……一直想对你说，我也爱你。”

李东海的泪水几乎在那一瞬间不受控制的顺着眼角滑落，李赫宰赶紧伸手捧住了李东海的脸，吻掉了那滴热泪。

“李东海，接下来的十年，二十年，三十年……一辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，都做我的固定同行人吧！”


	11. Chapter 11

李赫宰本想留在父母家住一晚上的，但想来还是不太方便，洗完碗又多坐了一会儿，便告辞了。

回家的路上，李东海照旧坐在了后座，这回倒是知道系上安全带了，上了车也就乖乖坐好了。大概是因为两人互通了心意，李东海的心情很是不错，在车上随口哼出了一段旋律，似乎觉得不错，又反复哼了几遍，不一会儿连李赫宰也跟着哼了一次。

“挺不错的，新写的？”

李赫宰的话点醒了李东海，猛然被灵感击中，李东海随即进入了工作状态，用手机上的吉他模拟器之类的软件先把这个乍现的旋律记录了下来。虽然只有很短的一段，也还没填词，但李赫宰已经大致能想象得出来，会是首欢快的歌曲，舞也可以编得欢快一些，之前好像还没做过这种。

“挺好的，新专辑要做这种风格？”李赫宰很直接地给出了赞许。

“没想好，就是觉得这段还不错，蛮记一下。”李东海有随时记录片段式灵感的习惯，不管用不用得上，有点备用库存也是好的，回头放出来听一听，写出完整的一首歌也说不定。

“今晚要写歌？要不去你那？”

“去你那吧，家里还没来得及收拾。”

“嗯！”

李赫宰应了一声，也就继续专心开车了。李东海一路上都在哼着歌，这根本不是说简单的在记录灵感了，凑一凑估计大半首歌都快出来了。李赫宰当然知道自家男朋友有才华，但巧妇难为无米之炊啊！光靠手机软件去合成音调，偶尔记录一下灵感也就算了，真要拿来写歌还是比较困难的。两人就住隔壁栋，就算因为今晚不想整理，要去住李赫宰家，去拿个乐器也是方便的。李赫宰怕打断李东海思路，也就没跟他商量，反而直接把车开到李东海家楼下。交代了一句，在车里等我，就急急忙忙下了车。李东海点了点头，也没多想，就继续专注于调试手机里的音频。李赫宰没一会儿就回来了，手里还提着什么。

“买了什么……”

李东海见人回来了，赶紧拉开了车门，想帮忙把东西接进来。李赫宰喜欢吃拉面，去便利店买拉面囤着也不奇怪，所以看到李赫宰递过来的东西，李东海不由自主地一愣。李东海怎么都没想到，李赫宰居然专门跑去他家帮他拿了吉他下来，说不感动是不可能的，一时间接也不是不接也不是。

见李东海整个人都懵住了，李赫宰就忍不住想笑，啊！我的海海也太可爱了吧！要心空了！心空归心空，李赫宰还是将布包里的吉他拿了出来，递给李东海。

“用这个吧！”

车里灯光有几分昏暗，但李赫宰还是真真切切地看到李东海的眼眶明显一红，接过吉他的手都有几分颤抖了。李赫宰很想好好吻一吻自己的恋人，但理智还是告诉他，这是在公众场合，毕竟是艺人，这要是被拍到什么，就不好了。李赫宰只能强行抑制着自己，关上车门，重新坐回驾驶座，重新启动车子，后座这才传来了一声极为轻微的“谢谢”。

“傻瓜啊……”也许，就连李赫宰也没发觉自己话语中的宠溺，“我们两说什么谢谢啊！”后视镜里的李东海笑了，但眼角还带着泪光，李赫宰忍不住开口逗他，“说谢谢不如给我写首歌吧！”

“这不是正在写嘛！”李东海听上去是认真的，随手便拨出了个和弦作为回应。

“哦？写给我的？”

李赫宰有点意外，但也确实意料之中。李东海确实给李赫宰写了不少歌，虽然李东海没明说，但看了歌词，其实也大致能猜出来。不得不说，李赫宰有时候确实是太迟钝了，不然也不会在录音棚看到歌词的时候，才意识到自己可能在某一天的某个时刻，伤了李东海的心却不自知。确实也是想要道歉的，但却又担心勾起不好的回忆，到最后往往是就此作罢。

“嗯！”李东海并没有像李赫宰想得这么多，反倒是大方承认了，用吉他弹了一遍刚写出来的旋律。

“听着好甜啊，是情歌吗？”李赫宰难以抑制地偷瞄后视镜里的李东海，真的很好看，颜值确实是抗打，这哪里是33岁该有的样子？说是22岁甚至18岁都会有人信吧！岁月似乎真的没有在李东海的脸上留下任何痕迹，素颜不带妆的时候，都好看得让人移不开眼，舞台上更是如此，不说话安安静静的站着都能吸引目光吧！这么多年来，李赫宰很难不有种李东海就是为了等他幡然醒悟，所以才一直没改变过的感觉。但能做到像这样，连容貌都像被时光点了停止键的情况，真的很难不让人认为是连老天都在帮忙啊！

“嗯！”李东海向来是足够坦诚的，亦或者说是反射弧比较长，也许要在过一会儿才会意识到害羞。

“歌名是什么？”

“歌词都还没写，哪来的歌名。”

“不是说写给我的吗？我来当主唱，歌名就叫赫宰之歌好了。”

李赫宰就是故意的，但李东海也不知道是真的没听出来，还是故意不接茬，“但我们不是主攻舞蹈吗？”

“那歌也得好好唱啊！那句话不是这么说的嘛，不想当主唱的主舞不是好Rapper？”

D&E虽然算是唱跳组合，但主攻的确实是舞蹈方向，组合里的两人练习生时期都是舞蹈A班出身，舞蹈在业内绝对是没话说的。但也不代表唱歌不行，要出慢歌也不是不可以。

“慢歌吗？还是说这次想走比较忧伤的风格？”李东海似乎没听出来李赫宰是在和他开玩笑，反倒以为李赫宰真的是在跟他讨论新专辑的问题，“我在警察厅的时候写了一小段，你听听看？”说着，李东海还真的弹起了另一首曲子，是李东海擅长的感性风格，衬着李东海的声音还真是说不出的合适。

不要像雨一样走啊……

说的是我吧！李赫宰几乎立刻下了定论，一时间有几分说不出话，缓了好一会儿，这才开了口，“也是……写给我的吗？”

这一次，李东海顿了一顿，这才应了一声，“嗯……”

李赫宰轻叹了一口气，李东海是极为敏感的性格，看起来没心没肺的，但其实特别的没有安全感，有时候某些举动，甚至无心的话都会让李东海感到不安，虽然他不一定会直说，但只要李赫宰问起，李东海几乎不会多加隐瞒。亦或者说对于李东海来说，他和李赫宰之间从来没有秘密。所以在思念的时候写出这样一首歌，大抵也是可以理解的。担心退伍后的李赫宰给出的，并不是一直期待的答案，感到不安也是可以理解的。两人就这么沉默着，直到车开进了地库停好，李赫宰这才解开了安全带，回身拉住了李东海的手，顺势落下了一吻，“放心吧，不会离开的。都过去了，不是最喜欢下雨天的嘛，就算是淋雨，E oppa也陪着你一起。”

李东海没有多说些什么，也许是两人实在太过熟悉彼此，一个眼神就能心领神会，他几乎是在李赫宰转过身的瞬间，就随手解开了安全带，静静地听自家男朋友说完，随即凑上来和他拥吻。好在车窗贴了单向膜，倒也不用担心被看到什么，既然李东海都送上门了，李赫宰理所当然地加深了这个吻。

吻得太过投入，一时间都忽略了姿势有多么变扭。分开了还觉得意犹未尽，渐渐的李赫宰都觉得牛仔裤有点挤得难受了，他一瞬间意识到，就今晚来说，刚才的吉他大抵是白拿了。但毕竟是出道十多年的大前辈了，两人的理智勉强还算在线。李赫宰又亲了亲李东海的唇，安抚道，“别急，上楼再说。”

李东海点了点头，找李赫宰要了车钥匙，让他先上楼，而李东海又在车里坐了一会儿。小区的私密性还算高，两人一前一后上楼，怎么都有点没必要的欲盖弥彰的意味。防止被认出来是一回事，毕竟没在一起之前，李东海也真的经常大半夜来串门。被认出来了就认出来了。但不得不说，两人都同时意识到，以两人现在的情况，如果一起走还真的很容易失去理智。万一在电梯里没控制住什么的，可就不太妙了。李东海走得很快，有点学生时代早起赶巴士的感觉，也许连李东海都没意识到自己究竟在急些什么，就连进了电梯都多按了好几次李赫宰家所在的楼层。

走到李赫宰家门前，李东海反倒是没了刚才的焦急，他深吸了一口气，又缓缓呼了出来，重复了两三次，这才输入了那个熟悉到不能再熟悉的密码。他刻意放慢了速度，不要让自己显得太猴急，慢悠悠地进了门，又缓缓合上，他甚至顺手锁了个门，又小心翼翼地将吉他搁在了地上。做完这一系列动作，李东海都还没来得及反应，就被守在门边，等得有点不耐烦的李赫宰一把拖了过去。

两人从玄关吻到了客厅，和李东海刻意表现出来的克制不同，猴急的反倒是李赫宰。他边吻着李东海，边企图扒李东海衣服。两人的衣服、鞋袜、饰品被丢了一路，被李赫宰丢进沙发里的时候，李东海几乎已经全裸了，李赫宰倒是只脱了上半身。大概是中午刚刚开了荤，李东海也没了中午的矜持，他自己踢掉了还挂在小腿上的牛仔裤，连带内裤，甚至还伸手帮李赫宰解了皮带。

李赫宰难得在私下还摆出了“银赫”那种南韩第一苏神的架子，刻意压低的声音带上了一丝邪气，“想要？”

“你不想吗？”李东海微微抿唇一笑，甚至还俏皮地歪了一下头，“不想的话，我写歌去了……”


	12. Chapter 12

这个小坏蛋！

当时的李赫宰没意识到这是李东海的欲擒故纵，等到某天发现自己离不开李东海的时候，才明白自己早就已经上瘾了。是中了学名是“李东海”的毒啊，是那种剂量多了会上瘾的麻药啊，没有了就会痛彻心扉啊，染上了就再也戒不掉了啊……

这是今天第二次擦枪走火了，即使第一次确实是李赫宰预谋好的没错，但毕竟克制了多年，一时间得偿所愿，也确实有种覆水难收的错觉。如果不是两人还记得自己是公众人物的话，只怕在车里就已经做了。情到深处失了理智也是可以理解的吧，再一次忘了还有套子这种玩意儿的存在。完全不夸张的说，这次是真的连润滑液都抛在了脑后。两人都比中午放得开得多，就连动作也少了点小心翼翼，李赫宰多少还顾及李东海怕疼，稍稍放慢了点进入的速度，虽说距离两人的上一次不过几个小时，李东海的体内意外的还算柔软湿润，但紧致的内壁还是逼得李赫宰红了眼。

大概真的是把事情聊开了，互通了心意，李东海知道李赫宰是真的在认真的回应他的感情，而不是单纯的出于习惯或者同情什么的，一瞬间真的轻松了很多，投怀送抱也没什么觉得丢人的，反正该看的，不该看的都已经被看光了。双腿自然分开，放任李赫宰挺腰送入。被完全贯穿的那一刻，李东海难以抑制地发出了一声叹息，却没想到李赫宰也发出了同频的叹息，两人的声音几乎可以算是合二为一了。本来就一直被粉丝，乃至媒体说两人宛若双生，两人对此都是一笑而过，对外口径保持一致的说是勤加练习的结果。但两人心里都清楚，光靠练习是不可能达到这种程度的，从练习生时期起就是这样，同样都是那么练，那么多练习生，李赫宰和李东海就是能跳出复制粘贴的效果，就连镜面也是。抛开两人确实学习能力极强的问题，李赫宰知道李东海就是不断地在追求和他步调一致，与其说是喜欢的东西一样，倒不如说是迁就李赫宰的喜好。李赫宰不知道李东海到底是对他痴迷到什么程度，才能做到如此，明明是完全相反的性格啊，为什么能如此契合？

光是想着就让李赫宰一瞬间有点鼻头发酸，说不心疼是不可能的，最终竟还是李东海受不了李赫宰一时间变感触的神情，转移注意力似的催促着让他赶紧动一动。

李赫宰这才收回思绪，附身凑到了李东海耳边，又是刻意用了“银赫”的嗓音，“这么想要？”

李东海的表情肉眼可见的变了，闭上的眼明显实在忍耐，再度睁开更是有了几分随时要爆发的先兆，“呀！李赫宰！你到底做不做？不做，我真的去写歌了！”

李赫宰帅是真的帅，皮也是真的皮，口味像小孩子，私下里性格也完全就像小孩子，有时候连正洙哥这种好脾气的都会感叹一句，李东海到底是怎么忍得了李赫宰的。练习生时期就相熟到几乎可以不用敬语的一些哥哥们，有的至今看到李赫宰还是会直摇头，钟云哥甚至不止一次威胁说皮痒的话揍一顿就好了。是因为太熟啊，所以私下里才会忍不住露出本性啊！李赫宰皮是皮，但耐不住李东海喜欢，就连李赫宰自己都有意识到这一点，李东海虽然嘴上不说，但还是喜欢这样的李赫宰喜欢得紧。大多数人都只看到了李赫宰对李东海已经是宠到了打不还手，骂不还口的地步，但与其说李东海是被李赫宰宠成现在这样，倒不如说李东海也在李赫宰没意识到的时候惯着李赫宰啊！

很多人一直说李东海这么多年来一点变都没有，容貌，性格，包括身上那股劲儿，但事实上李赫宰也没有变，最起码在性格上。李东海的存在很大程度上保留了李赫宰孩子般的性格，让他有了从银赫做回李赫宰的支撑。虽说李赫宰性格里确实有银赫的那一面，但私下里却也是真的蛮孩子气的，有时候真的是幼稚到欠揍。但又有什么办法了，就是有人愿意迁就，愿意纵容。

迁就的最高境界是相互迁就，纵容的最高境界就是相互纵容，两人都默契地给各自都留有了一丝任性又可以肆无忌惮的余地。就是因为这样……才会有恃无恐吧！

所以，当李赫宰听到李东海突然爆出说要去写歌的时候，还真的愣了一下。但下一秒就一个翻身，将体位换成了乘骑式，这才留了给韩语不太好的男朋友，一点反应过来该害羞的时间。果不其然，猛然转变的体位，带来了被过度开发的加深感，不久前还叫嚣着的李东海，瞬间哑了。

“海海，你是不是忘记了答应哥哥什么了？哥哥累了，你自己来吧！”

其实，在体位变了的一瞬间，李东海就意识到李赫宰在这等着他呢！但快感侵袭，李东海只得趴在李赫宰的颈窝，接受这迟到的害羞的折磨，当然，还有那直击头顶的快感的侵袭。大意了，本来还打算赖掉的，但在车上被李赫宰一句什么淋雨不淋雨的，感动得一塌糊涂，李东海一时间没控制住自己，直接投怀送抱了。这

大抵也不能怪李赫宰，像李东海这样过于感性的人，真的太容易被利用了，李赫宰不过是合理利用了漏洞，给自己讨点糖吃。

太过分了，李赫宰！

李东海几乎是在心里尖叫了，这次要是拍MV，绝对要抓李赫宰这坏家伙去淋雨！

想归想，还不至于真的耍赖，李东海最终还是近乎放弃挣扎地履行了诺言。但不耍赖是一回事，真的去做又是另一回事。即使已经三十多了，李东海对于性事还是没什么经验的，只是扭动几下腰，轻微的磨蹭都有几分难以抑制地颤抖，倒是不记得还有害羞这回事了，但也不至于开放到真的自己操自己的地步。

算了，来日方长，光是这样想着，李赫宰就忍不住想饶了他，我又不是没感情的电动按摩棒。

臀部被抬起，突如其来的抽离感，让李东海的眸子里多了一丝惊慌失措，果不其然下一秒就被从下而上再度贯穿了。皮都皮到床上去了，李东海都来不及吐槽，又一次被抬起，贯穿，被过量的快感瞬间淹没，接连的冲击，让他连到了嘴边的脏话都化为了破碎的呻吟。借着乘骑的体位，原本还只是退出来一些，向上顶弄几次，到后来几乎成了，退到只有前端堪堪连接，近乎完全退出完全送入的地步。才没几次，号称经常撸铁健身的李东海就已经脱力了，本来还能搭着李赫宰的肩，到后来因为把持不住射过一次之后，就几乎只能是堪堪挂在李赫宰身上了。别说自己动了，李东海是真的被快感刺激得动弹不得，刚刚发泄过本就敏感的内里，被再三顶弄开来，才在一起第一天就被过度开发，李东海都有种健身房白泡了的错觉。而李赫宰却不由得庆幸，自己还真的因为李东海迷上健身，担心组合看起来体型悬殊太过严重，也有稍加锻炼一下，其他的倒是没什么，最起码核心力量练得还不错，不然光是这几下，只怕没把李东海整服帖，反倒把自己弄废了。

两人在客厅里做了一次，本想着清洗一下早点休息，没想到洗着洗着又来了一次。躺到床上的时候，是最容易放松警惕的时候，用了同款沐浴露就很难不有种李东海身上都是我的味道的错觉，本想交换个晚安吻就睡，哪里想到又一次控制失败。如果不是李东海累到直接睡着，只怕明天连专辑制作的讨论会都不用开了。

大概是真的累惨了，李东海一整夜都格外安分，窝在李赫宰怀里睡得香甜。也不知是这一晚睡眠质量太好，还是单纯的只是生物钟原因，李赫宰迷迷糊糊醒过来，摸不到身边的人，一睁开眼，发现身边空的时候，说实话是真的有被吓到，要不是开放式厨房里传来的声响，李赫宰都有种自己是被抛弃了的感觉。一时间连洗漱都没来得及顾得上，李赫宰随手抓了套家居服套上，从房间出来，一进客厅就看到了在开放式厨房里忙活的人。

李东海穿着李赫宰的T恤，围着围裙，正在煎鸡蛋，看起来动作还蛮熟练的。见李赫宰起来了，没头没尾的来了一句，“你的鸡蛋煎单面还是双面？”

“煎双面，中间半熟的那种？”

是完全欠打的答案，但李东海也没多说什么，只是应了一声，极为顺手的把鸡蛋翻了个面，掐着时间点盛了盘。一时间有种岁月静好的感觉，李赫宰脑海里全都是，也许这就是婚后生活吧！

“还愣着干什么？赶紧去洗漱，过来吃早餐。”李东海摘围裙，将餐盘端上了餐桌。

其实在李东海上过为数不多的几次综艺里，也确实是承认过，两人还没到给互相做饭的地步，准确的说，两人在一起之前，李赫宰甚至都不知道李东海会做饭。他一直想的都是，拌个沙拉，切个水果好像也没什么难的，直到昨晚看到了李东海削的苹果皮，还有今天吃到了李东海煎的蛋。说不惊讶是不可能的，煎得两面金黄，但中间的蛋液却是半凝固状态，李赫宰近乎难以置信地盯着李东海，一时间有种好像自己并不了解李东海的错觉。

“怎么？不好吃？”李东海正喝着按他自己的配方榨出来的果汁，见李赫宰这表情，他一时间有点莫名其妙，边伸手去拿李赫宰手里的叉子，边回想自己是不是忘了加盐。

“没，挺好吃的。”李赫宰没给李东海这机会，一口把剩下的煎蛋吞了，“你……经常下厨吗？”

“空闲的时候会做，总是点外卖，吃冷冻食品不健康。以后有空的话，我负责做饭，你负责洗碗，就这么决定了。”在李赫宰没反应过来的时候，李东海已经把家务分配得明明白白。这会儿见李赫宰吃完了煎蛋，又把摆在那半天没动的果汁往李赫宰面前推了推，“这个，喝掉。”

“不要，别以为我不知道你加了一整颗牛油果。”

“我是为了你的健康着想。”

“不要，就算是为了健康，也还没有到要喝鲜榨牛油果汁的地步。”

“加了草莓和蓝莓的，你会喜欢的。”

“不要！”

“ 乖！喝了吧！”

“不要！”


	13. Chapter 13

李赫宰没能在这场幼稚园小朋友吵架般的争论中胜出，最终还是认命地在李东海的注视下，喝完了那一整杯果汁。

不算难喝，但也绝对不是好喝的类型。李东海的果汁配方里没有糖，草莓和蓝莓那点微不足道的甜味，还不足以盖掉牛油果的味道。这一整杯下去，李赫宰觉得自己都要喝抑郁了，嘴角都顺势耷拉了下来。李东海大抵也是看出了李赫宰的表情变化，但为了男朋友的健康着想，还是冷着脸看他喝完了，这才展露笑颜，“真乖！”边说着，李东海边主动凑上来亲了一口李赫宰，“这是奖励。”

还有奖励啊！早知道多讨价还价，要点其他的了！

想是这么想着，做也真的做了，只是讨价还价的步骤直接省略了。被李赫宰搂进怀里，加深了这个吻，李东海没有丝毫的挣扎，奶乎乎地回着吻，李东海的口腔里还残留着果汁的味道，但却让李赫宰莫名地觉得就是比自己刚喝的那杯甜得多。

“你的果汁加糖了？”

李东海一时间没反应过来，愣愣地回了个“没有啊，我榨果汁从来不加糖。”

李赫宰被逗乐了，“哦，那怎么尝起来这么甜呢？”

瞬间听明白了的李东海，笑了，虽然笑意里透着无奈。但不得不说笑起来是真的好看，看得李赫宰一时间都有几分失了神。李东海笑起来一直很好看，这大概就是公司对他的设定是让他多笑的原因吧！李赫宰很难不记得，年纪小的时候，李东海还有对可爱的小虎牙，笑起来特别可爱。虽是磨平了多年，但笑起来依然可爱得不得了。也许是入伍服役确实让他成熟了不少，两年前还觉得少年感十足的小家伙，现在确实让人有了几分长大了的感觉。虽然从心理上来说，包括李赫宰在内的很多人并不希望李东海长大，但这确实也是阻止不了的事情。时光总是会流逝的，那被上帝眷顾的容颜丝毫未变，却也不可避免的逐渐有了成熟男人的气质。真的是长大了，但看着还是让人爱不释手。李赫宰本就是喜欢偏甜的口味，自然是会喜欢甜甜的李东海。谁会不喜欢李东海啊！这么好看，又甜又软的，谁会不喜欢呀！怀里的男人虽然经常泡健身房，肌肉结实了不少，奈何还是那颗小甜豆，只是一个浅浅的吻，就让李赫宰觉得像喝了蜜一样甜。太喜欢了，李赫宰一时间有几分后悔，如果早一点回应了，是不是能多拥有一段时间？好在这么多年即使不是恋人，也确实是以朋友、同事的关系一起度过了。但李赫宰还是郑重其事地保证，日后一定把过去欠李东海的都补给他。李东海似乎很高兴，笑得依然甜甜的。李赫宰真的很难不动心，故意撒着娇跟李东海索吻，把人吻得荤七素八，这才舍得起身，准备去洗碗。

收拾碗筷的时候，李赫宰这才注意到昨晚被折腾得一团糟的客厅已经被收拾好了，一时间有点百感交集，“海海，你几点起的？怎么不多睡会儿？”

“也没多久，你起来的时候，刚洗漱完。”李东海抱着吉他窝进了沙发里，随手弹了一遍昨晚在车上写出来的那一小段旋律，“ 想事情，睡不着。”

脱离艺人身份这么长时间，刚刚退伍就马不停蹄的进入工作状态，任谁都有点吃不消吧！会担心，会焦虑，会失眠，也是正常的吧！李赫宰把碗筷放进了水池里，“想回归的事？”

李东海没有回避，只是轻轻摇了摇头，说不是。

不是回归？那会是什么？多年来相处下来，李赫宰一瞬间意识到问题可能在他们之间，求生欲使他赶紧从走到沙发边，连人带吉他搂进怀里，一时间都有点说都不会话了，“是昨天我哪里做得不对吗？这次是认真的，绝对不是玩玩的。以前是我太迟钝了，我都反省过了，海海，你相信我……”

被搂进怀里的李东海，愣了一下，这才反应过来李赫宰想到哪里去了，“不是……不是这个，没有……没有在怀疑你的意思。”

那是……后悔了吗？李赫宰近乎哽住了，抱着李东海的手紧了紧，“我知道我现在做得还不够好，再……再多给我一点时间……我……我保证……”

李东海背对着李赫宰，似乎没意识到李赫宰的情绪变化，只是被抱得不太舒服，想掰开了环在腰上的手。李东海的这一举动，让李赫宰的心都凉了半截，好在李东海只是将吉他放到了一旁，转过身，见李赫宰情绪不太对，随即了然地贴上来搂住了李赫宰的脖颈，“不是这种意思，赫，能是现在这样，我已经很满足了。我只是……只是……”李东海似乎又回到了当年那个揪着李赫宰衣角问要不要把他抠抠动作的少年，声音越来越小，但语调却是软软的，“……我是不是给你太多压力了？”

“什么？”

李赫宰微微一愣，对于这个答案似乎有几分始料未及，“什么压力？感情这种事，你情我愿，说什么压力不压力的……”

“不，不是。是D&E……我好像一直都……”李东海顿了顿，似乎在斟酌措辞，“我是不是应该也去上点综艺什么的？”

李赫宰瞬间松了口气，不是要被甩了就好。但这有什么关联？李赫宰一时间没跟上李东海的脑回路，综艺？昨晚累得几乎是一沾枕头就睡，今天大清早醒来想要不要上综艺？但求生欲还是让李赫宰没有说出真实的想法，“想上就让正洙哥安排呗！你想做什么就去做，写歌，开咖啡厅，不是还想创办个人服装品牌吗？想做什么就都去做吧！”边说着，边伸手揉了揉李东海的头发，“傻瓜啊，这有什么好睡不着的，再去睡个回笼觉吧！把你哄睡了，我再去洗碗。等正洙哥来了，我叫你？”

李东海摇了摇头，说不睡了，想看李赫宰洗碗。

“洗碗有什么好看的！”

说是这么说，李赫宰还是把人牵到了开放厨房的吧台边，将人扶上了吧台椅，这才戴上手套开始洗碗。李东海就这么坐在吧台边，支着头看着李赫宰。其实也没多少碗筷要洗，不过不到十分钟的功夫，等李赫宰洗完，一抬头才发现李东海已经趴在吧台睡着了。

傻瓜啊！明明就累得不行了……

李赫宰边将碗筷放进消毒柜里，边无奈地摇了摇头，“逞强什么啊，让你去睡还不去。”

看着李东海的睡颜，李赫宰一时间觉得时光都瞬间柔和了下来，有多久没见过这样的李东海了？李赫宰打开手机，想偷拍下来，却无意中看了手机屏保里入伍前一晚拍的李东海的睡颜，真好看！李赫宰不由自主地勾起嘴角，我的！

怎么会有这么好看的人呢？眉眼是那样的精致，皮肤也水嫩得不行，看来服役期间确实是有好好保养啊！安安静静趴在桌上睡着的李东海，明明穿着款式最为简单的白T，却还是让人忍不住多看两眼。

时间尚早，距离正洙哥说好来接的时间还有将近两小时，足够睡个回笼觉了。叫醒李东海让他回房去睡也不是不可以，但醒了之后，李东海只怕就不去睡了，李赫宰还是打算将人抱回了房里去，睡得也能舒服些。

李赫宰能抱得动李东海，大概在很多人眼里确实是件很奇怪的事情，毕竟两人的体型差距摆在那里。但李赫宰能抱得动李东海又是明摆着的事实，这大概就是那种连粉丝都会吐槽的大型双标现场吧！节目上背不动女明星的银赫，在演唱会上背李东海却是常规操作，这简直不符合常理啊。毕竟李东海那一身腱子肉可不是花架子，怎么都不可能比女明星轻吧！撇开综艺效果的问题，李赫宰摸着良心讲，他确实从来没觉得李东海有多重，甚至是在李东海某次报出体重的时候，都会震惊到反问“有这么重吗？”的程度。李赫宰无奈地笑了笑，伸手摸了摸李东海的脸颊，或许是粉丝常说的男友力爆棚？亦或者根本就是双标吧……

大概是察觉到了动作有变，被抱起来的李东海轻微的呻吟了一声，李赫宰只能柔声安抚道，“是我，没事哦！乖！继续睡！”李东海呜咽了一声，顺势双手搂住了李赫宰的脖颈，整个人窝李赫宰怀里去了。是……信任吧……只是听到声音就会安心啊……李赫宰将怀里的人紧了紧，一时间有种自己这要是抱不动，真的脸都丢尽了啊！

轻轻将李东海放到床上，盖好被子，李赫宰再次有了岁月静好的感觉。假如有一天不做艺人了，这样看着李东海从睡梦中醒来也是幸福的吧！李赫宰一时间也顾不得其他的，就这么盘腿坐在床边的地上，轻拍着李东海，好哄他睡得更沉一些。

哄李东海睡觉，是件让人特别有成就感的事情。李赫宰哄着哄着，就情不自禁地想到了以前的事情……

练习生时期李赫宰和李东海并没有住一个楼层，没有经历过希澈哥说的那种李东海睡觉要人哄的时期。两人入伍前，总被人说是“亲哥”的金希澈上节目的时候，还提起过这个事，感叹着当年需要被照顾的弟弟都已经到了入伍的年纪。李赫宰虽然没说，但这么多年来一直极度不能理解，都多大的人了，吃饭要人喂，睡觉要人哄，衣服要人穿，连洗漱都要人帮忙，李东海你是没有手吗？直到此时此刻，李赫宰突然间明白了希澈哥当年的心态，甚至还有点觉得只做到这份上好像还不太够的错觉。

这种感觉很奇妙，李赫宰清楚的知道，李东海明明是能照顾好自己的。但总是莫名地给人一种需要被宠爱，需要被照顾的错觉。也许是太过于习惯了，照顾李东海都成了下意识举动，但这么多年下来，从来没有人觉得李东海被宠坏了。或许真的该说李东海太有自知之明了，被相熟的哥哥弟弟们照顾的时候，自然而然的接受；而需要他站出来的时候，李东海又确实有孤身奋战，亦或者挺身而出的担当。

但越是这样，越会让人心疼吧！

李赫宰就这么直勾勾地盯着李东海的睡颜，手上有一下没一下的轻拍着，李东海睡得香甜，也不知道是不是做梦梦到了什么，脸上还带着一丝丝笑意，光是看着就让人心情愉悦。

直到门铃声响起，李赫宰这才回了神，赶紧出了房间，还顺手轻轻带上了门。

拉开门，看到站在门口的朴正洙，李赫宰愣了一下，一般来说，正洙哥都会提前十几分钟打电话过来，让他们准备好，再接到电话就立马下来。朴正洙会直接上楼来的情况实在少见，只怕是有重要的事情要说，李赫宰一时间心里咯噔一下，赶紧问好，“早上好，哥！”

“早啊！”朴正洙点了点头，微微一笑，进了客厅才意识到了什么，“东海呢？”

“还在睡，我去叫他起来？”

“没事，不着急。”朴正洙似乎也没觉得奇怪，在沙发上坐下来，看了眼手表，这才补了一句，“回笼觉？让他再休息会儿。”

“嗯！”李赫宰赶紧问朴正洙想喝点什么，但冰箱里只有草莓牛奶。

“不用忙，水就行。”朴正洙顿了顿，这才继续说道，“东海今天早上给我打电话了，你知道吗？”

“什么？”李赫宰微微一愣，把水杯递给朴正洙，“不好意思，哥。东海打扰你休息了！”

“没有，我早就起了。”朴正洙伸手接过，喝了一口，便放在了茶几上，“东海说想上综艺，想接电视剧，他有跟你提起过吗？”

“嗯……刚才提了一嘴。”

“你怎么想？”

李赫宰犹豫了一下，斟酌着措辞开口，“之前就不少综艺、不少电视剧、电影给过东海邀约，多点曝光率对我们来说也是好事……”

“但东海入伍前的定型是天才作曲家不是吗？”

“哥是担心太全面了，反而遭人诟病吗？”

“银赫啊，还记得东海为什么不愿意上综艺，不愿意拍戏吗？”

别人不清楚也就算了，但李赫宰完全是清楚的。什么镜头恐惧症啊，不会在节目上逗人笑啊，享受下了舞台可以过普通人的生活啊，是事实，却也是借口。刚出道的那些年，确实有不少综艺邀约，除去组合邀约，李东海的个人邀约也不少，李东海确实也是乖乖上了几次的。但毕竟是双人组合，资源偏向其中一人的情况也是常有的。李赫宰说不失落也是不可能的，李东海大抵也是看出来了，但两人都没有明说，也从没有就此聊过。直到有一天，正洙哥说有个综艺安排了东海去，但东海最近行程太多排不过来，让银赫去帮忙顶班，渐渐地又变成东海说不想上综艺，有关综艺的资源渐渐地都转给了银赫了。

之后，除了两人回归期必要的宣传，李东海几乎都不会出现在综艺上。反倒是李赫宰因为综艺感和反应力，靠综艺火了一把。

当年有多少人因为李东海那惊为天人的颜值关注D&E，就有多少人因为李赫宰在综艺上的精彩表现关注D&E。但李赫宰一直都知道，如果李东海多一些曝光率，绝对不止现在的人气。所以……正洙哥是担心我会心里不平衡吗？

李赫宰仔细思考了一下，这才开了口，“哥，现在已经不是光靠唱跳就能保证专辑销量的年代了，再说了，我和东海都过了做爱豆的年纪，确实需要想一想其他出路了……”

本以为是天衣无缝的回答，但朴正洙却无奈地笑了笑，“看来东海没跟你提起过。银赫啊，你还记得入伍前你和东海吵了一架吗？”

“记得。哥，怎么突然提这个？”

“那你知道，你摔门离开后东海哭了多久吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

还有这回事？

李赫宰几乎是愣了一下，这才回忆起，那次争吵发生在海外巡演期间——

早期巡演预定酒店的时候，朴正洙确实是会给两人各自订一间房的，但由于李东海几乎都赖在李赫宰的房间里不走，白白浪费一间房的费用，渐渐地也就变成了只订一间标间的情况。对于这个事，李赫宰都没意见，朴正洙也不好多说什么，李东海开心，公司还省了钱，也算是一举多得。但自从李赫宰摔门离开后，剩余的巡演，李东海就再也没有跑来蹭李赫宰的房间了，甚至连私下的非工作性质的交流都没有了。和好了之后，随即入了伍，退了伍之后，两人都有意无意地回避了这件事，李赫宰不说，李东海自然也不会提起自己被气哭的事。

所以……东海说要上综艺，是因为那次吵架？

那次导火索般的采访，发生在六个我爱你之后的几天，具体哪一天李赫宰都不记得，大抵是接受了一个什么采访，本就因为无法回应李东海的感情觉得烦躁，又被问及了一个两人想都不敢想，甚至提都不敢提的话题——解散。李赫宰感觉到自己的火气瞬间飙升，但怎么着都不能表露出来，只得硬撑着回答问题，李东海从头到尾都没帮忙不说，结束采访，在后台还来跟李赫宰开玩笑。李赫宰一个没忍住，几乎是拿李东海出了气，事实上具体说了什么，李赫宰自己都不记得，大抵都是气话，但大体都是翻旧账，责怪李东海不出力，事情丢出来了事之类的。

所以……才会问是不是给了我太多压力吗？是想要分担吗？

多年来的默契，李赫宰一瞬间抓住了问题所在，李东海一开始拒绝上综艺，确实有个人不想上的缘故，但绝大多数原因还是觉得李赫宰比他更适合，就像李东海说他开始学写歌，也是因为觉得别人写的歌不适合李赫宰！都是为了李赫宰啊！更何况一开始拒绝上综艺的是李东海，之后再提要上，未免有几分看银赫借综艺火了，心里不平衡之嫌。当然，也是担心早期过分刻意的让资源的事，会再次揭李赫宰的伤疤，两人为此闹过别扭，但很快又和好了。在综艺里闯出一片天，确实是靠着李赫宰自己的努力没错，但早期李东海拿资源拿到手软的时候，李赫宰确实是闲得在宿舍里发呆。既然决定把资源让出去了，李东海就做得彻底，过去的十年里很少碰过综艺，即使上了也是话少得可怜，每每都是李赫宰下场去帮李东海争取分量。

然而，如今情况不一样了，D&E过了做爱豆的阶段，也早过了靠公司设定好的人设框架营业的时期。因为李东海拒绝了综艺，公司只能勉强给他设定了另一条路线——作词作曲，挂上了天才作曲家的标签。然而这个路线还是过于低调了，怎么看都只能做加分项，做不了主路线的。相比之下，综艺反而是最容易固粉的，做得好甚至会吸粉也说不定。但，综艺毕竟是李赫宰的发展方向，李东海涉及的话，媒体会怎么传，李东海可以不在意，但他不可能不在意李赫宰会怎么想啊！李赫宰实在没想到李东海对资源分配这种事都如此敏感，而且还不是担心自己分少了，而是担心自己占多了，李赫宰怎么办？

不考虑自己忙不忙得过来吗？

能不能适应综艺也不考虑的吗？

怎么会有这种笨蛋啊！

说真的，李赫宰一点都不担心李东海还能不能接到综艺的资源，直觉告诉他，李东海根本没想那么远，只怕想到“不接，李赫宰会说李东海你怎么都不帮忙分担；接了，李赫宰又会说李东海你怎么抢资源啊”之类的，就开始失眠了。李赫宰一瞬间觉得或许自己才是难伺候的那个，这么一想李东海这么些年确实挺惨，怎么摊上我这么个家伙啊！一时间都有点又好气，又好笑，想问李东海那时候边哭有没有边说了什么，朴正洙却表示这是你们俩之间的事，哥也不好多说什么，你自己问东海吧！

“那……哥，我想跟东海聊一聊，还有时间吗？”

“有时间，哥特意提前过来的。”朴正洙无奈地叹了口气，还是好心提醒道，“别急着表决心，去之前先把你两吵架前那个采访翻出来看了吧！”

“那个采访怎么了？”李赫宰确实有看过不少自己和东海的视频，带粉丝分析的采访片段也看了不少，但由于心里总有个疙瘩，确实是没看过那个始作俑者般的采访的回放。

“看了你就知道了！”

闻言，李赫宰只得赶紧翻出手机，找到那个采访。那是个不算太长的采访，前后就不到十分钟，但问题一个比一个尖锐，扎得如今的李赫宰看了，都觉得心窝疼。如果不是看了回放，李赫宰根本不会知道，当时的自己只顾着生闷气，全程闷声回答问题，却没有注意到身旁的李东海——从发现记者来者不善的时候，李东海就开始频频转头看李赫宰，半途中他甚至轻微的张了几次嘴，却始终插不上一句话。到后半段李东海几乎都可以说是直接侧头看李赫宰了，眼神里流露出的心疼几乎都要溢出来了，但还是坚强的把眼泪都憋了回去。

所以……是有想要帮忙的啊！只是担心帮不上忙反倒添乱，所以才不敢开口啊！

错……错怪他了！

李赫宰只觉得百感交集，感叹道，我怎么就……这么渣啊！

“是挺渣的！”就连向来疼孩子的正洙哥都这么说，“要不是东海拦着，你希澈哥早就冲过来揍你了！”

李赫宰自觉理亏，说是过阵子忙完请正洙哥和希澈哥吃饭。朴正洙摆了摆手，说是让他先顾好东海再说。李赫宰点了点头，道了声谢，这才轻手轻脚地摸回房间，李东海依旧在睡梦中，但明显睡得不算安稳，眉头都有几分紧蹙着。

是真的太累了吧！

李赫宰一时间有几分不忍叫醒李东海，但即使不是为了谈一谈，也差不多是到了该起床梳洗的点了。李赫宰几乎没有犹豫，便去浴室端了盆水过来放在了床头，人也顺势坐在床边，将仍在睡梦中的男朋友扶起来靠到怀里，沾湿了毛巾，又拧了半干，边柔声哄着，边小心翼翼地帮着擦了把脸，“海海，该起了！”

李东海呜咽了一声，闭着眼用奶乎乎的声音呢喃道，“呜……我睡着了？”

“嗯……就睡了一小会儿。”李赫宰边应着，边帮李东海擦了手臂，“正洙哥已经来了。”

“正洙哥已经来了？”李东海睁开了眼，人也随即清醒过来，怯生生的模样，像极了只受了惊的幼鹿，“我睡过头了吗？”

“没有，不着急，还有时间。正洙哥就是提前过来跟我讨论点事情。”李赫宰将毛巾放回脸盆里，又伸手托了李东海一把，好让他坐起来。也不知该说是心有灵犀，还是察觉到了李赫宰有话想说，李东海翻了个身，顺势就面对面坐到了李赫宰腿上，整个人便被一把圈在了怀里。

见李赫宰半天说话，反倒是李东海先开了口，“想要聊聊？”

李赫宰点了点，他心里清楚李东海是那种直接的性格，不太会弯弯绕绕，所以李赫宰还是决定长话短说，直截了当地开了口，“海海，你还记得咱们入伍前那次采访吗？”

“我们吵架前那次？”李东海极为敏锐，直接点题，“怎么突然想起这个？”

“我去看了那个采访的回放。”李赫宰的手搭在李东海的腰上，轻轻帮他按摩着，“力度可以？”

“嗯！”李东海享受着李赫宰的服务，甚至舒服的眯上了眼，反应过来李赫宰说了什么之后，又瞬间睁开了眼睛，似乎有几分疑惑李赫宰为什么突然提及这个，不免再次回忆起两人的那次争吵，歉意开始在那双漂亮的眸子里汇集，也不知到底是因为刚睡醒，还是刻意投其所好，奶声奶气的说道，“抱歉，那时候没有帮上哥哥的忙。以后不会了。哥哥就原谅海海吧！”

不是……怎么就变成李东海先道歉了？

号称是人间节拍器的李赫宰瞬间被打乱了节奏，打好的腹稿也因此没派上用场。这不是李东海第一次不按常理出牌了，撇开脑回路清奇的问题，但这一句话的确把李赫宰搞得有点骑虎难下，即使从姿势上来看，李东海才是那只骑在李赫宰身上的小老虎。

“不……不是，这不是你的错……不是……我是说……”李赫宰叹了口气，再三斟酌了一下措辞，“当时不该和你吵架的，都是我的错。对不起。”

李东海似乎也有点没理解李赫宰的意思，眸子里写满了的疑惑，其实当年吵完架大哭了一场后，李东海就消气了，只是李赫宰是容易蹬鼻子上脸的性格，先服了软，下次再较劲还得闹翻脸，李东海心里有数，这种事不能惯着，先晾他两天，让他长长记性再说。但眼看着巡演要结束了，李赫宰马上要入伍了，再不和好可就来不及了。如果不是李赫宰入伍前一天晚上跑来，李东海都想好了第二天一大早去堵李赫宰了，他甚至都想好了说辞，就在李赫宰家楼底下站着，假装是晨跑偶遇什么的。好在是李赫宰先没沉住气，巴巴的来了，哭着认错还算态度诚恳，李东海还捞到了点意外收获。但现在被李赫宰提起这事，李东海更是摸不着头脑，入伍前不是都说开了吗？

“不一样。”李赫宰伸手将李东海圈在怀里，深怕人跑了似的，他直视着李东海的眼睛，坦白道，“那段时间我一心想着都是如果失去了你该怎么办？我很害怕，怕只是因为习惯，怕连朋友都没得做，怕走着走着，回头你却没有跟上来。入伍前来找你也只是想把你留在我身边，说着下次不要吵架了，但从头到尾却从来没想过要反省一下自己……海海，是我对不起你，你打我，骂我，什么都好。当时是我失去理智，没顾及你的感受，我根本没有资格说你的，如果不是你……”

李东海突然凑上来，用一个吻堵住了李赫宰接下去的话语，但也只是点到为止，“赫，都过去了。我从来就没有怪过你，更何况你说的本来就没错，我们不是固定同行人吗？D&E不是靠我们任何一个人的力量，就能继续下去的。所以……综艺也好，电视剧也罢，只要有需要，我都会努力去做的。”

“海海，那样子你会很忙很累的。”

“有你在就不觉得。哥哥会一直陪着海海的对吧？海海还可以像以前一样依赖哥哥的对吧？”

听了李东海的话，李赫宰只觉得又欣喜又后怕，对于李东海，李赫宰一直是矛盾的。有时希望他成熟一点，但又害怕他突然长大才发现李赫宰就是他错付了的青春；有时希望他独立一点，但又害怕他过分自立以至于不再需要李赫宰；有时希望他走快一点，但又害怕他走得太快太远以至于李赫宰都追不上了……因此，听到李东海问能不能依赖他的时候，李赫宰差点没哭出来，与其说李赫宰害怕李东海不再依赖他，倒不如说李赫宰本身也依赖于李东海的依赖，是相互依存的关系啊！

“当然，”李赫宰这才展露了笑颜，“我们不是固定同行人吗？以后的日子，也请海海放心的继续依赖哥哥吧！”

“太好了，今晚我哥有空，赫宰哥哥陪海海回家吃晚饭吧！”


	15. Chapter 15

回家吃饭？

李赫宰一瞬间懵了，这和依不依赖有什么关联性？但李东海看起来轻松不少，说是松了一口气也不为过，“还好昨天我哥也没空，要不然我都不知道怎么跟妈妈说，绝对会被念的。我都好久没见到我哥了，上次回家都没见着。赫啊，你都不知道，我哥真的是太让我伤心了，问来问去就问你今晚会不会一起去……”

带着抱怨意味的撒娇是很可爱没错，但这话怎么听着这么让人害怕呢？

这个小坏蛋，敢情是在这等着我呢！

李赫宰愣了好几秒，一时间意识到李东海说的依赖的言下之意，是想抓他顶包啊！虽然昨天没让李东海结束拍摄行程，第一时间回家的罪魁祸首，是李赫宰没错，但李东海一句话就全身而退了？东华哥和妈妈不怪李东海，不代表他们不会怪李赫宰啊！

冷汗随即淌了下来，说没吓到是不可能的。什么依赖不依赖的，这会子全抛在脑后了，如果可以，李赫宰连跑路的心都有了。这哪里是见家长啊！根本就是人为刀俎我为鱼肉啊！最重要的是，李东海还是那个递刀的人！我的奶虎学坏了！李赫宰几乎立刻联想到，昨天李东海在紧张个什么劲了。根本就猝不及防啊，一点心理准备都没有！敢情李东海就是故意现在才说，是为了报复李赫宰昨天突然说要回父母家吃饭，而被打乱了计划？

变狡猾了啊！

李赫宰那个后悔啊，后悔自己没早点拿下李东海！如果早点在一起，李东海是不是能多保持一点未经世事的纯真？虽然现在也很可爱是没错，但谁不喜欢又甜又奶的李东海啊，要是虎牙没被逼着磨掉就更可爱了！

两年断断续续的分离，李东海真的变了，成熟了却也更令人着迷了。两年前明明也已经三十岁了，却还有点稚气未脱的模样，两年后真的有种一瞬间长大了的感觉。但很奇怪也很矛盾的是，李赫宰总感觉李东海变了，却又没有变。怎么办？好像开始有点上瘾了呢！很多年后李赫宰在粉丝的评论中找到了适合李东海的用词“知世故而不世故”，是真的很形象。直到那时候，李赫宰回想着两人一路走来，这才意识到自己才是被拿捏得死死的那个人。

然而，现在的李赫宰哪里想得到那么远，一心只有自己做错事了怎么办——

昨天净想着把李东海拐回家见父母，却忘了李东海估计也想着退伍后回家看看妈妈。难怪昨天去超市排队结账的时候，李东海跑去打了好一会儿的电话，只怕就是去解释说昨天不回去了。

考虑事情太不全面了，明明可以处理得更妥当的！两家人约出来吃个便饭，聚个餐什么的也比这样子稳妥吧！

李赫宰反省着，越想越不对，东华哥专门强调了“今晚有空”，让李东海今天再带李赫宰回家是什么意思？一退伍家都没回，先去见了对象的家人，东华哥还说没事，反正自己也没空？这话听着就不太对吧！或许是真的没空，或许就是不想让弟弟有太大的心理负担，所以才随口给弟弟一个台阶下。但这都不符合逻辑啊！李东海是不喜欢拐弯抹角的性格，李赫宰根本不用细想，大致都能猜到，李东海昨天那通电话怎么打的，只怕一上来就主动交代，“赫宰说今晚要带我去见他父母，不回家吃饭可不可以”之类的，心疼弟弟的东华哥大抵还是会交代几句要注意礼节啊要有礼貌啊之类的，也不可能真的怪李东海，但追问今晚李赫宰会不会一起去吃饭就有点“瘆人”了吧！

意识到自己是李东海亲哥点名要见的人，李赫宰有几分崩溃了。

Oh my god！要死啊！

考虑了家人，考虑了事业，甚至连万一不小心被公开了，粉丝的接受度之类的都考虑过了。千算万算算漏了，李东海还有个亲哥哥。李赫宰只能寄希望于今晚真被东华哥揪小辫子，李东海会出手护他，为此李赫宰只得赶紧表表态度，“对不起，是我考虑得不周到。昨天你刚退伍，应该先陪你回家的……”

“没事的，反正我哥也没空，我们两回去妈妈得煮一桌子菜，我哥回去她又得煮一桌子菜，倒不如凑一起回去，省得妈妈忙前忙后的。”李东海倒是看得开，一副又懂事又乖巧的模样，搂着李赫宰的脖颈，微微一笑，“再说了，你的家人也是我的家人呀！退伍了先去哪吃晚饭，不都一样嘛！”

话虽是这么说，但李赫宰心里还是不是滋味，好在今天的行程不算太满，本来放出的回归前准备的纪录片就是一集十多分钟，拍摄一段两人中午相约吃饭聚餐的片段剪辑一下也就够了。下午是去公司开会，探讨关于新专辑、厂牌和团综的具体细节，倒也不是全程都有摄像机跟拍。但李赫宰还是好好挑了套稍微正式一点的衣服，一出衣帽间把朴正洙都看愣了。

“你这是要干嘛，吃个便饭而已，又不是要去提亲。”朴正洙叹了口气，虽然只是休闲款的西装，但这也太超过了吧！

早就换好简单的T恤牛仔裤的李东海，不给面子的笑了出来，但还是解释道，“正洙哥，今晚我们要回家吃饭。”

“那也是晚上的事，”朴正洙一脸无力吐槽，“下午开完会回来换就是了。”

最终，李赫宰还是被逼着换了套衣服，这才出了门。

中午的拍摄地点选在了两人入伍前就常去的一家餐厅，为了营造出两人私下见面的感觉，也就没有专门去美容院，摄像设备用的甚至就是李东海的相机，有一点其实是在做YouTube的感觉。因此为了剧情需要，李东海先进了餐厅，架好相机，开好镜头，花时间调试了好一会儿，这才像真的在拍vlog那样打了招呼，说着欢迎收看东海TV之类的话，然后因为紧张，边念叨着李赫宰怎么能迟到的话，边无聊地翻起了菜单，时不时开锁屏看看时间，一副真的在等李赫宰来的模样。按照设定李赫宰十五分钟左右出现在餐厅，假装迟到，两人可以借迟到的话题，探讨专辑筹备期是不是要做个约法三章之类的，至于前面东海个人的片段可以做一个快进的特效什么的。然而计划赶不上变化，哪里想到吃个饭，都能遇到了同公司另一个组合KRY的成员金钟云。

真的是来吃饭却意外入镜的金钟云，看到了李东海很是高兴，主动过来打了招呼，还揉了把李东海的头发。见钟云哥是素颜，李东海还好心提醒在做放送有摄像机。金钟云面上倒没太介意，坐下来了，这才爆了句粗口，说怎么不早说在拍摄，哥今天可是素颜啊！好在这哥出门倒是全副武装，又是帽子又是墨镜的，倒也不是上不了镜。但还是逗得李东海笑成一团，整个人都快笑进人家钟云哥怀里了。

聊着聊着，钟云哥甚至还抱怨着李东海退伍了都不说一声。大概是同组合的弟弟们都入了伍，行程其实不太多的金钟云，难得见到了特别喜欢的弟弟，“哥以前可是一周巴不得见你八回，你都不想哥的吗？都不给哥打电话！”

有摄像机在，李东海一时间不知道该怎么接，沉默了几秒，来了一句略带撒娇意味的“我爱你啊，哥！”一句话彻底把金钟云逗乐了，对于这个弟弟也是喜欢得紧。两人又闲聊了一会儿，李赫宰才“姗姗来迟”的进来，其实早在隔壁待机的时候就看到了，只能故作惊讶的打招呼，还嫌弃了金钟云饰品太多，问这是舞台造型吗？要不是看在有摄像头在，气得钟云哥差点没忍住要揍他。三人说笑着点了餐，这才利用等上菜的时间，叙了叙旧。

金钟云本就是同公司的艺人，出镜也没什么大问题，偶遇更是给D&E的回归纪录片增加了点真实度，因此制作组都也没出来阻止，反倒任由他们自由发挥。

由于同组合的两个弟弟都入了伍，KRY的行程大多停滞了，金钟云提到正在考虑是不是要发张solo专辑，公司目前暂时没有计划什么的，李东海随即开口说可以帮金钟云写歌，李赫宰也在一旁拍了天才作曲家的彩虹屁，三人有说有笑，倒是看着极为自然。大概是边聊天边吃饭的氛围太轻松，李赫宰有那么一时间忘了还在拍摄的事，夹了一筷子肉就递到李东海嘴边，李东海大抵也是因为放松下来了，习惯使然，一时间没反应过来，张嘴就吃了。一直在隔壁桌盯着的朴正洙眉头都皱一起去了，想着提醒一下，就看到金钟云反应迅速，这头刚拌好了面，立马也给李东海夹了一筷子让他尝尝。金钟云对于李东海和李赫宰的事，虽然不清楚具体情况，但多少还是了解点眉目，二话不说就加入了堵柜门的行列。本来李东海还自然而然地张了嘴，吃了一口，才发现是金钟云。随即反应过来自己刚才做了点啥的李东海，只得尴尬地接受了钟云哥的投喂。见李东海吃得脸颊都鼓起来了，金钟云自觉可爱，笑着直接把整碗面都递给了李东海，还特意起身摸了摸李东海的头，“小不点，多吃点吧！都瘦了！”

李赫宰的醋意随即涌了上来，但也意识到差点又把这顿饭吃到不能播的程度，立马也就收敛了一些些，“钟云哥说得对，你是该多吃一点！”说是这么说，还是没忍住给李东海碗里添菜。

“不是马上要回归了嘛，可别瘦脱相了。”金钟云没办法，也跟着加入了夹菜的行列。

李东海乖乖点了点头，埋头吃面，掩饰自己的害羞，嘴里还嘟囔着，“够多了，吃不了了，再吃要撑死了”之类的话。

差点又拍成我结的场面，就这么奇迹般的被救了回来，剪辑好放出反响倒也还不错。接下来大抵还是挺日常的朋友间的交谈，氛围还算轻松，也给了公司其实D&E也是可以做观察型综艺，甚至可以邀请同公司艺人参与他两的团综的可能性，当然，这都是后话，暂且不提。拍摄下来的分量意外的多，甚至剪出来做两集的量都够了。吃完饭才注意到朴正洙在隔壁桌盯着的金钟云，这才意识到刚才拍摄的是要做D&E Return的内容，虽然有听到过消息，但没想到他两居然一退伍立马进入工作状态，金钟云明显有点惊讶，甚至还有点不好意思，“哥，今天拍的能用吗？不会害他两重拍吧！”

“不会，挺好的。按原来的剧本走反倒刻意了。钟云啊，实在太感谢了！还好有你在，不然我都不知道这两祖宗会拍出什么东西。”

几人又说笑了一会儿，金钟云说还要去巡店，道了别还跟李东海约定下回一起喝咖啡。

上了车朴正洙都忍不住表扬李东海今天这段拍得挺好，倒也不是完全没有综艺感，放开了之后，就更加自然了。

“哥，是真的吗？”李东海似乎很高兴，凑到朴正洙身边撒娇，“那哥会帮我接综艺吗？”

“先跟着银赫做团综吧，你也先提前适应一下。回归之后肯定还是要上一些综艺的！”

“我也不能什么都依赖银赫呀……”

本来就因为李东海和很多哥哥弟弟关系都很好，感到强烈危机感的李赫宰，听了这话，立马不乐意了，一把将凑到最后一排去的李东海拉回了第二排，动作虽是强硬，但语气里却透着一丝委屈，“早上还说要依赖我的，怎么现在就变卦了？伤心了，海海！”

李东海还没来得及答，后排的朴正洙随即发出了抱怨，“别太嚣张啦，你们俩！”


	16. Chapter 16

为了防止再被正洙哥念一路，两人对视了一眼，极为默契的没再多说话，各自回到座位上乖乖坐好。

车厢里的气氛一下子降了下来，好在不是真的在拍摄，否则又不知道要怎么保证分量了。大概是真的太无聊了，李东海不一会儿便掏出了手机。一直在偷瞄李东海的李赫宰见状，也赶紧把手机掏了出来，发了条短信过去——海海，来聊天吧！

李东海的手机“叮”的响了一声，本就想给李赫宰发信息的李东海微微一愣，似乎没想到两人会想到一起去了，一时间也说不清是幸福还是感动，他侧过头，朝李赫宰露出了甜甜的一笑。两人随即开启了，明明坐在隔壁却要用手机聊天的模式。毕竟是在热恋期，恨不得每时每刻都黏在一起，说到有趣的事情，还是会忍不住相视一笑。两个小情侣一会儿“叮”过来，一会儿“叮”过去的，坐在后排的朴正洙叹了口气，表示真的是有被秀到，实在忍无可忍了，这才逼着两人把手机调了静音。好在吃饭地点离公司不太远，两人再怎么腻歪，也就是十多分钟的功夫，这些年来一直心疼孩子们的朴正洙也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，只是临下车前又盯了一嘴，下午社长会来开会，让他两注意一下。

会议其实也没什么特别的，大致就是探讨一下D&E接下来的工作安排和发展方向，厂牌和团综的事情，其实入伍前就已经有探讨过，现在也只不过是提上日程罢了。最有争议的反而是两人接下来还要不要继续炒CP的问题，毕竟两人已经三十多了，作为爱豆也算是高龄的了，不趁着退伍后解绑，之后再解绑就会有点进退两难了。更何况两人确实在入伍前吵过架，是粉丝们都察觉了的程度，随带解绑也算合常理。但如果解绑，之前所有的一切不就是消费粉丝了嘛，两人的团粉大多也是cp粉，要是大批粉丝脱粉回踩也就得不偿失了……

会议实在是枯燥，听着听着李东海就开始走神了，嘟着嘴也不知道在想什么，李赫宰也抬手半支着头，装出一副认真听的模样，实则在会议桌下边有一下没一下的偷摸李东海的大腿。大概也是真的走神的缘故，李东海并没有制止，也没有丝毫的反抗，李赫宰很快就开始变本加厉了，顺势摸上了李东海搭在腿上的小臂，甚至试图去牵李东海的手。回了神的李东海也没躲，自然而然地把手递给了李赫宰，甚至凑到了李赫宰耳边，刚想说些什么，就被社长点了名。

“东海啊，你和银赫关系很好啊！”

李东海吓得整个人都僵住了，跟李赫宰牵在一起的手都忍不住紧了紧。李赫宰这么多年在综艺里锻炼出来的反应力倒是不错，他不动声色地收回了支头的手，轻拍了几下李东海的手背，让他放松，帮忙回答道，“是的，老师，我和东海是同龄的朋友。”

“挺好的。”社长点了点头，“认识了也十多年了吧！”

“是的，十七年了。作练习生的时候，我和东海都在舞蹈A班。”

社长点了点头，感叹了几句时间过得很快，还提了一嘴当时会组D&E就是因为他两关系好得像在谈恋爱。听了这话，虽然只是牵了个手，李赫宰还是感觉到李东海心跳加速了，刚想开口辩解，朴正洙就先说东海和银赫关系一直这么好，不管平常相处还是舞台上都显得很自然，没有什么刻意营业的痕迹。

“要的就是这种自然，”社长下了定论，“不自然粉丝还不买账呢。对了，不是在拍摄那个纪录片嘛，拍得怎么样？”听到社长提了D&E Return，朴正洙赶紧说今天拍了一段聚餐的片段，还碰到了金钟云。

“哦？KRY的钟云啊！”社长看了眼秘书，问同组合的厉旭和圭贤是不是入伍了，得到肯定的答案后，说了句“也好”，让把成片剪出来看看效果再说。

“马上要回归了，你们该营业营业，回粉圈粉现在都是关键期，平时如果私下聚餐什么的也多拍拍照，昨天东海那个直播就做得很好嘛！该怎么做，你们自己把握！”

这几乎就是得到了社长的首肯，惊喜是大于意外的，李赫宰突然开始期待回归期了。公费谈恋爱啊，有谁不爱呢？

又扯了会儿有的没的，会议这才结束，时间也不早了，两人一合计也就不回家换什么衣服了，去买完东西直接过去就是了。李东海很是直接，打了电话问哥哥，有没有需要带点什么回去。

“烧酒？怎么突然要喝烧酒？两瓶够吗？”李东海有几分疑惑，但还是从货架上拿了两瓶，似乎是被嫌少了，又多拿了两瓶放进手推车里，“就缺烧酒是吧，嗯！我们一会儿就到。”李赫宰默默推着手推车跟在李东海后边，看他不断往里边放各种东西，大多都是些日用品和食材。

看着李东海认真的对比手里两盒不同产地的蓝莓，李赫宰突然有种说不出的滋味，自己和李东海真的是完全相反的性格，就像李东海自己说的，相比于台前，他更偏向于幕后工作。如果李赫宰想要solo，李东海大概也会愿意专职给李赫宰写歌的，如果连造型都能李东海来定的话，他一定会更开心吧！但他两心里都清楚，公司绝对是不可能同意的，最起码现在不可能。让李东海这种漫撕男颜值去做幕后？想都不要想！但李东海又确实是有那么些镜头恐惧症的，跳舞唱歌还好一些，但说话就真的不太行了，不然也不会屡次出现一到镜头前，就成了话少、安静的模样，每次都需要李赫宰来做代言人。但李赫宰心里也清楚，台上是他在照顾着李东海，到了台下，只怕会需要被照顾的反而是李赫宰了。李赫宰是那种没有行程就想宅在家发呆的性格，而李东海反而是即使忙碌，也会想着要怎么好好生活的人。这大概就是他为什么喜欢不想太出名的原因吧！这么多年来一直是这样，未来的每一天也是这样。即使李东海总是在媒体面前说他需要李赫宰，没有李赫宰他是不行的，以至于很多人都以为一直是李赫宰在照顾着李东海。但李赫宰心里清楚，下了台，只怕是他没有李东海也是不行的。不提其他，光是做饭这一项，李赫宰就是个十足的“白痴”，至今能拿得出手的也就是拉面而已，起锅前敲颗鸡蛋或者放片芝士下去都是极限了。但李东海就不一样了，虽然也不是真的做得有多好，但即使煮拉面大抵还会想着弄点配菜，切个葱丝，偶尔还会想煎个午餐肉什么的。这是李赫宰所做不到的。

事实上，李赫宰看到或者没看到的地方，李东海总是把事情处理得井井有条，而且雷厉风行。说要给李赫宰写歌，没过多久就带着吉他来弹给李赫宰听；说要开咖啡店，没几天就选好了店面，开始研究装修风格；说要买江景房，没几天就看中了，还问李赫宰要不要买同小区隔壁栋同楼层的一套。就连利用假期去看赫宰妈妈，一听妈妈说赫宰好久没回家了，都赶紧说是赫宰抽不出空让自己替他来的。昨天回李赫宰家带去的水果是李东海挑的，今天要去李东海家也是这样。李赫宰一瞬间觉得，其实自己在生活上一直都做得不太好，亦或者说几乎不懂这些人情世故……

“发什么呆呢？”结完了账的李东海伸手在李赫宰面前晃了晃，顺势将手伸进李赫宰口袋里掏车钥匙，“车我来开吧，路我熟。”李赫宰点了点头，也没多计较这些，乖乖上了副驾。

甚至没有自己去拜访过李东海的妈妈呢……连具体住哪都不太清楚。

印象里李东海应该是说过的，只是李赫宰并没有认真去记。

有了对自己的新的认知，李赫宰一路都没说话，直到李东海都忍不住想问一嘴的时候，李赫宰开了口，“海海，我有点没脸去见妈妈和东华哥。”

“什么？”李东海的语气不太好，上升的音调是爆发的前兆。

李赫宰没敢看李东海，如果不是怕弄脏坐垫，他都想抱膝缩成一团了，李赫宰努力深吸了一口气，又缓缓呼了出来，“海海，我……我只是觉得，去我家的时候，是你去挑的水果，回你家也是，这些我本该帮忙的，不是吗？”

李东海明显松了口气，语气柔和了下来，“我们之间还要分得这么清楚吗？今天下午会议上，你不也帮我回答了问题吗？”

“这不一样，而且……而且你还会利用休假去看我妈妈，我都没为你妈妈做点什么……”

“什么你妈妈，我妈妈的。”晚高峰堵车了，红灯等得李东海不太耐烦，听了李赫宰这话就更是一肚子火了，随手拍了一下李赫宰的脸，“我们现在不都是一家人了吗？”

李赫宰没躲，就这么挨了李东海一下，小心翼翼地回答道，“不是这个意思……”

大概是不满李赫宰居然说出这种话，李东海没好气的来了一句，“那是什么意思？”

李赫宰心中千愁万绪，以前觉得自己为李东海做了很多，却一直都忽略了李东海为他做了多少。李赫宰转过头，对上了李东海那双漂亮得让人舍不得移开视线的眸子，“东海，我只是想跟你说，谢谢你。”

李东海明显愣了一下，似乎没想到李赫宰居然想说的是这个，刚想开口，后边便不合时宜的传来了喇叭声，李东海只得赶紧启动，跟上前面的车流。两人一时间再次陷入沉默，李赫宰不知道李东海在想些什么，一时间有几分心惊胆战。直到遇到下一个红灯，将车停好，李东海这才开了口，“也谢谢你，赫宰。”


	17. Chapter 17

站在李东海家门口，李赫宰完全明白昨晚李东海在紧张什么了。

原来是真的会害怕啊！

即使之前也不是没见过双方家长，但还是会莫名的紧张啊！大概真的是因为身份转变了吧！从最好的朋友到固定同行人，他们花了十七八年啊，如果李赫宰再不回应，李东海的整个青春就真的都耗费在这里了吧！几年之后李赫宰也问过李东海这个，海风吹乱了李东海留长的头发，却没有吹乱那颗坚定不移的心，李东海双手搭着栏杆，回头朝李赫宰微微一笑，说道，“赫，不管你回不回应，我都从来没有后悔过。”两人戴着婚戒的手，十指相扣……

现在的李赫宰实在是有点太怂了，他甚至丢人的有几分发抖，好在李东海非常善解人意，看破了也没说破，只是主动伸手和李赫宰十指相扣。小区的保密效果非常好，一楼只有两户，而且互不干扰，丝毫不用担心私密性。大概也是因为这样，李东海的胆子大了起来，走到门前，他突然回身搂住李赫宰的脖颈，给了他一个轻吻，“别担心，妈妈和哥哥最疼我了，肯定不会为难你的。”

搂了一把李东海的腰，李赫宰这才觉得自己好一些，故意撒娇着转移话题，“海海，我总觉得，那些烧酒都是给我准备的。”

李东海这才“噗呲”一声笑了出来，“你不是能喝一点酒了嘛！放心吧，这不是还有你的海海嘛！”看李赫宰稍微放松了一些，李东海也跟着安心了下来，任由李赫宰又抱了一会儿，这才低声问道，“准备好了吗？”

见李赫宰点了点头，李东海这才按响了门铃，想了想还是没选择并排站，反倒是一个侧身，站到了前面，好用自己的身子将李赫宰挡在了后边。即使是李赫宰也不得不承认，李东海这个举动实在太男人了，有一种被守护着的感觉，李赫宰只觉得整颗心都被瞬间填满了，感叹着李东海成熟了，稳重了，开始能独当一面，甚至也能尝试着保护他了。但当门打开，见到了来开门的李东华，李东海立马就“打回了原形”，扑进了哥哥怀里，撒着娇甜甜的说了句“哥，好想你啊”。那一刻，李赫宰又有点恍惚，似乎一切从来没有改变过，似乎这十多年的岁月被瞬间抽走，李东海还是十五岁的李东海。

天知道，十五岁的李赫宰有多么羡慕十五岁的李东海，即使李东海当年确实是背井离乡又无依无靠的境地。但李东海有亲哥哥啊！有亲哥哥是什么体验，李赫宰自然是不会知道，但他也知道绝对不会是像自己和姐姐李素拉那样子相处。东华哥对东海很好，好到李赫宰有时候都有点感叹，如果自己也有个亲哥哥就好了。或者换句话说，李东海会给不少人有那种惹人疼爱的弟弟的感觉，东华哥的功劳确实不小。能有个亲哥哥，是多么大的底气啊，吵架打架输了都会有人护着，撒个娇卖个萌什么都有了。长大之后才知道这都是错误认知，但十五岁的李赫宰可不懂这些，只是看着李东海和其他哥哥们撒娇卖萌，转眼就好几个人抢着嘘寒问暖，就连金希澈这哥都对李东海好得不得了。李赫宰心里确实不是滋味，有一段时间总觉得这都是李东海有亲哥哥的缘故，以至于李东海从小练就了撒娇卖萌都不显得刻意的本事，叫“哥”时都能拉出可爱的尾音，这么可爱，难怪会被所有人捧在手心里疼爱。李赫宰羡慕是羡慕，但却也知道李东海过得也并不容易。十几岁离开家乡做练习生的孩子本就让人心疼，再加上李东海又是家中幼子，父亲去世得早，都说长兄如父，东华哥自己担起了家中的重担，却也心疼着背井离乡孤身在首尔打拼的幼弟。当练习生那会儿，李东华经常跑来看李东海。而李东海只要知道哥哥要来，都能开心个好几天。

兄弟俩的感情是真的好啊！

每次离开前，李东华都不太放心弟弟，总是搂着李东海哄了又哄，再三保证过几天会再来看他，李东海才能堪堪止住泪水。大概是真的担心弟弟，同期的练习生里的不少人都被李东华委托了照顾李东海，李赫宰当然也是其中之一，甚至因为李赫宰和李东海最经常待在一块儿，李东华跟李赫宰说“我们小海就拜托你了”这句话的次数也最多，当年的李赫宰确实是答应了。到了后来两人出道了，再见到李赫宰，李东华说得最多的还是那句“我们小海就拜托你了”，这么多年来，李赫宰也确实一直依照承诺照顾着李东海。但并不表示人家亲哥哥的“拜托”，是拜托到了这种托付终生的份上！

“小海！”

刚打开门，就被亲弟弟扑了个满怀的李东华，语气里透着一丝无奈，却还是爱怜地伸手揉了揉李东海的头发，说的是责备的话，语气却丝毫听不出，“都多大了，还撒娇！”

“哥，我们不是兄弟吗？”大概是见到了许久未见的亲哥，李东海一时间有点耍无赖的意味，“不管多大了，不还是得叫哥嘛！哥，真的好想你啊！”

边说着，还边抱着李东华不放，跟在后边的李赫宰也赶紧鞠躬问好，“东华哥好！”

听到声音，李东华这才越过李东海的肩膀看到了后边负责拎东西的李赫宰，微微一笑，点了点头，说了句“来啦！好久不见啊，赫宰！”边说着，李东华边拍了拍李东海的后背，“越大越不懂事了，也不知道帮赫宰拎点。”

“是我不让东海帮忙的。”李赫宰吓得赶紧解释，生怕因为自己害李东海挨骂，“也没多重，我一个人拎就是了。”

李东华似乎对李赫宰的这个回答还算是满意，笑意一直挂在嘴角，但口头上还是念李东海的语气，“也就是赫宰惯着你！”

李东海死命抱着哥哥半天不松手，头埋在哥哥怀里嘟囔着“赫最疼我了！”

“小没良心的，哥哥不疼你吗？有了赫宰，不要哥哥了？”李东华开玩笑似的拍了李东海的屁股一下，惹得李东海直说“没有没有”，李东华大抵也知道自家弟弟是个什么意思，把人从怀里捞出来，顺了顺毛，“好了，先去把手洗了，然后去厨房给妈妈打下手吧！”

李东海应了一声，乖乖照做了。李东华这才故作反应过来的模样，伸手接过李赫宰拎着的东西，再一次招呼人进来坐。李赫宰有几分拘谨，进了门，先往厨房方向跟妈妈问了好，又赶紧说自己去帮李东海，却被李东华叫住了。

“不忙，我们聊聊吧！”李东华往沙发上一坐，还比了个“请”的手势。

意识到东华哥就是故意把李东海支走的，李赫宰一瞬间觉得后背都湿了，应了一声，这才战战兢兢地在李东华比的沙发上坐了下来，腰板绷得笔直。

“东……东华哥，您说。”

“赫宰啊，你和小海从十五岁的时候就认识了吧！”

李赫宰点了点头，回答说“是”。李东华也点了点头，倒也没多说什么，只是沉默着将弟弟他们买来的水果拆了保鲜膜，一一摆到果盘里，李赫宰看这架势，也赶紧起身，过来帮忙。李东华看了看李赫宰，又看了看那些水果，突然来了一句，“水果是小海挑的吧！”

李赫宰愣了一下，还是承认了。李东海很是实在，在李赫宰建议要不要选个果篮的时候，李东海直接就拒绝了，拉着李赫宰就去一样一样挑水果，会比价还会挑拣品相好的。这个妈妈爱吃，那个哥哥爱吃，李东海都记得清清楚楚。其实最终买下来也差不多就是果篮里的那些种类，但价钱确实便宜了不少。李东海是什么做事风格，其实也容不得李赫宰隐瞒，这会子东华哥，一看也就明白了。李东华感叹了一句“小海长大了”，便继续手上的活。拆到蓝莓的时候，李东华开口让李赫宰帮忙去碗柜拿个大一点的碗，将蓝莓倒出来又顺手去洗了，摆在餐桌上李东海常坐的位置。

厨房里排油烟机的声音停了，妈妈说准备可以吃饭了，李东华赶紧进去帮忙端菜。李赫宰一时间有点不知所措，好在李东海喊了他，“赫，过来帮我一下。”

李赫宰赶紧过去，却见李东海正在盛饭，盛好了一碗就随手往李赫宰的方向一递，李赫宰立马接了，就摆餐桌上去，一来二去也还算默契。之后，甚至还帮着摆了碗筷，端了汤。

趁妈妈和哥哥出了厨房，李东海凑过来亲了一下李赫宰的脸颊，“E oppa学得可真快呀！”

“那是海海教得好！”

“少贫，不然待会儿海海可不护着你了！”

说是这么说的，真当一家人坐下来吃饭，东华哥拿来杯子，先给李东海倒了果汁，又开了瓶烧酒，“赫宰啊，能喝吧！陪你东华哥喝一杯吧！”

话音未落，手里的烧酒就被李东海给抽走了，“哥，哪有空腹喝酒的！妈妈，你快说说哥！”

妈妈哪里看不出两个儿子的小心思，但为了孩子们的身体着想，还是开了口，说先吃饭垫垫肚子，酒待会儿再喝。妈妈都这么说了李东华也不好说什么，只是看了眼自家弟弟，无奈的摇了摇头。

说不感动是不可能的，李赫宰一瞬间有种被李东海保护了的感觉，好像也没那么差，甚至心头还有几分暖暖的。怎么就这么贴心呢！如果不是碍着妈妈和东华哥在场李赫宰都想把李东海搂过来，好好亲一亲了。其实看着一桌子菜，有一半是李赫宰爱吃的，就让人很难不感动啊！想都知道肯定是李东海特意交代的，否则几乎不吃海鲜的李赫宰，真的不知道面对一大桌子海鲜是要怎么办。似乎是担心李赫宰不敢下筷，李东海反而充当起了给李赫宰夹菜的角色，倒是还没有到喂的地步，但也够让李赫宰美个半天的了，李东海夹的，吃着怎么就是这么香呢！

吃了点东西，垫了肚子，得到了李东海的默许，他们也斟上了烧酒。

李赫宰的酒量其实也不太好，喝也喝不了多少，好在倒酒的是李东海，倒也不会让他太吃亏。其实刚出道那会儿没到饮酒年龄，谁都不敢逼他们喝酒，到后来过了饮酒年龄，出道时间也长了，确实还是有不少应酬的。李赫宰和李东海的酒量就是矮子里拔将军的程度，李赫宰稍稍好上那么一点点，再加上担心李东海，只能一致对外说李东海酒精过敏，而负责给李东海挡酒应酬的人也就成了李赫宰，多喝了那么几次，酒量确实是有稍微撑大那么一丢丢。

好在李东海的酒量应该是遗传的，哥哥李东华其实也不太能喝，喝没几杯就已经有点上脸了，但看着还算清醒。酒过三巡，李东华也不知道是不是真的醉了，突然越过桌子拉住了李赫宰的手，又拉过李东海的手递了过去。李东海还有几分不解，但李赫宰还是明白了，一把握住了李东海的手。李东华这才算是满意了，拍了拍李赫宰的手背，说出了那句每次见面都必说的话——

“赫宰啊，我们小海就拜托你了！”

李赫宰一把揽住李东海的肩，醉意里却是信誓旦旦的回答，“会的，妈妈，东华哥！东海就放心的交给我吧！”帅气地说完誓言，李赫宰猛地站起身，朝妈妈和李东华各鞠了一躬，大概也是刚退伍的缘故，又敬了一礼，喊了句“忠诚！”紧接着，“砰”地一声，直接醉倒在了地上……


	18. Chapter 18

李赫宰清醒过来的时候，是在李东海怀里。对，字面意思，而且睡得还挺香。

一睁眼正对着的，就是李东海那还算锻炼得当的胸肌。这是什么该死的美好体验？埋胸睡了一夜，本就是从来没有过的，但今天也就在一起的第三天，在第二天夜里忍不住尝试，也没什么不可以的吧！李赫宰如果这会儿还有思考能力的话，大概会先遗憾自己怎么就断片了，否则大抵还能看到李东海欲拒还迎的一面。然而，刚睡醒的李赫宰本就有点发懵，再加上宿醉连带来的头痛欲裂，以至于李赫宰盯着李东海的胸口，好一会儿都没缓过劲儿来。足足发了半天呆，李赫宰突然由衷的发出感叹——有锻炼就是不一样啊，手感真不错！

等等！李东海的上衣呢？为

什么不好好盖被子？

不对……重点应该是我怎么在这吧！

上一秒还在陪东华哥喝酒，下一秒就到了床上，而且天还亮了？缺失了一大段记忆，不是断片又是什么呢？

这不是李赫宰第一次喝断片了，但根据以往的惨痛经验，自己只怕又做了不少蠢事——李赫宰喝多了连性格都会变，这是连粉丝都发现了的事实。喝醉了的李赫宰是有点幼稚过头的李赫宰，丝毫没有半点银赫的架子，又会卖萌又会撒娇。不用想也知道，昨晚绝对又给李东海的相册增加了不少库存！好在李东海也就是喜欢拍拍照，不该发出去的绝对不会乱发，但光是私下里时不时拿出来取笑一番，就够李赫宰受的了。但，毕竟是自己的男朋友啊，除了宠着还能怎么办？

李赫宰小心翼翼地脱离了李东海的怀抱，拉过只是堪堪搭在腰上的被子，把李东海裹了个严实，这才艰难地坐了起来。虽然不愿意承认，但大概真的是年纪到了。以前喝多了，第二天照样早起，该练习练习，该赶行程赶行程。然而，现在多喝了几杯就直接醉倒在地，第二天还被宿醉夺走了全部活力。真的是毫无防备啊！李赫宰再次后悔自己没有早一点回应李东海的感情，如果在二十二岁就互通了心意，是不是会不一样？也许就不会喝没几杯醉倒，丢人丢到岳母家了。但李赫宰也只是想想，心里还是清楚的知道，自己年轻个几岁也不见得酒量就会好。年轻几岁在一起，他和李东海确实是可以趁年轻，一起去做很多现在想做却有顾虑的事情。但如果他两过早交往，有可能D&E就不会走这么远了。年轻有年轻的好处，但谁说现在不是呢？现在才正式交往，或许就是他们两最好的选择吧！毕竟年轻有年轻的冲动，成熟了反倒是能更长久吧！更何况如果是在一起后，才发生了那次差点不能收场的争吵，只怕两人真的会闹得连朋友都没得做吧！

李赫宰靠在床头，缓了好一会儿，才能有力气伸手从床头柜抓来手机，却发现还不到八点。今天没有行程，是可以睡个回笼觉的程度。但大概是因为宿醉，一时间没了睡意。将即将没电的手机插上电，李赫宰坐在那发了好一会儿的呆。好在李东海并没有因此惊醒，只是顺势搂住了李赫宰的腰，还无意识地轻蹭了几下。李赫宰就这么任由李东海抱着，看着男朋友的睡颜，确实是蛮幸福的！

真好啊！我的！

李赫宰伸手搂住了李东海，就保持着这个姿势，呆坐了好半天，但怎么都回忆不起来，自己昨晚究竟做了什么。一般来说，醒来回忆一下，大抵还是能想起那么一星半点儿的。但这一次李赫宰，还真的思来想去都找不回半点记忆。

是真的……断片了！李赫宰捂着脸，心情是说不出的复杂。也不知是不是被李赫宰的动作牵连，李东海醒了，一副睡眼惺忪的模样，刚想伸手揉一揉眼睛，就被李赫宰一把抓住了手。

“别揉！”

一句话让那双漂亮的眸子瞬间找到了对焦，李东海“噌”的一声爬了起来，语气里有几分担忧，“怎么醒得这么早？哪里不舒服吗？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，伸手将李东海搂进怀里，斟酌了一下措辞，“昨晚我……是不是给你添麻烦了？”

“你还好意思说！”李东海大概是看在李赫宰还处于宿醉状态懒得计较，就这么任由他抱着，“闹了我一晚上，明明送我哥回家的路上，还挺乖的！”

昨晚李赫宰直接醉倒之后，李东海一开始真的是吓坏了，喊了半天李赫宰的名字，怎么拍他的脸，已经醉过去的人就是不吭声。李东海都快哭着打电话给正洙哥求救，问能不能送医院的时候，李赫宰这才发出了一声呻吟，从地上爬起来，边抱怨着摔疼了，边拉着李东华要继续喝。李东海怕喝出事，也怕在妈妈家闹开了，只能没收了剩下的烧酒，把喝多了的两人分别安置在沙发上。李东华最起码还算清醒，李赫宰是真的已经开始借着醉意耍无赖的程度了，李东海没办法，非得骂了他两句，威胁他再不听话就不要他了，李赫宰这才腰板挺得笔直，双手放在膝盖上乖乖坐好。李东海用最快的速度帮妈妈收拾了餐桌，帮着洗了碗，还被逼着打包了几个没吃完的菜走。

李东海是唯一没喝酒的人，理所当然是得充当司机的，大概是碍于李东华在后排，李赫宰刚开始还算是蛮乖的，上了副驾，还会自己戴好安全带坐好。李东海送李东华上楼前，还哄小孩似的交代李赫宰乖乖坐好等他，哪里想到送完人回来，刚拉开车门，就发现李赫宰缩在副驾哭得一塌糊涂。李东海倒是很有先见之明，掏出手机拍了两张照，又开了视频录制，问怎么了，李赫宰边哭边说，“男朋友不要我了！”

李东海差点被没气乐了，追问道，“你男朋友是谁呀？”

“李东海，不是大海！是明星呢！大明星，天才作曲家李东海！”李赫宰还没止住泪水，边哭着问道，“你有看到他吗？我把他弄丢了。他长得很好看的，是双眼皮大眼睛，笑起来特别好看！是清潭洞核美貌！”

李东海“噗呲”一声笑了出来，听李赫宰说完，这才来了一句，“他有叫你乖乖在这等他吗？”

“说了，”李赫宰似乎是哭累了，只剩下啜泣，“他怎么不回来了，肯定是不要我了……”

“他怎么会不要你呢！”李东海坐进车里，伸手要去抱李赫宰，后者却躲开了，直呼不和除了李东海以外的人抱抱。李东海也不知自己是该哭还是该笑，抽了两张纸巾递给李赫宰，“先擦擦脸，眼睛哭得像兔子，待会儿男朋友回来了，认不出来你了！”

听了这话，李赫宰赶紧止住了泪水，胡乱擦了把脸，抬起头，望见了李东海，突然“啊”了一声，“你跟我男朋友长得真像！”

李东海瞬间噎了一下，边把手机架到支架上，又将摄像头对准李赫宰，这才近乎无奈的解释道，“因为我就是你男朋友！”

“骗人！”李赫宰撇着嘴，似乎不太高兴，“ 你怎么证明你是我男朋友！”

喝醉的人没法讲道理，但李东海一瞬间也被绕进去了，愣愣的问了一句，“你想要怎么证明？”

“男朋友会叫我哥哥的！”

得！喝多了还记得这茬呢！

李东海没办法，只得甜甜的叫了声“哥哥”，但李赫宰执意说李东海骗他，开车回家的一路上，李赫宰都在絮絮叨叨地说着李东海去哪了，好好的男朋友怎么弄丢了之类的话，李东海的录像也连带着拍了一路。好在喝醉的人根本没意识到车在动，否则发现没在原地等“男朋友”，还不知道要怎么闹。从停车场到进家门口，李赫宰都不让扶，说不让李东海除外的人碰，自己晃晃悠悠地一路走回去，连密码锁都能顺利打开。如果不是李赫宰真的一身酒气，而且确实是走道都走不了直线，李东海都怀疑他是不是装的。进了家门，李赫宰扑进沙发里就不起来，死命说要等李东海回来了才要去洗澡。李东海没办法，只能先把带回来的餐盒放进冰箱，又在浴缸里放好了水，这才回到沙发里跟李赫宰理论。

“赫，去洗澡吧！”

“不要！”

“那……怎么样你才愿意去洗？”

“要跟海海一起洗！”

“好，海海陪哥哥一起洗，好不好？”

“你不是海海。”

“我是。”

“你不是。”

“我是！”

“你不是！”

几乎就是幼稚园小朋友吵架的程度，李东海被气得够呛，深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地来了句，“我是！”

李赫宰还是摇着头说“你不是，你就不是”，李东海的所有耐性，被这句话瞬间整没了，想揪李赫宰的头发，但刚退伍的人，头发还是太短揪不住。李东海只得转战耳朵，一把就将人从沙发上揪了起来，“呀！李赫宰！有完没完！”

李赫宰的耳朵都被揪红了，但好歹破涕为笑了，抱着李东海就撒着娇说“海海你终于回来了！”

李东海气得差点没当场骂出脏话来，两人就这么半搂半抱的移动去了浴室，洗个澡跟打仗似的，中途李赫宰还受不了吐了几次，到后面估计是胃都吐空了，这才消停。折腾了半天李东海才把李赫宰擦干了丢回床上。收拾了一下，回到房间，李赫宰人又没了。李东海刚出了房门，就被李赫宰拖去厨房，说要吃用量杯煮的拉面。李东海也担心李赫宰吐空了胃，夜里难受，一时心软答应了，把人安置在沙发上，这才转身往厨房去。李赫宰还在那提要求，让他必须用量杯量好水。李东海没办法，刚把拉面锅和量杯翻出来，拉面都来不及拆，就看到李赫宰已经在沙发上睡过去了。

阿西！李赫宰你这个坏家伙！这不是折腾人嘛！

李东海气不过，恨不得揍李赫宰一顿，但还是小心翼翼地把人抗回了床上。哪里想到到了床上，这人更不消停了，一会儿要扒李东海衣服，一会儿又是裤子的。李东海全身被扒得只剩件内裤，但好歹知道不能和喝醉的人一般见识，耐着性子哄人。但李赫宰怎么都不愿意好好睡，最终还是被李东海一把搂怀里。大概是被男朋友练得肌肉勃发的胳膊一箍，李赫宰也不知道是不是吓到了，这才算是乖了下来，很快就埋在李东海胸口睡着了。

闹了一出，李东海反倒是被整精神了，半搂着李赫宰，既担心他压迫心脏不能呼吸，又怕换姿势把人弄醒了，只得保持着这个变扭的姿势，动都不敢动，熬到后半夜这才勉强睡了过去……

“傻瓜啊！”李赫宰看完李东海拍摄地视频，几乎已经自暴自弃了，但嘴上还是那种皮得不行的语气，“你也不怕我吐你一身？”边说着，还想删掉视频。

“傻了吗？你昨晚胃都吐空了，还能吐什么啊！”李东海不以为然地耸了耸肩，似乎早就料到了这种结果，也不动手抢，“删吧，我早就备份了。”


	19. Chapter 19

两人闹了一阵，最终还是李东海叫停了玩笑，开始做起床前的颈部拉伸。

李东海是个很节制的人。

李赫宰一直都这么认为，有时候他甚至都觉得李东海有点过分自律了。没必要这样子的，活得这么累干什么呀！就像今天，明明没有行程啊，正洙哥都发来信息说昨天拍摄的片段，会剪成三集放出，让他们这两天好好休息一下。听到这个消息，李赫宰和李东海作出的反应都是完全不同的。李赫宰理所当然地决定借着宿醉在床上瘫一天，而李东海却在短短几秒内决定起来写歌，吃完午饭就回家打扫卫生，甚至连明天要巡店的想法都有了。

“不是吧，海海！”李赫宰几乎立马就泄气了，想跟男朋友一整天都在床上度过的幻想泡泡，瞬间被男朋友亲手戳破了，“房子又不会跑，什么时候打扫都可以啊！”

“不行，我总不能一直住你这吧！”李东海做好了拉伸，起身都不带犹豫的，似乎又怕李赫宰误会，赶紧又补了一句，“而且你这也没设备，我需要我的工作室。”

李赫宰的脸上是根本没有掩饰的失落，整个人也瞬间缩了起来，抱着膝的模样说不出的可怜。

已经翻身下床的李东海，无奈地又爬上了床，伸手搂住了自家男朋友，“那……改变一下计划。我们先起来吃早饭，中午吃饱了以后，海海陪哥哥睡午觉。睡醒了再去打扫，就把卧室、厨房还有工作室收拾出来就好。今天咱们睡我那，明天我们再一起打扫客厅？”

“交代给扫地机器人不可以吗？”李赫宰的语气还有点委屈，大抵也是因为还在宿醉的状态，还没从撒娇卖萌的模式调整过来，“我有扫地机器人。”

“不行的，哥哥。”李东海明明是稍小了几个月的那个，这会儿叫着“哥哥”，但却还是哄人的语气说着话，“床单被套总得换吧！不换的话，晚上我们怎么睡？”

“我来换！”李赫宰立马表了决心，“扫地机器人负责地板，我负责床单被套，海海只需要打扫工作室里的设备就可以了！”李东海没有否定，但还是立马提出，房间里的窗户和工作台也要擦。李赫宰深怕他后悔，赶紧加了一句，“那些明天我们再分配！”

卧室定好了，李东海紧接着就提了下一个议程，“那厨房呢？没有厨房可做不了饭。”

“我们叫外卖，不用用到厨房。”

“不行！说好休假的时候，我负责煮饭的，老吃外卖不健康。”

李赫宰沉默了，在心里权衡完“能吃到李东海亲手做的饭”和“打扫厨房有多大工作量”孰轻孰重后，这才再次开口，“我来打扫厨房，再加换床单被套，海海打扫工作室。今晚不做饭了，我们最后叫一次外卖？”

李东海也沉默了一下，似乎在考虑实施的可能性，这才勉为其难地同意了，“那好吧！”

很多年后，李赫宰总是觉得自己时不时地感觉到，李东海似乎总是有意无意地安排了一些极为严苛的休假期安排，行程满得有时李赫宰听了都觉得苛刻得让人心疼，更别说大多数时候这些行程安排，严重挤占到了李赫宰的某项合理的“生活权益”。李赫宰几乎每一次都开始跟李东海讨价还价，但最终的结果似乎都是李赫宰帮着分担掉了李东海原定的任务。而且看起来这些事情还是李赫宰自愿去讨来的，李东海总是表现得不情不愿，好像他才是做出了让步的那个。但好死不死，李赫宰就是每每都吃这一套，等他反应过来李东海可能是故意的时候，也清楚的认知到，自己一开始就断送掉了理论的资格。但好在帮着做任务也是有奖励的，“利用”完李赫宰的当晚，李东海都会更主动一些。所以从奖励这个方面来说，李赫宰不算亏，甚至有时候奖励还有些过于丰厚了。

当然，现在的李赫宰根本不知道迎接自己的还有奖励，被硬拖起来吃早餐的时候，还是表达了不满。

“海海，就不能点外卖吗？”

“不能，都说了整天吃外卖不健康，晚上都要吃外卖了，早餐午餐可不行。”李东海刚给妈妈打完电话，认真的记录好了做醒酒汤的配料和步骤，这会儿正准备订一单生鲜配送，“想吃什么，我给你做。”

“炒年糕。”

“不行，太腻了！宿醉可不能吃这种东西。”

李赫宰没回话，嘴却是立马撅了起来，明显不太高兴。

李东海没理他，用最快的速度下完了单，这才开始准备自己的配方果汁，知道李赫宰不愿意喝，李东海就准备了一杯同样有醒酒作用的蜂蜜柠檬水，大抵也是了解李赫宰的小孩子口味，还特意多加两勺蜂蜜。为了健康，煎蛋也被迫改成了水煮蛋，但冲牛奶的无糖麦片还是换成裹着糖粉的玉米片。

特别简单的早餐，李赫宰吃得倒是心满意足，看着李东海弹吉他写歌也开心得不得了，乖乖坐在一旁听着，看着男朋友怎么都不觉得腻。

临近中午，李东海预订的生鲜配送到货了。看着那一大盒牛油果的时候，李赫宰的心情就有点复杂了，但也没敢多说半句，直到看着用来提鲜用的鳀鱼下锅，李赫宰一时间又耍起了小孩子脾气。

“一定要加吗？”一直被称为“鳀鱼”的人，完全就是在撒娇耍赖了，从身后搂住李东海的腰，说话的语气都带着委屈，“好狠心啊，海海！你准备用鳀鱼熬汤吗？”

“不然呢？醒酒汤不就是这样做的吗？”李东海任由李赫宰抱着，趁着熬汤的时候，赶紧备一些其他配菜。李赫宰把头靠在李东海肩上，絮絮叨叨地说着不喜欢海鲜，不吃鳀鱼，看起来不好吃之类的话，李东海撇了撇嘴，似乎不太高兴，“我第一次做，大清早起来特意为了你学的。你必须给我都吃完！”

说是这么说的，但熬完了汤头，李东海还是把鳀鱼海带之类李赫宰不吃的配料从锅里捞了出来，这才放了豆芽下锅。好歹还出留了一部分的豆芽，准备拌了个小菜。李赫宰也自知男朋友在爆发的边缘，赶紧见好就收。

李东海特意煮了米饭，给李赫宰泡饭吃。虽然嘴上说炒年糕太油腻，但还是按照李赫宰的口味炒了一小盘年糕，美名其曰不能吃太多。除此之外，还备了三四个小菜，一个接着一个摆上桌。李东海紧接着又开始切着牛油果，洗蓝莓，一堆菜叶子拌个沙拉，连酱都不加。李赫宰一瞬间意识到，这一桌子热菜是给他一个人准备的，而李东海中午就打算吃个健身餐。

为什么要这么节制啊！

李赫宰在心里叹气，如果李东海逼他一起吃健身餐也就算了，既然要在一起，自然是做好要共患难的想法，但偏偏李东海就是搞起了差别待遇。为什么要这样啊！但仔细一想，李东海真的让他一起吃健身餐的话，李赫宰大抵也是会边抱怨边撒娇说不吃的吧……大抵也是摸清了李赫宰这种口是心非的性子，李东海问都没问，直接给两人做了完全不一样的午餐。意识到李东海似乎在迁就他的那一刻，李赫宰有几分无奈，还真的是被李东海吃得死死的啊！意识到这一点的李赫宰开始心里不平衡了，故意闹着要喂李东海吃饭。一开始李东海好歹还吃了两口，到后来又不愿意吃了，李赫宰没办法，又是撒娇又是耍赖，说醒酒汤里豆芽没味道不好吃，闹得李东海没办法，大抵也是看在豆芽没什么热量的份上，这才勉强又多吃了两口。

打破了李东海的健身餐计划，李赫宰几乎是得意了起来，连饭后洗碗都起劲了，丝毫没有意识到刚起来吃完早餐不久，午餐的饭菜说是一人份，其实也偏多了一些，再加上宿醉，其实李赫宰根本吃不下多少……


	20. Chapter 20

午觉并没有睡多久，没一会儿李赫宰就醒了。宿醉的人精神好得不得了，反倒是给自己排了一堆日程的人赖了床。

但也没什么好奇怪的。

李东海确实是从李赫宰退伍之后，就一直没有休息好。是思虑太多的缘故。李东海看着确实是没心没肺的模样，但事实上却是个极度敏感，又心细如发的人。这两年没有敢多想的问题，只怕都挤在退伍前这两天想完了。退伍前思考，两天后李赫宰要是拒绝了，该如何自处；要是答应了，台上台下又该怎么相处；退伍后就变成思考着要不要多尝试一些以前明明抵触的事情，帮李赫宰分担一些压力之类的。李东海想了很多，大概是时候未到，还没来得及跟李赫宰分享。

李赫宰对此一无所知，只觉得把李东海搂在怀里，睡眠质量出奇的高。李赫宰伸手刚想把人搂得更紧了些，李东海就已经自然而然地凑了过来，右腿直接架到了李赫宰腰上，就像刚出道那会儿在宿舍挤一张床上睡觉一样。当年没觉得有什么，搂搂抱抱纯当李东海粘人，毕竟当年和别的哥哥睡一起的时候，李东海虽没这么过分，但也容易睡得歪七扭八。但自从坦诚相见之后，这样的姿势，李赫宰就很难不让自己想歪掉。然而，熟睡中的李东海对此毫无察觉，仍在李赫宰怀里蹭来蹭去，惹得李赫宰满脑子都是点不能播的画面。

啊！这简直是甜蜜的负担啊！

李赫宰没有去实施自己脑海里冒出来的诸多想法，毕竟来日方长，有的是时间去做。最终，他只是偷亲了一下李东海那笑起来像小猫似的唇，给自己找点甜头。睡着的李东海很乖，只是被亲了一下唇，就知道张嘴了，得到允许的李赫宰更是变本加厉，加深了这个吻，李东海睡是睡模糊了，但到底还知道回吻。小脸更是因此变得红扑扑的，看着就觉得可爱。

李赫宰其实已经不困了，但舍不得起来，看着李东海的睡颜，罪魁祸首一时间愧疚到了极点。以前没觉得，现在想来还是不够体贴啊！明明答应了东华哥要好好照顾李东海，到头来反倒是被李东海照顾了！李赫宰心疼的将怀里的人搂得更紧了些，大抵也是被抱得难受了，李东海挣扎着翻了个身，眼见着就要脱离李赫宰的怀抱了，又被箍着腰搂了回去。后颈被连着亲了好几下，李东海呜咽一声，好歹没再挣扎，只是嘟囔了句，“赫，别闹！困！”

“不是说还要去打扫吗？”李赫宰搂着李东海的腰，柔声哄着，“不去了吗？”

“要……要去……”李东海任由李赫宰抱着，后颈被亲了又亲也没反抗，只是气若游丝的应着，“十分钟，再睡十分钟，就十分钟……”

“好。”

说是这么说，但李赫宰还是没准备准时叫他，十分钟哪里够补觉啊，累了就多休息一会儿嘛！身子透支了可不是开玩笑的，再说了，中午睡饱了，晚上就可以稍微晚点睡了吧！李赫宰打着自己的小算盘，立马决定晚点再叫李东海起来。但李赫宰心里也清楚，不叫醒李东海也不行，定好了要打扫，李东海今天就肯定要回去打扫的，李赫宰可不想因为这种小事跟李东海拌嘴。对于晚上的安排，李赫宰已经有了大致的想法，现在虽是软玉在怀，但也没必要急于一时，就这么搂着人，又陪着赖了会儿床，便决定先起来梳洗一下。顺手又把洗好了的衣服从洗衣机里捞了出来，一件一件挂到衣架上，晾到阳台去。

介于今晚打扫完要直接住在李东海那，李赫宰还是得做点在外过夜的准备，倒也不是说得准备衣物，毕竟李东海那确实是有不少李赫宰的衣服。李赫宰边想着自己的计划，边找来了袋子先把那台扫地机器人打包了。毕竟是艺人出去买些不合身份的东西确实不太方便，李赫宰特意把上回没用完、没用上的东西都给带上了。又仔细检查了一圈门窗、煤气是否都关好了，这才去衣帽间换了衣服，又顺手挑了一套适合李东海的。

李东海不常赖床，但一旦赖床了，叫他起床就是个费劲的活。李赫宰也不准备叫，只是回到房间，把李东海身上的睡衣裤扒了下来。睡懵了的人醒是醒了，但没睁开眼，连反抗都没有，全程无比配合，该伸手的时候伸手，该站好的时候也能站得住。李赫宰只能把人抱去浴室，被抱了的人，还知道要搂着李赫宰的脖颈保持平衡。边帮李东海刷牙，李赫宰边感叹希澈哥是对的，李东海真的是到了连洗漱都要人帮的地步，但好歹还知道怎么漱口。果然是没有手啊，上学时期这活都是希澈哥在做，李东海也不知道是真的睡懵了，还是做梦梦到了什么，一时没分清是谁，嘟囔了句，“哥，不想去上学！”

撒娇的语气，但居然用的是敬语？这叫的不是我吧！

李赫宰差点没被气乐了，但还是顺着李东海的话往下说，还坏心眼的故意逗他，“不行，今天要周考，记得吗？”

李东海似乎是吓到了，顿时睁开了眼睛，“糟了，昨晚没有复习……”看到一旁正在憋笑的李赫宰，李东海一时间没反应过来，“呀！李赫宰你怎么在这！”紧接着就哭丧着脸，开始问李赫宰周考有没有复习，似乎还想着要抄李赫宰的答案。

当年确实是同班同学没错，两人甚至还做过同桌，但重点不在这吧！

李赫宰非常不给面子的笑出了声，“海海啊，还记得自己今年几岁吗？”

李东海愣了一下，似乎开始回想自己几岁了，在他意识到自己早就毕业多年，伍都退了的之前，李赫宰已经用最快的速度逃出了浴室。李东海先是庆幸了一下没有周考，好一会儿才反应过来被骗了，“呀！李赫宰！你耍我呀！”边说着边追出去要打李赫宰，两人在客厅里跑了好几圈，又双双滚到了沙发上。

李东海骑在李赫宰身上，掐着他的脖子，“你怎么能耍我啊！真的吓死我了！”李东海的重点再一次偏离了，抱怨着李赫宰骗他今天要周考的事情。

“呀！李东海，刚才还叫哥呢！用的还是敬语呢！”

“呀！李赫宰！”

李东海从认识以来，就没叫过李赫宰“哥”，一听到两人同年，大了几个月的李赫宰就直接说不要用敬语了。大抵是一开始就不想和李东海摆什么大几个月的哥哥的架子吧！更何况一开始就想变得更亲密啊！说敬语像什么话啊！李东海更是乐得如此，叫了几天“赫宰”，渐渐也就变成“赫”了……

两人又闹了一阵，才勉强能出门，李赫宰帮着背了吉他，还拎了一大袋东西，李东海虽然疑惑，但看形状大抵也猜出来是那台扫地机器人，也就没多问，只是乖巧地帮着巡了一遍所有房间，确保空调和电灯都已经关好了，两人这才安心锁了门。

李东海家就在同小区隔壁栋，是江景房，所以装修时特意指定了整个客厅都要用落地观景窗，是单面玻璃。既有私密性，又可以足不出户欣赏到汉江的夜景。比起李赫宰家四面封闭的设计，李东海家显得浪漫而且有情调许多。一想到李东海家的布局，李赫宰就忍不住开始期待晚上了……

大概是工作日，小区里没人在瞎溜达，两人边走着边肆无忌惮地聊着些琐事，比如晚餐吃什么。两人连性格都不同，喜欢吃的东西自然也是不同的，最终还是李赫宰拍了板，决定多点几家，多几种不同种类分着吃。李东海还提议晚餐可以在落地窗前席地而坐，边看江景边吃。李赫宰直接就答应了，还说自己确实是带了蜡烛，本来就想着要吃烛光晚餐的，“而且……我记得你家客厅的落地窗是单面玻璃吧！”

“嗯，怎么啦？”

“没什么。”

听了李赫宰这话，李东海一开始还没反应过来，但毕竟两人是那种关系好到对方一个眼神就心照不宣的程度，看着李赫宰控制不住的嘴角，李东海的脸登时就红了，他不知道李赫宰是不是和自己想一起去了，但大抵八九不离十……

后半段路程两人都默契的没说话，但彼此心里都已经心领神会，却也没戳破。

李东海输了密码，开了门的那一瞬间，别说李赫宰了，就连李东海自己都不由自主地愣了一下，这也太干净整洁了吧！

李东海第一反应是家里进贼了，但贼可不至于进家里帮你打扫吧！第二反应就是转头看向李赫宰，“你背着我请钟点工了？”

“没有，不是我。”

李赫宰承认，自己那房子确实是有钟点工定期打扫的，但李东海这，他还没到没在一起就插手帮忙请钟点工的地步。前天晚上李赫宰上来的时候，来去都挺着急的，拿了吉他就走，也没仔细看。但现在想来，吉他上都不带积灰的，确实是不可能堆了两年多没打扫的样子。听李东海这口气，想也知道，他根本就没有想到入伍期间要雇个钟点工定期打扫什么的。

“所以……以往都是你自己打扫？”

“对啊，自己能打扫，为什么要请钟点工？”

说是这么说没错，但李东海这也太勤俭持家了，李赫宰叹了口气，问道，“所以你入伍前把房子交给谁打扫了？”

“我哥啊！”

“那就打个电话问问东华哥？”

想来也就是关心弟弟的东华哥会考虑如此周全，请来的钟点工很是细心，植物都有帮忙浇水，那一客厅的落地观景窗更是擦得一尘不染。

得到了亲哥哥的确认，李东海这才算是开心起来，又跟哥哥撒了好一会儿娇，还陪着李赫宰一起把床单被套给换了。

莫名空出了好几小时，李东海提议可以打会儿花牌，顺便拍摄一段视频，做vlog发YouTube或者在D&E Return上放出都是可以的。没等李赫宰同意，李东海就已经把相机连带三脚架给搬了出来，甚至还搞了三个机位。

打花牌而已，这也太夸张了吧！猛然被灵感击中……

“等一下，”李赫宰几乎立马提议道，“ 打花牌总得赌点什么吧！”


	21. Chapter 21

“好啊，赌什么？”

李东海顾着调试相机，随口答应了下来，一抬头便对上李赫宰的眼睛，看那神情，多年来的默契让李东海瞬间意识到哪里不太对，“等等！先说好。是能播的程度？还是不能播的？”

“哦？”李赫宰乐了，凑过来将李东海圈进怀里，“不能播的程度，也能拍吗？”

李东海也不知道是没仔细听，还是下意识的嘴快，“怎么不能拍了？”

李赫宰也不提醒他，顺着就往下说，“那就……拍点不能播的。”

“ 不……不对，”李东海大抵是刚反应过来李赫宰上一句话的问题在哪，想挽回已经有点来不及了，“不能播的还拍干嘛？”

“做个纪念也是可以的。”李赫宰不由分说地直接打开了三台相机的摄像，“还是多视角。来吧！会很有趣的。”

李东海满脸写满了半信半疑，重新提出了问题，“所以赌注是什么？”

“玩点刺激的，敢不敢？”

连激将法都用上了啊！

到了这种程度，说是没有阴谋，都不可能有人相信了吧！更何况，以李东海对李赫宰的了解程度，很难看不出这是李赫宰给他下好的套。当然，对于李东海看出来了这件事，李赫宰也不可能不知道。但真的到了连激将法都用上的份上，李东海反倒是明知道是陷阱，也不肯就这样认输了，“怎么不敢了！”

“那输了可不能哭鼻子！”

“谁输谁赢还不一定呢！”

说是这么说的，但真当地毯都铺好了，两人坐下来准备洗牌，李赫宰却提出每盘输的人，要对着镜头脱一件衣服的时候，李东海还是直接就炸毛了，“在这？我这是江景房！全是玻璃！”

“嗯！很漂亮！”李赫宰抬手扶了一把眼镜，近乎挑衅地直视着李东海的眼睛，“不是单面镜吗？是不敢吗？不敢的话，认输也是可以的！”

“谁不敢了！”被刺激到的李东海话一出口，就后悔了，表情瞬间就有点崩了，似乎在气愤自己又说话不过脑了，但话都到那了，只能硬着头皮说下去，“来就来！”边说着还边动手洗起了牌，洗了一半，李东海又来了一句，“等等，先说好，袜子算两件对吧！”

“当然！”

李东海对此还算满意，但一低头看到自己的着装，很快便意识到哪里不对了，抬头看了眼李赫宰的着装，又低头看了看自己的。

好呀！李赫宰！敢情是在这等着我呢！

李东海的衣服是李赫宰帮忙穿上的，简单的T恤短裤搭配白袜，再加上内裤，撑死也就算五件。反观李赫宰，眼镜项链再加耳饰，光是饰品的件数就已经赶上李东海的总数了。

“呀！李赫宰！你故意欺负我！从你家到我家就五分钟不到，你穿成这样是给谁看！”

“是搭配啊！这件T恤就是要这样搭配才好看啊！”

“你给我把饰品都摘掉！”

“不行！”

“摘掉！”

“不行！说了这件T恤，就是要搭配这个项链和耳饰才好看！”

“那你脱T恤的时候，把项链和耳饰一起摘了！”

李赫宰想着也不要逼李东海逼得太急，这才点了头，但无论如何都不愿意再摘眼镜了。

“你又没近视！戴个框架有意思吗？”李东海面上明显不太对了，隐隐有了发作的迹象，“你不摘我不玩了！”

李赫宰没办法，再次做出了让步，“那这样，你要是连赢四把，第五把无论输赢我都脱一件。”

听着还算不错，李东海就点头答应了，丝毫没有意识到连赢四把的概率小到微乎其微，他甚至追加了一个赌注——最先脱光了的人，要答应赢的人一个条件。

李赫宰几乎是第一时间就乐了，追问道，“什么条件都行？”

“什么条件都行。”李东海立马给出了肯定的答案。

李赫宰直截了当地给出了自己所要提的条件，“包括不拉窗帘在这里做一次？”

李东海愣了一下，脸随即红了，“呀！李赫宰！你是流氓吗！一整天的只想着这些吗！”

“对啊！”李赫宰大大方方地承认了，“哥哥就是馋海海身子了，怎么了？”

李东海的小脸通红，但还是不甘示弱，“那哥哥还是先赢了海海再说吧！”

两个小学生斗嘴斗了半天，这才勉强开始正式打花牌，一上来李东海连赢了三盘，顺利让李赫宰脱掉了眼镜和袜子。手气好到爆炸，让李东海开心得有点得意忘形，扬言要让李赫宰输到脱裤子，甚至说着赢了的话，今晚要让李赫宰让他一次。

李赫宰毕竟是被粉丝称为“Alpha中的Alpha”的人，他和李东海谁攻谁受不是明摆着的事情吗？李东海无意中的话，立马让李赫宰变了脸色，嗓音也变成银赫般的低沉，本来看着挺大的单眼皮眼睛微眯，“海海，你这是要反攻吗？嗯？”

李东海有点吓到，但还是硬着头皮往下说，“不是说了什么条件都可以的嘛！哥哥你可不能耍赖！”

“不耍赖。”沉着脸的李赫宰，表情难看，语气也不算好，“你要是真能赢，让你一次又何妨？你说是吧，海海！”

加重的尾音，让李东海随即觉得后背发凉，隐隐有些不好的预感，但也说不出哪里有问题。果不其然，受到惊吓的人紧接着就连输了三把，这会儿正纠结着是先脱T恤还是先脱短裤。时间拖得久了，就连李赫宰都要忍不住建议先脱T恤的时候，李东海突然视死如归的站了起来，对着镜头，解开了短裤的扣子连带着拉下了拉链，任由那短裤落到地上，又近乎愤怒的把它一脚踢得远远的。好在T恤长度完全足够，大抵是堪堪盖住了底裤的程度，两条腿光溜溜溜的露着，看着就让人心痒。

李赫宰不得不承认，李东海这损招，真的有让他分心到，以至于他又输了一把。但李赫宰也没多纠结，直接对着镜头脱掉了T恤连带那些饰品。裸了上身同样是个损招，虽然没有李东海损，但李东海真的几乎立马就盯着李赫宰肩部三角肌部位不放了。李东海最喜欢盯着哪里看，李赫宰怎么可能不知道。损招有损招的好处，李东海果然输了，这一回居然难以置信地再度起身脱掉了内裤。

说不佩服是假的，李赫宰这下子是真的看都不敢乱看，想都不敢多想了。赛点了，自己还有一件长裤一件内裤，这都赢不了，真的活该被李东海反攻。李赫宰开始庆幸自己挑给李东海的T恤还算长，坐下后可以盖掉大半截大腿，要不然真的会把持不住。

这一盘两人都下得格外小心，再三斟酌着才出牌，就连看对方凑对子都要仔细核对。最终，李赫宰用极其微弱的优势赢了。李东海的脸色随即就不好了，不信邪的又核对了一遍，又检查剩余牌的牌面，这才算是真的死心了。清楚的知道自己即将迎来的事情是什么，李东海先是做了个无奈又气到咬牙切齿的表情，甚至还低声骂了句脏话，紧接着立马就想到要求饶了，“哥哥，海海是开玩笑的！不是真的要反攻的！”

“晚了，宝贝！”李赫宰的脸上没有笑意，声音听起来还带着些许怒气，这会儿连银赫的架子都端起来了，表情是说不出的认真，“愿赌服输，脱了吧，宝贝！别让哥哥等太久。”说着，还把空调调高了几度，以防着凉。

李东海自知玩脱了，还想着拖延时间，“那哥哥先说条件是什么。”

“你先脱完再说。”李赫宰怎么可能没看破，丝毫不给他这个机会，“宝贝，不要拖延时间，赶紧脱了。”

李东海见拖延法不奏效，没办法只能移动到镜头前，眼睛都因为紧张闭上了，一副视死如归的模样，抬手就把T恤给脱了。

见李东海这次如此的干脆，李赫宰不动声色地挑了一下眉，“真乖！”李东海变扭地坐在那不肯转身，被李赫宰扳着肩膀转了过来，还拍开了李东海护着裆部的手，“又不是没看过，你在害怕什么呢，宝贝？”

李赫宰极少会叫李东海“宝贝”，无论是现在还是以后，一旦叫了就是大事不妙。大抵是今天的经历太过惨痛，以至于之后李东海一听到被叫了“宝贝”，真的会吓得有点浑身僵硬。男朋友帅是真的帅，A起来也是真的A，生气起来也确实是蛮凶的。好在李东海演技还算在线，撒撒娇装装可怜再来点眼泪加哭腔，大抵也能得到原谅。

“没……没什么。”被李赫宰搂在怀里，面对着相机，李东海有点紧张了。

李赫宰似乎就是故意的，在镜头前上下其手乱摸一气，“别紧张，宝贝，三台相机而已。不是艺人嘛，要学会享受镁光灯和镜头的。”

“不……不紧张……”

这话说出来，李东海自己都有点不信，他本就有点所谓的镜头恐惧症，即使是自己的相机，难免还是有点心跳加速，想躲却被李赫宰从身后抱着，强迫着正面面对中间的那个相机，只得用发抖的声音转移话题，“哥……哥哥的条件是什么？”

“哥哥的条件很简单，”边说着，李赫宰边吸吮着李东海的左边耳垂，“宝贝，今天什么都听哥哥的好不好？”

是疑问的语气，但哪里是在和李东海商量。这个条件也明显就是在耍无赖，但李东海确实是输了，就算多扣掉一件，李赫宰依然还剩了件内裤。再加上听出了李赫宰确实是不太高兴，李东海一时间也不敢讨价还价，以至于沦落到不得不被拖着继续玩花牌。

本就已经输得全裸了，李东海就是输了也没什么。一开始李赫宰提出要继续玩，玩到他也脱光了的时候，李东海还有点疑惑。但全裸着玩花牌，真的怎么坐都不舒服，李赫宰又警告了多次，不让李东海伸手去挡重点部位，搞得李东海跪坐也不是，盘腿坐也不是，连着输了好几把之后，害羞感渐渐被输牌的烦躁感压了下去。战局越拖越长，手气差成这样，李东海都有点自暴自弃了。好容易才让李赫宰脱了牛仔裤，李东海都有点忍不住想求饶了。李赫宰大抵也是看出来了，招了招手示意李东海过来。

输得很彻底的人，委屈巴巴的过来了，跪坐在李赫宰身边，还知道要甜甜的叫一声“哥哥”。

“真乖！”李赫宰伸手摸了摸李东海的下巴，“认输吗，宝贝？”

李东海咬着唇点了点头，小声地说道，“认……认输。”

“以后还敢不敢反攻了？”

“不敢了，哥哥。再也不敢了！海海知道错了。”

“哦？真知道错了？”

“真知道错了，哥哥就原谅海海吧！”

“好啊，那帮哥哥舔硬了，哥哥就原谅海海。”


	22. Chapter 22

这个要求其实不算过分，毕竟看到李东海全裸的那一刻，李赫宰就已经半硬了。但谁又能想到李东海会因为害羞，连输了六七把呢？以至于挖坑给自己跳的李赫宰，都憋得有点按捺不住了。这时候几乎只要李东海凑过去撒个娇什么的，李赫宰都能硬得不行了。但李东海本就是没眼力见儿的，只顾着害羞又哪里能想到这些，听李赫宰这么说，脸就已经红得不行了，直往后躲，骂李赫宰是“流氓”。

而被骂是“流氓”的人，反倒笑得牙龈都露出来了，还忍不住逗李东海，说着要继续打花牌，但心里却尖叫着抗拒着。

李东海看着李赫宰“认真”的模样，一时间也陷入了沉默，似乎真的在纠结着到底哪个更难以接受一些——李赫宰提出的要求听起来是过分了些，但考虑到自己今天后半程的手气实在是太差了，李东海权衡了半天，最终还是近乎放弃的凑了过来，伸手环着李赫宰的脖颈索吻。

这不是李赫宰所要求的，却也算得上意外惊喜。

明明在一起前，李东海才是粘人的那个，虽然撩完就跑也是常态；在一起之后，也不知是不是因为害羞，李东海反而很少投怀送抱了。大概也是这几天都腻在一起，李赫宰反而才是粘人的那个，现在李东海好容易主动一次，李赫宰登时有了刚才提的条件就那么算了的想法。随手将人抱到大腿上，边回吻边轻轻揉捏那手感极佳的臀瓣。这很奇怪，明明有在健身了，但一被李赫宰搂在怀里，李东海还真的只有小小一只的感觉。李赫宰边是这么想着，边加深这个吻。然而，还没吻够本，李东海就挣脱出来了。

说没愣住是假的，李赫宰近乎震惊地看着李东海，感觉有被伤害到。

这下子李东海可高兴坏了，抿嘴笑着，似乎有点坏点子得逞的意味，他微微侧头将一个吻落在了李赫宰的喉结上，紧接着是锁骨、胸口、小腹，一路向下，最后一个吻甚至出格到隔着内裤落在了李赫宰的前端上。光是做到这种程度，就让李赫宰彻底硬了。但李东海并没有就此停手，似乎是想争一口气，原本害羞的小家伙竟然大着胆子，伸手将李赫宰的性器掏了出来，轻轻撸动了几下，也不知是故意还是无意的，伸出舌头的同时，李东海还抬眼看了李赫宰，张嘴含住，吸吮的时候还无师自通地嘬出了声响。

明明是如此色情的动作啊，为什么那双干净得有点过分的眸子里，竟然还含着难以置信的纯真？

用着最为单纯的神情，却做着最为色气的举动，就连李赫宰都忍不住感叹，李东海实在太会了。

不得不承认，李赫宰的绝大多数理智在那一瞬间炸成了烟花，但好在还留了一部分——李赫宰没真胆敢让李东海口。马上要回归了，双人团没有谁是主唱的说法，他两向来是平分唱段的。这要是一个不小心伤到了李东海的喉咙，又是这么难以启齿的原因，李赫宰不怕被朴正洙念，也怕被李东海打。更何况，李赫宰才没有这个信心把自己交到李东海嘴里，被咬伤了可就真的得不偿失，有理没地方说去。

一把将人掀翻在地上，前戏也只是草草的做了，以至于进入的时候还是把李东海弄哭了。才昨天一天没做，李东海就紧得几乎要把人逼疯，李赫宰只能柔声哄着，让李东海放松。好在李东海倒也没反抗什么，只是流着泪啜泣着承受着李赫宰的入侵，连呻吟都是破碎的。

两人做了一次，事后总还是会依偎在一起，缠绵一会儿。李赫宰调笑着问李东海，刚才那些都是哪学来的，李东海红着脸不说话，磨了半天才承认是偷看了片。都是成年人，倒也没什么好奇怪的。但李东海真的有点过于单纯了，是歌曲唱词里稍微有点挑逗意味都会害羞的程度。这么单纯的人，居然说自己看过片，不可能不让人意外啊！

当年做练习生的时候，一群半大的孩子凑在一起偷偷看个小电影也不是什么秘密，但所有人都会默契的不叫上李东海。倒也不是孤立他，而是李东海只参加了一次，是真的害羞到，没开始就已经羞红了脸，落跑了。之后再有这种事，大家就是叫了李东海，他也会自动回避了。有了这样的印象，以至于一听到李东海承认看过片的那一刻，李赫宰都瞳孔地震了。

“什么……时候看的？”

“就入伍前。”李东海倒还算是坦诚，就像他说的那样，他对李赫宰从来没有秘密，“当时，你问我是不是做好心理准备了，我说准备好了。你离开之后，我想了很多，才意识到确实有一方面还没有来得及……”

李赫宰当然听明白了李东海的意思，追问道，“所以就去找片出来看了？”

“嗯……”李东海沉默了几秒，还是继续说了下去，“粉丝总说我们是灵魂伴侣，也不是没想过跟你保持柏拉图式的……”

“你对我只是柏拉图式的吗？”

李赫宰情不自禁地问出了这个问题，这是李赫宰一直疑惑着的，李东海到底喜欢他什么呀！坚持了十多年啊！是要有多么深的感情，才能支撑着李东海走过着十多年？

李东海直视着李赫宰的眼睛，笑意一点一点在那双漂亮的眸子里绽开，“如果我说是，我们以后能不做了吗？”

李赫宰噎了一下，表情立马委屈了起来，“忍心吗，海海？都是成年人了，这点生理需求还是得满足哥哥的吧！”

“没说不满足呀……”

李东海嘟囔着，后边说了什么，李赫宰没听清，想将怀里的人搂得更紧些，这才刚抬了手，便注意到李东海的视线往哪里飘了。都不需要李赫宰多说什么，李东海便贴了过来，乖乖将头靠在李赫宰的肩上，紧接着便开始有一下没一下地抚摸着李赫宰的大臂。李东海很喜欢这么做，对于李赫宰，李东海的取向非常明显，最为偏爱的就是李赫宰的三角肌部位，早在两人在一起之前，李赫宰就发现了。李东海的视线总是会有意无意地在李赫宰的肩部、大臂还有胸口徘徊，就连大笑着拍人，大多数时候也是拍在李赫宰的大臂上。那时候李赫宰很瘦，手臂本就没多少肉，被拍疼了，李赫宰还是会反抗的，但即使反手打回去了几次，李东海还是乐此不疲。渐渐地李赫宰也发现，几乎每次演唱会上，只要他一张开双臂，不管隔得多远，李东海都会飞奔过来，扑进李赫宰怀里，将头枕在李赫宰的肩上才算是心满意足。

大概也是因为很喜欢李赫宰的三角肌部位，李东海才会那么热衷于练手臂，但骨架大小是明摆着的事实，李东海练得再起劲，还是能被李赫宰一把圈在怀里……

见李东海看得出神，李赫宰趁他毫无防备，忍不住问道，“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”李东海丝毫不避讳，轻轻落了个吻在李赫宰肩上，就连表情里都透着满足。

李赫宰笑着把李东海的脸掰正过来，好吻上一口，“那……你跟哥哥说实话，是不是馋哥哥身体了？”

这回反倒是李东海瞳孔地震了，纠结了半天，被提醒了得说实话，才勉强开了口，“不然……我也不会入伍前去做什么心理准备呀！”套路再一次被李东海给破了，李赫宰有点不甘心，故意追问道是做好了什么心理准备。李东海嘟囔了半天，红着脸说出一句，“所有心理准备。”

李赫宰微微一愣，一时间有点没来由的心疼，倒也没在计较其它的了，“你就不怕……你做好了所有心理准备，我却没有选择和你在一起？”

“当然想过了。”李东海窝在李赫宰怀里，语调听起来很平淡，一时间也听不出什么情绪，“我当时都想好了。如果你最后选择和别人结婚，我就给你做伴郎，如果你愿意，我还可以给你的孩子做教父。偶尔周末能出来聚一聚，也就心满意足了。”

李赫宰心疼得难以呼吸，只得将怀里的人搂得更紧了些，“以后……这种话，别再说了。”似乎是为了逗李东海笑，还故意接了一句，“我的婚礼，穿婚纱的只能是你！”

“呀！李赫宰！凭什么要我穿婚纱啊！”

“你把头发留长一点，披头纱肯定会好看的！”

两人因为婚纱不婚纱的事，斗嘴斗了半天，结果当然是没有半点进展，但李东海的心情明显好了很多，都开始能抓着李赫宰的手玩了。李赫宰的指关节被按得咔咔响，所有指节都被按响了一遍，李东海这才算是玩够了，想起身，突然意识到什么，还没来得及说，便被搂着腰拖了回去。

“去哪？”

李赫宰话都没说完，就被反手扇了一巴掌。这是第二次了。前一秒还你侬我侬呢，怎么下一秒就被扇了？李赫宰几乎完全摸不着头脑，就连声音里都透着委屈，“海……海海，我……”

但李东海根本不给李赫宰说完的机会，闹着说李赫宰又没经过他同意就内射了，又难以置信地爆出一句，“不戴套，你买来干嘛！浪费钱吗？”

李赫宰愣了一下，也不知是不是被打懵了，一时间脑回路没跟上，半天才憋出一句，“我们好像……也不缺那点钱？”

“那也不能浪费！”

“哦？”李赫宰这才意识到李东海生气的点，嘴角都忍不住上扬了，“所以……我们给它用完，以后不买了？”

这回反倒是李东海愣住了，红着脸往后躲，边骂李赫宰是变态，边抱怨着重点是要戴套，“你要内射，难道不是应该先经过我同意吗？”

“射都射了，你又不会怀孕。”李赫宰的回答几乎就是在耍无赖了，但毕竟都是成年男人了，偶尔开个带颜色的玩笑也不是不可以，但这种程度就是欠打了。

“呀！李赫宰！清洗的时候很不舒服的！”

“有多不舒服？”

“呀！你试一次不就知道了！”

李东海抬脚就踹，却被扣住脚踝拖了回去，像小奶猫一样被拎了起来，直接带到了落地观景窗前。直面夕阳西下的汉江，李东海这才意识到自己一时嘴快，又说错话了，这才赶紧认错，“哥哥……赫宰哥哥，不是……不是不是这个意思！不是要反攻……”

“晚了！”李赫宰的语气里明显带着不悦，一副今天必须要一正夫纲的架势，“站好！自己把腿分开，哥哥考虑让你今晚好过点！”


	23. Chapter 23

什么啊！李赫宰！

李东海吓得赶紧扶着落地窗，看那可怜巴巴的样子，明显整个人都不太好了。虽然心里清楚这是单面玻璃，外面根本看不到里边的，但光是赤身裸体站着，还是让人羞得全身发软，一时间也没鼓起勇气主动分开腿。但李赫宰并不罢休，一手箍住李东海的下巴逼他直视汉江，一手扶着自己的下体，轻敲着那刚做了一次，还无法完全闭合起来的臀缝，“别闭眼，宝贝！这不是你最喜欢的景色吗？好好看看吧！”

听了这话，李东海就知道今天自己的结局是什么了，越想越委屈，眼泪随即就下来了，边哭边叫着李赫宰的名字，一遍又一遍的解释，但李赫宰这回没有心软，作势要让李东海长点记性，“都是出道十多年的大前辈了，可不能说话不过脑子啊！你说是不是，宝贝？公众人物嘛，说过的话，是要负责任的！”说着，一巴掌狠狠拍在了李东海紧绷着的臀部上，原本细嫩的臀部随即红肿起来，这一下就把李东海有意加紧臀缝的力道给卸掉了，李东海一时间有点站不住，向后倾了一下，正好靠在了李赫宰的胸膛，才能勉强保持平衡。但李赫宰明显纯心不让李东海好过，被抬起一条腿，保持平衡都有点困难不说，还被对准穴口直接从下而上贯穿了。这一下似乎弄疼了李东海，他哭得眼泪止不住，腿也软得厉害，只有扶着落地窗才能勉强站立，但李赫宰的撞击又实在太过猛烈，很难没有一种摇摇欲坠的感觉。李东海几乎只能靠着李赫宰的支撑保持平衡，一时间也顾不得自己因为撞击而甩动的下体有多么令人害羞。

大概也是因为算是处罚的缘故，李赫宰并没有给李东海丝毫的抚慰，李东海也确实因为站都站不住，一时也没能顾得上。直到被直接操射了，李东海的脑海瞬间只剩一片空白，盯着被白浊液体溅花了的玻璃，半天都没缓过劲来。等能恢复思考的时候，这才意识到李赫宰再一次未经允许内射了。李东海的粗口几乎都到嘴边了，但李赫宰并没有像以往那样退出去，反倒是就着这个姿势把人抱得离玻璃更近了一些。李东海一时间没搞清楚状况，没来得及开口，刚发泄过一次还疲软着的下体，就被李赫宰一把握在了手里，还顺手撸动了几下。这么奇怪的举动，让李东海随即有了不好的预感，“你……你干嘛！”

“没干嘛！”李赫宰亲了一口李东海的脸颊，继续着手上的动作，直到疲软的海绵体再次恢复活力，重新挺立起来这才收了手。

被抬起的腿早就被放下了，但不代表后边还含着李赫宰的家伙会舒服，李东海难得从头到尾都没反抗，不好的预感一直盘踞不去，一时间也没能顾得上其他的。

李东海的尺寸还算可以，大抵也是离落地窗太近的缘故，起了反应，前端甚至直接碰到了玻璃。轻微的摩擦感不算太舒服，但就像李东海所预感的那样，李赫宰又开始皮了，他就是存心这么做的，用李东海半勃的性器，沾了玻璃上残留的精液就开始写字。前端本就敏感，又被刻意揉捏了半天，早就因为充血挺立变得更加敏感，感官一时间更是放大了数倍，李东海呻吟了一声，刚想反抗就感觉到，体内那半软的柱体正有复苏的趋势，一时间吓得不敢乱动。

李赫宰绝对是故意的，好容易写完，还逼着李东海照着念，“不能读错哦，宝贝。”

这简直可以说是羞耻play的程度，居然还得照着读，写的还是敬语，李东海又气又羞，差点没当场哭出来，但好歹还是强忍着泪水，照着读，“海海……真的……知道……错了，哥哥……请……原谅海海吧！”

“断句怎么回事啊！好好读，这遍不算。”

李东海没办法，又怕李赫宰玩出什么新花样，只得重新念了一遍，但李赫宰并不罢休，逼着李东海把整句话都按照发音规则读顺了，这事才算完。

折腾了这一出，李东海已经有几分累了，但好歹真的有好好在健身，体力上倒还不算吃力，但心理上还是不太舒服。李赫宰大概也发觉了，说了句“这才差不多”，赶紧退了出来。也不知道是不是心理作用，李东海只觉得，李赫宰退出去的瞬间，那些湿滑的液体被带了出来，正顺着大腿根向下淌。这并不舒服，但李东海还没来得及提出要去清洗一下，就被已经半跪在地上的李赫宰拉了下来，也被要求着改了跪姿。

“对，双腿分开一点！”

还要再来一次？

李东海有点惊讶，但大抵还算是信任李赫宰的，没有反抗，也没有多说什么，只是按着指示做了动作。

总是被说没眼力见儿的人，私下里大多数时候，还是愿意配合李赫宰的，无论是什么，即使偶尔嘴上抱怨着，但该做的从来不会少。比如李东海总会在李赫宰想他的时候突然出现，说不惊喜不喜欢是不可能的。但大概也是不甘心被李东海拿捏得死死的，李赫宰总是抱怨着李东海为什么总要来缠着他，李东海也乐得放下身段，大大方方地承认是自己想李赫宰了。对于这个，两人心里都清楚，但都默契的没有多说什么。大概……不会有人比李东海更懂李赫宰了吧！光是这么想着，李赫宰都觉得幸福得不得了，确实是灵魂伴侣没错，还是契合到一个眼神都能心领神会的地步。虽说李东海没有直接承认，但李赫宰心里明白，李东海根本没想过和李赫宰来什么柏拉图式的爱情，光是被李赫宰假装生气拎到窗前到现在，都不曾反抗过，甚至还主动放软了身子配合，不就说明问题了吗？能凑成一对，口嫌体直的家伙当然不会只有李赫宰一个。哭是真的哭了，但李东海泪腺本来就发达，一开始确实有委屈的成分在，到后来虽然品出来李赫宰就是想借题发挥来一发刺激的，但李东海的泪还是怎么都止不住。不是真的多想哭，而根本就是被快感侵袭得控制不住生理眼泪了啊！两人心里当然也清楚，李东海根本就没想过反攻不反攻的事，不过是借个由头，小情侣间来点别样的情趣。所以，当李赫宰的双膝都卡在李东海大腿内侧，好将他的双腿分得更开了些的时候，李东海一下子有点慌了。他知道这个体位。在他入伍前了解这方面信息的时候，确实是看到过这个，只是没想到李赫宰居然想着要付诸实践……

“等……等一下。”被箍着腰要求坐下的人，腿抖得厉害，只得赶紧按住了李赫宰的手，“你……你……轻一点……”

“你说什么，宝贝？”

被提醒了的李东海，赶紧改了口，“哥哥，轻一点嘛！”

“放心吧！哥哥才不舍得弄疼你呢！”

被再次贯穿的那一刻，过于深入的体位，再加上直击大脑皮层的快感，李东海几乎瞬间脱力了，但又因为被卡住了膝盖，一时间动弹不得，只能任由李赫宰攻城拔地。肩背被吻了再吻，乳尖也被又掐又捏得火辣辣的，但大抵还是因为快感太过强烈，以至于忽略了这些，后颈甚至还被啃了一口，留了个明晃晃的牙印，都不觉得痛。

两人几乎同时发泄了出来，见李东海累得够呛，这次李赫宰不敢再多做耽搁，赶紧退出来，便将人抱起来，就往房间去。

大概是真的被太过精力旺盛的李赫宰吓到了，李东海惊得赶紧制止，“别……先吃饭好吧，吃完了再做。”

李赫宰懵了一下，随即意识到李东海想到哪里去了，忍不住笑出声，将人抱进浴室，放在了洗手台上，“哥哥就是想帮你清洗一下，想到哪里去了！嗯？”

李东海这么一听，脸登时红了，但身子发软得厉害，踹李赫宰身上的力道都软绵绵的。李赫宰笑得控制不住表情，最终还是被李东海催着拿手机来点外卖。

清洗过后，浑身舒爽，困意也就上来了，趁着窝沙发里等外卖的时间，李东海还眯了一会儿。等被叫起来吃饭的时候，才发现李赫宰已经非常自觉的把外卖分装进白瓷盘里，还开了瓶白葡萄酒醒着，就连客厅里的一片狼藉都已经清理好了。李东海开玩笑说李赫宰是居家男，李赫宰也乐得接受了这个人设。

一顿烛光晚餐吃得津津有味，李东海拍了张食物连带着汉江夜景的照片发了ins，两人还拍了一段还算正经的vlog，稍微谈论了一下关于新专辑的看法，李东海表达了想做抒情风的想法，说入伍期间给粉丝们写了歌，甚至还弹了一小段没写完的旋律。

关了相机，李赫宰这才移到了李东海身边，搂着人柔声问道，“所以……下午拍的那段，你会剪吗？”

李东海一下子就听明白了没头没尾的一句话，震惊归震惊，还是没推开李赫宰，反倒是任由他抱着，“你还想让我剪？”

“傻瓜啊，总不能让别人剪吧！”

“呀！李赫宰！你这个坏家伙！”


	24. Chapter 24

昨晚两人都累了，碗筷丢着没洗就直接回了房。虽说回房回得早，但两人倒也没那么早休息，窝在一起看了放出的那两集D&E Return，又放了一部电影。李东海还没看到一半就睡着了，还有其他预谋的李赫宰本还抱着李东海睡一半还会醒的念头，但看男朋友睡得熟了，还是不忍心吵醒。最终还是李赫宰自己抵不住困意，抱着李东海就跟着睡了过去。睡得早是早，但大概也是体力耗尽的缘故，第二天李东海还是难得睡过了头。

“哥哥？”

在一起的第四天醒来，迷迷糊糊一睁眼，却发现身边空了，这是李东海在前三天所没有经历过的事情。虽然李赫宰确实再三保证过这次是认真的，但摸到冰凉下来的床铺，李东海还是一瞬间慌了，直接从床上蹦了起来，却因为酸软的后腰再次跌回床上。浑身酸痛的感觉瞬间侵袭，李东海忍不住发出了一声呻吟，眼眶随即也跟着红了，奶声奶气地又喊了一声“哥哥”。

大概是听到了动静，房门外随即传来了脚步声。

正在洗碗的人手套都来不及脱，就赶了过来，“怎么了，海海？”

“哥哥……”是完全没睡醒的小奶音，尾音里是说不出的委屈，“去哪了？”

李东海是没什么安全感的，又是需要人哄的性格。虽然他不一定会承认，但李赫宰可不敢冒险怠慢他。一进屋就赶紧脱了手套，坐到床上，一把将委屈得缩成一团的人搂进怀里，“哥哥就是去洗碗了。昨晚没来得及洗，记得吗？”

“嗯……”李东海似乎这才放心下来，安心窝进李赫宰怀里，任由李赫宰帮他揉揉腰，这才放松下来，无意识地撒着娇，奶声奶气地说哥哥洗碗的样子最好看了。对此，李赫宰一笑而过，边按摩着，边柔声哄着，说他和洗衣机也很熟，问下次要不要来看他和洗衣机聊天。李东海被逗乐了，半点没有其实已经是三十多岁的样子。

事实上，李赫宰单独在家的时候很少做家务的，但李东海就是莫名的很喜欢李赫宰居家男的一面，不管在过去将来，李东海都毫不掩饰这一点，不知是不是有哄骗李赫宰做家务之嫌，但对于李赫宰来说，的确是很受用。

“你再睡会儿吧，今天午饭我来做。”

这话一出，李东海的眉头随即有皱上的趋势，“不要！不想吃拉面。”

李赫宰有几分哭笑不得，“呀，我不止会做拉面的！”

“那……泡菜炒饭还是泡菜汤？”

“泡菜冷面。”

“你会做泡菜冷面？”

“当然了！我食材都下单了，一会儿就送到了。”

说句实话，李赫宰说自己会做泡菜冷面，李东海是不信的。但仔细一想，好像也不太难，大概也是能做出来的程度。至于到底能不能吃，李东海已经不抱任何希望了。但大抵还是不能让男朋友看出来，李东海最终还是点头答应，说想要再睡会儿。李赫宰也没再多说什么，把人哄睡着，这才赶紧把碗筷洗了。食材还没上门，李赫宰没敢开电视，怕吵到李东海，只得从冰箱里拿了草莓牛奶，边喝着，边用手机搜菜谱。然而，食材刚送到不久，李东海便起来了。

被门铃吵醒的人，还带着困意，小猫似的蹭到厨房，环着李赫宰的脖颈，趴在他肩上，好看他拿牛奶锅接水。李东海突然间撒娇也不是一次两次了，李赫宰也早就明白了，这种时候不能有太大的反应，才能骗李东海做出更多无意识的举动。想是这么想着的，但还是一时间控制不住自己上扬的嘴角。关了水放下锅，这才转身将李东海搂进怀里。一时情动，就吻了男朋友也是可以理解的吧！大概是刚刷过牙的缘故，李东海尝起来是薄荷味的，但感觉倒还算不错。两人交换了一个深吻，大抵也是吻得太过投入，以至于重新回到灶台边的李赫宰一时失神，往锅里加了食用油。

“呀！怎么是油？”

被安置在流理台边的吧台椅上的人，早就看到李赫宰拿了油，反倒是愣了一下，“不然你要拿什么？”

“醋……”李赫宰觉得有点丢人，耳根都红了，但还是辩解着，这是李东海家，调味品什么的放哪儿不熟悉。

是借口啊！

看着可爱得紧，心里更是喜欢得不得了，但李东海还是不由自主地在心里叹了口气，好歹给男朋友留了面子，“就这么做吧！说不定挺好吃……”

听了这话，李赫宰这才稍微找回了点面子，开了火又专门定了时，似乎是有点尴尬，李赫宰一时间只能拿出了点综艺感缓解气氛，说看着挺漂亮，还拍了照发到了家人群里，这才开始准备配菜。

李赫宰选了半天，最终挑中了那把最小的水果刀。黄瓜本就是能生吃的，也就是切一下的程度。切得小心翼翼，还是薄厚不均。大概是觉得黄瓜片不太好看，索性又改了黄瓜丝。

李东海看得哭笑不得，开始庆幸自己起来了。本来确实是困得不行，但李赫宰一说要亲自下厨，李东海心里悬着这个事，哪里还睡得着？眯是又眯了一会儿，但担心李赫宰伤着，干脆就爬了起来。怕男朋友怀疑他起来的木器不纯，李东海只得边撒着娇，边赖在李赫宰身边不走。而以为李东海只是粘人的李赫宰，乐得男朋友的视线黏在自己身上，也就没制止，还给李东海热了杯牛奶，洗了水果，让他先吃点垫垫肚子。李东海倒还真的乖乖坐在一旁，用牛奶泡了蛋白粉喝，故意没去帮忙，就这么放任李赫宰自己动手，免得反过头来被说不相信他的厨艺。李赫宰是不好伺候的，既要顺毛摸，又不能让他被摸得太舒服，以免得寸进尺。而这个度嘛，把握得最好的还是李东海。支着头坐旁边看着李赫宰切黄瓜，李东海嘴上嫌弃切得太慢，实则只是不痛不痒地取笑着男朋友。但看着李赫宰拿刀的诡异姿势，还是看得提心吊胆，生怕从不下下厨的人把自己伤着了。

李赫宰和那根黄瓜足足“搏斗”有将近十多分钟，期间搁在一旁的手机还响了。李赫宰倒也不避讳，让李东海帮着瞄了一眼。

“是素拉姐……”

“你接吧！”

李东海应了一声，接了起来，还开了外放，“喂，素拉姐好，我是东海。赫宰在煮饭呢，有什么事情吗？”

大概是看到了家人群里飘着食用油的水煮蛋，李素拉专门打了电话来取笑亲弟弟。相比于李东海，李素拉反倒是丝毫不给李赫宰半点面子的那个，“早上好！东海，是你呀！听姐姐的，李赫宰他能做什么啊！他就是臭手啊！做的不能吃的，你自己点份外卖吧！”

李东海一瞬间笑了出来，还没来得及帮着解释，李赫宰就发出了抱怨，说怎么就不能吃了，都是严格按照菜谱做的。姐弟俩隔空斗了嘴，逗得李东海笑得瘫在流理台上起不来。

闹腾了一出，鸡蛋也煮好了，李赫宰忙得手忙脚乱，李东海无奈之下只能戴了手套，帮着剥了蛋。大概是时间煮得太久，鸡蛋有些老了，蛋白几乎全粘壳上了。看着碗里支离破碎的水煮蛋，李东海开始重新思考了一下素拉姐的提议，但最终还是没有实施。水煮蛋的失败，让李赫宰的耳根更红了，他边抱怨着是李东海剥得不好，又不信邪的自己动手剥了一颗，结果也是碎得不成样子，但好歹吃起来还算不错，李东海跟着尝了一口，也说还不错。

其实不用尝都能看得出来煮过头了。

按照李东海的经验，煮个十分钟，什么都不用加，煮出的水煮蛋又好剥又好吃。煮十五分钟？不用开火，李东海都知道定的时间太长，但还是故意没有开口纠正。

吃一堑，长一智嘛！

第一次做就太成功，李赫宰的尾巴不得翘天上去？李东海自然是不会给自家男朋友这种机会的。

最终摆好盘的泡菜冷面，不算好吃的样子，坑坑洼洼的鸡蛋配上切得粗细不一的黄瓜丝，看着怎么都让人没食欲。但李东海没有抱怨，接过来就吃了一大口。汤头是那种预调好的料包，也就是加水热了一下，连咸淡都不用试。面严格按照说明书上得水量和时间煮的，倒是煮得刚刚好。泡菜是现成的，不需要多做什么。黄瓜切得不好看，但吃起来都一样，也没什么好挑剔的。鸡蛋煮过了头，但也不至于不能吃。总体来说整碗面不算好吃，但也不至于难吃到难以下咽，也就是马马虎虎能填饱肚子的程度。毕竟是第一次下厨做料理，做到这种程度很不错了。抱着这样的想法，李东海乖乖低头吃面，不一会儿，就非常给面子的一整碗都吃光了，连汤都给喝了。

反倒是做饭的人没吃完，看着李东海面前吃得干干净净的空碗，李赫宰愣了一下，说不感动是假的，但还是追问了一句够不够。李东海明显噎了一下，摇了摇头，又赶紧点头说已经吃饱了。

饭后，还是李赫宰洗了碗。李东海窝在沙发里弹了会儿吉他，还给李东华打了电话说睡个午觉再去店里，想找他谈点事情。

“不是说累嘛，怎么还要去巡店？”李赫宰洗完了碗，也坐进沙发里，搂着李东海的肩，侧头亲了一下他的脸颊，怀里的人却溜了。

“这不是想着马上要忙回归了嘛，之后就没时间了。”李东海打着哈欠，起身往房间走，“我再去睡会儿，一起？”


	25. Chapter 25

李东海说的睡午觉，就真的只是想睡午觉。没有掺杂任何其他念头。李赫宰心里清楚这几天真的累着他了，也就真的搂着人陪着睡了一会儿。

这样悠闲的日子不多了。

李赫宰和李东海默契地没有谈过这个，但毕竟是出道十多年的大前辈了，彼此也都心知肚明，两人即将进入回归前的准备期。忙碌是肯定的，高强度也是肯定的。时隔两年回归，目前看着热度是不错，回粉势头也不错，但也得看专辑最终的销量不是。两年能改变很多事情，各大公司出了多少组合数也数不清，说不担心回归是假的。但两人还是有意无意地回避了这个问题。没人愿意聊这个。

既然如此不如放宽心，好好做好自己分内事。

两人睡醒，梳洗了一下，便出了门。说是巡店，但李赫宰还是把今天下午当成了和李东海去咖啡厅约会，还能顺便喝个下午茶。

是工作日，店里客人不算多，李东海让李赫宰先去找个隐蔽点位置坐，自己轻车熟路的绕到柜台后边，和哥哥打了招呼，又亲自做了咖啡，还滥用私权拿走了最后一块红丝绒蛋糕。

“喝喝看。”

李赫宰看着李东海面前摆的冰美式，又看了看自己面前这杯。颜色看着确实稍微浅一些，应该是加了奶的缘故，上头确实多加了奶油和巧克力酱，但李赫宰还是抗拒着不愿意喝。两人因此还进行了一出没营养的对话，最终还是东华哥看不下去，劝了一句，“小海啊，赫宰不愿意就不要逼他了。”

李东海被亲哥哥说了一嘴，脸色立马就沉了下来，扭头瞪了李赫宰一眼。干净的眸子配上那少年感十足的小脸，即使是瞪人也没什么威慑力，再说了，是男朋友做这么个动作啊，很难让人不感觉是娇嗔。被瞪了的人心里美滋滋的，但身子还是一僵，立马端正坐姿，端起杯子，喝了一大口，才发现杯里的不是咖啡，而是冰可可，“哦？甜的。”

李赫宰是小孩子口味，喜欢各种各样的甜食，就连炒年糕之类的都喜欢偏甜的口味。李东海自然是摸透了这个，特意做了杯菜单上没有的饮料给男朋友，还被男朋友嫌。说不委屈是不可能的，这会儿更是不悦地来了一句，“不然呢？”边说着，还边朝桌面上那块蛋糕抬了抬下巴。

李赫宰立马意会，乖乖吃了大一口，“嗯！好吃。”边夸着，还挖了一勺作势要喂李东海。

李东海摇了摇头，说不吃，但脸色总算是好上了一些。一旁的李东华也无奈的摇了摇头，帮两人挡了一下，还拍了拍弟弟的肩以示提醒。李东海还有点疑惑，但好歹被吸引了注意力，朝哥哥乖巧的笑了一下，说想谈一谈关于创建潮牌的事情。这事只怕之前李东海就提过，李东华丝毫没觉得惊讶，兄弟两谈了好一会儿logo，布料，款式之类的话题。李赫宰就这么被晾在一边，却也不觉得无聊，小口小口的吃着蛋糕配着饮料，吃完了就捧着杯子，开始盯着李东海的侧脸出神。李东海没有察觉异样，反倒是李东华看不下去，赶紧开口打断，“赫宰啊，这款红丝绒店里卖得挺好的，吃起来怎么样？合不合口味？”

“嗯？”被打断了的人赶紧收回视线，“挺好吃的，东华哥。”

“再来一块？”

边说着，李东华边起身作势要去拿蛋糕，反倒是被李东海叫住了，“哥，现在吃那么多蛋糕，晚饭都不用吃了！”

李东华没搭话，却也真没拿蛋糕过来，反倒是端了些小点心，放在李赫宰面前，“尝尝这个，新品。”

被警告了的人这才知道收敛了，既不敢吃点心，也不敢再直勾勾盯着李东海看了，一时间委屈得只能低头玩手机。李东海有点不明所以，但看李赫宰委屈的模样倒是觉得挺有意思的。李东华无奈，只得拿了包装袋把点心都给打包了，说让他们带回去尝尝。

时间过得很快，不知不觉就到放学点，店里开始有身着校服的女孩子们出现，李东华起身拿来电脑，让弟弟看看近期店里的账目情况，这才去招呼客人。毕竟李东海才是这家咖啡厅的老板，让他对个账也不奇怪，李东海自然而然的接了过来，草草拉到最后看了个总额，又随手把今天端来的甜点饮品给标注了上去。

“你不是老板吗？”李赫宰有几分疑惑，“ 算这么清楚干嘛？”

李东海头也没抬，专心录入表格，“一码归一码，咖啡店又不是我一个人的。”

正说着，那些刚点完饮料的女孩注意到了他们，三五个怯生生地缩在一旁，似乎想过来要签名，又怕打扰他们。毕竟两人都刚退伍不久，有粉丝愿意等他们两年实属不易，向来心疼粉丝的人自然是注意到了她们，正想着给偶遇的小粉丝们点福利，便转头问李赫宰今天方不方便拍照。李赫宰当然也注意到了粉丝，这会儿已然端起了银赫的架子，冷着声音说可以。李东海瞄了他一眼，也没多计较，朝粉丝们招了招手，让她们过来。签了名，合了影，还按照粉丝的要求和李赫宰拍了比心的照片。女孩们开心得不得了，一直说着谢谢哥哥，哥哥们要幸福啊之类的话。

“就一个要求，”李东海笑得可甜了，正是粉丝喜欢的小甜豆模样，“你们自己私藏就好，不要发SNS哦！”李赫宰也在旁边搭腔，说是约会不想被知道。

女孩们的激动完全写在了脸上，但介于是咖啡店，也顾及着不敢打扰到别人，克制着道了谢，出了咖啡店这才敢凑在一起叽叽喳喳地讨论起来。

“什么啊！”李东海的脸有几分泛红，但好歹记得这是公共场合，刻意压低了声音，“说什么约会不约会的啊！”

“营业啊，我们不是couple吗？”李赫宰的手捂着嘴，明显是乐得不行，却担心被看到。做了十年荧幕情侣，只是这种程度的玩笑，粉丝们自然会是当发糖磕了。但李东海还是肉眼可见的害羞了，说着再这样，今天的下午茶就要让李赫宰掏钱了。

“拿去刷吧，密码你知道的。”

大抵是觉得，反正最后钱也是进了李东海口袋，怎么算都不亏，李赫宰也就没多想，直接从皮夹里掏出张卡就递给李东海。接了卡的人，也不客气，拿了就直接放进了口袋。李赫宰愣了一下，反应极为迅速，直接把皮夹整个递给了李东海。这下子反倒是李东海愣住了，大概是真的被这个举动感动到，就连眼眶都肉眼可见的红了，但最终还是没伸手接，反倒从口袋里把那张卡掏出了还给李赫宰，说不是这个意思，就是开个玩笑。

李赫宰当然知道李东海是在跟他开玩笑，但也只是淡淡的一笑，“但我没有开玩笑，就算是……表个态。不管我有什么，都给你！”

李东海抿了一下唇，顾及着是公众场合，也没多说什么，但那双漂亮的眸子里却透着肉眼可见的笑意。

两人又多待了一会儿，看时间不早了，这才起身跟李东华道了别，回家做饭吃……

往后很长一段时间，两人很少再有休息日，每天从早到晚几乎都被大大小小各种行程占满。接了个综艺做常驻嘉宾的李赫宰忙得脚不沾地，李东海虽说没有综艺类的个人资源，但大多数时间还是会和J-dub泡在工作室里为新专辑写歌。

忙是真的忙，连坐下来好好聊一聊的时间都没有，更别说亲热了。李赫宰确实想过要不要干脆把自己那套小户型卖掉，搬过去跟李东海一起住，但最终还是决定留点私人空间。倒也不是担心吵架，而是一个白天行程排得满满当当，一个灵感来了就会通宵达旦写歌，深怕打扰对方休息的小情侣，偶尔还是会“分居”，就算住一起也是只能相拥而眠的程度，连D&E Return都拍了不少两人各自活动的片段。高强度的工作，导致解绑的舆论再次出现了。但两人都是成年人了，决定在一起之前就已经做好了心理准备，又有多年的默契在那里，倒也不至于为了这点小事争吵。两人没有给出任何回应，也没有坐下来谈谈，只是各自忙工作。但毕竟还在恋爱初期，偶尔两三天见不着面，还是会不安，半夜偷偷溜进对方房间也不是一次两次。从半夜发现身边多了个人吓醒，到伸手就把人搂进怀里，也就是第一次和之后每一次的区别。

当然，也不是说没出现过大半夜被李东海一个电话吵醒的情况，硬是要把李赫宰骗过去录demo。睡得迷迷糊糊的人，强压着困意就过去，到了那才发现嗓子都没开怎么录demo？李赫宰莫名其妙，想发作却突然意识到，李东海的“demo”或许和“要不要上楼喝咖啡”的咖啡一样，醉翁之意不在酒……


	26. Chapter 26

疯了吗？

大半夜的录什么demo啊！

即使是被男朋友叫起来，李赫宰也还是忍不住想抱怨，真的是疯了！外边还下着雨呢！

抱怨归抱怨，李赫宰还是没敢多耽搁 ，换了衣服拿了伞就赶紧下了楼，用最快的速度赶去李东海家。

刚睡醒的人，嗓子都是哑的，根本就不是能录demo的状态。急急忙忙赶过来，外套都湿了半边。李赫宰一进门就看到，李东海搬了椅子坐在客厅里的落地窗前，弹着吉他，哼唱着写好的新歌。也没去打扰他，反倒是先脱了湿了的外套，拿去浴室丢进洗衣机里，这才走到李东海身边，静静听他弹吉他。一曲弹奏完毕，李东海这才放下了吉他，兴奋地把人拉上沙发，放了手机里的完整音频给李赫宰听。

什么啊！这不是已经录好了吗？叫我来干嘛啊！

本来还以为只是纯音乐，结果李东海的声音出现了，除了一段预留出来给李赫宰写rap的部分，其他的唱段的导唱都已经完整了。说是demo都有点过谦了，是修修音都能当solo曲发行的地步。

这就更让人疑惑了，李赫宰却也没多说什么，认认真真地听完，说了句只要是李东海写的都很好之类的套话，还问了他rap部分有什么想法。

“Rap不着急，慢慢来。”

奇奇怪怪的。

李东海今天不太对劲。

抓一个已经睡着的人起来录其实已经录好的demo，本就是件让人摸不着头脑的事。听了李赫宰这么敷衍的回答，李东海更是出乎意料的没生气。就连问他rap部分有没有什么想法，却说不着急。这也太奇怪了吧？

李东海你在预谋什么啊！

李赫宰刚想问，却闻到了身边的人身上有股若有若无的香味，味道很淡，不注意闻的话，一不小心就会被忽略了。甜甜的，像是桃子，饱满多汁，甜而不腻，越闻却越让人不由自主地想细闻下去。

这是干嘛啊！大晚上的，涂这么好闻的香水给谁……哦！

意识到问题所在的李赫宰，瞬间把到了嘴边的话，咽了回去，伸手揽住李东海的肩，还没来得及开口，李东海就已经非常自觉地转身，跨坐在李赫宰的膝盖上，甚至伸手搂住了李赫宰的脖颈，整个人也顺势贴了上来。如果做到这份上李赫宰还不知道怎么回事，那只怕就是傻瓜了。大概也是距离靠得近了，李东海身上香味莫名的变得浓烈了一些。

很好闻，是李赫宰会喜欢的类型，甜甜的桃子味，让人忍不住想咬上一口。

“好甜啊，新买的？”李赫宰忍不住把人往怀里搂了搂，凑到李东海颈间又细闻了一遍。李赫宰本就喜欢甜的，口味也是偏甜的，更何况是这种甜到心空的味道，涂在李东海身上很难不让人心动。李赫宰只觉得自己心跳加速，一时间有了几分少年时期怦然心动的感觉，“很适合你。”

“真的？”

“嗯， 我很喜欢。”

李东海的开心都摆在了脸上，就连声音听起来都是甜甜的，“闻到这个味道，我就知道你肯定会喜欢。”

太喜欢，太对胃口了！

李赫宰几乎控制不住自己的表情，大半夜被吵醒的负面情绪也早就没有了，只顾搂着怀里的人，交换了今晚的第一个吻。这几天太忙，两人已经三天没见面了，虽然临睡前还是会视频互道晚安，但仅此而已。两人自从上回在李东海家打完花牌，就再也没有亲热过。忙了一个多月，行程多，累就算了，还得忍受聚少离多，两人又都是成年男性，食髓知味了之后，反过来要守身如玉就真的是挺艰难的。大概也是因为实在太想李赫宰了，李东海才会没忍住在雨夜打这通电话，找了个蹩脚的理由，硬把人叫了过来……

这样想着，李赫宰突然就想着要逗逗李东海，故意不解风情地拍了拍李东海的大腿，示意他站起来，“好了，不是说录demo吗？来吧！”

都已经暗示到这个份上了，还不明白？这也太不解风情了吧！被李赫宰硬拉起来的李东海，几乎是愣在了原地，一时间也做不出什么反应。

呀！怎么回事啊，李赫宰！

李东海气得厉害，几乎是想暴揍他一顿的程度了……

今天突然发现香水用完了，李东海便提前出了门，想着去工作室的路上，顺路去买瓶香水，却发现惯用的香水停产了。真可惜，男朋友特别喜欢那种奶味呢！李东海在心里惋惜着，开始在商场里逛着想挑一瓶类似味道的香水。

李东海一直以来都不觉得自己是艺人，素颜戴着个渔夫帽，大大咧咧地就逛商场。大概也是太过自然的缘故，倒也没被认出来。但逛了半天愣是没有挑到什么相近的香水，反而是闻着各种奇奇怪怪的香味，以至于李东海都觉得自己鼻炎是不是要犯了。倒也不是说今天非得买到香水不可，只是和J-dub约定的时间还早，闲着也是闲着，难得来趟商场逛一逛倒也不是不可以。逛着逛着，逛进了祖玛珑，闻到了杏桃花与蜂蜜，李东海才有种其实也不是非要和之前那款差不多，换一种类型也不是不可以的感觉。

这瓶香水大抵也算是粉丝推荐的。

毕竟那个年轻柜姐认出了李东海，说是D&E的粉丝，要了签名，还说李东海挑中的这款很适合他。祖玛珑是不分男香女香的，甜甜的花果香正好配甜甜的东海哥哥。粉丝是这样说的，李东海有几分害羞，微笑着说谢谢。

桃子味，挺好闻的，是舒服的味道。李东海忍不住多闻了闻试香纸，甜甜的，赫宰会喜欢的吧！这样想着，李东海就拿了一瓶，还附带了同香型的身体乳、沐浴露还有香薰蜡烛。

大概是买了新香水的缘故，李东海的心情还算不错，从商场开车去工作室的路上就哼出了几句一直没写出来的歌词，到了工作室的工作效率也是出奇的高，敲定了最后几句词，李东海还顺势把demo给录了。本想着明天通告前去美容院的时候，再放给李赫宰听的。但一回家就想起了今天下午新买的祖玛珑，李东海随即改变了主意，打电话把李赫宰骗了过来。

难得李东海想投怀送抱一次，但今天的李赫宰怎么就是块朽木疙瘩呢？

李东海这头还在隐忍，想着怎么说清楚demo的事情，就被一把抱了起来，直接抱进房间，放到了床上。

“来吧，天才作曲家！”抬手就脱掉T恤的人，附身亲吻了男朋友的唇，语气确实一本正经，“说说看，这次的demo准备怎么录？”

明明是李东海自己放下身段撩的人，现在被撩了反而害羞了起来，李赫宰当然知道这些，也没真强求李东海说什么，能做到这个份上真的难为他了。多年的默契在那，两人根本无需多说，非常干脆地边接吻，边顺势扒掉了对方的衣服。也不知是不是因为床头柜上大大咧咧摆着盒套子的缘故，这回李赫宰终于记得要戴套了，还想拉开抽屉抓润滑液过来，李东海却红着脸说不用。李赫宰微微一愣，简直不敢相信的探了一根手指进去，才发现本该紧致的穴口，已经事先开拓过了，湿滑且软糯。

是真的有预谋的啊！学坏了，但怎么这么讨人喜欢呢！

李赫宰故意说着“李东海这样也是可以的”逗男朋友开心，但李东海并不买账，推着他说要做赶紧做。

“急什么？明早又没通告。”

“知道没通告，你今晚还不过来陪我！”

得！敢情甜头都是顺带，主要是要兴师问罪来了！

李赫宰没敢跟争论这种话题，只是附身吻住了李东海，又顺势贯穿了他。

两人本来都想着，明天有通告，爽一发就赶紧休息的，哪里想到一时把持不住就多做了一次。到头来也不知是真的久未经情事，还是单纯的只是被李东海这一身甜甜的桃子味给勾的。

事后两人都有点兴奋过头，一时间也不太困，依偎在一起的时候，李赫宰还是忍不住凑在李东海颈间直嗅。其实不止是侧颈，李东海全身上下都被这样好闻的味道包裹住了，令李赫宰爱不释手。搂着李东海，很难没有种抱着颗大桃子的感觉，啊！真的是要上瘾了！李赫宰又深深吸了一口，一个吻落在了李东海的侧脸上，“告诉哥哥，你香水到底涂哪里了？怎么浑身上下都是甜甜的？”

“秘密。”

嘴上说着是秘密，但被追问了一次还是招供是抹了同香型的身体乳。李赫宰对此非常满意，说着“以后都用这一款吧”之类的话。

两人就这么依偎在一起，聊了一会儿近况，到了真的不睡不行了，这才相拥而眠……

临近回归，两人能凑在一起的行程也渐渐多了起来，一起去录音棚一起去练习室，二十四小时几乎有二十三个小时都在一起，大抵也是因为在谈恋爱，倒也不觉得腻。正洙哥确实是千叮咛万嘱咐，让他两注意分寸，但偶尔还是有一些举动过于顺手的做了，当事人没反应，工作人员们看惯了他两营业，倒也没人觉得有什么问题。事实上高强度练习之下，两人反倒是没有了谈情说爱的心情，或许是太过熟悉对方，又或许是太过信任彼此，只是待在一起，平平淡淡的，一起工作，一起为了共同的目标努力，就觉得很开心很满足。

和恋人一起工作真的是非常好的体验，更何况两人向来分工合作，前期写歌编曲录音，是天才作曲家负责了，到了后期编舞和舞台就是李导演的范畴了。

毕竟是主攻舞蹈方向的组合，时隔两年回归，李东海并没有打算用自作曲作为主打，反倒是说只想拍个MV，但李赫宰心里清楚，是自己总想着要炸裂舞台，李东海这才做了让步，只说了MV要按照他的想法拍。李赫宰一口答应下来，这才敢让李东海看那过于复杂的编舞。

编舞难是难，但业务能力摆在那里，掌握了之后，反倒觉得还需要再调整得更符合D&E的风格一些。唯一的缺点就是手上脚上的动作都太碎了，脑力体力双倍消耗，是跳一遍下来都觉得有点喘的程度。学倒是还好，记下了舞步，为了整齐，连跳个几遍，就显得有点吃力了。是到了每次一说休息一下，所有人都不由自主地累瘫在地上的程度。就连年纪尚轻的伴舞都累得够呛，更何况是已经很久没有高强度练舞的两位“高龄”爱豆。累到一倒在地上，就枕着李赫宰胸口休息的人，说着下次再搞这么复杂的编舞就再也不理他之类的话。说是这么说，但还是认真的学了下来，练熟了之后，又私自改成更有李东海风格的动作。是自由灵魂啊！李赫宰发现了，却也睁一只眼闭一只眼，编舞的人都没多说什么，其它人自然不会多嘴。

看着工作人员帮忙拍摄的舞蹈视频，李赫宰边思考着如何调整走位，边和大家沟通着，反倒是李东海没眼力见儿地在一旁念叨着饿了，夜宵要吃炸鸡。

总说自己注意力极度集中的舞台导演，立马分了神，指了指自己的口袋，说要吃炒年糕。李东海立马会意，宣布着今晚宵夜银赫请客，又伸手从李赫宰的口袋里掏走了手机，边翻看着美食店，边说评论里说这家炒年糕酱料偏甜应该会好吃，但那家的炸鸡好像更好吃之类的话。

李赫宰正继续和其中一个舞伴分析刚才跳的那遍舞，站位上存在的问题，这边刚说了一半，却瞄到李东海还在那纠结，也不知道是在算要花多少钱，还是什么的。李赫宰无奈跟着分了神，搭了话，“点吧！想吃就都点。”想着这样是不是太明显，又欲盖弥彰的补了一句——

“我请客！”


	27. Chapter 27

银赫并不常请客的。

即使李赫宰确实对李东海非常大方，但不代表对谁都大方。李东海说“今天宵夜银赫请客”，众人只当开玩笑，没人当真，但李赫宰亲口说了，就是真的要请客了。今天有D&E Return的摄影机跟拍，不管是不是为了节目效果，众人都跟着欢呼了一声，李东海故意搭腔，用非常可爱的语气，说着感谢E oppa之类的话。李赫宰无奈地笑笑，心里清楚这不是撒娇。李东海就是单纯不爽于这次过分复杂的编舞，舍不得揍他一顿，只能借着宵夜宰他一刀。

如果花这点宵夜钱能让李东海消气，也算是值了，但李东海这次可没那么好糊弄。直到拍MV那天说是有淋雨的镜头，李赫宰就隐隐觉得，自己的报应要来了。

果不其然，淋雨的人确实是李赫宰。

心里确实是认了，但李赫宰嘴上还是忍不住抱怨着李东海这是公报私仇，反倒是开车的朴正洙看不下去，叹了口气，“银赫啊，你和东海公费恋爱，哥说什么了吗？”为了新专辑换了浅发色的李东海，瞬间笑倒在后排，惹得李赫宰都忍不住从副驾转头看他。李东海也注意到了李赫宰的视线，故作乖巧的甜甜一笑。

李赫宰叹了口气，淋雨就淋雨吧！谁让男朋友喜欢下雨天呢……

回归期前后两人几乎都一起行动，李赫宰确实有担任综艺常驻嘉宾的个人资源，但由于D&E的回归，飞行嘉宾特意请了李东海，如此一来，倒也从头到尾都没怎么分开过。两人也乐得天天腻在一起，直到李赫宰有了一个李东海去不了，或者说是不愿意去的场合。说起来也不算是资源，只是场可有可无的应酬。李东海又不会喝酒，这种场合去了也白去，往往李东海也就是露个面，早早的开溜了。圈内大多知道李东海那性子，他也确实是不能喝酒的，也没有谁会强留他。但自从确定了关系之后，李赫宰就干脆连去都不让李东海去了。

李东海倚在衣帽间门边，看着李赫宰换衣服，“你自己一个真的可以吗？”

“我去一趟就是了，争取早点回来。”李赫宰换好了衣服，还转头问李东海怎么样。

李东海说挺好的，帮着整了整领子，顿了顿又说，晚上约了始源打球，结束了就开车去接李赫宰回家。

李赫宰摇了摇头，说不用麻烦，让李东海打完球早点回家。又叮嘱要注意安全，天气凉了，打完球赶紧把外套穿上之类的话。

“知道了！我又不是小孩子！”李东海看起来不太耐烦，但也只是装出来的模样，刚说完就已经绷不住，抬手帮李赫宰整理了一下遮挡视线的额发，“那我早点回来给你做醒酒汤。”

那种场合都是冷餐，生怕李赫宰空腹喝酒胃会坏掉，李东海特意煮了碗面，盯着他吃完了这才放行。临出门前，李赫宰一时间有点舍不得，还回身将李东海搂进怀里，亲了一大口还不满意，又搂着人多亲了几次。李东海大抵是害羞了，象征性地挣扎了一下，便乖乖任由李赫宰加深了这个吻。两人道了别，这才一前一后各自出了门。

今晚李赫宰没什么应付酒局的心情，端着杯红酒从头晃悠到尾，遇上熟人稍微寒暄几句。遇上过来敬酒的后辈，微微点头，抿一小口酒。毕竟也算是出道十多年的大前辈了，倒也没人多说什么。

希澈哥倒是过来想拉李赫宰多喝几杯，但李赫宰还是一把搭住金希澈的手腕，刻意压低声音，说被交代了今晚不能多喝。金希澈立马就明白过来怎么回事，问说东海最近怎么样，怎么没一起来？

“东海和始源打球去了。”李赫宰故作无奈地笑了笑，“哥又不是不知道他，这种场合他不愿意来。”金希澈了然地点了点头，还说着等忙完这一阵子在一起吃个饭。两人多聊了几句，李赫宰借口要开溜，却看到了个熟人——申东熙。

这几年风声雀起的大导演，在这种场合遇到也不奇怪，就是不知道是不是抱着物色演员的想法来的。李赫宰一时间后悔没让李东海一起来，却还是毫不犹豫地打了招呼，“东熙哥，好久不见！”

李赫宰之前做MC的时候，和申导演有过接触，不算熟，但大抵也算打过照面。无论如何

“银赫啊，好久不见！”

两人客套的寒暄了几句，大概是见了李赫宰春风满面的模样，申东熙甚至开着玩笑问李赫宰是不是交女朋友了。被吓了一跳的李赫宰，赶紧摆手，“没有啦，哥！哥你就不要开我玩笑了！”

申东熙也笑了笑，绕开了话题，提到了几天前放出的D&E作为嘉宾的一档综艺，说着东海以前还蛮少在综艺上看到的，还感叹着最近似乎比较常出现了。

“是的，哥。毕竟回归期，还是得维持一下热度嘛！”李赫宰不敢怠慢，赶紧回答道，“哥也是知道的，忙也就是忙这一阵。”

“最近还忙吗？”

“最近倒是还好，也就是月底再发张日单。”

对于李赫宰的回答，申东熙点了点头，没多说什么。想着替李东海问问有没有戏可拍的人，赶紧顺着话头说了下去，“那哥呢？最近忙什么呢？”

“还不就是选角嘛！”申东熙这才叹了口气，似乎是抱怨，又似乎是在陈述事实，“这年头演员难找啊！”

“怎么会？申大导演的戏，角色不都得抢破头啊！”

李赫宰不动声色地捧了申东熙一把，但随即被识破了，“少贫。我最近有个文艺片要开拍，缺个哭戏哭得好看的演员，你有没有认识什么演员给哥推荐推荐？”

“哥的戏哪里轮得到我推荐，我也没认识多少演员啊！”李赫宰反应倒是快，立马顺着往下说，“再说了，哭戏哭得好看的女演员不是一抓一大把嘛！”

“不是女演员，是男演员。”申东熙轻微叹了口气，似乎真的很头痛，“勉强算男二号，戏份不算太多，但对演技要求比较高。”

李赫宰微微一愣，哭起来好看的男演员？听着也太像李东海了吧！李赫宰几乎立马脱口而出，“哥，你这么一说，我倒是想到一个人选……”

申东熙无奈的笑了笑，调笑道，“哦？公司今天交代了你什么任务？准备捧哪个后辈？”

“不是后辈，哥。”

“前辈？那不行。我这角色也就二十出头，总不能找个偏差太大的！”

“对我来说，倒也不算前辈……”似乎是想到了什么不该想的，李赫宰轻咳一声，抿了一口酒缓解尴尬，“就是东海。哭起来确实……挺好看的。”

“好啊，在这等着我呢！”申东熙似乎也猜到了会是这么个结果，倒也没显得惊讶，“行吧！东海的演技倒是还不错。正洙哥今天有来吗？”

“没，钟云哥今天有行程，正洙哥在那边盯着呢！”

申东熙点了点头，倒也干脆，随即一个电话打过去，“喂，正洙哥。是我，东熙。”电话那头的朴正洙似乎说了什么，申东熙倒也开门见山，“哥，是这样，我手头上有个角色，不知道哥有没有哪个演员有档期……”

李赫宰一时好奇，偷偷凑近了些偷听，却听到那头的朴正洙说着始源有档期，但估计需要先看看剧本之类的话。

申东熙边说着剧本还在调整边说着是个男二号，倒也用不到崔始源这种咖位的，“这不是遇到了银赫……”

那头的朴正洙似乎误解了，赶紧好心提醒，“东熙啊，恕哥直言，银赫可没拍过戏。”

“哥，这倒不至于……就前两天看到个综艺，正好是D&E的那期，今天这不是只遇到了银赫，没见到东海嘛！想说问问哥，东海明天有没有行程，没有的话，能不能过来试个镜？”

李赫宰听了这话，一时间愣住了，回归期D&E合体的综艺是多，但他两录制过的，又刚好这两天播出的综艺只有一档。MC提及了李东海多年前上综艺自嘲的“眼泪帝王”称号，为了节目效果，李东海愣是表演了个令人惊叹的三秒落泪，是真的眨了眨眼，眼眶就已经含着热泪，几乎是下一秒泪水就滚落下来了。是看得李赫宰都觉得惊讶的程度。李赫宰这才明白过来，申东熙只怕就是看到了这集节目，今天来就是想找李东海去试镜的。一时间心里有几分不是滋味，还好过来打招呼了，不然可不是害李东海丢了个这么好的机会。

挂了电话，申东熙大抵也是想卖李赫宰个面子，说了几句谢谢他的推荐之类的客套话，“但先说好，能不能成，得看东海试镜的表现。”

“那是肯定！”李赫宰赶紧顺着台阶下，“真的太谢谢哥了！下回请哥吃饭。”

和申大导演告了别，李赫宰又逗留了一会儿，这才溜回了家。刚进门就看到李东海正在开放式厨房里煮着醒酒汤，大概是打球出了一身汗，李东海明显洗过了澡，本该侧分的刘海，长度已经有点偏长了，没有发胶定型，反倒是耷拉下来，大概是嫌干扰视线，李东海抬手拨了好几次都没成功。头发湿哒哒的，一看就是粗略擦了一下，只是不会滴水的程度。李赫宰赶紧去拿了毛巾和吹风机，趁着盖锅煮沸的时间，帮李东海的头发吹了，还帮着抹了点精油。为了维持浅发色，李东海补染了几次发根，大概是漂得太浅的缘故，发质有点受损，修剪得勤了些，头发也长得极快，才没几天黑色的发根又长了出来。

“染黑吧！一直漂对身体也不好。”时常漂发的人自然是知道漂发的危害，一时间也不忍心男朋友受罪。浅发色的李东海精致得像个洋娃娃，好看是好看，但也不能用身体健康做代价，“染黑，然后留长一些，肯定好看。”

李赫宰的取向非常明显，刚出道的时候，李东海留了个长至锁骨的银发，是真的漂亮得让人移不开眼的程度。后来再想看他留那么长就很难了，李赫宰一直心心念念着想让李东海把头发留长，但造型师总喜欢给他做清爽的短发造型。

“等日专制作完吧！造型都定好了。”李东海自然也是知道李赫宰的取向，也没拒绝，边说着，边试了试醒酒汤的味道，这才关了火。

李赫宰点了点头，嘴里念叨着“海海留长发最好看了！”还故意从身后搂住了李东海的腰，装醉撒娇。李东海拿他没办法，又正准备盛汤，生怕烫着李赫宰，只得把他的手扒开，把人赶去餐桌前坐好。刚准备把碗筷端过去，手机就响了。

“这么晚了……睡呀？”李东海有几分疑惑，让李赫宰帮忙接起来开免提。

来电的正是朴正洙，“东海啊，睡了吗？哥没打扰你休息吧！”

“还没呢，哥！赫宰刚回来，在给他做醒酒汤。”李东海戴了手套，这才将醒酒汤端了过来，示意李赫宰赶紧喝。

李赫宰的酒量并不算太好，朴正洙也是知道的，只得追问了一句，“赫宰还好吗？”

“不好。”李东海的语气听起来不太高兴，“哥，下回能不能别让赫宰去应酬了。刚回来还好，现在酒劲上来又开始撒娇了。”

李赫宰一喝多了就撒娇的毛病，几乎公司里所有人都是知道的。李东海也确实闻出李赫宰身上的酒味不重，不排除有醉意的可能性，但装醉的几率似乎更大一些。故意说李赫宰醉了，也只是想帮着李赫宰推掉点不必要的应酬罢了，但手机里却突然传出了金希澈的声音，“东海啊！什么时候哥请你吃饭啊！”

金希澈的声音听起来明显就是喝多了，舌头都大了的感觉，李东海顿了顿，也不答去还是不去，反倒来了一句，“哥，下回别喝这么多。会死的。”

那头的金希澈明显呛到了，咳了两声，也不知道是不是被李东海一句话吓到酒醒了，声音听起来也清亮了不少，“那哥下次……下次少喝点。”

朴正洙的声音这才再次出现，“东海啊，不好意思，你希澈哥喝多了。”

“没事，哥也给希澈哥煮点醒酒汤吧！”李东海见李赫宰吃完了一碗，又接着给他盛了一碗，用眼神示意他赶紧吃，“哥这么晚打来是有什么急事吧？”

朴正洙这才把试镜的事说了，说是明天下午两点左右过来接他。对于这个，李东海有几分惊讶，却还是说了会好好准备……


	28. Chapter 28

明明是李东海要去试镜，李赫宰反倒是更兴奋的那个。早早爬起来，吵着要吃早餐，硬是要把男朋友闹起来做饭。好在昨晚睡得早，倒也不觉得没睡饱，李东海睡得迷迷糊糊，用软乎乎的小奶音问男朋友想吃什么。

“拉面，还要煎午餐肉。”

尽吃些没营养的。

李东海缓了几秒，还是起来了，给李赫宰做了早餐，给自己榨了果汁，这才照常上英文口语课，看起来根本没有把下午的试镜放在心上。

李赫宰看着都觉得着急，但心里也清楚，李东海总是有种常人难以理解的平常心。

申东熙导演的戏，试镜向来不提前给剧本，也不给任何信息，没有人知道具体会是怎么个试法。别说准备了，是真的连半点头绪都没有。李东海这样保持原有的生活状态，大抵也是想避免紧张吧！毕竟面不面得上还另说，期望越大，失望越大，总还是对的。 李东海很是务实，从出道到现在，想着的都是做好自己该做的，其他的反倒都看得很淡。

趁着李东海上课，李赫宰溜去了衣帽间帮着挑衣服。李东海是穿什么都好看的类型，有那么张漂亮的脸，确实是有任性的资本。但穿得好看一些，总还是加分的。李赫宰挑来挑去，都是卫衣、T恤之类的。

“你确定？”

上完课就被拉进房里试衣服的李东海，无奈地看着身上的宝蓝色卫衣和白色短裤，穿这个去试镜是不是不太妥当？不是应该穿点正式点的吗？

“挺好啊！”李赫宰点了点头，似乎对这次的搭配相当满意，开始翻着该搭配什么样的袜子，“这不是挺好看的嘛！就穿这个吧！”

李赫宰不对劲。

李东海从今早起来就得觉得哪里不太对，但又说不上来。光挑个衣服就花了两小时，怎么看都觉得奇怪吧！但毕竟是男朋友挑的，李东海最终还是穿了身上这套衣服去试镜，临出门前还被李赫宰拉着，接了个吻，反戴了个鸭舌帽。直到后来这部剧拍完，杀青宴上申东熙说选中李东海，有一半原因是因为他试镜那天穿的那套衣服，光是看着都觉得少年感十足。

当然，这时候的李东海对此一无所知，一路上都在惴惴不安，但担心的大抵也都是穿着不太稳妥的问题。直到进门的那一刻，李东海刚探头进去，看了一眼，就被等候间里边的阵仗下了一大跳，顿时像只受惊的幼猫，可怜巴巴地缩在门边。

实在太久没参加试镜了，再加上一进门就看到满满一屋子参加试镜的人，说不紧张是不可能的。大抵是那身穿着打扮实在太幼齿了，再加上素颜的缘故，很多人一时间没认出来李东海，甚至还有人交头接耳地问着这是哪家公司的新人。李东海心里感叹着，自己是不是真的这么没有认知度。这头都没来得及感叹完，情况就更加雪上加霜了，有人认出了李东海，赶紧起身鞠了一躬，说了句，“东海前辈好！”

李东海愣了一下，闻声看去，这才发现说话的是同公司的后辈，一个刚出道不久的新晋爱豆。李东海并不记得他的名字，但好歹在公司打过照面，倒还勉强认得出来。李东海点了点头，说了句你好。

大抵是没想到会有出道十多年的大前辈会来试镜，屋里其他试镜者们惊讶归惊讶，还是很懂礼数，接二连三的起身说前辈好。一瞬间知道一屋子都是后辈，李东海这才有点紧张了，心也瞬间提到了嗓子眼。这要是被刷下来，多丢人啊！受惊的人像被踩着了尾巴的小猫咪，冷不丁后退了半步，却被朴正洙抵住了后背，往前推了推。

王牌经纪人毕竟是见过风浪的，压低声音提醒道，“别怕！你可以的，东海。别怕！先跟弟弟们问个好。”李东海照做了，然后赶紧灰溜溜地找了个位置坐下。人都还没坐好，就看到了副导演进来交代待会儿点到谁的名字就过去歌词试戏。

都到了这地步，说不紧张是不可能的。再加上对试镜没底，李东海一瞬间紧张得不知所措，只能给李赫宰发了条信息——“哥哥，试镜的人好多啊！”想了想又多发了一个哭泣的表情，李赫宰几乎秒回了信息，也是个表情包——一只可爱的小仓鼠鼓着腮帮子说着“加油”。李东海自觉好笑，又和李赫宰聊了两句，讨论着晚餐吃些什么。

每个人试镜的时长不等，但没多久，房里其他人大多已经试完了戏。有的人回来了就一脸表情严肃，有的大抵觉得没希望了，垂头丧气的坐在位置上。

看起来试镜内容不太容易，还是说申导对所有人都不太满意？

向来被说没眼力见儿的人，这会儿反倒是察觉出了房间里的低气压，越是这样，李东海反倒是越放松了。进门先恭恭敬敬地鞠了躬，刚要开口做自我介绍，就被申东熙打断了。

“东海啊，好久不见。”申东熙的脸色不算好，可以说是不悦，甚至不爽也不为过，但见李东海进来，还勉强带了一丝笑容。

李东海和申东熙没有合作过，但之前确实是打过照面，这句话也不算客套。李东海赶紧又鞠了一躬，说了句，“申导，好久不见！谢谢您给我这次试镜的机会。”是让人挑不出毛病的回答，语气里却透着真诚。毕竟出道十多年了，没做过发言人，也不至于没见过别人发言。更何况，李赫宰接受采访向来是官方到不行的程度，不会说还不会照搬吗？

“叫申导就见外了，叫哥吧！”申东熙点了点头，开口问了和试镜看似没有什么关联的问题，“最近回归期挺忙吧！听说还要出日专，准备什么时候开巡演啊？”

听起来就像是单纯聊聊天的程度，李东海一瞬间有点摸不着头脑，只得如实说因为银赫那边有每周出演的固定综艺，合约签到了年底，巡演有在计划，但估计要明年开春。

“东海啊，先做个无实物表演吧！我给你说说戏。”申东熙点了点头，似乎对这个回答还算满意，这才给了试镜题目，“你要扮演的角色，有个女友，是互相相爱的那种，却因为不可抗因素，不得不分开了。你呢，喜欢摄影，在整理相机里照片的时候，看到了她的照片，你会是什么反应？准备一下，准备好了就开始吧！”

居然是……开放性的题目？面对这样的题目，确实是会让人没把握的吧！

李东海犹豫了一下，微微抿了抿唇，“东熙哥，我能……问您一个问题吗？”

似乎第一次碰到有人提问，旁边的其他工作人员都觉得惊讶，反倒是申导明显多了几分兴趣，“你说。”

“这个角色大概……几岁？”

看似毫不相干，却也不失为一个重要的问题，年龄的确会影响一个人对同一件事的判断。

申东熙点了点头，直接回答道，“刚上大学。”

李东海沉默了一下，这才点了点头，问能不能借用一下摆在一旁的沙发，又问了能不能脱鞋，得到肯定的答案之后，这才说没有其他问题，可以开始表演了。申东熙也没多说什么，朝沙发比了个请的手势，见李东海准备好了，这才说了句“Action！”

无实物表演说简单也简单，说难也难，没有物品辅助，是真的很容易出戏的。李东海特意摘掉了帽子，脱掉了卫衣只穿着内搭的白T，脱了鞋只穿着白袜盘腿窝在沙发里。很讨巧的姿势，人也是完全放松的模样，举着手里看不见的相机，做着简单又机械的翻看照片的动作。大概也是李东海真的喜欢拍照的缘故，即使没有相机在手，要做出调试相机的动作也还算容易。照片翻着翻着，本来没什么表情的脸上突然露出了一个很淡很淡的微笑，随着继续翻看照片的动作，那双漂亮的眼眸里也开始泛起了水光，嘴角渐渐放平下来，却隐忍这不让泪水掉下来……

“卡！”

直到听到导演喊了卡，李东海的泪水才开始不受控制的滚落下来，几乎可以说是令人惊叹的程度。一旁架着的摄像机为了记录下来所有试镜者的表现，倒也没有停止拍摄，这一幕理所当然地被拍了下来。

哭起来是真的很好看，看着都觉得让人心疼的程度。

情绪到那了，眼泪根本止不住，李东海忍了半天，还有是有点啜泣的模样。一旁的朴正洙赶紧拿了纸巾，过去帮着擦了擦眼泪，将这个令人心疼的弟弟搂进怀里，安抚了几句。

见李东海稍微平复了一些，申东熙这才说挺好的，让李东海说说看为什么这么演。

“因为您说分开了，而不是分手了。”李东海的眼眶肉眼可见的泛着红，“既然相爱就不可能分手呀，那么能分开他们的就只有生死了。”

申东熙没发表意见，面上也没什么表情，只是多问了一句，“东海啊，这个角色是男二号，是男主的亲弟弟。演男主的演员年纪比你小几岁，能接受吗？”

演戏而已，倒也没有什么不好接受的。李东海毫不犹豫地说，能接受。

申东熙这才点了点头，追问了一个问题，“东海啊，恕哥直言，今天来试镜的演员都比你小得多，这个角色又是个刚成年不久的孩子，你能给我个非选你不可的理由吗？”

这不算是个友好的问题，但也确实就是事实，三十多岁的年纪却要演个刚上大学的孩子，确实并不容易，好在李东海颜值在线倒也不会出戏。既然导演这么问肯定有他的目的，但李东海被保护得太好了，一时间也没嗅出这层意味，犹豫了半天这才开了口，“我……不知道。选不选我，这是哥来决定的事啊！我又不是哥，怎么会知道哥是怎么想什么的。我会作词作曲，D&E最新的专辑歌都是我写的，哥不嫌弃的话，我可以给哥写片头片尾曲，插曲也是可以的。”

真的是金希澈所说的，李东海是该从头开始学韩文的程度，说了半天没一句在点子上，但申东熙却被逗乐了，不由得问道，“没选上也写吗？”

“写。”李东海真诚地点了点头，又补充了一句，“ 对了，我还有个亲哥哥，我知道和亲哥哥相处是什么样的……还有赫……银赫一直说我很有少年感的，所以……演大学生高中生肯定是没有问题的。”

“好的，哥明白了。今天的表演很精彩，辛苦了。先回去休息吧，东海！但先说好，主题曲我可是要先预订了啊！”

“好的，哥。有什么想法您都可以跟我说！”

申东熙微笑着点了点头，看起来心情好了很多。等朴正洙带着李东海离开，副导演无奈地来了一句，“ 这傻孩子，这头没着落呢，还搭首歌进去。”

“他？他可不傻。”申东熙将电脑屏幕上的文档保存了一下，这才关了机，“这首歌可是敲门砖，就算这次没选上，下次有合适的角色，看在这首歌的份上，我都得再给他试镜的机会。”申东熙说完，这才起身示意助理去隔壁，让演员们都回去等消息，说不进行第二轮了，“收工吧！对了，结果先压着，剧本再调整调整，过两天我再联系正洙哥。”


	29. Chapter 29

李东海拿到了角色，但当事人并不开心。

这是值得开心的事情啊！

但李东海就是高兴不起来。倒也不是因为剧本不好或者戏份不多的问题。

拿到剧本的第一时间，李东海就通读了一遍，剧本非常好，剧情非常感人。李东海边看边哭，难为李赫宰搂怀里哄了半天才哄好。至于戏份嘛，这次的角色说是男二号，其实就目前的剧本来看，戏份并不太多。但电视剧大多是采取边播边拍的模式，具体戏份多少，会根据收视率还有观众的取向来调整的。当然，这些都不是李东海该考虑甚至烦恼的范畴。李东海真正难受的是，剧组要去北海道取景。

虽然李东海和李赫宰确实是已经认识十多年了，但毕竟在一起才几个月，热恋期的劲儿还没过去！再加上军白期的分离，两人说好再也不分开的，怎么才没过多久，又得被迫分开几个月呢……

李东海的心情说不上的复杂，一时间有种进退两难的感觉，根本不知道该怎么跟李赫宰开这个口。纠结了好几天，拖着拖着下周就要飞北海道了，还没来及说这个事。李东海本还想着今天在李赫宰回来之前，好好做顿饭菜，再好好跟他说，却没想到李赫宰来信息提醒，说晚上约了申导一起吃饭，让李东海别忘了。李东海这才想起来似乎前几天李赫宰提及过，只是自己忧心忡忡想着要去北海道拍摄的事，一时间也没认真听。想着回家再说也一样，谁知道事情急转直下，从餐厅出来李赫宰的脸色就没好过。但，这大抵也不能怪李赫宰，毕竟他赌气的点和李东海想的完全不同。

小情侣难得吵一次架，反倒有种别样的情趣……

既然答应了要请客，就不能一直拖着，一看公布了选角，李赫宰随即给申东熙去了电话说是要约他吃饭，还特意约了个都有空的日子。李赫宰下午有通告，结束录制的时间差不多就是晚饭点，餐厅也就订在了电视台附近，免得距离太远饭点路上还会塞车。

由于录制耽搁了一下，李赫宰反而比申东熙晚到了一会儿，好在都是圈内人，情况也都是了解的，申东熙没多说什么。反倒是李东海这个没通告的人，打了电话过来，说路上堵车了，会迟到一会儿。

两人先点了菜，这才聊了一阵，申东熙突然问出了个毫不相干的话题，“赫宰啊，你用的什么香水？”

李赫宰有点不明所以，“啊？我不用香水的。哥怎么突然这么问？”

“没什么。随便问问。”

这个话题就此揭了过去，两人又一搭没一搭的聊了点别的，直到李东海姗姗来迟，香水的话题再度被提起。情况发生在李东海来了之后，也说不清李东海是想和申东熙表示亲近，还是存了想跟李赫宰拥抱的小心思，一进门就给了申东熙一个大大的拥抱，甜甜的叫了声“哥”，随后便扑进了李赫宰怀里，小声撒着娇抱怨着外面很冷。李赫宰一时间也忘了要控制，帮着暖了暖手，又赶紧给盛了碗热汤递给李东海，让他赶紧吃。申东熙大抵也是看出了哪里不太对，又问了一句李东海用的什么香水，闻起来很像桃子。李东海顾着吃，说话也含含糊糊的，还是李赫宰帮着翻译了一遍，说是祖玛珑的杏桃花与蜂蜜。

“挺适合你的。”

关于香水的问题再次终止，直到很多年后，两人公开了在夏威夷已婚的事实，申东熙打了电话来表示祝贺，这才提到了当年几次三番询问香水的旧事。原来当年酒会上申东熙就闻出了李赫宰身上若有若无的香水味，虽然祖玛珑确实不分男女香型，但这么甜美的味道，很难不让人觉得是女士用的。再说了，祖玛珑是出了名的五步散，这是要有什么程度的肌肤之亲才能被沾染上了味道。所以申东熙才会开玩笑问李赫宰是不是交了女朋友，直到后来发现那种甜甜的桃子味居然出自李东海身上。察觉问题所在的申东熙，也就极为自觉的选择了不去捅破这层窗户纸了。

一顿饭吃得还算是融洽，吃饱喝足了之后，申东熙想起李东海刚进门那会儿找李赫宰取暖地举动，只道李东海很怕冷，多交代了一句去北海道要带点厚衣服。李东海点了点头，说有在准备了。听了这话，李赫宰的脸色就变了，大概是碍着申东熙在场也不好发作，只是隐忍着上了车，这才爆发出来。

“要去北海道拍摄？”李赫宰喝不少酒，不能开车，坐在副驾驶板着个脸，明显不高兴，“东熙哥不说，你就不准备告诉我了吗？”

李东海自知理亏，几乎可以说是用上了今年份所有的眼力见儿，语调软了下来，眼神也是怯生生的，“本来……今晚想说的……这不是怕破坏气氛嘛……”

“你怎么能这样！这都确定选角多久了？过几天就要飞了，正洙哥机票都帮你订好了吧！非要等到临时临头才要通知我吗？这种事情不是应该知道以后，第一时间就告诉我的吗？”李赫宰是出了名的好脾气，再怎么生气也很少发火的，但这次是真的语气有点不好了，大抵也是因为喝了酒，语调里有几分撒娇劲儿，甚至委屈得哭腔都差点没出来了，“李东海，你到底有没有把我当作男朋友啊！”

李东海确实是没第一时间交代要去北海道拍摄的事，李赫宰因为这个生气也不是没有道理，但话说到这地步，就有点赌气的成分在了，说是故意揪着把柄“有理取闹”也不为过。说好两人之间没有秘密的，怎么连这点事都不说呢？以前的李赫宰不愿意分享秘密，好容易什么都愿意跟李东海说，怎么现在反倒是李东海，连行程这种事都要藏着掖着了。

大抵也是喝了酒的关系，年纪明明大了半岁的人，反倒先耍起了小性子。闹着今晚要回自己家住，李东海没办法只能把车开到了李赫宰家楼下。后者二话没说，开门下车，摔上车门就上楼了。

李赫宰头也不回的回了家，没有李东海的小户型里冷冰冰的，没有半点烟火气，李赫宰没有开灯，只是开了电视充当背景音，就这么窝在客厅沙发里，发了好几个小时的呆。大抵是因为晚上喝的是啤酒，没吃多少东西就觉得饱了，又因为跟男朋友吵了架，酒后回家也没有醒酒汤喝，到了深夜反倒觉得饿了，李赫宰只能委屈巴巴地拿出手机点了个汉堡。等外卖的时候，李赫宰忍不住蜷缩起来，抱着膝盖，嘴里还自言自语道，“李东海，怎么回事啊！男朋友生气了，都不知道跟过来哄哄的吗！真是太过分了！”

李赫宰心情不算好，看着电视里深夜档综艺都笑不出来，吃完了汉堡宵夜，回房躺下却怎么都睡不着。翻来覆去好一会儿，打开手机刷了一下ins，却发现李东海不久前发了ins story，还拍了汉江的夜景，说着要有一段时间看不到很不舍得之类的话。

靠！没心没肺的小孩！

李赫宰气得够呛，把手机丢一边，用被子蒙着头就睡。刚迷迷糊糊有了点睡意，却听到有轻微的密码锁被解锁的声响，李赫宰立马就清醒了，竖着耳朵听拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音从远到近。门被小心翼翼地打开，又被小心翼翼地关上，紧接着又是拖鞋声，还有窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音。不多时，被子也被掀开了一些，重新盖上的时候，明显能感觉到身后的床铺凹陷了一块。

李赫宰的心情这才稍微好了一些，但还是故意闭着眼装睡，心里还不住轻哼了一声，想着这还差不多！

“哥哥，你睡了吗？”

李东海刻意压低了声音，双手从背后环住了李赫宰的腰。还在装睡的李赫宰不由得一颤，这也太冰了吧！

李东海大概是察觉了李赫宰还醒着，声音稍微大了一些，语气里透着一丝难以察觉却真实存在的讨好，“哥哥，你抱抱海海吧！外面好冷啊！”边说着还边吸了吸鼻子，似乎真的被冻着了。

听了这话，李赫宰一时间也忘了两人还在吵架的事实，立马翻身将李东海搂进怀里，又将那双冰凉的小手捧在手里，帮着哈气，嘴上还嗔怪道，“冷就别乱往外跑。”

“没有哥哥在，太冷了。睡不着。”

想也知道李东海就是来装可怜的，故意穿着单薄，好博点同情心，一来就撒着娇，钻进李赫宰的被窝里取暖。搂着被夜晚的寒风冻得瑟瑟发抖的男朋友，李赫宰这才品出来，刚才那条ins story指的不是汉江，这下子心情才更好了一些，“下次不要这样了，睡不着就给哥哥打电话。哥哥过去找你。”李东海点了点头，这会儿倒是乖得不得了，在李赫宰怀里蹭了蹭，用奶呼呼的声音说着“对不起，下次不会了”之类的话。李赫宰当这才算是满意了，态度也放软了许多，“你就这么怕我不放你去吗？”

李东海摇了摇头，没说话。

心情好起来的人，随即好了伤疤忘了疼，忍不住开口逗男朋友，“还是说，如果哥哥不让你去，你能不去吗？”

李东海沉默了一下，半晌突然说出一句，“赫，这是一个很好的机会，我……”

李赫宰差点没被气乐了，敢情这家伙真的在担心李赫宰会不让他去？

“傻瓜啊！这种机会当然不能错过，对你将来的事业有很大帮助的。都多大了，不是小孩子了，不要总想着谈恋爱。”

李东海一时间有点没反应过来，“但……哥哥不就是在因为我们要分开几个月生气吗？”

得！敢情道了半天歉，做错事的人根本没意识到自己错哪了！

“呀！李东海！”李赫宰气不过，翻身爬了起来，一把将李东海抓了过去，让人趴到膝上，扒了裤子，对准臀部上的软肉就狠狠拍了几巴掌，“不挨顿打，你就不长记性吗？”李东海呜咽了几声，一时间也不敢反抗，生生挨了几下，在三十多岁的年纪还被脱裤子打屁股，一时间羞得小脸通红。直到感觉到掌下的臀肉微微发烫，李赫宰这次收了手，“说，错哪了？”

李东海的眼珠子转得飞快，但却半天也说不出一个字。

李赫宰气到直叹气，怕打肿了明天难受，手上一直控制着力道，声音听着响，却也不是太疼，哪里想到李东海这家伙迟钝到自己错哪了都不知道，难怪希澈哥说他没眼力见儿。好可怜哦！是真的傻瓜啊！没有男朋友你可怎么办啊！李赫宰一时间不太忍心，帮着重新穿好裤子，抱了起来，柔声哄道，“下回不要再这样了，有海外……不对，有什么个人行程第一时间跟哥哥说。”

李东海这才反应过来自己做错了什么，信誓旦旦地保证下次一定跟哥哥说。缓了一会儿，才揪着李赫宰的衣角，变扭的说着，“但是……要分开好几个月呀……”

“不就是几个月嘛，两年军白期都这么过了。哥哥答应你，一有假期就飞北海道去找你。”


	30. Chapter 30

李东海要飞去北海道了。航班是下午的，李赫宰因为有行程，没法送男朋友机场。好在朴正洙说会跟着去北海道，把李东海送到酒店安顿好，陪他几天再回来。李赫宰这才稍微放心一些，帮着又检查了一遍行李，确定没少带什么。

热恋期的小情侣即将迎来在一起之后，最长的一次分离，李赫宰总觉得自己有很多话想跟李东海说，但话到嘴边，却都化成了要照顾好自己，不要生病了。李东海点了点头，眼眶红红的，似乎一直隐忍着不让自己哭出来，“你也要照顾好自己，不要生病了！”

“怎么还能抄答案啊，李东海！”李赫宰说是这么说的，但被关心了，脸上还是抑制不住笑，“到了酒店，记得给哥哥发信息。”李东海又点了点头，说会发的。两人默契的没有说会想彼此，亦或者要想自己之类的话，拥抱了一下也就算是告别了。

李东海太善于藏巧于拙，看起来莫名给人一种长得好看但蠢萌蠢萌的感觉，以至于大多数人都觉得李东海是应该被照顾的类型。这大抵也是朴正洙不放心李东海自己一个人去北海道的原因吧！然而，他们都忽略了，李东海的日语很好，交流根本不是问题。更何况李东海是十四五岁，就敢从木浦孤身来首尔的人啊，又有工作人员跟着，倒也没什么值得担心的。这么一想，李赫宰倒是放松了许多，这才能集中精力工作。

李东海抵达酒店的时候，李赫宰已经结束通告回了家。李东海像个孩子似的，兴高采烈地跟李赫宰视频，介绍着房间里的大双人床，甚至还扑上去蹦了蹦，“哦，好软啊！床超级舒服的！对了，赫，你一定要看看这个！”李东海从床上蹦了下来，就往外跑，被朴正洙一把揪住，说外边冷，让穿了外套再出去。听话穿好外套的李东海，立马跑到室外，活像个炫耀新玩具的小朋友，“赫，你看你看！是私汤哦！还能看雪景！羡慕吧！”

李赫宰笑了笑，顺从地说着很羡慕之类的话，还故意耍赖，说着不让李东海自己泡温泉，要等他什么时候休假飞过来再一起泡。

“不要！”李东海嘚瑟得不得了，绕着温泉池跑了一圈，“我今晚就要泡！”

“不行！泡温泉这种事，不是应该要跟男朋友一起，才有意思吗！”

“不要！你又不在这！为什么要等你啊！”

“等我一起啦！”

“不要！”

“一起啦！”

“不要！”

两人光是泡温泉这点小事都争了半天，最终还是朴正洙催着李东海先吃饭，热恋中的小情侣这才依依不舍挂断了通话，约定了睡觉的时候再连麦。

放下手机，李赫宰看着空荡荡的房子一时间有点孤单的感觉，拿了遥控器将电视声音调大了些，这才起身去看看冰箱里有什么吃的——李东海去北海道的前几天，两人都住在李赫宰家。大抵也是担心李赫宰成天吃外卖，李东海趁着没行程，提前做好了不少小菜，一个一个密封好叠在冰箱里，都是不需要任何加工，拿出来可以直接吃的凉菜，或者微波一下就能吃的程度。所有的小菜严格按照“容易坏要先吃”到“不容易坏可以多放一段时间”的顺序，从上到下排列，李东海甚至还写了字条贴在了冰箱上，说是专门给哥哥准备了前三天的饭菜和水果，小菜可以自己搭配。

看着上头歪歪扭扭，又潦草得有点难以辨认的字迹，李赫宰不由自主地笑了，心里也是暖暖的。

男朋友长大了，懂得心疼人了！

李赫宰刚这么想着，拿出了第一个保鲜盒，主食和水果分装在两层，第一层的炒年糕倒是合胃口，盒子上还贴心地贴了便签条，标注了微波炉加热几分钟。但水果嘛……是切好的……

牛油果。

一整颗，甚至有可能不止一颗！对于牛油果能切成几瓣，没半点概念的人，看着盒子里，一瓣一瓣，绿油油，排满一整个盒子的牛油果，噎得半天都说不出话，并决定收回刚才脑海里颇为欣慰的那句话。

好歹……给我拌点沙拉酱啊！

认命的将炒年糕放进微波炉，根据盖子上李东海事先写好的提示，设定好时间的李赫宰，一时好奇，翻了一下牛油果的盖子，这才发现上面也贴了便签条。这回字倒是一个一个好好写了——为了哥哥的健康，要好好吃哦^^沙拉酱在冰箱里！

李赫宰愣了好一会儿，这才叹了口气，拿了笔在便签条上回复了一句——“会用心好好吃的！”写完，想了想还标注了日期，将便签条贴到了冰箱上。

吃完晚饭，李赫宰跟那盘牛油果干瞪眼了半天，才起身去冰箱拿了沙拉酱。看着冰箱里四五瓶沙拉酱，李赫宰纠结了半天，最终选择了又酸又甜的千岛酱，慢吞吞地回到餐桌边，挑了一块最小的牛油果，挤上千岛酱，犹豫再三，做足了心理准备，李赫宰才敢放进嘴里，嚼都不敢多嚼，就咽了下去。但即使如此，千岛酱也没有顺利盖掉牛油果的味道，李赫宰只觉得自己整个人都不好了。

对不起，海海……哥哥做不到！

李赫宰用最快的速度冲进洗手间，把整盘牛油果都倒进马桶，按下冲水键——

眼不见为净。

接下来的一整晚，李赫宰都在提心吊胆，深怕李东海问起牛油果的去向。好在到了新环境，李东海兴奋得把这事抛在了脑后。两人远程对了会儿戏，又聊了会儿天。由于约定了要视频连麦睡觉，李东海拿来了ipad支在了床头柜上，是躺下刚好可以看到脸的角度。监督着李赫宰也学着把iPad支好，李东海这才心满意足地说了晚安。大抵是昨晚就因为要去北海道兴奋得睡不着，今天到了又兴奋得到处跑，想也知道肯定拍了不少照片，李东海肉眼可见的累坏了，几乎头碰到枕头就睡着了。

反倒是李赫宰失眠了。

身边空荡荡的，在床上躺了半天都睡不着，被子上还残存李东海的味道，但大抵是因为祖玛珑香水消散得很快，经过了一天几乎闻不出什么了。李赫宰翻来覆去睡不着，索性侧过身看看李东海的睡颜，以解思念。

李东海十几年如一日的好看，三百六十度无死角的颜值十分抗打，为了拍戏染回了黑发，还根据导演的要求留长了一些。当时听说申东熙让李东海把头发留长，李赫宰都开心得合不拢嘴，虽然离李赫宰想的长度还有距离，但能看着心爱的人慢慢留长头发也是件非常幸福的事情。这会儿李东海睡得正香，额发散落下来，更显得少年感十足，完全取向狙击啊！李赫宰越看越觉得心动，恨不得立马飞去北海道，把心爱的男朋友搂进怀里，好好亲上一亲。

怎么办啊！越看越睡不着了！

好在明天是傍晚的行程，倒也有的是休息的时间，没了睡意的人就这么盯着自己的漂亮男朋友看了许久。为了营造出李东海就在身边的假象，还特意拿了李东海的香水喷在了枕头上。即使是这样还觉得不太够，又把摆在浴室里的香氛蜡烛拿来放在了床头。

李赫宰不记得自己什么时候睡着的，醒来的时候已经中午了，床头上的iPad显示还在视频中，但李东海却不知所踪。镜头拍着天花板，一时间也看不出在哪。

“东海哥，银赫哥醒了！”

大抵是李东海事先交代好了，助理看到了李赫宰醒了，就赶紧喊了李东海过来。

李东海应了一声，立马就跑了过来，从助理手里接过了iPad，为了不被别人听到什么不该听的，还特意戴了耳机，“赫，你醒啦！”刚睡醒的李赫宰有点发懵，就这么捧着iPad，盯着屏幕好一会儿才点了点头。看着李赫宰这么可爱的举动，李东海忍不住想笑，截了屏还觉得不够，又随手开了录屏。

李赫宰缓了好一会儿，脑子才开始运转，嗓子没开，还几分不可避免地沙哑，“今天拍完了？”

李东海今天看起来特别幼齿，妆感很淡，反倒显得少年感十足，额发是微卷的弧度，黑发柔软的耷拉在颈间，衬得那张漂亮的小脸更加明艳动人。李东海发出了一声轻微的否认的哼声，还轻轻摇了摇头，头发便随着动作轻轻摆动了一下，好看的紧，“上午拍完了，下午还没拍。”

这不是废话嘛！这都到饭点了，上午没拍完也得下午才能继续呀！但李赫宰没有当面戳破，反倒是觉得可爱，转移话题问说中午吃什么？李东海立马又像个小孩似的，捧着iPad带李赫宰去看今天的盒饭，直说申导剧组的伙食很好。

“那就多吃一点！”

“不行，要保持身材的！”

“你又不胖。”

“最近都没运动，肌肉都不明显了。”李东海边说着，还边脱羽绒服，非要挽起袖子，给李赫宰展示自己的手臂。无奈袖子根本无法挽到大臂上，倒也没成功。李东海看起来不太高兴，作势要脱掉身上那厚厚的毛衣。衣服刚掀了一半，李赫宰就发现李东海里边没有衣服了，这件再脱掉也就裸上身了。

“呀！李东海！你要干嘛？不许脱了！”李赫宰吓得赶紧冷下语气，故作生气给制止住了，“给我穿回去！那么多人呢！你敢给我当众脱衣服？再说了着凉了怎么办！鼻炎再发作，可不是我难受。”

被训了的人这会儿眼力见儿简直可以说是满分，飞快地衣服穿上，又缩到屏幕前装可怜，见李赫宰表情不太好，赶紧抓了手机发了条短信过去，“哥哥吃醋了？”

耳机里发出了“叮”的一声，屏幕里的李赫宰低头瞄了眼手机，也不回复，直接开口来了句，“谁说的！”

李赫宰向来口嫌体直，这会儿使小性子也不奇怪，认为男朋友吃醋了的李东海，脸上的笑容都掩饰不住，乖乖拢好衣服，还让助理拿条围巾过来，“这样可以了吧！”

“这还差不多！”

两人有一搭没一搭的聊了一会儿，李赫宰一如既往地煮了拉面做午餐，还跟李东海炫耀着今天的拉面很好吃。不就是拉面嘛，谁还没吃过啊！但李东海非常给面子，委屈巴巴地说着今天的盒饭都不香了，很想跟李赫宰一起吃拉面之类的话。两人就这么对着iPad吃着各自的午饭，半中间申东熙过来了一趟，大抵是想跟李东海说说下午的戏，一瞄到iPad里的李赫宰，立马说让李东海先吃饭，待会再过去找他……


	31. Chapter 31

小情侣一分开就是大半个月，虽然每天都有在视频，但还是会想念。李赫宰本还想着趁假期飞去找李东海，哪里想到，反倒是李赫宰这边排不开。

今天刚上保姆车，朴正洙就说接下去的两天没有行程，大后天的行程是傍晚的，后面朴正洙说了什么，李赫宰根本没听清。一心只顾着用最快的速度掏出手机查看今天从首尔飞札幌的航班。拍摄结束直接赶去机场，最晚的一班勉强赶得上。

“哥，等我5分钟！我上楼拿个护照。”李赫宰都没来得及等到朴正洙的答复，拉开车门，就往电梯口跑。

如果今天晚班机飞北海道，还能陪着睡一觉，明后天两天就算只是在片场陪着也不错，好歹能面对面一起吃个饭。这么想着，李赫宰毫不犹豫决定给李东海一个惊喜。拿了护照，行李来不及多整，随便抓了几件换洗的衣服，好歹还记得拿件羽绒服。

看着李赫宰拖着行李箱下楼，朴正洙也没惊讶，已经帮着订好了机票，连带李东海入住的酒店和房间号都发给了李赫宰，交代说注意别被拍到什么。李赫宰点了点头，说会注意的。

今天的拍摄异常的顺利，就是作为MC，李赫宰cue流程cue得太过刻意，好在导播也没多说什么。从演播厅出来，直接往机场赶，连晚饭都来不及吃，说要去了机场再买汉堡。

“对了，哥！东海如果问你，你就说我还在录制，等结束了联系他。”李赫宰临下车前，才想起来多交代一句。朴正洙叹了口气，还是答应了下来。

事实上李赫宰的担心是多余的，李东海今天拍夜戏，拍完回到酒店都已经很晚了，给李赫宰发消息撒娇说今天很累的时候，李赫宰都已经在前往酒店的的士上了。生怕李东海这时候拨视频过来，李赫宰只得赶紧回复，让李东海累了就赶紧先去洗澡卸妆，待会儿再聊。李东海也没多怀疑，直接发了个“OK”就没再回复别的，大概也是听话的去洗澡了。

李赫宰没过多久就拖着行李到了李东海房门口，算着时间李东海大抵已经洗完澡，在做睡前护肤了。大半个月没见，一时间居然还有点紧张，本还带着逗一逗男朋友的心情，李赫宰敲了敲房门，故意说了句“客房服务”。也不知道是李东海真的肚子饿了，叫了客房服务，还是毫无防备到也不看一眼猫眼，就随便给人开了门。听到和脚步声几乎相差不了几秒的解锁声，李赫宰突然觉得这几天要在叮嘱一下李东海的安全意识。

门开了，看到李赫宰的瞬间，李东海先是愣了一下，随即露出了惊喜的表情，但毕竟是在酒店，好歹还知道帮忙拎行李，把人让进去。关了门进了房间，才敢扑进李赫宰怀里，甜甜的说了句，“好想哥哥啊！”

抱着自家男朋友，揉了揉觊觎许久的那头半长的头发，李赫宰这才觉得心都被填满了，柔声哄着，“不是说累了吗？先去睡吧，哥哥洗个澡马上去陪你。”

“那你快点哦！”

李赫宰冲了个澡，出来的时候才发现李东海还醒着，正坐在床上翻看着什么。李赫宰本以为是在背台词，哪里想到居然是在看小说。

李赫宰走了过来，坐到床沿，一把抽走了李东海手里的书，随手放在床头，才发现是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，还是英文版的。李赫宰不太高兴，大晚上的不知道好好休息，还在这么昏暗的灯光下看书。这部戏哭戏本来就多，白天拍戏，晚上可不能再伤眼睛了。但李赫宰并没有现在教训李东海，只是搂了腰就往怀里抱，“不是说让你先睡嘛！”

大抵也是分开太久了，两人确实有点小别胜新婚的感觉，都是成年人了，李赫宰当然知道李东海坚持着不睡是因为什么，但两人确实都累了一天了，倒也不用急于这一时，“我这两天都没通告，大后天是傍晚的录制。我跟正洙哥说好了，大后天陪你吃完午饭再飞回去。”

李东海点了点头，说这两天都是上午的戏份，拍完了可以一起出去吃好吃的，“赫，你明天来探班吗？”

“好，”李赫宰哄着人躺下，“先睡吧，其他的明天再说。”

李东海这才心满意足地躺下，窝在李赫宰怀里，沉沉睡去。

其实也睡不了几小时，房间里的电话就响了。大抵也是朴正洙交代了李赫宰会来，负责照顾李东海的助理倒也没有像往常那样直接进房间叫李东海起床，反倒是帮设置了叫醒服务。李东海本想自己起来的，但李赫宰也跟着爬了起来，说要跟李东海去片场，给他当小助理。

“真的？”

“真的。”

这下子李东海可开心坏了，一直带着笑，就差把“开心”这两个字直接写脸上了。李赫宰说到做到，真的来给李东海当小助理，帮着端茶倒水。李东海拍摄的时候，李赫宰就抱着羽绒服在旁边看着，李东海一拍完，立马能披上带着李赫宰体温的衣服。片场人多眼杂，李赫宰这次来也没声张，这会儿又戴着帽子口罩，别人只当李东海换了个新助理。也不知道是不是太期待中午跟李赫宰去找美食店吃好吃的，李东海今天的状态好得不得了，个人的片段几乎全是一条过，连口误都不带有的。是真的连申导都惊叹的地步，边夸着李东海今天状态很好，边开玩笑问他待会儿是不是有约会。李东海支吾了半天，说是有朋友来找他，准备一起出去吃饭。申东熙早就认出来，李东海那个新来的助理是李赫宰，倒也没多说什么，还介绍了附近几家美食店给李东海做参考。

其实申东熙猜的没错，确实是约会啊！

所以李东海是肉眼可见的兴奋，几乎可以说是提前收工了，申导也不打算破坏小情侣的兴致，交代了两句明天还是上午的拍摄，就大手一挥放行了。李东海听了这话，立马兴奋得像个孩子，明明已经三十多岁了，却像个孩子一样。但毕竟也出道十多年了，该有的规矩还是有的。乖巧地给导演和工作人员们道了谢，告了别，李东海远远地看到了李赫宰，就瞬间打回了原型，小跑着过来，“走吧，赫！我们去吃好吃的！”

真可爱，这哪里是三十几岁的人啊！

李赫宰只觉得看一次心动一次，赶紧帮着穿好外套，又把事先买好的热饮递了过去，李东海不愿意喝，说要留着肚子，带李赫宰去吃好吃的。但还是捧着那杯饮料纯当暖手。

两人一起去吃了李东海心心恋恋的美食店，李东海跟个小孩似的，眼巴巴的等上菜，还一个劲儿夸，念叨着第一次来吃的时候就想跟李赫宰来吃一次了。好容易上了菜，李东海明显有点忐忑，直勾勾盯着李赫宰，让他赶紧试吃。直到李赫宰点头说好吃，李东海这才展露笑颜，说着就知道李赫宰肯定会喜欢之类的话。

李东海是不怎么挑食的类型，大抵也是因为这样，所以才能吃得下那些李赫宰看着都觉得没食欲的健身餐。但李赫宰不得不承认，在一起的时候，李东海大多数时候都愿意迁就李赫宰的口味。嘴上偶尔也会吐槽不健康，但大多数时候也会陪着吃各种垃圾食品。

两人连吃了好几间，都是一间只点一两个招牌菜，试吃个味道，留着肚子换下一家。毕竟都是成年男性了，两人吃得倒是不少，接连吃了四五家，这才意犹未尽的说要回酒店休息。店是李东海挑的，几乎都是这段时间他拍完戏去吃过的，总体下来很合李赫宰的胃口，想也知道李东海做了多少功课，就巴巴地等着李赫宰来，听李赫宰说好吃就开心得不得了。

笨蛋啊，怎么跟小孩子似的……

但怎么这么可爱呢！

李赫宰心动得不得了，怎么办呀！越来越喜欢了呢……


	32. Chapter 32

李赫宰最初想要跟李东海求婚就是在北海道，但什么都没来得及准备，只得把念头暂且强压了下去。

两人回了酒店，李东海才想起来自己还带着妆，赶紧卸了妆，还顺带洗了个澡。这会儿边擦着头发，边说要睡午觉。明明已经下午了，如果不是刚刚去逛美食店吃得太饱，这会儿几乎可以继续去吃晚饭了。而且临回来前李东海还闹着要去喝咖啡，睡什么午觉啊！

大抵也是李东海说话大多数时候都非常的直线球，以至于李赫宰有时候脑子都连带着转不过弯。疑惑了半天，被李东海一把推床上，才反应过来这是个什么意思。

毕竟认识多年，虽然确实刚开始谈恋爱没多久，但该做的不该做的，倒也一样没落下全做过了。大抵也是因为如此，李东海倒是没了一开始那种害羞劲儿，坦诚又直接。毕竟两地分隔了一段时间，时间说长不长，说短又着实不短，再加上今天的约会计划又是李东海制定的，很难没有一种就是故意想要不吃晚餐，好干点别的的错觉。

既然是李东海想要的，李赫宰自然也是会满足的。

两人来了一次，大抵还算是尽兴，又一起泡了房里的私汤。

李东海窝在温泉里，直说舒服，趴在池边，小脚丫还在水里扑腾，溅了李赫宰一脸，被一把搂过去这才算是消停一会儿。李东海这段时间头发留长了不少，长发很衬他，整个人显得柔和了不少，李赫宰越看越喜欢，但大抵还是那种没长大的心性，开口就逗男朋友，说他天天泡还觉得不过瘾，要不在家里也弄个温泉池子算了。

李东海兴奋得不得了，直说好，但似乎反应过来哪里不对，又赶紧补了一句，“我没泡过呀！不是说好等你来，一起泡的吗？”

李赫宰愣了一下，那会儿就是开玩笑的，就想着逗李东海玩，哪里想到说者无心听者有意了。

“笨蛋啊！我跟你开玩笑的！这么冷的天，你泡泡温泉再去睡觉多舒服啊！”

“呀！不是你非说要一起泡才有意思的吗？”

李赫宰忍不住伸手推了一下李东海的头，“笨蛋啊！”

李东海也不甘示弱，一巴掌就拍了回去，“傻瓜啊！”

这下子两人莫名其妙的胜负欲起来了，在温泉池里闹腾了好一会儿，溅得池子外边满地都湿漉漉的。最终还是李赫宰担心李东海着凉，鼻炎发作又要难受，这才赶紧把人捞出来，擦干了弄回床上，再拿被子裹了个严严实实。

介于时间也不早了，再出门也不现实，两人一合计就叫了个客房服务，双双窝在床上，等着宵夜送上来。李东海甚至还拿来了剧本，说明天有场哭戏，心里没底，要李赫宰帮忙看看。

剧本之前李赫宰陪着看了一遍，李东海演的角色是男二号。是男主的亲弟弟，也是心理医生女主的病人。大抵就是因为女友意外去世，一时间难以接受，情绪崩溃以至于有点抑郁倾向，在治疗过程中意外促成了男女主的感情。涉及的是当下比较热议的抑郁症题材，这个角色虽然戏份不太多，但若是演得好，绝对是可以出圈的。剧本上申东熙下了很大的功夫，是文艺片没错，却也是真的想拍出点发人深省的样子。

李东海看到剧本前都已经做好了要在台词上下狠功夫的打算，然而，这个角色的台词着实不算多。台词少对于演员来说并不是件好事，毕竟谁都会担心发挥的空间小。但剧本越往下看越发现，申导演的用心良苦。

没有感情戏担心观众不愿意看，但讲病人和医生之间的恋爱关系，又怕会被人诟病，只得把病人的角色按在了男二身上，这倒是便宜了李东海。角色说是男二，但为数不多的戏份里却又是极为考验演技的，也难怪男女主都定了，男二反倒是花了大把时间选角。

一瞬间意识到自己被寄予厚望，不是演员出身的李东海几乎是慌了手脚，只得下了狠功夫研究角色的心境。来北海道前就已经把台词全背好了。此前还特意推掉了所有能推的工作，专门待在家里研究角色。

李东海是行动派，下了决定就会好好做，查了一堆资料，做了一堆标记，开机前还约了饰演男主的演员一起吃饭，打球，培养感情。扮演弟弟的部分对于李东海并不难，毕竟李东海确实是有亲哥哥的，他知道怎么和哥哥相处，反倒也给了人家不少建议。但难就难在李东海的角色人前人后几乎是两种性格，为了掩饰病情，刻意活泼的时候，活泼过头；难过起来，又是泪如雨下的程度。更别说还有怕家人担心，而隐忍着假装坚强。

更可怕的是，申东熙特意交代了，会有大量特写镜头怼脸拍，要的就是李东海眼睛里的戏。笑的时候，眼睛不能跟着笑。哭的时候，明明在隐忍，却得控制不住泪如雨下，重点是还得哭得好看。李东海听得云里雾里，研究了好长一段时间，归纳起来就是，该有的情绪一分都不能少，但表情控制也不能丢。

所以，即使对台词的时候，李赫宰只是干巴巴的读，李东海的情绪还是相当到位，表情是逞强的，嘴角带笑，眼框却是红的。李赫宰有点吃惊，如此认真的李东海，还真是从来没见识过。看他隐忍着强颜欢笑的模样，真的心疼得不得了，但李赫宰心里清楚，李东海今天肯定非得把这段戏演一遍不可，若是断了，待会儿还得再折磨一次。这样想着，长痛不如短痛，李赫宰只得接着往下读台词，好容易才说完最后那句“那你好好休息吧，别想太多！”

李东海明显僵了好一会儿，这才一头倒在枕头上，脸上没什么表情，一滴泪却顺着脸颊淌了下来。李赫宰看着就觉得心疼了，但李东海还沉浸在戏里，抬手擦掉了泪水，抓了被子蒙住了头。

这才算是演完了，李赫宰刚想夸几句，却发现被子里一抽一抽的，伸手把李东海从被子里扒拉出来。这才发现李东海情绪上来了，一时间收不住，已经把自己哭成了个泪人儿。李赫宰一惊，赶紧将人抱进怀里。李东海本就是极为感性的性格，只怕是入了戏一时间缓不过劲儿，被搂着哄了半天，眼泪才堪堪止住了……

第二天李东海起了个大早，被助理先接去化妆了，等李赫宰带着睡意到片场的时候，李东海已经换好了戏服，缩在羽绒服里瑟瑟发抖，见李赫宰来了，还小声撒着娇说好冷。李赫宰赶紧把手里的热巧克力递了过去，还哄着人喝了一口。李东海抿了一小口，说了句好喝，却也只是捧着暖手。李赫宰刚想和李东海聊上几句，后者便被申东熙叫去说戏了。

大抵也是前一天晚上，提前试过了戏的缘故，李东海这段戏处理得很好，申东熙看起来很满意，任由李东海继续发挥。突然有了加戏机会的人，甚至都忘了是在拍戏，一直就在戏里没出来，就这么被子蒙着头，抽抽搭搭的哭了好一会儿，等申导演这头觉得OK了，喊了“卡”，让人过去把李东海扶起来，才发现枕巾都被哭湿了一大片……

或许是角色的性格，在某种程度上，和李东海私下里的性格还蛮像的，亦或者说李赫宰一直有种李东海就是爱哭的小孩子的误解，以至于就连李赫宰都没发现李东海入戏太深了。只当是一时间情绪到了，止不住泪。片场人多，李赫宰也不敢太出格，只是帮着擦了眼泪，把人扶到一边，才柔声哄了几句。

李东海似乎有几分委屈，拉着李赫宰的衣角怎么都不肯放。最终还是化妆师姐姐说没法化妆，李东海这才听话的松了手。

顺利拍完了今天的戏份，已经到饭点了，小情侣再次跑去探店约会了，照旧是吃饱喝足逛回酒店，晚上对会儿戏再叫个客房服务当宵夜。李东海也不知是怎么了，夜里愣是要被搂怀里才肯睡，做了噩梦还哭醒了过来，李赫宰笑他多大了做噩梦还哭鼻子，但还是搂怀里，柔声说了好多安慰的话，费了老大劲才把李东海哄睡过去。

小情侣腻歪了两天半，李赫宰也该结束休假，飞回去了。李东海心情看上去不算好，委屈巴巴地跟去了机场，还硬是在航站楼找了个“D,E”的显示屏拍了合影，又在机场一起吃了午餐，这才恋恋不舍地跟李赫宰道别。

等李赫宰到了首尔，关了飞行模式这才看到李东海发的SNS——是刚才在航站楼拍的那张合影，配文是个飞机的emoji。李赫宰随手点了个赞，刚想转发，却无意中看到底下粉丝的评论，不由得僵了一下。最近D&E解绑的谣言再次四起，大抵也是两人各自接了个人行程的缘故。李赫宰早就知道了，只是没太在意，没想到李东海反倒委屈上了，这会儿巴巴地宣示主权呢……

笨蛋啊！

李赫宰无奈地摇了摇头，也没转发那条推特，反倒从相册里找了张两人在某家美食店里拍的合影，配了个拉面的emoji，发了出去。

不出几秒，李东海就点了个赞。李赫宰还没来得及点开界面，提示音再次响起，是李东海发来的短信——

下雨了。


	33. Chapter 33

李赫宰想李东海了。

即使每天都有视频聊天，又是连麦睡觉的程度，还是想得不得了。视频里的李东海也多次说着下雨了，远程撒着娇说着北海道太冷了，没有哥哥睡不着。李赫宰也睡不着，不得不给自己找了个抱枕，喷上李东海用的那款香水，好晚上抱着睡。

两人也不是没想过要飞过去或者飞回来见一面的，但好死不死，李东海那边拍摄任务排得紧，抽不出空；李赫宰这边行程也多，愣是没个完整的休息日。整得两人只得隔着视频互相想念，睡前稍微聊上几句。

李东海不在家，没人管着，李赫宰自然是恢复了天天外卖的生活，但垃圾食品所带来的快乐，远不及对李东海的思念，以至于本来就不怎么吃得胖的人，哪天一时兴起称了个体重，才发现自己居然还瘦了。

不得不说的是，李东海也瘦了。

视频确实有失真的可能，但镜头里的李东海，的的确确是肉眼可见的瘦了。也不知道是不是申导的要求，李东海最近几天都吃得很少，毫无食欲的扒拉着碗里的菜叶子。看着心情也不算好，但还是怕李赫宰担心，笑着分享今天拍戏时发生的趣事。

李赫宰看着都觉得心疼，舍不得就这么互相折磨，某天趁着凌晨跑完行程，带着妆发就直接赶去机场，当场在服务台买了机票，准备陪着睡一觉，第二天陪着吃午饭，再赶回首尔，直接从机场去录影棚。累是累了点，但能见见男朋友，想想都觉得开心。李赫宰的计划听得朴正洙说不出话，噎了半天，挤出一句，“哥老了，不懂你们这些小年轻的想法。”

自从上回飞来见了男朋友，李赫宰就养成了随身携带护照的习惯，免得一时兴起想飞过去，还得浪费时间回家拿一趟。这次索性连包都没背，连换洗的衣服都没带，反正大不了就穿李东海的，更何况李东海那指不定也有不少李赫宰的衣服。

一路赶到酒店，用李东海上回给的备用房卡，刷开了房门。房间里很是温暖，李东海是怕冷的，窝在床铺上缩成一团，已经睡着了。

这是两人少数没连麦的情况，李赫宰今天的行程要到深夜，就特意交代了李东海别等他，李东海很听话，发了条信息说晚安，就先睡了。

李赫宰带着夜晚的寒气而来，也不敢就这么去抱李东海，只是赶紧卸了妆，冲了个热水澡，这才钻进被窝把李东海搂进怀里。李东海睡得迷迷糊糊，在李赫宰的胸口蹭了蹭，撒着娇，叫了句“哥哥”。

“哥哥在呢！”

李赫宰一时间觉得虚荣心得到了极大的满足，吻了吻男朋友那柔软的唇瓣，这才心满意足的闭上眼，睡了。

第二天一早，李东海就被闹钟叫醒，翻身按掉闹钟，刚想起身，却被箍着腰拖了回去。本来还有点迷迷糊糊的人，一瞬间清醒了，惊喜地转身，捧着李赫宰的脸直说不是做梦吧！

李赫宰确实是有点睡眠不足，被连带着吵醒了，也不恼索性爬起来，将人搂进怀里想亲上一口，李东海却躲着说没洗漱呢，“你不是有洁癖吗？”

李赫宰自觉好笑，直接扑上去给了李东海一个深吻，“是吗，什么时候的事？”说完，倒还记得这次来得主要目的，赶紧把李东海抱到腿上，掂了掂。从视频里都晓得瘦了不少，掂起来肯定是轻了，连腰都几乎窄了一圈。也不知道是不是为了更贴合角色，连手臂上的肌肉都显得清减了不少。李东海的头发比上次见长了一些，这会儿额发柔顺的耷拉下来，很难没有一种梦回十几年前的感觉。李赫宰确实是不喜欢李东海过度健身，瘦瘦小小的抱起来确实更对胃口，但看李东海瘦了还真是心疼得不得了，“怎么轻了？是不是没乖乖吃饭！”

“才没有。”李东海的语气听起来也是嫩生生的，“就是……最近没什么胃口。”

明明没有在撒娇，但李赫宰听着却觉得心里痒痒的，念着李东海待会还要去拍戏，只得柔声哄着，“那哥哥中午带你去吃点好吃的？”

李东海点了点头，还是那种似撒娇又不是刻意撒娇的语气，说着哥哥最好了。说完便极为无情地起身洗漱去了，惹得李赫宰一阵恍惚，感觉自己是不是被抛弃了。好在李东海洗漱完又蹭了回来，说着让李赫宰多睡一会儿，他先去片场做妆发。李赫宰点了头，凑近索吻的时候，一瞬间闻到了李东海身上的香水味。很难不着迷啊！蜂蜜杏桃花的味道很适合李东海，味道很淡，却又和李东海本身融合得极好，惹得李赫宰忍不住将人搂怀里闻了个够，最终还是助理来敲门了，李赫宰这才愿意放李东海去工作。

盯着李东海穿暖和了，送着出了门，李赫宰这才重新倒回床上。身子确实是疲倦的，但李东海一走，李赫宰顿时没了睡意。

空气里弥漫着淡淡的香水味，甜得让人心空的味道，勾得李赫宰实在睡不着，索性起来，查查附近有什么好吃的，中午休息的时候好带李东海去。

等李赫宰到了片场的时候，李东海已经开拍了，李赫宰从助理手里接过李东海的外套，交代助理帮忙去买杯热饮，他自己反倒像个小助理似的，找了个不太显眼的地方坐下来看李东海拍戏。

申导那里一喊“卡”，李赫宰立马巴巴地过去给李东海送外套。

李赫宰才来了没一会儿，外套还没来得及捂热乎，这会儿更是想都没多想，让李东海帮忙拿一下外套。李东海还有点不明所以，但李赫宰随即就脱下了自己的外套，先给李东海披上了，还捧着李东海的双手搓了搓，这才接过李东海手里那件套上。

带着李赫宰体温的外套暖和极了，李东海明显有被感动到，大抵也是刚拍完一段戏，还没太从角色里出来，这会儿眼眶一红，眼泪都差点没掉下来。

“怎么啦，很冷吗？”同剧组的哪个演员问了一句。

李东海的泪腺本就比常人发达，这些天被冻得眼泪直流也不是一次两次了。有人给了台阶下，李东海随即点了头，吸了吸被冻得有几分红的鼻子，小声说是啊，好冷哦！

片场人多眼杂，李赫宰也不敢再多做什么，赶紧把人带去一旁坐着休息，捧上助理买来的热饮这才好一点。

申东熙大抵也是注意到了他们这边的情况许久，见他两过来，还调笑了一句，“东海啊，你的首尔小助理又来了？下午可还有你一场戏，不要忘了！”李东海应了一声，说赫宰待会儿吃完饭就飞回去了。申导明显叹了口气，也没再多说什么……

这短短的碰上一面，一起吃个午饭，并没有让小情侣的情况好转。都是缺乏安全感的性格，一分开立马就开始想念了。匆匆忙忙地赶来北海道，又匆匆忙忙地赶回首尔，以至于李赫宰当晚回到空荡荡的家，都觉得家里没啥意思，一点烟火气儿都没有。

照旧点了香薰蜡烛才去洗澡，浴室梳妆台上李东海没带走的香水，已经被李赫宰偷用完了大半。李赫宰都不禁开始思考着，是不是应该去买一瓶回来摆着，省得李东海回来发现了他这个小秘密。

是秘密啊！

没有你就无法入睡啊！试着喝酒，但酒精麻痹得了神经，却连自己都蒙骗不过。

浅尝辄止不如望梅止渴，这个道理李赫宰到今天才算是明白了。见了这么一面，反倒是更加想念了。

怎么办呀！

这样下去可不行啊……

李赫宰没有抑制自己的情感，反倒是想尽了所有办法，钻了所有能钻的空子，时不时就得去北海道找李东海。大半夜飞过去陪着睡一觉，吃完午饭飞回来，亦或者赶着晚饭点飞过去，陪着睡一觉，第二天早班机飞回来……次数多得离谱，到后来就连朴正洙都看不下去，说他就是不缺钱也不能这么花……


	34. Chapter 34

李赫宰发现自己极其没有安全感，是在首尔。

当然，始作俑者李东海，人却还在北海道。

两地分隔久了，李赫宰都开始有种自己是随时会被遗弃的小狗的感觉，还得巴巴的跑去找主人撒娇卖萌摇尾巴，但主人总是不冷不热的，一心扑在工作上。这样可不行啊！再这样下去，李赫宰都怀疑自己是不是要去逼问李东海“你到底爱不爱我”了。

这么想着，李赫宰也就这么做了，大半夜睡不着给李东海发了短信。屏幕里的李东海睡得香甜，手机是开了静音的程度，倒也没响。李赫宰提心吊胆得一晚上都没怎么睡好，第二天醒来第一件事情就是抓手机。

李东海回复倒是回复了，但只有孤零零的三个字——傻瓜啊！

呀！李东海！

李赫宰气得够呛，想着过几天飞过去的时候再找李东海算账。哪里知道当天下午情况就雪上加霜了——

李东海的定妆照公开了。

那少年感十足的造型，几乎什么劲都没费就火出圈了，从粉丝、路人到各大媒体，无不感叹着“这哥到底为什么不会老”。热搜挂了一整天，愣是没从一位上下来。为此，李赫宰盯着手机好一会儿，心里别提多不是滋味。

倒不是说介意李东海比自己火，图刚出来的时候，李赫宰甚至还兴高采烈地帮着转发宣传了。但眼见着一群人馋着李东海的颜，李赫宰丝毫不夸张的说，是开始吃粉丝的醋了。

更离谱的是，都到这种时候了，居然还有解绑的风声？怎么一个个尽盼着我们解绑呢！李赫宰简直不能理解了，我一个月飞了几趟首尔北海道来回，怎么就没人扒呢？是我太低调了，还是你们这届粉丝不行？

抱怨归抱怨，愤懑归愤懑。李赫宰这才刚结束今天的行程，就开始催着朴正洙发接下去几天的行程安排，企图抽一天去见李东海。似乎察觉了李赫宰的意图，朴正洙毫不客气地表示，想都不要想。这个礼拜行程很满，哪也别去了好好在首尔呆着吧！李赫宰几乎是点头哈腰的答应了，但还是不死心地瞄了一眼，果真满到简直让人难以置信。

事实上，行程倒也没满到那种没法休息的程度，只是挤不出时间飞北海道罢了。不能去北海道见李东海的行程安排表，就不是好行程。李赫宰随手把行程表转发给了李东海，还附带了一个哭泣的表情。李东海几乎是秒已读了，但却没有回复，也不知道是不是还在看表。李赫宰边等着回复，边开始仔细看了一遍行程安排，企图挤出一个空挡飞过去，这才发现了后天下午的行程不太对——

诶，录音？录什么音啊？

李赫宰一瞬间有点懵，这次回归正规专辑，特别版，连带日专都发了，这又是要录什么音？就算是后续曲之类的，这也隔太久了吧！

带着满肚子疑惑，李赫宰照常拉开了副驾的门，却看到金希澈坐在里边。李赫宰赶紧问了好，非常自觉地关上门，拉开了后排。上了保姆车还继续看着那张表格，看了半天，思来想去也就只有今天了。现在赶去机场飞过去，还够吃个夜宵，送李东海回酒店，哄睡了后半夜再赶去机场飞回来。辛苦是辛苦了点，但李赫宰已经三四天没见到李东海本人了，又是在热恋期，真的太想男朋友了。

李赫宰还纠结着怎么跟朴正洙开这个口，金希澈反倒先来了一句，说是今天要请李赫宰吃韩牛。

“额……能不能改天……”李赫宰问出这话都觉得心虚，果不其然，金希澈直接爆炸了，说今天李赫宰去也得去，不去也得去！

这哥今天怎么了？

吓得李赫宰没敢再开口，就想着怎么吃一半找借口开溜。然而，一进餐厅，李赫宰就几乎是愣住了——朝思暮想的人儿就坐在那。天气太冷了，以至于穿着厚厚羽绒服的李东海，还缩成一团，正拿着手机不知道再拍什么。

大抵是时间尚早，餐厅里没什么人，李赫宰的胆子也大了起来。看到了心心恋恋的人，说不兴奋是假的，李赫宰用最快地速度过去，一把抱住了李东海不放，“怎么飞回来了？”

“我的部分告一段落了，东熙哥就给我放假了……”李东海任由李赫宰抱着，手上还玩着手机，把刚拍的照片发到了SNS上。

大抵是拍完戏就飞回来的缘故，李东海的脸上是带着妆的，妆感依旧很淡，几乎只是涂了层薄薄的底妆，化了个眉毛的程度。不仔细看几乎和素颜看不出来太大差别，但发型明显是有好好做过的，额发带着漂亮的卷度，配上套头卫衣，整个人显得稚气十足。

李赫宰点了点头，还想多说什么，就见金希澈坐到了对面，李赫宰只得赶紧把到了嘴边的话咽了回去。金希澈的眼神在两人身上晃悠了个来回，拍了拍身边的座位，叫李东海过去一起看菜单。李东海听话极了，乖乖蹭了过去，坐下来就没骨头似的趴在金希澈肩上。李赫宰深知这顿饭吃完前李东海是不可能被放回来的，趁着正洙哥还没走过来，迅速地挪到了李东海正对面的位置，惹得朴正洙无奈的摇了摇头。

点完了菜，李东海还赖在金希澈肩上不起来。深怕弟弟掉下去，金希澈只得伸手搂着，有一搭没一搭地和李东海说话。金希澈问饿不饿，李东海点了点头，说饿了。金希澈给拿了米饭，问要不要先垫两口，李东海摇头说要吃肉。金希澈立马多加了几个肉菜，倒了饮料让李东海先喝着，又问中午吃了吗，李东海说中午吃了飞机餐，还无意识地撒着娇说不好吃……

金希澈问一句，李东海就答一句，一来一回，问题一个接一个，到后来连朴正洙也加入了问话，李赫宰愣是连嘴都插不上。朴正洙倒是真的在关心弟弟的近况，但金希澈有些问题问得毫不搭嘎，一会儿问申导对李东海好不好，一会儿又问剧组里某个演员怎么样，李东海没有半点防备，金希澈问什么，他就答什么。等李赫宰意识到金希澈这哥在套李东海话的时候，想提醒已经来不及了。

“赫宰上个月飞了那么多趟北海道，找你干嘛呀？”

金希澈问得轻描淡写，李东海本就是没眼力见儿的，对着从小宠他宠到大的哥哥更是不设防，脱口而出，“来陪我睡觉呀！”

此话一出，金希澈近乎恶狠狠地瞪了李赫宰一眼，就连朴正洙也难以置信地转头看他。惹得李赫宰顿时警铃大作，赶紧解释，“字……字面意思，哥，真的是盖棉被睡觉。”

都到了这份上了，李东海还没缓过劲来，歪着头嘟囔着，北海道好冷哦，睡觉不盖棉被要盖什么啊！

金希澈随口把话题糊弄过去了，又问有没有去泡泡温泉。

“有啊！酒店房间里有私汤呢！赫宰每回来我们都一起泡呢！”李东海边说着还边找手机里的照片给金希澈看，无意中还翻到了和李赫宰泡温泉时的合影，这下子连带朴正洙的表情都不好了，但也没立马发作。

完了！

一顿饭吃得李赫宰心惊胆战，朴正洙好歹还算不偏袒，但金希澈几乎就是不给他好脸色看了。而没眼力见儿的李东海对男朋友的遭遇丝毫没有察觉，乐得窝在金希澈身边，被各种投喂。本就不怎么挑食的人，给喂什么就吃什么，倒是很好养活。吃完了碗里的就乖乖缩在座位上，等着烤盘上的肉熟。李赫宰偷瞄了李东海好几次，李东海都只顾着埋头吃饭没理会他。

不安地感觉持续上升，直觉告诉李赫宰，李东海似乎不像入伍前那么粘他了。这几次去北海道都是这样，李东海看起来好像跟以前一样，但似乎又不一样。还是会无意识的撒娇，说话的语调软软的，特别可爱。李赫宰凑过去，李东海也还是会做出些无意识的身体接触。但，仅此而已。李东海非常明显的不是那么粘人了，大多数时候都是李赫宰主动找他了，李赫宰不找他，他也不找李赫宰。

今天连短信都不回了呢！几天没见了，你就不想我吗？

李赫宰心里不是滋味，越想越觉得郁闷，蔫蔫地坐在那扒拉着碗里的米粒。


	35. Chapter 35

事实上，李东海的心情也不算好。

上午拍的是段情绪饱满过头的哭戏，搭戏的演员硬是没给到申东熙要的效果，一段戏来来回回NG了很多次，以至于李东海妆都哭花了好几次。Cody姐姐帮忙补了妆，再重新开拍，又得重新酝酿情绪。到后来李东海是真的有点哭不出来了。只得胡思乱想了一堆不好的事情，硬撑着把情绪顶上去，逼自己掉眼泪。

情绪给得太过了，以至于李东海下了戏，一整天都有点没从角色中出来。直到飞回首尔，见到了李赫宰，这才算稍微缓过来一些。但大抵也是这段时间拍摄为了调动情绪，实在想了太多不好的事情，见到了李赫宰反而觉得不真切，有种莫名的雾里看花的感觉。

吃完了饭，朴正洙也没多问，直接把两人送回了李东海家。刚进门还没坐下来，金希澈就开了口，“东海啊，不是说累了，先去洗澡吧！”

好歹也是李东海的房子，这么抛下一客厅人去洗澡，也太不礼貌了吧！

李东海还纠结着不敢去，金希澈偏了偏头，“去吧，没事，跟哥还计较这些。这不是还有赫宰嘛！哥要跟赫宰好好喝两杯。”

李东海应了一声，转身回房了。进了浴室，这才品出来哪里不太对劲。不喝酒的人，家里根本就没酒啊，再说了，要喝酒刚才就该喝了，哪有回来了又喝上的。李东海反应再迟钝也不至于听不出来问题，只得赶紧洗了澡，胡乱擦了头发就出来了。

果不其然，李赫宰正被两个哥哥抓着训话呢。

这场面是不要太有意思，李赫宰几乎可以说是跪在了茶几前，而两个哥哥一左一右坐在沙发两边，中间的部分坐一个人估计还有剩下。李东海看了都觉得好笑，走过去踢了李赫宰一脚，“你跪着干嘛？”

李赫宰这才反应过来自己下意识选了个什么姿势，赶紧换了坐姿，却依然是抱着膝盖缩在茶几前，一副可怜又无助的模样，脸上就差写着“救命”两个字了。

李东海没理会他，直接往沙发边蹭，金希澈主动往中间移了一些，好让李东海窝进怀里。李东海这会儿刚洗完澡，顺毛的模样看着更是有种稚嫩的少年感，扑金希澈怀里就说，“哥，好累哟！”

语气软乎乎的，表情也是可爱得不行的样子，还用小手捂了一下嘴巴，似乎真的困得不行的模样。

“好累就去睡吧！”

金希澈还不愿放过李赫宰，想把李东海骗去睡觉。李东海这些年也不是没装傻充愣过，凑到金希澈耳边，撒着娇说想要赫宰陪。金希澈愣了一下，无奈地摇了摇头，“你就惯着他吧！”说着，便起了身，问朴正洙还有什么要交代的。

该说的都说了，该骂的也骂了，朴正洙就提醒了下李赫宰明早的行程安排，这才离开了。

李赫宰松了口气，关了门就用最快的速度搂住了李东海，还亲上了两口，说着还是海海心疼哥哥之类的话。

李东海抿嘴笑了笑，拿了护肤品抹脸，“去洗澡吧！我真的累死了，先去睡了。”

“等我！”

“不要，我要睡了。”

“等我嘛！”

“不要，我太累了。”

“海海……”

“真的不行！我现在一倒在床上就能睡着！”

两人讨价还价了半天，没个结果。李东海好容易才把李赫宰赶去洗澡，熄了灯躺下却没了睡意。

这段时间拍戏说不累是假的，哭戏拍多了，连李东海这种自诩是“眼泪的帝王”的人都有点吃不消。更何况哭戏并不是为了落泪而落泪，申导想要的是泪水滑落前，眼底那种带着克制的情感。

然而，难就难在，所要饰演的角色韩时宇所经历过的一切，又都是李东海没经历过的。韩时宇和李东海在某种程度上很像，但又着实很不一样。两人都是长得好看，爱笑又会无意识撒娇的类型。但李东海是个直性子，有什么说什么，情绪都写在脸上。而韩时宇却是克制的，压抑的，什么都不愿意分享，连笑都是伪装的，心里再难受也只敢把自己关在房间里无声的哭泣。

性格上的偏差，还算是好把控的。难就难在，韩时宇所失去的不只是女友，而是在心里认定的未婚妻，是准备好了戒指要跟她求婚，却因为意外离世的挚爱。这离李东海实在太远了……

大抵也为了让李东海更快入戏，申东熙特意先拍了韩时宇的回忆片段，大抵也是因为李东海和李赫宰本就处于热恋期，拍起来恋爱戏简直是得心应手，连申东熙都忍不住直夸演得很自然。

然而，由于不是男一号，李东海的戏份没有连贯性，中间空缺的戏份只能自己想象。为此，李东海给韩时宇写了一段故事，让自己相信自己就是韩时宇。但真的开始拍哭戏又不行了，李东海确实是能做到三秒落泪。但……

“东海啊，先擦擦眼泪吧！”申东熙将手里的纸巾递给李东海，将人单拉到了一遍说戏，“哭得好看是好看，看着也很让人心疼。但……你还是李东海。我不要李东海，我要拍的是韩时宇。你得让我相信你就是失去挚爱的韩时宇。”申东熙明显是给了李东海面子的，今天在场的其他演员入行都不如李东海早，叫李东海声前辈也受得起。但李东海比较不是科班演员出身，底子确实薄了些。申东熙拍了拍李东海的肩膀，“韩时宇对你来说可能太远了，但你得用最短的时间成为他。”

李东海点了点头，说了句“哥，我一定尽力。”

“东海啊，谈过恋爱吧！”

“啊……”

申东熙猛的一句话，李东海说没吓到是假的，僵了半天一句话都说不出。

“都三十多了，谈个恋爱怎么了！”申东熙边招呼着Cody过来给李东海补妆，边说，“那就想想你的那个人吧！哥知道这不吉利，但如果就这样失去了的话，你会怎么样呢？”

李东海沉默了两秒，一想到远在首尔的男朋友，鼻头已经发酸了，忍了又忍，但一滴泪还是不受控制地顺着脸颊滑落，“会……疯掉吧……”

申东熙看了这样的李东海，似乎很是满意，“很好，就这个状态，接近了。你再琢磨琢磨吧！”

大抵也就是琢磨过多的缘故，李东海入戏越来越深，几度下了戏，卸了妆，还是摆脱不了韩时宇的影子，整天胡思乱想，以至于吃不下饭，睡不着觉。好在发现李东海瘦了不少的李赫宰，时不时飞过来陪他吃饭，哄他睡觉，李东海这才没像韩时宇那样抑郁了。

但李赫宰一因为工作不得不飞回首尔，李东海的心情随即就会跌回了谷底。也不知道是申东熙发现了什么端倪，还是纯属凑巧，李赫宰一走，就让李东海拍那些撕心裂肺的片段，效果倒是颇为不错。借着拍戏哭上一场，李东海的心情也会好了不少。

心情好是好了，但李东海还是不可避免的染上了韩时宇的诸多习惯，比如胡思乱想和什么事都憋着不说。这样不好，但戏没杀青李东海又不敢轻易戒掉这些坏毛病……

想着想着，李赫宰也就洗完了澡，这会儿已经爬上了床，开始掀开被子，偷撩李东海贴身穿的T恤。

李东海其实并没有睡着，这会儿正酝酿着睡意，故意不理会李赫宰的邀请。李赫宰大抵也猜出了李东海是在装睡，将衣服撩到胸口就对那明显勤加锻炼出来的胸肌上下其手。李东海被折腾得不耐烦，直接拍开了李赫宰的手。 但李赫宰不放弃，一会儿摸摸李东海已经留到了颈间的头发，一会儿咬咬耳朵，一会儿又重新开始流连于李东海的胸肌。

这下子李东海不太高兴了，“别闹！睡觉呢！”

“没闹，哥哥就是想跟你睡觉！”边说着，李赫宰边将李东海翻了个面，好面对面将人搂进怀里。揉了好几把李东海那头柔软的长发，李赫宰喜欢得不得了，故意凑到李东海耳边，来了一句，“海海留长发真漂亮，像个洋娃娃！哥哥好喜欢啊！”

是夸赞的话，换做平时李东海只怕还会害个羞，再撒会儿娇，但这会儿的李东海还卡在韩时宇那没回来，这些天胡思乱想的事情一时间有了个结论。猛地睁开眼睛，反手就扇了李赫宰一巴掌。

李赫宰整个人都被打懵了，愣愣地看着李东海，一句话也不敢说。

李东海掀了被子就坐了起来，泪水在眼眶里打转，“李赫宰，我就问你一句话，从小到大，你是不是一直都把我当女孩子看了！”

本就被打懵了的人，这下子更是被一句话震懵了，支吾了半天竟也说不出一句否认的话。

又是让叫“哥哥”，又是让留长发，由不得李东海不多心，见李赫宰连句反驳的话都没有，李东海只觉得是把一颗心放在了锅里干煎，一滴泪从脸颊滑落，滴进锅里，“嗞”的一声，也就蒸发了……

李东海抬手抹去泪痕，直接翻身下了床，抓了件外套套上，嗓音冷漠得李赫宰都觉得陌生。

“别跟着我，让我静一静。”


	36. Chapter 36

李东海说话是特别直接的，说不让跟，李赫宰也就真的没跟过去。以至于这个事后来被朴正洙知道了，李赫宰又被金希澈逮住，劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。当然，这都是后话，暂且不提。

李东海会选择买江景房，确实是贪图这里离汉江近，毕竟他也确实会感性到，大半夜背着吉他去汉江边走走，散散心，写写歌。而李赫宰也是知道这些的，本想着李东海一会儿就会回来了，也就一如既往地待在家里等着。哪里想到这回李东海反倒是不按常理出牌，直接来了个彻夜不归。

不解风情的人活该被说是首尔冷都男，被狠狠摔了一巴掌，也着实一点都不无辜。李赫宰心里知道，在很长一段时间里，自己确实是把李东海当女孩子看了。坐在床上发了好一会儿的呆，接连想了好几套说辞，一心只有怎么把话圆回来，却没想到该跟上去解释。这会儿左等右等，人就是不回来。一看时间才发现天都快亮了，李赫宰这才后知后觉地反应过来再怎么样也得给李东海打个电话。然而，消失了一夜的人——

关机了。

完了，真的生气了。

李赫宰这才终于迟钝地意识到哪里不太对，起身套了外套，想说李东海应该就是赌气回了自己的房子，现在过去哄一哄，消气了就好了。两人家里的陈设差不多，李赫宰走到客厅，才发现这里就是李东海的江景房。当即吓出了一身冷汗，冲回自己那套小户型，看到的却是房里漆黑一片，完全就是昨天出门前的样子。李赫宰这下子知道紧张了，再一次给李东海打了电话，依然是关机。留了个语音，还觉得不放心，拨回去又多留了一条。想了想又火急火燎地给朴正洙打电话，好在今天的行程比较早，正洙哥已经醒了，也不算扰人清梦。

电话那头的朴正洙叹着气，说自己正在去李赫宰家的路上，让他先去洗漱，换好了衣服准备去美容院。

“那东海怎么办？”

李赫宰的声音听起来快哭了，朴正洙有点哭笑不得，“你男朋友，你问我怎么办？”

说是这么说的，但等把李赫宰送去了美容院，朴正洙还是帮着给李东海打了几个电话。直到李赫宰妆化了一半，李东海才给朴正洙回了过来，听起来就像刚睡醒，声音又软又糯，说是昨晚跑去妈妈家睡了，刚起来。

“这下放心了吧！”朴正洙将刚买来的汉堡递给李赫宰，“赶紧吃，待会在车上眯一会儿。哥待会儿给你买杯香草拿铁，喝完了好好工作。哥跟东海说好了，等今天行程结束了，你再去接他。”

李赫宰乖乖点了点头，这才算是安心下来，好好去把节目录完，被朴正洙送到李东海妈妈家楼下。这回李赫宰终于记得去买了点水果，散装的不会挑，最终只得买了两大盒草莓。

按下门铃的那一刻，李赫宰的心就提到了嗓子眼，门几乎是立马就开了，但李赫宰整个人瞬间僵住了——开门的正是李东海，然而，那头李赫宰喜欢得不得了长发却没了。

看起来昨晚真的气得够呛，李东海一早起来第一件事就是出门把头发剪了。这回右边鬓角剃得极短，还给加了两道杠，额发偏到左边，大抵是为了定型，那缕额发打了发胶，被固定在左侧眼角处，再加上化了个浓密的眉毛，衬得李东海整个英气十足。

好看！

李赫宰不由得看呆了，刚想开口，但李东海却面无表情的转身，直接回了房。妈妈大抵也是听到了，李东海摔门的动静，从客厅探头看了看房间的方向，“这孩子！多大了还耍这种小孩子脾气！赫宰，来啦！”

李赫宰只得尴尬地笑笑，自觉地在玄关换了鞋，进门把带来的草莓礼盒放在了茶几上，“妈……妈妈……我是来接东海的。”

“吵架啦？”

李赫宰没想到东海妈妈这么的开门见山，不由得噎了一下，但还是点了点头，说都是他的错，跟东海没关系。

妈妈看起来很担心，说东海昨晚来的时候太晚了，她都已经睡了。大半夜起来倒水喝，看到有人在客厅还吓了一大跳，“小海以前什么都跟妈妈说的，也不知道怎么了这回什么都不愿意说。昨晚我看到他窝在客厅里哭，看我起来了，擦了擦泪，还逞强说没事。”

李赫宰犹豫了一下，还是把昨晚发生的事说了，只不过略去了自己被李东海扇了一巴掌的部分，“就是这样，妈妈。对不起，让您跟着担心了。”

妈妈这才算是松了口气，表情看起来明显是放心，笑了笑，“难为你愿意跟妈妈说。赫宰呀，东海跟你说过，他来首尔前有交往过女孩子吗？”李赫宰微微一愣，说李东海从没说过，妈妈这才叹了口气，继续说道，“那是小海的初恋，是个白皮肤、大眼睛的女孩子，真的很漂亮。他们交往了一段时间，有天放学回家，小海突然跟我说他觉得不喜欢她了。”

李赫宰从没听李东海说过他还有跟女孩交往过的事情，现在猛然听到了，即使是早就分手了，李赫宰心里还是不是滋味，整个人都像泡进了醋坛子里似的。

“之后，小海也跟其他女孩交往过，大多都是那个类型。白皮肤、大眼睛。那时候年纪小，都没几天定性，很快也就分手了。后来呀，小海就去了首尔当练习生了。刚去首尔没几天，小海给家里打电话，突然就说他有了喜欢的人了，皮肤很白，眼睛很大，是长得很好看的人，舞蹈跳得也很好，是天生就应该当明星的人。”

李赫宰有点难以置信，“是……我？”

这么早吗？

这比李赫宰认为的李东海喜欢上他的时间，早得多得多。

“是啊，我和他爸爸一开始还以为小海喜欢上了哪个女孩子呢！直到后来小海哭着跟我和他爸爸说，他喜欢上的是男孩子……”妈妈说出这些的时候，面上很平静，是真的已经接受了这个事实，“小海他爸爸很生气，骂了他几次。但小海毕竟是我们宠着长大的，想着过几年，他再长大些也就想明白了。每次回家，我都问他，‘小海啊，现在还喜欢那个男孩子吗？’，他都跟我说‘是的，很喜欢’。后来呀，小海他爸爸生病了，问他，他也是这么说的。他爸爸没办法，就让小海最起码得说说那个男孩子到底是谁。知道是赫宰你之后，他爸爸也就勉强同意了，只说是让小海自己想清楚，自己选的路，将来没有资格后悔的……”

李赫宰静静地听着妈妈说着李东海的故事，明明自己就是另一个主人公，而这些却都是李赫宰从来不知道的事。

“昨天看小海明显是哭过的，我又问了他，‘现在是不是还喜欢赫宰啊？’，”妈妈轻轻拍了拍李赫宰规矩的放在膝盖上的手，“小海说‘不，妈妈，我爱他’。所以啊，赫宰呀，答应妈妈，不要让小海有一天后悔好吗？”

李赫宰重重地点了点头，“不会的，妈妈。我保证！”

“好孩子。快去看看小海吧！小海该等着急了！他都念叨你一整天了！”

得了允许，李赫宰赶紧跟妈妈道了声谢，起身，鞠了一躬这才往李东海的房间方向去。刚想敲门，这才发现房门根本就没关。但李赫宰还是轻敲了两下，“海海，我可以进来吗？”李东海整个人趴在床上，也没吭声。李赫宰没办法，只得接了一句，“你不吭声，我就当你同意了哦？”

李东海还是不吭声，李赫宰随即进了门，还顺手把门给带上了。见李东海趴在床上不动弹，李赫宰索性凑到了床边，柔声道，“海海，我可以到床上抱抱你吗？”李东海依然一声不吭，李赫宰也不气馁，如法炮制的来了一句，“你不吭声，我就当你同意了哦？”

说完，立马脱掉外套，爬上了床，一把搂住了李东海的腰，“我们聊聊……”

话都没说完，李东海反倒是一翻身缩进了李赫宰怀里，娇嗔道，“怎么才来啊！让你别跟着，你就真的不跟了啊！”李东海越说越气，还顺手锤了李赫宰两下，手上没轻没重的，好在李赫宰被打了这些年，倒也是习惯了的，“我在小区里等了你半小时，你这个坏家伙！”

“对……对不起，”李赫宰赶紧道歉，这才开始有了几分反省的意思，“我不知道是这种意思……”

所以……是要追的吗？

李东海整个人都是气鼓鼓的，声音也是奶乎乎的，“不然我闲着没事干，大半夜的出去出冷风啊！汉江那么近，你就不怕我去跳汉江啊！”

“没到……那地步吧……”李赫宰故意逗李东海，“再说了，你如果真跳了，那哥哥也只能去跳汉江陪你咯！谁让我们是D&E呢？”李东海的表情沉了下来，似乎根本不喜欢这个笑话。李赫宰只得赶紧闭嘴，又想起李东海昨晚还在介意被当女孩子，今天还特意去剪了短发，想来也不会喜欢本该就是女称的“哥哥”。李赫宰这才圆场道，“海海如果不喜欢，以后就不叫‘哥哥’了吧……”

“没说不喜欢，你本来就是我的E oppa嘛……”李东海窝在李赫宰怀里，换了个舒服的姿势，“不是说要聊聊？”

“哦，对！”李赫宰赶紧见好就收，将李东海往怀里搂了搂，“我承认……一开始确实是把你当女孩子了……”

那会儿李东海刚得了外貌赞，所有人都说公司里来了特别漂亮的练习生，李赫宰一心只顾着泡在练习室练舞，也没多在意公司来了新练习生的事。直到朴正洙说要给他介绍个同岁的亲故，公司里来来去去那么多练习生，李赫宰也没在意，直到看到了李东海本人。那时候的李东海留着齐肩发，顺毛看起来乖巧又可爱，眉眼又漂亮，十四五岁正是雌雄难辨的年纪，李东海变声期又稍晚一些，那会儿又瘦又小，裹着厚厚的羽绒服还瑟瑟发抖，看着就像个怕冷的女孩子。一来二去也就误会了。李赫宰当即就要了李东海的号码，甚至还想着攒点零花钱约人家吃饭看电影。当然，这个误会，第二天李赫宰就在其他练习生的对话中解开了。

意识到自己喜欢的人是同性，这不是件容易的事，更何况对方能不能同意也是个问题，为了避免闹得连朋友都没得做，李赫宰只得选择闭口不提，就这么默默喜欢着李东海好几年。

直到两人拍了那部危险的友情自制剧。拍那个综艺完全就是公司准备炒作他两的官配，剧本都是写得好好的，但为了真实性，两人还是拍了一段讨论剧本内容的片段，PD说着可以说点肉麻的台词，比如我其实有喜欢过你之类的。李赫宰也不知道是脑子一抽，还是怎么的，也忘了镜头的存在，试探性地说出，“其实我真的有喜欢过东海的……”

李东海几乎是被吓到了，直接冲着李赫宰的耳朵吼了一声，“什么？”

以为是引来李东海反感了，吓得李赫宰赶紧辩解是以前的事，从此只敢把李东海当朋友，舞台上配合营业，私下里绝不敢逾越雷池半步……

“什么？”

李东海再一次吼了李赫宰一句，“你那时候是那种意思？”

“啊？”李赫宰有点不明所以，“什么什么意思？”

李东海重新组织了语言，“你那时候说的……是真的喜欢我的意思？”

“是……是啊！”

“我……我以为你忘记剧本，瞎编的……”

两个小傻子一瞬间都意识到，两人其实都是一见钟情，却在不知不觉中，互相折磨了十五年，还差一点点互相错过了。

为此，李赫宰赶紧将李东海抱得更紧了些，“别生气了吧，海海！原谅哥哥吧！你要是实在气不过，也别再摔门往外跑了，你打我一顿，直接把我赶出去吧！”

李东海被逗乐了，任由李赫宰抱着，还被亲了好几口，嘟囔着早就不生气了。

“那就好！”李赫宰乘胜追击，又来了句好听的，逗李东海开心，“新发型很帅。年底了，穿西装配这个发型好看！”

“真的？”

“真的！”

“你想听真话吗？”

“什么真话？”

“发型是东熙哥让剪的。是剧里的造型。”


	37. Chapter 37

是为了拍戏啊！那真是太好了！

知道李东海不是气到去把头发剪了，李赫宰明显松了口气，嬉皮笑脸地搂着人又给哄了好一阵。

但天地良心，这事可怪不得申东熙。

人家申导就是让李东海回北海道前按照定好的造型去剪个头发，又没说让他什么时候剪。说白了还是李东海自己气不过，先拿自己的头发开了刀。要不是在拍戏得按着剧组定好的造型来，李东海保准剃个入伍前那种短到离谱的板寸，恨不得活活气死李赫宰。但真剪完了，看着满地长短不一的头发，李东海随即想到了，看到他剪了短发，李赫宰会多么失望……

可怜哦，可不要哭了！要是哭了，我可是不哄你的！

打定了主意，李东海一瞬间笑了出来，火也灭了，气也顺了。乖乖听正洙哥的话，开车回了妈妈家里，巴巴地等着李赫宰下班来接他。

现在人也来了，心也谈了，俩小情侣在妈妈这待久了也不方便，收拾收拾就准备回家了。

李东海掏了车钥匙让李赫宰先下楼启动车，说要单独跟妈妈说会儿话。李赫宰点了点头，接了钥匙，跟妈妈道了别，就先下楼了。

“跟赫宰都谈开啦！”

李东海点了点头，坐到妈妈身边。妈妈伸手将小儿子往怀里搂，从小离开家在外打拼的孩子总是让人心疼的，想想也是一直被好好照顾着，都三十多岁了还这样满身孩子气，“小海呀！以后可不能这样了，像小媳妇似的，一吵架就跑回娘家像什么话！”

“以后不会了，妈妈。”李东海从小到大跟妈妈撒娇撒惯了的，脱口而出就把男朋友卖了，“赫说啦，下次让我把他赶出去！”

“你呀！多大了，还像个孩子！”妈妈无奈地笑了笑，“有个喜欢了这么多年的人不容易，别再没两天定性。”

“不会的，妈妈！”

李东海在妈妈面前就是乖得不得了的模样，他心里清楚，妈妈这是担心他又像之前那样，没在一起前喜欢得不得了，在一起了反而又不那么喜欢了……

“你呀，从小就眼窝子浅，动不动就哭鼻子，都多大了还这样！”虽然听赫宰说了情况，但妈妈还是想听小儿子亲口说说看，“这回又是因为什么吵架呀？”

“没有吵架。赫宰对我很好的！抽空就会去北海道看我的。”

妈妈何尝不知道这些，李赫宰也是个懂事的孩子，这些天李东海去了北海道拍戏，李赫宰每周都会抽空来看看妈妈，跟妈妈说说李东海的近况。

“他对你好，那你对他好不好呢？”妈妈轻轻搂着儿子，柔声道，“妈妈知道你入伍期间经常去看赫宰的妈妈，所以这段时间他也时不时的来看妈妈。你们两认识这么多年了，也该知道感情这种事，还是得有来有往的。人家照顾你，你该照顾人家的时候，也得照顾照顾人家。”

李东海点了点头，立马交代家里的家务什么的都是对半分的，也保证这周末会陪赫宰回趟家看看赫宰的父母。妈妈这才满意地点了点头，“也三十多了，别老是耍小孩子脾气，有什么就跟赫宰谈谈，说开了就好了。”

李东海默默点头，好一会儿，再次开了口，“妈妈，我就是……觉得没有安全感。”

没有安全感的人，当然不止李赫宰一个……李东海何尝又不是呢？

明明以前都想好了的，就算他不回应，就算他喜欢上了别人，都会继续喜欢着他的。李东海真的设想过了另一种人生，也做好了要笑着看他结婚，甚至把他的孩子视如己出的心理准备。只要能待在他身边，即使只是朋友的程度也心满意足了。但真的在一起之后，李东海难以置信地开始不满足了，甚至觉得只是单纯的在一起，已经不够了……

是不是……太贪心了呢？

因为工作，不得不两地分隔，虽然每天都视频，每天都连麦睡觉，但是……不够！就算李赫宰时不时飞过来，见上一面，也还是不够！远远不够！也不是说李东海不心疼李赫宰，这样子飞来飞去，李赫宰明显也没休息好。但为了看李东海一眼，李赫宰宁愿飞过来一起吃顿饭，回了酒店也真的只是搂着人哄着睡觉的程度。李东海曾想过让李赫宰不要折腾了，有假期倒不如在家好好补个觉，但私心让他说不出口。

他又何尝不是想着多看李赫宰一眼呢？

被韩时宇的情绪牵连着，本就备受折磨，李东海吃也吃不下，睡也睡不好，每天都看着iPad里李赫宰的睡颜胡思乱想。还得把剧里韩时宇的爱人代入李赫宰，以便入戏。有时候入戏太深了，还会做噩梦半夜惊醒。梦到李赫宰出了意外，梦到车祸，梦到医院，梦到诸多不好的事情……一开始只有李赫宰飞过来陪着，李东海才能勉强睡个好觉，到后来就算李赫宰睡在身边，李东海还是照样被噩梦惊醒，抱着李赫宰大哭一场，被哄了好一会儿才能再次入眠……

不曾拥有时，有多么渴望，真正拥有了，就有多害怕失去。害怕失去你，却也害怕得到你；既害怕自己爱的，不过是自己幻想中爱着的那个你，又害怕自己也不是你幻想中，爱着的那个我……

不安是颗种子，顽强到无需刻意浇灌，就能在悄无声息中，生了根。李东海的不安，是这十多年的暗恋里埋下的，直到去了北海道，那生了根的种子才最终破土而出。

“不要害怕，小海！”妈妈伸手轻拍着小儿子的后背，“勇敢一点，没有安全感的话，那就想办法给自己制造点安全感吧！”

制造安全感？

李东海没明白，但妈妈也没再多说什么。正巧李赫宰来了电话，说是已经把车开到楼下了，李东海这才跟妈妈道了别。

两人找了个韩餐馆吃了个便饭，才回了家。李东海自然是知道李赫宰在盘算些什么的，却也没多说什么。确实是情侣，昨晚又吵了一架，李赫宰想的事，李东海也不是没在想。两人心照不宣，也不需要多说什么。

等洗了澡，被李赫宰一把按在床上，李东海还是勉为其难的挣扎了一下，然而，李赫宰突然凑到耳边来了一句，“海海呀，哥哥跟你道歉。”

“什么？”

“海海不是有在运动嘛，又是健身，又是打篮球的，体力很好吧！”

这又闹的是哪出？李东海一脸莫名其妙，应了一声，等了半天，李赫宰才来了一句，“以前哥哥确实是把你当女孩子了，以后不会了。”

李东海没听明白，但跟李赫宰相处了这么多年，这话明显就是有问题的。李东海倒是想提防，但还是没挡住，以至于后半夜哭成了泪人儿，边哽咽着还边说——

“哥哥你以后还是把海海当女孩子吧……”

折腾了大半夜，李东海累得够呛，窝在李赫宰怀里，好歹算是睡了个好觉。

第二天李赫宰还得早起赶通告，李东海也跟着醒了，还撒着娇问哥哥去哪。

“乖，继续睡。哥哥去工作了，晚上我们出去吃好吃的。”

“嗯……”

大抵也累过了头，李东海一觉睡到了下午两点，午饭都没起来吃。最终还是得去工作了，才被朴正洙好言相劝地唤醒，“东海啊，哥腰不好，抱不动你。来！听话，哥拉你起来。”

李东海明显没睡饱，整个人蔫蔫的，瘫在床上用软软的小奶音说肚子饿了。

“哥带你去吃汉堡，里边夹了牛油果的那种。快起来，听话。”

李东海这才乖乖起来了，洗漱完，换了衣服，戴了个挡了大半张脸的渔夫帽就出门了。只是去录个音，也没必要去美容院了，朴正洙直接把人送去了工作室，这才去买牛油果汉堡和咖啡。

李东海来了也是整个人蔫了吧唧的，瘫在在录音棚里的沙发上，边等着汉堡边眯着眼睛补眠。

作为为数不多的几个知情人，J-dub看得都觉得离谱，“你不是前天就飞回来了，怎么累成这样？”李东海轻咳了一声，说昨晚没睡好，搞得J-dub一脸半信半疑，“是没睡好呢？还是根本没睡？”


	38. Chapter 38

虽说是答应了要跟李东海约歌，但说句实话，申东熙也就是想着能有一首做个插曲，亦或者来个角色歌也不错。毕竟也确实看出来，李东海有抱着拿歌当敲门砖的想法，所以也不做太大的期待。

既然得了角色，大抵歌也就是应付一下得了。但令人出乎意料的是，进组的第一天李东海，就来交了作业——大大小小加起来足足有十首歌，有纯音乐，有填了一半词的曲子，甚至还有三首是录了导唱的demo，一时间也有种这人真的实诚得离谱的感觉。

事实上，这也怪不得李东海，毕竟他真的是感性过头的人。刚拿到剧本的那天晚上，李东海本想草草翻一翻，隔天再好好研究的。哪里想到剧本精彩到，连李赫宰也凑过来一起看，李东海更是因为感动，哭到无法自拔，被搂着哄了好一会儿才缓过劲来。

一口气读完了剧本，李东海当晚就撇下了第二天有通告不得不早起的李赫宰，自己背着吉他去逛汉江了。第二天等李赫宰下班回来，李东海就已经连歌带词写好了，硬拉着李赫宰连夜录demo了。十首歌几乎都是李东海推掉行程在家背台词期间，有感而发写的，本想写一首的，哪知道越写越多，不知不觉竟然凑出来了十首之多。

确实是先前就说好了要用李东海的歌，申东熙哪里想到李东海一口气拿出了十首，想意思意思来个一首觉得不好意思，但十首都用又太离谱了，以至于为了这事申东熙整个人都不太好了。但也好在李东海确实是很喜欢这个剧本，又是真的特别擅长写抒情歌，歌词旋律写得确实是符合的，最后定下来片头片尾，外加一首插曲、两首纯音乐。以至于申东熙许多年后谈起这事还说，就没见过李东海这样的，打了一手好算盘，几首歌的版权费加起来比片酬还高就算了，还要夹带私货。

而这个私货嘛，正是现在一进了工作室，就被自家男朋友取向狙击的李赫宰。

李东海这会儿正捧着正洙哥给买的牛油果汉堡，吃得津津有味。大概是真的饿惨了，李东海吃得连腮帮子都鼓起来了。李赫宰只觉得可爱，也不知道是脑子一抽还是怎么的，凑过去就张嘴“啊”了一声。李东海愣了一下，把汉堡递到李赫宰嘴边又收了回来，把嘴里那一大口咽了下去，这才来了一句，“牛油果的，你不是不吃吗？”

“你先把牛油果挑出来吃掉嘛！”

“就是要这样夹着才好吃啊！”

“为什么要往汉堡里边夹牛油果啊！”

“这就是牛油果汉堡啊！”

“可是我不喜欢牛油果啊！”

“你为什么不喜欢牛油果啊！”

两人就着个汉堡都能争执半天，吵到后边开始毫无营养的质问对方，惹得J-dub尴尬得不得了，叹了口气，轻咳一声，“要不我先出去，你们再继续？”

李东海这才反应过来，不该当着外人的面吵架，这也太失礼了。这样想着，也就不再理会李赫宰，反倒是几大口把那半个汉堡给消灭了泄愤。李赫宰还在一旁抱怨着，李东海怎么这样……

曲子是去北海道前，李东海硬拉着J-dub熬了好几夜制作出来的。那三首被选中的歌，更是demo连带导唱都是李赫宰录的，所以这回临时临头说要录音，倒也不算强人所难。更何况今天主要就是录李赫宰的part和一些两人合唱的部分，李东海的部分他说明天他再自己过来搞定。因此，快的话，估计两三个小时就可以收工了。

李赫宰当时录着音，心里却是打着鼓的，只觉得自己是不是把李东海宠坏了，惯会利用人的。虽然也不会真的要求李东海把版权费分他，但那两首挂了D&E名的歌也就算了，片头曲明明只挂了李东海自己的名字，李赫宰还是被硬逼着唱了不少和声。

当然，没过几天李赫宰就意识到，这是李东海对近来解绑风声的回应。即使是自己争取来的个人资源，也要拉上李赫宰一起做才开心。

D和E，本来就是连在一起的英文字母啊！D&E更是缺了谁，都不行的啊！不能说是离不开彼此，只是分开了就总觉得缺少了些什么，似乎不复完整了……

这次录音是为了电视剧开播做准备，因此申导大发慈悲的放了李东海几天假。更何况申东熙也不是没看出来，李东海演戏太过感受型。明明演戏的机会不多，总觉得演技还需要磨炼，但感受型演员的情感毕竟真挚，倒也演出了申东熙想要的真情实感。好几个片段甚至比预想的还要好，申东熙几乎是毫不吝啬的夸奖了李东海。但夸归夸，鼓励归鼓励，也不是说全无缺点。比如越是演到后期，李东海越是入戏太深，以至于准备开始拍韩时宇病情好转了，李东海整个人还是蔫蔫的，还沉浸在“抑郁”的状态里出不来。

这样可不行啊！

所以趁着李东海的部分告一段落，申东熙直接把人打发回了首尔，说是让李东海先把几首歌制作出来，其实说白了，不过是想让他散散心。

果不其然，重回北海道的李东海，明显开朗了许多，人也跟着明艳了起来，拍摄也是无比顺利。

只是小情侣得再次开始忍受两地分隔一段时间，年底事多，李赫宰开始没什么机会飞过去找李东海了，而李东海那里拍摄任务重，哪里有时间往回飞。好在两人自从吵了一架之后，都觉得更喜欢对方一点，只是每天睡前视频外加连麦睡觉的程度，也觉得甜蜜无比。本来还在遗憾不能一起过圣诞节了，但到了平安夜前一天，惊喜来得突如其然。申东熙突然宣布，已经拍摄的戏份足够制作前期的剧集，而后续剧本还需要看播出情况再做调整，如此一来，申东熙索性就给全剧放了假，跨完了年再回来。李东海当然是第一个落跑的，拍完自己的部分就急急忙忙飞回首尔，谁也没通知，出了机场就直奔李赫宰今天拍摄综艺的地点，探班去了。

李赫宰当然猜不到李东海会来，结束了拍摄回到待机室。戴着鸭舌帽外加口罩，扮成小助理的李东海，立马凑上来帮李赫宰换外套。李赫宰想着这个时间，李东海剧组那边应该已经收工了，忙着编辑短信，当然没有注意到小助理。

短信刚发出去，几乎是下一秒，“叮”的一声，从身边的小助理身上响起。

这么巧？

李赫宰没有怀疑，又发了一条，又是“叮”的一声。

这也太巧了吧！

环顾四周，本该有的工作人员们都不在，这下子李赫宰开始怀疑了，直接拨了视频过去。视频通话的响铃再次从小助理身上响起。李赫宰这下子是确定了，一把搂住了小助理，“什么时候回来的？”

“刚回来。”李东海也没摘掉伪装，就这么任由李赫宰搂着，直截了当地给出了回来的理由，“想你了，就直接过来找你了。”

李赫宰对这样的话很是受用，搂着人不放，嘴上却说，“这么冷的天，你直接回家等我多好啊！”

得了便宜还卖乖！

好在李东海不介意，顺着话茬就往下说，“就是太冷了才特意来找你的。”说着，还随手把买来的热饮递给李赫宰。李东海没买到热巧克力，香草拿铁也没有，就买了牛奶，“不想喝就捧着暖手吧！”

天知道李赫宰有多感动，一直宠着的人也算是长大了，也开始懂得照顾人了。虽然都是男人，但能被李东海照顾一次，李赫宰只觉得甜到了心里。要求婚的念头再次涌起，戒指倒是已经备好了，一直和护照一起随身携带，以免一时兴起……

介于两人都是爱豆的身份，虽然确实有在卖腐营业，但确实是不适合太盛大的求婚仪式。李赫宰去温习了一遍粉丝剪辑的，两人提及求婚、结婚、婚礼以及蜜月之类的所有视频，李赫宰做了详细的笔记，认真甄别出李东海哪句是认真的，哪句是在满嘴跑火车，然后直接划掉了月球还有巴塞罗那诺坎普球场之类，离谱过头的选项，最终选定了一个简单又足够浪漫的方案。

两人照旧选了个韩餐馆，吃了晚餐，回到李东海那套江景房的时候时间稍早，各自洗了澡之后，李东海就兴致冲冲地说要看电影，李赫宰想想也行就答应了。任由李东海挑片子，还搬了投影仪进房间，好将电影投在白墙上，哪里想到忙活半天，提议要看的人反倒是睡着了。

李东海选的是个爱情音乐电影，音响中适时传出了轻缓的音乐声，这也太巧了吧！

李赫宰对这个结果非常满意，翻身下床，从换下的衣物中内兜里掏出了戒指盒，这才来到李东海睡的那侧床边，单膝跪地，轻轻摇了摇他，“醒醒海海！”

“唔……”李东海呜咽着，声音奶气十足，“我睡着了？”

“嗯。”李赫宰点了点头，看着都觉得可爱，“海海，哥哥有件很重要的事想跟你谈谈。”

李东海困得不得了，讨价还价道，“哥哥，就不能明天再谈吗？好困哦……”

“不行，现在谈。平时你半夜叫我录demo，我不也都去了吗？”

话都到这份上了，李东海也没办法，懒懒地坐了起来，打着哈欠，眼角有着些许泪花，“那谈吧！”

李赫宰明显松了口气，直视着李东海的眼睛，这才开了口，“我计划了一大段的话，但现在突然觉得有点多余。我们认识也十七八年了，东海啊，你愿不愿意像这样和我一起生活呢？”生怕意思表达得不到位，李东海理解不了，李赫宰掏出了戒指盒，打开了递到李东海面前，“李东海，我们结婚吧！”

李东海看了看李赫宰，低头看了看盒子里那枚款式简单低调的铂金戒指，又重新抬头看了看李赫宰，惊讶都写在脸上。李赫宰刚想着追问一句，却见李东海翻身下床，直奔还没来得及整理的行李箱，开始翻找着什么。李赫宰只觉得心都差点没凉了半截，没想到不一会儿，李东海拿着什么回到李赫宰身边，以同样的姿势单膝跪地，手中的东西也是个小盒子，打开里边也躺着一枚铂金戒指，难以置信地是，那枚戒指与李赫宰手上的那枚根本就是一模一样的。

“我也准备了一大段话要说，但现在看来，说什么都是多余的了。”

李东海笑了，直视着男朋友的眼睛，“我们结婚吧，李赫宰！”


	39. Chapter 39

李东海会计划着跟李赫宰求婚，是在和妈妈谈完心之后。

要怎么才能给自己找些安全感，这是个开放性问题。根本就是没有标准答案的。李东海苦思冥想了好几天，都没个结果，怎么想都觉得不太妥当。

直到去Haru巡店，正巧有个客人过来柜台，和负责收银的李东华说，女友是D&E的粉丝，想在Haru店里求婚，问能不能帮忙把戒指藏进蛋糕里。举手之劳而已，李东海本就是宠粉的，在一旁听着，也觉得替粉丝开心。帮着藏了戒指，还亲自送了过去，结果差点好心办坏事——粉丝看到了爱豆活生生的站在眼前，过于激动，一时间差点也没顾上那块藏了戒指的蛋糕……

求婚啊，多么令人开心的事情啊！

李东海美滋滋的在一旁围观了求婚现场，不由自主地也开始幻想李赫宰到时候会怎么求婚。

对哦！

求婚！

都是男人嘛，凭什么要等着李赫宰来求婚啊！我求婚也是一样的！

李东海被这个主意开心坏了，如果结婚了，是不是就真的会有安全感了？虽然跟李赫宰确实是到了结不结婚，都没太大差别的地步。但这点儿仪式感，还是要有的。结婚了就能安心了吧！粉丝们不都说了嘛，D&E不结婚是没办法收场的！

那就结婚吧！

李赫宰啊，李赫宰！你晾了我那么多年，本来还想多拖几年的……这下可便宜你咯！你可别到时候得了便宜还卖乖！

嘴上是这么说的，似乎真的有多么不甘心一样。李东海满心欢喜地开始挑订婚戒指，一时间也就忘了在确定关系的第一天，自己就已经被李赫宰占尽了便宜。

好在李东海还没被即将跟李赫宰求婚所带来的喜悦冲昏头脑，还知道不能自己跑去买戒指。好歹是在网上选定了款式，再让正洙哥帮忙去定制的。款式选的，是简单大方的铂金戒指，还特意挑了不带钻的，免得太过明显，哪天戴出门被看出端倪。为了方便，还专门配了项链，可以将戒指串上。贴身戴着又隐秘又美观。为了求婚，李东海还做了一堆有的没的计划，甚至连蜜月旅行要去哪里都想好了。

好在过了没几天，李东海就回北海道拍戏了，否则还不得被李赫宰瞧出端倪来。李东海还趁着李赫宰没空飞北海道的这一个多礼拜里，硬是远程和 J-dub把词曲都给完善了。准备求婚的时候，弹唱给李赫宰听。什么都准备好了，就等着回首尔实施计划了，但李东海哪里想到，李赫宰跟他居然想一起去了……

两个缺乏安全感的小傻子，不约而同的选择了同一种方式解决问题。李赫宰拿着戒指单膝跪在床前，说出那句，“李东海，我们结婚吧！”

李东海盯着那枚戒指，整个脑子都空白了，重点瞬间就偏离了——

天啊！一模一样的戒指！

李东海简直难以置信，蹦下床就赶紧去翻自己定制的那对，恨不得立马就比对一下。李东海手忙脚乱地找来了戒指盒，单膝跪地，一时间也有点说不出话，“我也准备了一大段话要说，但现在看来，说什么都是多余的了。”

被求婚和求婚的喜悦，让李东海开心得不得了，直视着男朋友的眼睛，“我们结婚吧，李赫宰！”

“我愿意！”李赫宰几乎毫不犹豫地回答道，李东海二话不说直接把戒指套了上去，就跟个小孩似的，捧着李赫宰那修长的手指看个不停。

“那你呢？”

“什么？”

李东海一时间没反应过来，李赫宰无奈地笑了笑，“你愿意吗？”

“啊？哦……”李东海这才反应过来，赶紧把手递给了李赫宰，示意他赶紧把戒指戴上，“愿意！当然愿意！”

求婚居然被李赫宰抢先了，但李东海几乎没来得及不甘心，交换完戒指，该做什么来庆祝自然是不必多说的。李赫宰好歹还记得体贴体贴新晋未婚夫，先是来了一次庆祝，中场休息的时候听了那首本该用来求婚的《'bout you》，一时激动，也就又来了一次作为奖励。完事了之后，两人照旧相拥而眠。

大抵也是两人都没从兴奋中缓过来，第二天一大早便双双醒了。互道了早安之后，便窝在一起，谁都不打算起来。李赫宰难得见李东海这样，不一会儿便开始动手动脚了。婚都已经订了，李东海莫名地放得更开了，李赫宰乐得不行，哄得人不得不就范。两人闹了一场，又相拥着睡了个回笼觉，这才舍得起来解决午餐问题。

等李东海开始翻冰箱，盘算着中午吃些什么，这才想起来今天是平安夜，马上就是圣诞节了！本就极其喜欢圣诞节的人，随即兴奋了起来，嚷着圣诞节以后就是订婚纪念日了。随即午餐也不打算做了，说要叫了个外卖吃大餐庆祝。

“好久没吃海海做的饭了，就不点外卖了吧！”一直热衷于点外卖的李赫宰，居然一反常态的拒绝了。窝在沙发里搂着李东海的腰，还偷着亲了亲未婚夫的侧颈，提议晚上两家人趁着平安夜出去聚个餐。李东海想着也行，也就答应了。

两人随即各自去给家里人打电话，李东海倒还好，只是被哥哥李东华念了两句，要订婚也不跟家里人先商量。而李赫宰就没那么好过了，姐姐李素拉一度以为是开玩笑，劈头盖脸把李赫宰骂了一顿，说着要不是圣诞节，就让他戴头盔回来挨打吧！

两家人都认定了两个孩子早晚是会定终身的，倒也没有觉得意外，见了面大抵也是为了探讨婚礼之类的事情。但毕竟双方都是爱豆，也都要继续演艺生涯，不好张扬大办，就想着两人去国外结了婚，两家再一起吃个便饭就好。

李东华大抵也是关心弟弟，问了一句，“有想好去哪里办婚礼了吗？”

李赫宰刚想说还没讨论，李东海张口就来，“夏威夷。”

这下子反倒是李赫宰尴尬了，轻咳一声，跟着点头微笑。

虽说真的没探讨过，但毕竟是想着结了婚顺便度个蜜月的，作为热门旅游胜地，夏威夷的确是个不错的选择。阳光，沙滩，大海……听着就觉得会是李东海喜欢的地方。

那就去吧！

然而，却不是说去夏威夷就能去的。

毕竟是艺人，不可能随时都能空出时间来，说走就走。再说了，都已经年底了，想结婚今年肯定是来不及了。至于明年，两人的行程着实排得满满的，李东海跨完年就得回日本继续拍戏，李赫宰更是有好几个常驻综艺，都是事业上升期，又是退伍后固粉时期，三十多岁确实是爱情与事业都得兼顾的年纪，两人自然是不能任性的撂挑子。之前为了配合两人的行程，只是先发了一首单曲，把日语专辑的计划推迟了，以至于明年发完日专还得再发一张正规专辑再开巡演。看起来还有得忙，两人一合计，直接决定把婚期放在明年年底，算是辛苦工作一年之后放个假，到时候怎么的都有个说辞。

至于订婚到结婚的这一年，权当试婚了。反正该做的都做了，不该做的也做了。两人倒也没什么避讳的，反倒是李赫宰时不时的就想玩点新鲜花样，李东海被养刁了的胃口，自然是得指着李赫宰自己填……

两人一起度过了一个甜蜜无比的圣诞节，又在跨年当天一起去看了日出，这才依依不舍地分开了。大抵是有了戒指的慰藉，两人这回都莫名安心不少。

没过多久，李东海参演的剧上映了。先是因为少年感十足的颜值上了热搜，没几天观众就再次被李东海那好看得惊为天人的哭戏所折服。李赫宰趁着闲暇之余也追着剧，看着剧里的韩时宇，更是心疼得陪着哭了好几场，最后还是李东海隔空哄了才止住。

大抵也是韩时宇这个角色太讨喜，又太让人心疼，再加上李东海毕竟是爱豆出身，电视剧播出之后，反响极好，戏份着实又给加了不少。好容易韩时宇的戏份杀了青，申导深怕好苗子被抢了，赶紧又递了橄榄枝，说下一部剧的剧本已经有方向了，想让李东海来担任男主角，李东海直接就点头答应了，又说要给写歌。

大抵也是心心念念着年底要结婚，两人工作起来，也感觉干劲十足。又是出专辑又是巡演的，两人乐得天天腻歪在一起，工作上发泄不掉的精力，自然是回家后处理，以至于有种明明订了婚却还是在热恋期的感觉，两人从私下到舞台都有点过于嚣张了，被朴正洙逮着劝了好几次，都不顶用，最终还是被社长约谈了。

到了社长面前，两人都乖得有点明显，惹得社长都说他俩要是舞台上也这么听话就好了。社长确实是看着他们俩长大的，一时间感叹也就说起了不少以前的事情，其中就有李东海当年差点要出道，但因为帮人出头打架，被打得鼻青脸肿，无奈只能推迟了出道计划的糗事。

“东海啊，还记得当时我问过你什么吗？”

李东海点了点头，问答道，“当然记得，老师。您跟我说，如果错过这个机会再也不能出道，会不会后悔……”

“你当时啊，倔得很！明明被打疼了，眼睛红得跟兔子似的，眼泪都在眼眶里打转了，还咬着牙说不会。”社长扶了一下眼镜，无奈地笑了笑，又说起李东海去年年底去北海道拍戏的事，剧也已经播完了，反响确实挺好，之后李东海定的路线也是走演员的。社长夸了他几句，又说当年公司有打算让李东海solo出道，发几张专辑之后，转行做演员的。结果D&E组合出道，一做就是十多年，李东海确实断断续续有在拍戏，但绝大多数的精力都放在了写歌上，以至于这么多年过去了才又接了戏。社长说完了，问出了和之前如出一辙的问题，“东海啊，我今天再问你一次，后悔吗？”

李东海摇了摇头，说不后悔。

社长这才点了点头，又看向了李赫宰，“银赫你也是，倔得很。第一次来公司面试的时候就被刷掉了，第二年你又来了，说如果没选上还会再准备一年。我当时问你什么，你记得吗？”

“记得。老师您问我，万一进来了训练了很多年却出不了道，会不会后悔。我说不后悔，就算出不了道也不后悔。”

李赫宰的家境不算好，学习确实也不算太过拔尖的，成为练习生大抵可以算是唯一的出路。但李赫宰又着实不如李东海那样幸运，能得了外貌赞直接进公司。那时候的李赫宰舞确实是跳得不错，但跳得好的又出不了道的练习生比比皆是。大抵也是因为社长看到了李赫宰身上这股子倔劲儿，才会有机会进了公司，才会和李东海相遇……

社长还在继续回忆往事，说起李赫宰当年就是因为喜欢跳舞才想做的爱豆，但刚出道那会儿，D&E绝大多数粉丝都是冲着李东海那惊为天人的颜值来的，李赫宰虽说舞跳得更好，但却得腾出大量的精力去上各种综艺。正是那时候有国际巨星的舞团找上门，想挖李赫宰。一心想要跳舞的人，却鬼使神差的没同意。社长现在说起来还是觉得无奈，再次问李赫宰说有没有后悔过。

李赫宰摇了摇头，说从来没有。

社长这才点了点头，说明白了，让两人先回去吧，有什么事自有公关团队会处理。

李赫宰这才反应过来社长是明里暗里表示他俩的事，公司知道了，还愿意做他们的后盾。就李东海还紧张得不行，生怕社长是要让解绑的。这么想了，直性子的人也就脱口而出地问了。

“解绑？你们俩黏得比狗皮膏药还紧，解得开吗？”

是社长都觉得好笑的程度，摆了摆手，和他俩告别，“我是知道你们的，都倔得要命，认定好的事是不会改变的。该做什么就去做吧，该注意的相信正洙都跟你们说过很多次了，我也就不多说了！把心放回肚子里，回吧！”


	40. Chapter 40

终于休假了。

忙了一整年，确实是让人有点精疲力竭了，发专辑，开巡演，还有不间断的各种综艺拍摄。有时候连轴转，累得一回家，倒头就睡，哪有心情想别的。好在这回两人的行程几乎都是重叠的，从头到尾都没怎么分开过，不必忍受相思之苦，倒也算是好过些。

好容易能休假了，两人一致决定，在家先休息两天再出发。

要飞夏威夷的前夜，两人开了瓶红酒庆祝，李东海倒了小半杯尝尝味道也就罢了，李赫宰倒好，直接消灭了剩下的大半瓶。这下好了，李赫宰更是像个要去秋游的小孩，兴奋得睡不着觉，闹腾了大半夜都不肯睡。李东海困得厉害，起初还任由李赫宰乱摸乱碰，渐渐的也有些不耐烦了。但好歹想着去夏威夷是要结婚的，妈妈千叮咛万嘱咐，婚礼前夕吵架可不吉利。李东海只得耐着性子将人搂进怀里，轻拍着哄人睡。被当小孩子哄了的人，却无比受用，乐得埋在未婚夫的胸口，喝了酒就变了性子，还撒了好一会儿的娇。大抵也是那杏桃花与蜂蜜味道的香水，闻起来让人太过让人安心，李赫宰不一会儿就安分下来，揪着李东海的前襟睡了过去……

第二天李东海照旧起了个大早，即使晚上就要飞夏威夷了，李东海倒也没闲着，照常早起做了颈部拉伸，喝了果汁，又上了节口语课，还跟老师告了假说要去度假，课程先停几天。等上完了课，早餐都做好了，才去叫李赫宰起床。都已经睡得日上三竿了，昨晚闹着不睡的人还是耍起了小孩子脾气不起来，不仅自己不起来，还想把李东海拉回床上。

这下子李东海不太高兴了，深吸了一口气，憋着一肚子火，来了一句，“我数到三，你如果再不起来，这婚我不结了！”说着，还真的摘了戒指直接往床头柜上丢。

听了这话李赫宰整个人瞬间惊醒过来，不敢再耽搁，也不等李东海开始数数，立马从床上蹦了起来，凑过去就搂着人说好听的，哄了半天，李东海才消了气，任由李赫宰重新将戒指戴回去。

两人愣是把早餐拖成了早午餐，饭后照旧是李赫宰负责洗碗，又一起确认了一遍行李，免得漏了什么。

李东海本想着一人带一个箱子也就够了，哪里想到李赫宰列出了一堆要带的东西，就跟要搬家似的。李东海删了又删，还是装了满满当当三个半箱子。虽然也不是付不起行李额度，但出去一趟好歹得带点伴手礼，怎么的都得留点空隙吧！

两人都是不缺钱的，当初确定行程的时候，李赫宰查完了航班也没跟李东海商量，直接就订了直飞的，贵是贵了些，但晚上八点多起飞，到夏威夷是凌晨，怎么看都是合适得不得了的，就是晚饭比较不好安排。但也不是不能克服。两人索性提前去机场办好了登机手续和托运，直接在机场吃汉堡，如此一来时间倒也充裕。

航班延误了一些些，但上了飞机也将将九点，根本没到平时的就寝时间，两人早有准备，窝在一起挑了部事先下好的电影。看了大半，李东海就困了，捂着嘴打着哈欠，李赫宰还想跟他说说话，转眼人就已经睡着了。李赫宰随即对电影失去了兴趣，帮着披了毯子，也就跟着一起睡了。

两人几乎是睡了一路，但时差摆在那，到了夏威夷还是后半夜。当初李赫宰把所有的行程安排都包揽走了，李东海也就乐得没插手。下了飞机办理入境手续什么的都还算顺利，找酒店也勉强算是顺利。李东海懒得思考，一路跟着李赫宰走，等到了酒店，进了房间，看到那张大得过分的床，这才突然意识到，李赫宰到底在盘算些什么。

“不行！哪有婚礼前同房的！”

李东海大抵也是努力斟酌了措辞的，但李赫宰不吃这套，上去搂着腰，手还不安分的去扯李东海的裤头，“我们同房过多少次了？你算得清楚吗，海海？”

“算不清楚……”

“那不就得了，都那么多次了，也不差这一次了。”

李东海那小打小闹的抗拒，李赫宰根本不放在眼里，满脑子只有怎么把人就地正法。对于处理李东海的问题，李赫宰向来是个行动派，半哄半骗就把人弄床上去了。李东海本就有几分意志不坚，听了几句好听的，也就晕乎乎的了，甚至还乖乖的自己脱了衣服。

毕竟是来夏威夷结婚度蜜月的，两人也心知肚明，游玩才不是什么主要任务。准备行李的时候，除了防晒产品，带得最多的可就是套子了。李赫宰倒也开玩笑说了句”不带也行，大不了就不戴”，一个极为巧妙的双押，换来被李东海追着打了一顿……这会儿李赫宰倒是自觉得很，也不用提醒便乖乖戴了套子。

两人前段时间都忙，着实也将近两个月每晚都单纯得，只是盖了棉被睡觉。怕伤着李东海，李赫宰还耐着性子，想给好好做个前戏。但这一个多月，李东海也忍得难受，以至于李赫宰这刚开了个头，李东海就已经有点不耐烦的让他赶紧进来了。

“着急了？”李赫宰乐得俯身吻了吻那因为耍脾气，已经有几分微撅着的猫咪唇，还顺带和未婚夫交换了一个吻，“不急，乖！”

说是这么说的，但李赫宰就是突然使坏，毫无防备地贯穿了李东海，前一秒还蜜里调油呢，下一秒就上家伙了。李东海到了嘴边的话，都给刺激得咽了回去，只得放软了身子。

确实是有一段时间没做了，李东海紧得让李赫宰直抽气，但好歹还有几分理智尚存，担心伤着，也刻意放慢了速度，还在腰下给垫了两抱枕。

明天毕竟还要出门登记结婚的，两人也不敢折腾得太过，只做了一次权当尝个甜头。

两人几乎算是同时射了出来，李赫宰先抓了几张纸巾,帮李东海擦了擦那被溅了不少白浊液体的小腹，这才慢吞吞地退了出来，摘下套子，当着李东海的面，打了个结，丢进床边的垃圾桶。李东海本来就脸皮薄，脸“唰”的一下红了，整个人埋进被子里，缩成一团不出来了。李赫宰好说歹说劝了半天，最终还是强行把人从被子里扒拉出来。

人到了夏威夷，才真的有几分真的在度蜜月的感觉。平日里事多，哪里有这个事后缠绵的时间，两人大多只是急急忙忙来上一次，能相拥而眠，已经算是不错了。两人窝在床上，说了好一会儿的话，一次接着一次的接吻。李赫宰没一会儿又开始动手动脚，忍不住伸手帮着撸动了一把，李东海没有抗拒，任由他继续套弄。刚做过一次，本来就已经疲软的海绵体，不一会儿就再次精神抖擞起来。

但撩拨起来了，李赫宰反倒收了手，凑到李东海耳边，来了一句，“明天，明天晚上再收拾你。”

被未婚夫撂了狠话，还被撂一边了，李东海整个人都愣住了。心里知道李赫宰就是故意的，又拿他没办法。

明明一起听到妈妈说了，婚前不能吵架的，为什么要招惹我啊！

李东海气不过，直接翻身下床，披了件浴袍就直接去浴室了。

这下子换做李赫宰愣住了，套路被破了……

本想着李东海会生气，会撒泼，哪里想到李东海居然丢下李赫宰，自己解决去了。

得！谁还不会生气啊！

李赫宰哼了一声，立马翻身，盖了被子装睡。以至于李东海一回来看到了自己睡下了的李赫宰，立马就不爽了，对着在被窝里窝成一团的人就是一顿拳脚相加。被打了一顿的人反倒是乐了，一个翻身就用被子把人罩住了，以至于李东海挣扎了半天才钻了出来。

闹了一出，气也消了，两人笑做一团，依偎着又聊了一会儿，这才睡下了。

其实在飞机上已经睡了好几个小时，倒也不是太累.回笼觉也睡不了多久，不过就是一两个小时，两人就双双醒了，又借着晨勃来了一次，这才去洗了澡，梳洗好出门。

来夏威夷最主要的目的是结婚，也只有结了婚才能算是度蜜月，两人仗着人生地不熟，都有几分肆无忌惮，第一次手牵手走在大街上，倒也幸福得不得了。

考虑到信仰问题，两人还是决定要去教堂办婚礼，没有宾客，也就不需要太过隆重。教堂是提前很久就预定好的，为了避免走漏风声，两人连摄影师都没请，只是自带了相机，架了三脚架，就连西装都是到了现场才换的，免得太过招摇。

两人都是男性，也就没有准备捧花，不过是简单的宣誓，牧师宣布两人结为夫夫，交换戒指，拥抱，接吻……

被李东海拉着手，套上了婚戒的那一刻，李赫宰一时间感动得眼泪差点没掉下来，也情不自禁地牵着李东海的左手，轻轻摩挲对方无名指上的戒指。

是丈夫了呢！

不是男朋友，不是未婚夫，是丈夫了呢！

虽然不能这么对外人介绍，但以后就是我的丈夫李东海了呢！

“以后就请多多指教了，我的丈夫李东海！”

“那……以后也请多多指教了，我的丈夫李赫宰！”

“就这样一直牵着手一起走下去吧！”

“嗯！牵着手，一直走下去！”

“李东海，又不是做采访，为什么要抄我答案啊！”

“因为我的答案都只有你啊！”

“什么啊，为什么要拿歌词敷衍我啊！”

“因为是all about you的赫宰之歌呀！”

내가 찾던 사람 바로 너야 我要找的人就是你呀

All about you

네가 찾고 있는 사람 나야 你要找的人就是我呀

All about you

I am just thinking all about you

내가 같이하고 싶은 사람 너야 我想要长相厮守的人是你呀

All about you


End file.
